


Shadows of the Future

by KayyteeLynne



Series: Shadows of Hyrule Trilogy [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 82
Words: 158,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyteeLynne/pseuds/KayyteeLynne
Summary: Rusl was always waiting to die. His troubled past was proof enough that he was nothing more than a monster, hated and feared by the people of the world. It was a truth that had always been, never questioned, until life proved that he was so much more than he ever thought. And suddenly, he had a family, he had love, and he would have done anything to keep them safe. It wasn't long, however, before he was plunged into the depths and secrecy of Hyrule, and the life of his family - the life of Hyrule - was suddenly on his shoulders. And only in death would he truly learn the truth of himself and the world.A Prequel to the Shadows of Hyrule Trilogy that explores Rusl's life as a child and as a young adult before (and after) Link's birth. It also includes his disappearance and time spent as Kohga's captive, as well as scenes from the first two books from Rusl's point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Rusl was a long way from home. Or, he would have been, if he had a home. In truth, he didn’t really know what a home was, or what it should have been. Home, to him, was a tiny, one bedroom apartment, his mother passed out on the floor. It was empty bottles of alcohol and baggies of drugs strewn around the living room. It was a father who only came around between his time in jail. Home was sleeping in the back seat of a stolen car, broken down in some sketchy motel parking lot. It was being alone, waiting for his mother to return with enough money to buy him a gas station hot dog.

And after a while, home was a stranger’s house with other kids like him. Home was the social worker’s car as she took him seemingly all around Hyrule, hoping to find someone to care for him. Home was empty holidays, forgotten birthdays, and most of all, a reminder that wherever he went, he was not one of them.

He was nine years old when he took their car, hot wiring it just as his mother had shown him. Of course, he couldn’t get very far, barely able to reach the pedals and see over the dash, and when he crashed the car just a few miles away from his foster home, he decided to leave it as someone else’s problem and ran as far away as he could.

He had no idea where in the world he was in the first place, but it didn’t matter. All he knew was that he wanted to get far away from it all. If he wasn’t going to belong anywhere, then he wanted to be nowhere. His nine year old imagination pictured him living in a fort in the woods, collecting thrown out blankets and pillows and other odds and ends. He imagined branches intertwined together as his ceiling where broken string lights hung, and somehow, he’d get a tv hooked up in the corner where he could settle in and watch cartoons.

It all seemed so perfect, and even more, completely doable. He just had to find the perfect spot. Somewhere close enough to civilization where he could get by by stealing an occasional burger or use a public bathroom, but far enough away where no one would notice a lost, little boy living on his own in the woods.

That was how he came upon the farmer’s market, somewhere in the world, wherever he was. In the hustle and bustle of the farmer’s market, Rusl should have been able to steal a few stray apples to satisfy his grumbling stomach. But unbeknownst to him, on the border of Hyrule, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He tried to ignore the stares as he wandered through the crowds, but it became apparent that he was being watched very closely, for a reason completely unknown to him. He never knew people to be as mean as they seemed right there, in that moment, and he couldn’t help but to feel like he did not belong there, wherever he was.

He tried to step out of the crowd, moving along the edges and darting between stands. He slowed to inspect each stand, their contents, and the people that stood around them, searching for the busiest stand to allow him an opportunity to sneak in and steal a few items. But as he searched, a man stepped out in front of him, sneering down at him.

“What’s a Hylik* like you doing here?”

> _ *Hylik - (non-canon) a derogatory slang used to refer to Hylians. Used to suggest that they perform sexual acts with the Goddess Hylia. Shik is also used in reference to Sheikah. _

Rusl’s brows furrowed, and he looked up angrily at the man, though he did not dare respond to him.

This only seemed to anger the man further, however, and he stepped closer toward him, bending down to get in his face.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me with those ears of yours,” he hissed. “I said, what are you doing here?”

“Hey.” Another man stepped up, putting himself between Rusl and the angry man. “He’s just a kid. Leave him alone.”

The man sneered at him. “He’s a kid that’s gonna turn into scum like the rest of ‘em.”

“What are you going to do?” the second man said. He pressed in closer, driving the man off of Rusl. “Beat him?”

The man grinned. “No one would stop me.” He straightened proudly. “In fact, no one would miss him if I killed him.”

“Touch him,” the second man sneered, “and I’ll kill you.”

The first man shoved his shoulder, taunting him. “Let’s see it, then.”

The second man was clearly annoyed, but he took a step back, his hand moving down to brush against Rusl. He pushed at Rusl’s shoulder, and Rusl looked between them.

“Get out of here,” the second man said to him. He glanced at him, though his expression seemed angry. “You shouldn’t be here.”

Rusl took a hesitant step back, looking between them once more before turning away and running back through the crowd.

He pushed his way through, running as fast as he could until the crowd finally thinned, and he dashed out of the fenced in area of the farmer’s market and across the parking lot. He didn’t stop until he reached the treeline on the other side of the packed lot, where he paused to catch his breath. He turned his gaze back toward the farmer’s market for a moment, but it was clear that no one bothered to follow him out. He kicked his shoe into the dirt, shoved his hands in his pockets, and disappeared into the woods.

He spent the afternoon climbing boulders and hopping over logs as he searched out the perfect spot for him to set up his imagined home in the woods. From time to time, he stopped to chase a rabbit as it scurried away from him. Before long, it started to get dark, and he still had not eaten.

Figuring the farmer’s market would be closed, he decided to try his luck once more, emerging from the woods in hopes of finding dinner. The parking lot, as he expected, was relatively empty, and except for a few nearby street lights, the fenced off area of the market was dark. There were still a few people milling about, packing up for the day and bringing the rest of their goods to their vehicles. Now was his chance.

He stepped out of the treeline and neared the lot, but to his dismay, he immediately recognized one of the figures, standing alone by a vehicle. The figure looked up as Rusl approached, and he, too, recognized the Hylian boy. A wicked grin split his face. He looked around himself for a moment, them walked toward Rusl, causing Rusl to freeze in his tracks.

“Look who’s back,” the man sneered. “Didn’t get the warning the first time? Too bad, ‘cuz it’s the only one you’re gettin’.” He pulled a knife from his back pocket; the blade flashed in the moonlight.

Rusl turned to run, but the man was quicker. He lunged forward, grabbing Rusl’s arm and dragging him to the ground. Rusl yelped and kicked desperately at the man, but he was much larger and stronger, and easily pinned the boy to the ground. Rusl watched in terror as the man raised the blade, and he closed his eyes.

He didn’t understand the sounds he heard next, but he felt sudden relief from the weight of the man. When he opened his eyes, the man was on his knees, his hand over his nose, blood seeping through his fingers.

“You,” the man hissed sharply.

“Guess I’m gonna have to kill you,” the second man said, standing in front of Rusl. “You couldn’t just leave him alone.”

The man’s lips pulled into an inhumane snarl. He put a hand on the ground, using it to push himself up as he lunged at the man. He had the knife in his hand, and he threw himself against Rusl’s defender. 

Rusl tried to shout in warning - he didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of him - and reached out in an attempt to stop the fight. But at that moment, he felt a sensation he had never felt before. It was as if an imaginary wave was being pulled forcefully through his body. He could feel it running through his chest, his limbs, down his arm and into his palm, where the energy seemed to gather before bursting forth and knocking him backwards onto the ground.

When he looked up, both men were lying on the ground, motionless. His heart began to race as he scrambled to his feet. He looked between the two men, hesitant, but neither of them bothered to get up. He stepped carefully toward the second man, bending down and poking him, but the man made no response. He noticed, then, in the light of the moon, that both men had blood coming out of their noses, eyes, and ears. Upon further inspection, their shirts were torn and bloodied, their chests seemingly seared.

He stumbled backwards in horror, realizing then that they were both dead. He looked up again as the other people in the parking lot were alerted to what had happened. They hurried over toward them, and Rusl panicked. He pushed himself to his feet, and without looking back, he sprinted back into the safety of the woods.

It was morning when the police found him huddled under an overhang of boulders. He tried to run from them, certain that he was going to die for what he had done, but when the police caught him, they simply guided him into one of the cruiser’s where he sat in the back seat.

They drove for what felt like hours until Rusl began to recognize his surroundings. He was relieved that they weren’t going to kill him, though he really didn’t want to be forced to go back to his foster family. He knew too well that he didn’t have any other choice, but he was sure that they would find out about what happened, and he feared what would happen to him after that.

He was instructed to go to his room as soon as they got to the house, but he only went around the corner and hurried up half the steps before stopping to listen in to the conversation.

“Witnesses saw him in Eldin,” the officer explained. “He killed two men, then took off into the woods, where we found him this morning.”

“He couldn’t have done it on purpose,” Maree said. “He doesn’t even know he’s capable of that power.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ty replied. “It could happen again. He’s dangerous. He could hurt the other kids.” There was a pause before he continued. “He’s Hylian; what did you expect?”

“What are we supposed to do? He has no one.”

“That’s not our problem,” Ty pressed. “The safety of these kids is our main concern. He doesn’t belong here with us, or with them. They will find somewhere else for him.”

“Will they? No one will want to take him when they find out about him.”

He sighed. “What do you want me to say? He can’t stay here. We have kids, too. What if they get hurt? Or killed?”

There was another pause until the officer spoke. “It would be in your best interest. There are people that can take care of him and ensure he will not be a threat.”

Maree sighed softly. “Alright. I’ll call them.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rusl didn’t know who they were, but he was sure it meant that the social worker would come back to take him away to some other place. Though, he had a feeling that this time, the place he would be brought to would not be like the others. All he could imagine was a jail, but something told him that it would be much, much worse than that. Either way, he didn’t want to wait to find out where they would take him. If he wanted to stay alive, he needed to escape before they could get him.

It was after midnight when he climbed out of his bedroom window. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran. He ran out of the sleeping neighborhood, his sneakers hitting the pavement the only sound in the strangely silent night. He ran down back roads, doing his best to keep out of sight of any potential drivers, until he reached the woods behind the school. He darted between the trees, not stopping until he came through the other side a couple of hours later.

Out of the treeline, he paused to take in his surroundings. The world opened up before him, stretching to his left down hill, and to his right uphill. At the bottom of the hill, he could just barely make out a quiet road. The power lines moved across the road and further down hill. Up the hill to his left, the power lines moved away toward the horizon. Another treeline marked the way straight across, and he decided to make for the trees once more.

When morning came, his pace had slowed significantly, but he pressed onward, determined to get as far away as he could. By this point, he had long since left the forest and found the land to be relatively flat. The highway had come to life with the morning commute, but he kept to the fields beside it, hiding amongst the overgrown brush as he traveled. When the field came to an end, he followed the dirt road that seemed to start randomly within the trees, weaving away from the highway and deeper into the world.

The road eventually brought him into a protected park, then opened up to reveal a recreation area that remained relatively empty with kids in school and adults at work. He hurried through the park towards the other end, where the road turned to pavement and made its way through the forest. He crossed the road, eager to be back in the protection of the trees, where he traveled for the remainder of the day.

When evening crept over the horizon, Rusl found himself emerging out of the woods at an apparent rest stop. But all hopes of having some food to fill his stomach were immediately diminished when he saw a group of older teenagers laughing and drinking in the parking lot. To his dismay, their attention was drawn to him as he emerged, and they immediately recognized his Hylian features.

They shouted to him first, threatening his life and yelling every slur they could think of. Rusl decided not to push his luck and turned back toward the forest, but the teens were not about to let up. They tossed their empty beer bottles at him, closing in around him as they continued to shout and laugh. He quickly found himself cornered by them, and when they neared, they grew more rowdy and violent. Rusl threw his arms in the air to protect himself, but he was powerless against them, and they beat him mercilessly. 

Fear of his power coming back kept him from defending himself further, and he could do nothing but wait as they punched and kicked him. He did his best to hold back his pained tears, but they came out all the same, only egging the boys on further. It was only when a police cruiser pulled into the lot when the group scattered. But by that point, Rusl could barely move. He was covered in blood and mud and purple bruises quickly began to mark his skin. Though he had never had a broken bone before, he was certain his arm was broken, and from the pain in his chest, perhaps some ribs as well.

He dragged himself as quickly as he could manage back towards the forest, hoping to keep out of sight of any one else, especially the police officer, but by the time he had reached the trees, he had used every last bit of energy he had left and collapsed on the ground as the cold night settled in.

Despite his exhaustion, he hardly slept through the night. He shivered violently from the chilly night. His stomach growled from not eating for an entire day. And every spot on his body screamed in pain. He didn’t stop himself from crying - it seemed the only thing left he could do. The only thing he could control. And for fuck’s sake, he wanted to cry.

He turned his gaze to the sky. Through the trees, he could just barely make out the twinkle of the stars. He couldn’t help but to wonder what lay out there in the sky, beyond this hell of a world he found himself living in. There just had to be something more - something better. Everyone else - those who weren’t like him - had it so much better. He couldn’t understand why he was the way that he was, or why Hylians were so hated. He had never hurt anyone before. Though he had, it was an accident. Maybe then, that was why he was so hated. Maybe he was meant to be a bad person; a killer.

He was so terrified it would happen again. He didn’t know why it happened, or how he could stop it. But that just had to be the reason why they hated him. Why they wanted him dead. And he didn’t blame them. It was clear he didn’t belong in that world. All he wanted to do was die.

It was on the third day when he heard the voices. He had been unable to move much further from where he had collapsed, and he was too tired to move, anyway. There was nothing more for him to do except wait to die. However, he didn’t want to be beaten to death. He didn’t want to feel anymore pain.

They found him quickly, however, though they seemed anxious to find him. Instead of rushing at him angrily, they called to one another. The one that found him first signaled to his comrades and they all quickly came through the trees.

Rusl pressed himself as far back as he could until his back hit a tree, shaking in fear as the figure got down on his knees.

“Hey, kid, it’s alright. Are you Rusl?”

Rusl regarded the man with wide eyes. He nodded slowly.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said. He pushed his hair behind his ears. “See? I’m like you.”

Rusl turned his gaze to the man’s pointed ears, though he wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or terrified. Though this man was like him, did that make him good or bad?

“We’re gonna get you out of here, okay? We won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise.”

Rusl was still hesitant. He wanted to trust the strange man; he wanted to go with them. He wanted to be far away from the people that were hurting him. But even so, his body was bruised and broken in so many places, he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He was hungry and cold, and he was certain he was about to die.

“I’m gonna fix you up, okay? It won’t hurt, but it might feel funny. Will you let me help you?”

Rusl nodded.

The man held his hands out slowly, turning them over until they hovered over his body. They moved over his arms first, and immediately, the pain disappeared. He watched with wide eyes as the bruises faded and the abrasions closed. He could practically feel the bones moving together in his broken arm, though it wasn’t a painful sensation. Within moments, his entire body had been healed, though he was still dirty from the dried blood and mud caked on his skin.

“There.” The man sat back on his heels and smiled. “Better?”

Rusl moved his arms and legs, wiggled his fingers, and nodded.

“You must be starving,” he said as he got to his feet. He held a hand out to Rusl, and Rusl took it, letting the man pull him to his feet. “How about we get some food and get out of here?”

Rusl hesitated. “Where are we going?”

“Well,” the man started. “There’s a lot of people looking for you. They know you’re lost. You don’t belong out here. We want to bring you somewhere where you do belong. Where you will be safe. With people just like you. Is that okay?”

“People like me?”

“Well, sure,” the man said with a grin. “Did you think you were the only Hylian?”

“Are you Hylian?”

“Not exactly,” he said.

“Sheikah?”

The man raised a brow. “You’re smart. You know who the Sheikah are?”

Rusl shrugged. “I hear stuff,” he said.

The man grinned. He held out his hand. “My name’s Cado. Cado the Sheikah.”

Rusl looked up at Cado. He did not return his smile, but took the man’s hand and offered him a short shake.

“So, Rusl,” Cado said. “You ready to get outta here?”

Rusl was still hesitant, but he felt like he could trust the Sheikah. He didn’t know where they were going to bring him, but he didn’t think anywhere could have been worse than the situation he was just in. He nodded slowly and followed Cado and the other Sheikah to the awaiting vehicles.

He sat in the front seat beside Cado, watching the world pass by out his window as they drove down the interstate. Without the protection of the trees, he could see much more of the world. Behind them, a tall mountain loomed over them. It was unlike any of the mountains he had seen before. Where the others were often snow capped and full of greenery, this one was bare and desolate. The red rock that made up the mountain contrasted against the pale blue sky, and it seemed that clouds - or perhaps smoke - came up from the peak.

Rusl watched curiously as the mountain seemed to shrink as they drove away, and soon the flat land turned hilly once more, losing the mountain behind the horizon.

It was a couple of hours before they reached a city where Cado stopped at a drive through to get him a burger. Starving, Rusl inhaled his dinner, not even bothering to complain about the gross tomatoes hidden in his burger. He finished every french fry and slurped every last bit of his soda (which most adults never let him have). They were still driving as he ate, and when he finished, he watched as Cado took a bite of his own burger in one hand, the other on the wheel. With his stomach satisfied, he felt a new sense of energy wash through him, and feeling braver, he dared asked some of the questions on his mind.

“Can’t Sheikah teleport and stuff?”

Cado took a moment to chew and swallow his food. He kept his eyes on the road as he answered Rusl. “Sure.”

“So, why are we driving?”

“Well,” Cado started. “We can’t always go wherever we want.”

“Why not?”

“It takes a lot of energy to do that,” he explained. “Especially when there’s a great distance between where we are and where we want to go.” He sipped from his drink. “And sometimes we don’t want to because we are trying to be quiet.”

“Quiet?”

“When we do that, sometimes other Sheikah can sense us. And sometimes, we don’t want to be seen.”

“Why would you want to hide from other Sheikah?”

Cado glanced at Rusl. “Maybe some Sheikah have crazy ex girlfriends they want to avoid.”

Rusl laughed, and Cado smiled. He turned his attention back to the road.

“So, where are we really going?” Rusl asked.

“There are some people who want to meet you,” Cado said. “Other Sheikah. Impa, being one. She’s our leader.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “Why does she want to meet me?”

“She’s, uh, heard a lot about you. About how you’ve been bounced around to a few foster homes. She wants to help you.”

Rusl frowned. “I don’t want another place.”

“This one will be different,” Cado said. “You’ll be with someone like you, somewhere better for you.”

“Somewhere better?”

“You’ve spent a lot of time in this area,” Cado tried to explain to him. “There aren’t a lot of Hylians up this way. We’re very close to the border of Hyrule. We’re going to Central Hyrule where you will be closer to other Hylians, and closer to us, the Sheikah, so we can make sure you stay safe.”

“But why do you care about me?”

Cado hesitated. His brows furrowed. “Well,” he started. “We care about all kids. We’re just part of the social workers that place you. And we just know where you will be better. You know?”

Rusl seemed to believe him. “Alright,” he responded. He settled against the seat, feeling anxious to see where Cado was taken him. He didn’t know what the future had in store for him, but he felt confident that for once in his life, there was going to be something better.


	3. Chapter 3

They eventually made it to the city where Rusl knew the king and queen lived. As Cado said, there were many more Hylians than he had ever seen in one place. He followed closely behind Cado as the Sheikah lead him through the city on foot until he found himself at an old shrine on a hill. There, he met the old leader of the Sheikah, Impa.

She looked at him curiously for a moment, then offered him a smile.

“Well, Rusl. I’m glad to be able to meet you.”

Rusl frowned up at her. “Why?”

“Oh, well,” Impa started. “I’ve just heard so much about you. And I’m glad you’re here safe.”

Rusl shrugged a shoulder. “I guess.”

“We’re going to put you in a good home,” she said in an attempt to reassure him. “There are other kids there, a couple around your age. You’ll meet Telma tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Whatever.”

Impa’s lips pinched together. She sneered up at Cado. “He’s lovely.”

Cado grinned. “I’m sure it only gets better.”

“Lady Hylia,” Impa started. “You better give me someone useful out of this!”

“I’m sure he’ll be completely adequate.”

“I’m going to get the laziest hero yet.”

Rusl looked between the two Sheikah. He met Cado’s gaze, but Cado offered him no explanation.

As promised, the next morning, Rusl was whisked away once more, this time by a Sheikah woman, leaving Cado and Impa behind in the city. The woman offered no conversation, which relieved Rusl, as he did not want to have to answer more questions for more adults. Within the hour, they had pulled up to a large farmhouse set on an open ranch. He looked out the window as a woman came out of the house. She was plump and dark skinned, and though her features seemed hard, her eyes were kind and hopeful as the woman stepped out of the car.

Rusl jumped out of the back seat of the car. He looked up at the woman that waited for him, a smile on her face, and he scowled at her. She put her hands on her legs as she bent down to greet him, and smiled. 

“Hey there, Rusl,” she said. “I’m Telma. How old are you?”

His first instinct was to make a rude comment, but feeling the glare of the woman beside him, he chose to bite his tongue. “Ten,” he muttered.

Telma hesitated as she looked him over, then straightened. “Alright, Rusl. Do you like animals? I’ve got tons.”

Rusl only shrugged.

“Why don’t you head to the barn there?” She pointed toward the building. “Check ‘em out for a little bit.”

Rusl kicked at a small rock. “K.”

Telma watched the boy disappear into the barn, then turned her attention to the woman in front of her. Her gaze narrowed. She knew all the social workers, but did not recognize this one.

“Who are you?”

The woman smiled. “Impa sent me,” she said simply.

Telma’s eyes widened. “So,” she started. Her gaze moved back to the barn. “That’s him?”

The woman nodded. She handed Telma a manilla folder, and Telma skimmed through its contents. “It took a long time for us to get him, but Impa said she didn’t want him in the care of anyone else.”

“So, what’s his story?”

“He’s been bounced around in foster care for a while,” she explained. “Parents have been in and out of jail most of his life. They both when in about two years ago, likely for the next five to ten years.”

“Yeah, I know,” Telma said with slight annoyance. “You know what I want to know.”

“It started almost a year ago,” she said. “He was sent to a therapist when he apparently started having nightmares. He started to get violent, and they tried to diagnose him with anything they could. He eventually took off. Ended up somewhere in Eldin, at the edge of Hyrule, where he killed two men.”

“ _ Killed? _ ”

“We’re certain it was out of self defense,” she said. “Hylian magic. I don’t think he knows about it, or has control over it.”

Telma frowned, and the social worker continued.

“Foster parents wanted nothing to do with him. Impa got word and had been trying to hunt him down ever since. When the Sheikah found him, he was a runaway. Pretty badly beaten.”

Telma’s stomach knotted. “Fools,” she spat. “No child should be treated that way.”

“Well, he’s here, now. Impa would have him no where else.”

“So, it’s true then,” Telma said. She looked after him toward the barn. “His son will be the Chosen Hero.”

After exchanging pleasantries with the woman, the Sheikah left the ranch, and Telma made her way into the barn. She found Rusl inside, standing on top of a hay bale that he had dragged in front of a stall door. He was peering inside at the baby goats that had gathered around the door to regard him with curiosity. She cleared her throat, and Rusl turned toward her. After a moment, he hopped off the hay bale, but made no motion to move closer to her.

Telma put her hands on her hips. “So, what do you think?”

Rusl shrugged. He had his hands in his pockets and he was kicking at a stray piece of hay.

“Did you see all the animals?”

Rusl nodded.

“What’s your favorite?”

He averted his gaze, suddenly turning very shy. He pointed sheepishly toward the horses in their paddock, and Telma smiled.

“You like the horses, huh? Why?”

Rusl shrugged again. “I dunno. They’re big and scary.”

“Are you afraid of them?”

“No!”

Telma laughed. “Well, would you like to go over and pat them?”

He shook his head quickly.

“That’s alright,” she said. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Rusl met her gaze, then took a moment to study her. “You look like me.”

Telma looked at him, puzzled for a moment, then in realization, her hands moved to her ears. “Oh! Yes, yes I do.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. Though Cado said he would be safe there, he still felt a sense of unease. “That means you’re bad.”

Telma frowned. “Why am I bad?”

He shrugged.

“Do you think I’m bad?”

“I dunno.”

“Then why do you say I’m bad?”

“Because.” His forehead creased deeply. “You’re like me, and I’m bad.”

Her brows knit together. “Why are you bad?”

He shrugged again.

“Did you do something bad?”

He met her gaze, his eyes sad. “Yes.”

“Was it an accident?”

His lip began to tremble. “Yes.”

“Then I guess you aren’t bad, then, right?”

Rusl gave no response. He stared at his feet.

“I know bad things have happened to you, Hunnie. But I promise you, those bad things won’t happen to you here. I will protect you. Because me and you, we’re the same, right?”

Rusl met her gaze.

“Do you believe me?”

He paused for a moment, then nodded.

Telma smiled. “Good. I think we’ll make a good team.”

“Why does everyone think we’re bad?” he asked.

“Well,” Telma said softly. “I guess probably because we are so different. People don’t understand us and why we’re different, and sometimes, that makes them afraid. And when people are afraid, well, sometimes they do stupid things to try to make themselves feel better. It doesn’t make it right.”

Rusl nodded, as if he understood. “I was afraid,” he said. “And mad. And I accidentally hurt people.” His eyes started to water. “But I didn’t mean to,” he said, choking up. He met Telma’s gaze. “Is that why I’m bad?”

“Oh, Hunnie.” Her heart broke for the child standing alone before her. She got to her knees and pulled him into a tight hug. “No, no, Hunnie. You’re not bad at all. It was an accident. Accidents happen all the time.”

“I don’t want it to happen again,” he sobbed.

“Are you afraid it will?”

He nodded against her.

Telma pushed him away, keeping her hands on his shoulders, and met his gaze. “We’ll work on it together,” she said. She didn’t believe he would be able to use that power again, but she didn’t want to dismiss his fears. “We’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again. Okay? I’m on your side, now, Rus. I won’t let anything happen to you. I make that promise to you.”

Rusl wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded.

“Good.” She got back to her feet. “Now. How about we go see your room?”

Rusl’s eyes lit up. “I get a room?”

“Well, of course. Haven’t you had a room before?”

He shrugged. “No. Not really. I mostly shared rooms.”

“Well, this one is all yours,” she said with a grin. “No sharing.”

Rusl followed Telma out of the barn. She spoke as they walked toward the house, explaining to him that he would have to help out with chores around the ranch. But Rusl wasn’t really listening. He was looking over his shoulder at the horses grazing in the paddock, and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven Years Later...**

_ He stared down at the body at his feet. He felt the panic start to rise in his chest, causing his heart to race and his stomach to twist sickeningly. He tried to speak, to yell, to cry, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. The world was silent; all he could hear was his pulse in his ears. He shook his head, stepping away from the body. He didn’t need confirmation from anyone, for he knew that he had killed that man. He was bad, just like they had said. He had proved that, to them, to himself. He didn’t mean to do it. He didn’t even know how he did it. But now, that man was dead, and he would be next. They would hunt him. They would find him. And they would kill him. _

_ He stumbled over his own feet in panic, falling backwards against the wall. He tore his gaze away from the body, then scrambled to his feet, hurrying out the door and into the cold, dark night. He ran as far from the house as he could, across the grass and into the nearby woods. But as soon as he stepped into the treeline, the darkness became too great, suffocating him. He could hear voices; their voices. Her voice. Voices he couldn’t possibly begin to explain, or even understand, for her voice was in a different language completely. _

_ Despite it all, her voice was soothing. He wanted to find her voice. He thought he would be safe with her. But just as every other time he found himself in the woods, he only got lost searching for her, and eventually, the darkness swallowed him completely until he heard nothing at all. _

_ That was when he was supposed to wake up. He had had the dream so often that he learned to recognize that he was, in fact, dreaming, though this never changed the terror he felt. But he was still there, dreaming, stuck in a dark, soundless void, and that only caused his terror to grow exponentially. _

_ But her voice came to him again, and this time, he understood her. _

_ “Have faith in me like I have faith in you. Your son will be the Chosen Hero, but you are destined for greatness, for he cannot succeed without you. Only you have the courage and strength to do what needs to be done. Do not run; let me guide you. Let me give you the life you deserve.” _

Rusl awoke with a start. His pillow was wet with sweat and his heart was racing. But he was used to this, now. He didn’t wait for his body to recover, but threw the blankets off of him and quickly jumped out of bed. He practically ran through the sleeping house until he was outside. He didn’t stop until he reached the paddock fence where he leaned against it to catch his breath.

After a moment, he was able to steady himself, and still leaning on the fence, he moved his gaze to the horses standing quietly in the paddock. They were no longer sleeping, but had their curious eyes turned toward him, annoyed that he had disturbed them.

“Psst. Hylik.”

Rusl glanced over his shoulder. He watched as Regan stepped out of the barn. A cigarette hung from his mouth and he was pulling twine from around his arm.

“Whadda ya doin’?”

“Not having a good a time as you, apparently,” Rusl muttered.

Regan grinned. When he reached Rusl’s side, he stumbled forward and used the paddock fence to steady himself. He offered the twine and a needle to Rusl, but Rusl shook his head.

“Your loss,” he said with a shrug.

Rusl turned his gaze back to the horses. Some had drifted back to sleep, while others opted for a midnight snack, grazing quietly on the grass.

“So, whadda ya doin’?”

“Nothing,” Rusl muttered. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Yanno what helps with that?” Regan didn’t wait for Rusl to answer. “A good blow job.”

“I prefer women.”

“Ha.” Regan brought his cigarette to his lips. “You’re a funny one. Real funny lookin’ with those stupid ears of yours.”

Rusl sighed softly through his nose. He was too tired to deal with Regan’s shit. He turned and leaned his back against the fence. “What are you doing?”

“Gettin’ fucked up,” he said with the cigarette in his mouth. “The fuck’s it look like?” He pulled the cigarette out and spit on the ground. “Hey. So, has she said anything to you? You know. ‘Cuz she talks to ya. That’s what’s with the ears, right?” He grinned and pressed closer in an attempt to taunt him. “She tellin’ ya to live ya best damn life, hm?”

“Fuck off,” Rusl muttered, pushing at Regan’s shoulder.

Regan snickered. “I mean, if you can’t hear her, then I guess it’s all a bunch of bullshit, in’it?”

Rusl shrugged. “Probably.” He stepped around Regan.

“Hey! Where ya goin’?”

But Rusl didn’t respond. Though he wasn’t anxious to go back to sleep, anywhere was better than dealing with Regan’s Hylik shit.

Rusl did manage to catch a few more hours of sleep before his alarm went off at the ass-crack of dawn. In his groggy state, he managed to dress and trudge downstairs to help himself to some toast before he made his way outside to begin the morning’s chores.

Feeding the animals came first. He was so familiar with the routine, that he usually did it half asleep, not completely waking up until he was finished. His body moved automatically as he first tended to the horses, throwing them their hay for the morning and giving them their grain. As they ate in their stalls, he continued on to fill the cucuos feed and water, throwing them a few fresh flakes of straw, before moving on to the goats, sheep, and pigs, repeating the same process. When this was finished, he turned the horses back into their paddocks, and opened up the coops for the cucuos, allowing them to wander around the property and peck and the bugs in the dirt.

By this point, it was mid-morning, and he helped himself to a stray apple in the feed room before making his way to the hay barn. Most of the hay had already been gathered and baled over the last couple of weeks, which meant it was ready to be stacked neatly inside, protected from the elements until it was ready to be used. To his surprise, Regan was already in the barn, tossing bales around without a care as to where they ended up. More often than not, Rusl was the first in the barn, Regan usually not showing up for an hour later.

But Regan was not alone, a young boy at his side. They were arguing with one another until Karsen opted to end the shouting with his two middle fingers, and Regan laughed. Karsen stormed away, climbing up the hay bales and to the highest point he could.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Regan said as Rusl made his way over to him. “It’s about time you show up.”

“And why are you here so early?” Rusl asked.

“Got an early fix in,” Regan said simply

“Is this where you hide your stash?” Karsen was climbing the hay bales, peeking between them with a grin. He reached his hand down, then frowned when he found nothing.

“The porn stash or the drug stash?” Regan said casually. He threw a hay bale carelessly over his shoulder.

Rusl glared at Regan, but Regan ignored him. Rusl placed the bale properly with the other bales as Regan continued to fling them behind him.

“Get off of the bales,” Rusl growled at Karsen.

“The fuck you gonna do about it?” Karsen sneered. He was high above them, but was beginning his climb down, jumping from bale to bale. As he neared the bottom, the bales were looser as the two older boys stacked them. They shifted under his weight, causing him to lose his balance. He stumbled forward, losing his footing, and promptly fell between the bales with a yelp.

Rusl reached a hand between the bales and pulled the boy out from between them. He gasped and kicked and pulled himself out of Rusl’s grip.

“Hey, fuck you, I didn’t need your help.”

“You’re fucking eight years old,” Rusl hissed. “Stop talking like that, you little shit.”

“I’m fucking twelve!” Karsen corrected him.

“Don’t you have fucking shit to do?” Regan sneered. “Or do I have to tell Telma you’re fucking off?”

Karsen fumed quietly, but without argument, he left them alone in the hay barn.

Rusl turned back to his work as another hay bale came barreling towards him. He steadied himself on the pile as he caught the bale and put it into place. “Will you cut the shit?” he sneered at Regan.

“What are you gonna do about it, Hylik?” Regan taunted. “Strike me down with your Hylia-voodoo?”

Rusl leapt down from the hay bales and promptly shoved Regan against the barn wall, his hands around his friend’s neck. Regan choked, but grinned, and quickly snatched the knife that Rusl kept in his back pocket. The blade flipped out as Regan pressed it against Rusl’s neck, and Rusl’s grip loosened.

“How the fuck you get this back?” Regan said, pressing it deeper into Rusl’s flesh until it started to bleed slightly.

“I took it,” Rusl sneered. He did not pull away.

After a moment, Regan removed the blade, folding it back into place. As he did so, Rusl stepped back, moving his hands from Regan’s neck. He snatched the blade out of Regan’s hand and slipped it back into his pocket. He turned back to the remaining hay bales and continued to stack them.

“Telma’s gonna kick your ass,” Regan said with a tone of disinterest. He, too, resumed their work.

“You gonna rat me?”

“I’m not a bitch.”

Rusl grinned. “That’s news to me.”

“I’d rather be a bitch than a Hylik.”

“Go back to Termina, prick.”

“Why don’t you just go to the city where all your little friends are? You’re not wanted anywhere else.”

“Look who’s talking,” Rusl grunted.

Regan grinned. “I don’t need a fucking family to fit in with the rest of the world. You freaks are dying out.”

“Then what do you care?” Rusl sneered.

Regan shrugged. “Because it pisses you the fuck off, and I like it.”

“You’re just mad because you don’t have Hylia-voodoo.”

“Nice try. You don’t, either. Only the Shik do, and they’re just as bad as you Hyliks.”

“Say that to a Sheikah’s face.”

“I’d rather not even be within five miles of one.”

“Scared?” Rusl grinned.

Regan wiggled his fingers in the air before tossing another bale at Rusl. “I wouldn’t be so proud if I were you.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. He picked up the bale and put it in place. “I’m not.”

“We could fix that, you know.” Regan pointed to Rusl’s ears and made a sawing motion.

“Fuck off.”

Regan grinned and shrugged. “Fortunately, I don’t have to look at your stupid face for much longer.”

Rusl snorted. “I’m sure I’ll see yours in jail soon enough.”

“At least I won’t have to pay rent.”

“That’s your plan?”

“What’s yours?”

Rusl hesitated. He turned and met Regan’s gaze.

“Telma only owns your ass until you’re eighteen. Did you expect to stay here forever?”

“What do you care what I do?”

Regan put a hand on Rusl’s shoulder and grinned. When he spoke, he spoke with a slight twang, mocking Telma’s accent. “Because we’re troubled souls, and we gotta look out for each other, man. If we don’t learn how to be better people, what’s left for us?”

“I’m a delight,” Rusl said with a tone of heavy sarcasm. “Compared to you, I’m the Queen of fucking Hyrule.”

Regan shrugged. “At least I never killed a guy,” he said.

Rusl pulled his shoulder out of Regan’s grip. He looked up, catching sight of Telma as she stood in the doorway of the barn. Her expression was serious, yet soft.

“Rusl, can we talk?”

Rusl hesitated, glancing over at Regan for a moment before leaving him alone in the barn. He followed Telma as she walked around the barn and toward the back paddocks where the horses were grazing quietly.

“What?” Rusl asked simply when she stopped walking.

Telma regarded him with sadness in her eyes. “Rusl. I got word early this morning that your father died.”

Rusl stared blankly at her. He waited for her to say more, but when she didn’t, he responded in the only way he knew how. “Okay.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Telma asked carefully.

Rusl considered her offer for a moment. “How?”

Telma hesitated. She searched his eyes. “He overdosed.”

Rusl grinned, then laughed. Telma’s frown deepened.

“Rusl -”

“Of course he fucking did,” Rusl said. “Did anyone really expect anything else? The guy’s a fucking straight up addict. He had it coming.”

Telma opened her mouth to speak further, but Rusl cut her off once more.

“I don’t fucking care, Telma. He’s been dead to me for years. They both have. My mother got out of jail years ago, but you don’t fucking see her reaching out. No one knows where the fuck she is. She’s probably dead, too. They got what they deserved.”

Telma regarded him carefully. When she spoke again, her voice was serious. “What are you going to do when you turn eighteen? What do you want in life, Rusl?”

Rusl blinked at her. “Nothing,” he said after a moment. “What’s there for a Hylian to do except die?” He shoved his hands in his pockets and left Telma standing alone.

Rusl did not return to the hay barn to finish his work. Instead, he trudged around to the front of the property, stopping besides one of the farm trucks. He paused to peer through the window. As he expected, the keys were in the ignition, waiting for one of the older teens to take it across the ranch for the evening’s feeding. He looked around quickly and, once he determined there was no one around to see him, he slipped in behind the wheel, started the engine, and left the ranch.


	5. Chapter 5

Rusl drove straight through the afternoon and well into the night, with no particular destination in mind. All he knew was that he needed to get away from the ranch. He needed to get away from Regan’s constant reminders that he was just another fucked up Hylian. He needed to get away from Telma’s constant watch and her pity glances. He needed to get away from the nightmares that haunted him and the voices that seemed to try to convince him he was something more. None of it made any sense, and he simply couldn’t take the war waging in his mind any longer.

It was near midnight when he finally stopped driving, pulling over to the side of the highway. The land stretched away from the road, moving endlessly toward the horizon. The Gerudo Desert was the largest desert in their world, and for a moment, he contemplated setting forth, getting himself lost in the wasteland. He couldn’t help but to wonder what could be beyond the lifeless desert, or even what secrets were held in its sands. If the legends were true, there was a lot of history within the desert, waiting to be unburied.

But he didn’t believe the legends. Hylia, Demise, princesses and Chosen Heroes; it was all bullshit. Dreams. Nightmares.

He stepped out of the truck, leaning against its old, rotted frame as he looked out over the desert. How could he believe any of it? If it were all true, than that only meant that he was nothing more but a pawn in war. That his life was predetermined, and he had no control of any of it. For years, he had no control in what happened to him. And just when it seemed he could finally get out of that life, he was whisked away. Forced to live out some destiny, to live, to have a son that would be Hylia’s Chosen Hero. And then simply to die, like none of it mattered. Like he didn’t matter. Like his sacrifices were nothing more than a job that had to be done.

Not only that, his son would be forced to face the same reality. That he, too, would be just a tool to be used in war. He would have no control over his own life, just as it seemed Rusl had no control over his. And he would be damned if he brought a child into that fate. No, he wouldn’t let his son suffer the same fate he had to. No son of his was going to put his life on the line for a world that despised the Hylian race. The Hylians would die out, and none of it would matter, anyway. So, what did it matter, then, if a hero came to save Hyrule? It would all be for nothing.

Besides. What the hell did he know about being a father? It wasn’t like he had a good father in his own life, or any role models to even look up to. It was comical, really, to expect him to be a father and raise a hero. If she were real, Hylia sure did like a good laugh at his expense.

A light breeze blew at his hair, and he looked up, then, noticing a dark figure walking down the road toward him. As a car passed, Rusl noticed the distinct shape of the figure’s ears, suggesting that the figure was Hylian. After a few more minutes, another car passed, and Rusl noticed then that the figure’s hair was much too light to be a Hylian. Sheikah, perhaps?

His pulse quickened. What was a Sheikah doing way out there? And why was he coming toward him?

The Sheikah had his eyes cast to the ground as he neared, pausing when he was just a few yards before Rusl. He looked up, meeting Rusl’s cautious gaze, and smiled. The Sheikah, he realized, was no Sheikah man, but a Sheikah woman, and she regarded him with tired eyes.

“Lucky I ran into you,” she said. “My car broke down a mile or so back. Do you think you can help me out?”

Rusl’s gaze narrowed on her. “Help you? With what?”

She shrugged. “Drive me to get some oil or something? To be honest, I’m not even sure what’s wrong with it.”

“Can’t you just poof yourself wherever you want to go?” he asked carefully.

She grinned. “Ah. You know of Sheikahs, then?” Her grin faded, and she hesitated. “You’re not, like, going to kill me or something, are you?”

Rusl raised a brow. “I wouldn’t stand a damn chance,” he said.

Her smile returned. “Well, yeah, sure. But that doesn’t stop people from trying. We’re not very popular, you know.”

“Neither am I.”

“Seems we have a lot in common, then.” She sighed. “So? Damsel in distress. Aren’t you gonna help a gal out? I’d rather not draw any more attention to myself than necessary.”

“Alright,” Rusl started. “Fine. Get in.” He watched as she moved to the side of the truck, slipping in to the passenger’s seat, before moving around to get in behind the wheel.

“So,” she started as he started the ignition. “What’s your deal?”

“My deal?” Rusl echoed. He pulled back out into the road.

“Can I buy you a drink as my thanks, or would I get my ass arrested for that?” She studied him a moment. “You look too young to be guessing ages here.”

“If you bought me a drink,” Rusl started, “I definitely wouldn’t be advertising it to anyone. I don’t need to get my ass arrested, either.”

“Ah.” She looked disappointed. “Would I get my ass arrested if I thanked you… some other way?”

“Again. I wouldn’t be advertising it to anyone.”

“How fucking old are you?” she finally asked.

Rusl grinned. “Don’t feel like taking any chances?”

“Hmph.” She turned her gaze out the window.

“So, where is this car of yours, anyway?” he asked. His eyes searched the side of the highway as they drove. They had already gone almost a mile, and there was no car in sight. When the woman didn’t answer, he slammed on the breaks and snarled at her.

“Where is it?” he said between his teeth. He was starting to believe that there was no car at all. What the hell did she want with him?

The woman turned to him and met his gaze with a grin. “Not much further.”

At the corner of his eye, Rusl noticed then the glint of the moonlight reflecting off of a blade in her hand. He pushed the door of the truck open and stumbled out in a panic, but the woman was quick to follow suit, running around the car and stopping him in his tracks.

“What the fuck?” he hissed. “What are you doing?”

“You know you don’t stand a chance,” she said with a grin. “So stand down and don’t give me any trouble now.”

Rusl pulled out his knife, though it was pathetic in comparison to the curved blade she wielded. It was almost archaic, really. Not that he ever suspected Sheikah of wielding any kind of blade when their own powers were so deadly.

“What do you want?” Rusl growled. He couldn’t understand what a Sheikah would want with him, or why she would want him dead. “Who are you?”

“Well, if you still think I’m a Sheikah, you’re stupider than you look.”

“Who are you?” he sneered.

“Just a woman with a job,” she said. “Let’s just say the Yiga Clan need some… new recruits.”

“The Yiga Clan? The fuck is that?”

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough,” she said. “Unfortunately for you, you’ll join the rest of our test subjects.” She shrugged. “You probably won’t survive. But I suppose I could have some fun with you until Kohga disposes of you.” Before Rusl could ask any more questions and prolong his apparent kidnapping - or death - the woman raised her arm to attack.

Rusl threw his own arms up in defense, as if he could block her attack, but to his surprise, her attack seemed to bounce off of an imaginary force field that surrounded him. He looked around in shock before turning back to the woman. She seemed equally as surprised, but she quickly scowled at him.

Before she could think to attack again, however, Rusl felt a familiar sensation pulling through him; one he hadn’t felt in eight years. It burst out of him violently, bringing him to his knees as the force of the attack shot forth, lighting the highway for a brief moment before the darkness of night consumed them once more. He was on his hands and knees in the middle of the road, heaving for a moment before he found the strength to look up, and his heart stopped.

The woman lay lifeless on the ground, her eyes still open wide with shock. Rusl scrambled backwards against the road until he hit the truck. His pulse throbbed in his ears as images flashed back to him. Once again, out of his own control, he had killed someone.

He didn’t have time to fret on this, however, as he noticed then red and blue flashes against the night sky. He scurried back to his feet, moving clumsily over to the truck and pulling himself inside. His body shook violently as he fought to start the engine. It took a moment before it turned over, but as soon as he did, he threw the vehicle into reverse and slammed on the gas. The truck spun around, teetering dangerously on two wheels before coming back to the pavement, where he threw it into drive.

The police were in sight now, and if it wasn’t apparent that he was guilty of some crime, it would have been in that moment as he sped away from the woman he had killed. He knew the old truck could not possibly outrun the cops, but he wasn’t about to give up now. He pushed the pedal as far down as it would go, and the truck crept up in speed, faster and faster. He ignored the sounds of strain as the truck climbed closer toward the triple digits. But as it neared the nineties, it gave up completely, immediately overheating, the engine smoking. Rusl had no choice but to stop the vehicle, no longer able to see through the thick smoke. He slammed on the breaks, not bothering to throw it into park. He threw open the door and stumbled out, but by that point, the cops had him surrounded.

He looked around, panicked, as the cops stepped out with their weapons drawn. They stayed behind the doors of their vehicles as they shouted at him. Rusl looked them over, a mixture of Hylians and Humans, but he didn’t think he had won any sympathy points from any of them. To them, he was a murderer.

He raised his hands in the air slowly, then dropped to his knees. He let them rush him, let them pull his arms behind his back. He felt the cool metal of the cuffs clasp around his wrist, and he was jerked upward and pushed toward the vehicle.

Telma was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

He waited on the hard bench of the cell. Telma had already been alerted, and despite the late hour, he knew she was on her way to try to bust his murderous ass out of jail. He was in there, alone, for nearly an hour, left to his own thoughts. He replayed the moment over and over in his head. Even though it was in self defense, he didn’t think a judge would see it that way. But none of it made any sense. Who the hell were the Yiga Clan? And what were they doing kidnapping innocent people and using them for test subjects? Was anyone else aware of this Yiga Clan? And if they were, why wasn’t someone doing something about them?

His thoughts were interrupted, however, at the sound of low voices. He recognized Telma’s among them, but there were two other’s he didn’t know. He listened closely as they spoke.

“He killed a woman,” the first voice said. “A Sheikah woman.”

“How the hell do you think he could kill a Sheikah?” Telma hissed.

“He’s Hylian, Telma,” the voice snapped at her. “He’s capable of more than you both realize.”

“Hylian?” The second voice was deep, yet sounded younger. Inexperienced.

“It’s not unheard of for Hylian’s to possess such power,” Telma reminded them.

“Except it is,” the first voice said. “Not in today’s world.”

“You know as well as I do who he is,” Telma hissed. “He’s important to Hyrule. Of course he would be able to call forth that power.”

“It doesn’t excuse the fact that he murdered -”

“Do not use that word with me,” Telma barked. Her voice raised angrily. “He was attacked! You know she was not a mere Sheikah.”

The first voice lowered. “This needs to be handled delicately,” he said.

“There were no witnesses,” Telma said. “I am not oblivious to the war that shadows our future. You do not need to protect me from the truth. He was attacked by a Yiga. He killed a Yiga. It’s as simple as that. Use whatever story you want to cover this up; I know that’s how the king works. But when it comes down to Rusl, he did you a damn favor.”

“He’s dangerous,” the man said. “This is not the first time this has happened. He has no control of it.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, piss off! You let him out of that cell right now, or the king loses my connections. You let me take care of this. He is my responsibility.”

A forth voice spoke up, and Rusl was sure he had heard it before, though he couldn’t quite place it. The voice sounded old and tired, yet strong and authoritative. 

“Let him go,” she said sternly. Her voice softened as she spoke with Telma. “I’m sure he knows much more than he leads on. You cannot hide him from the truth anymore, Telma. He needs to be aware of his destiny.” Her voice hardened once more as she redirected her attention to the other two men. “Release him. Now.”  
“Of course, Impa,” the first voice said, though there was a hint of disdain in his voice. “Come, Dorian.”

Rusl listened as footsteps rounded the corner. Two Sheikah men appeared first, and Telma followed closely behind them. Rusl looked to each of the Sheikah, studying them. The first man appeared much older, while the second couldn’t have been more than a few years older than him. Their gazes met as they studied one another.

When the cell opened, Rusl got to his feet. He held his gaze on the Sheikah a moment longer before stepping passed them. He ignored Telma as he made his way outside without a word.

He waited in the parking lot. It took Telma a few moments before she stepped out of the building. She stopped in the middle of the parking lot, her eyes on Rusl, the same, pitied look he had grown accustomed to seeing on her face.

“What’s the Yiga Clan?” Rusl asked angrily.

Telma averted her gaze. “Rus -”

“Go head, then,” he snapped. “Tell me the truth.”

“The Yiga Clan are rogue Sheikah,” Telma said, her voice strong. She met Rusl’s gaze, her expression fierce. “They are set on destroying the Chosen Hero and bringing Ganondorf back. They want to take the other two pieces of the Triforce for Ganondorf, and with it complete, they plan to resurrect Demise and bring him to power.”

“The legends,” Rusl said.

“It’s the truth of our world,” Telma hissed. “And you, Rusl, play a very important role in the future of our world. Your son will be the Chosen Hero. He will be necessary to stopping Ganondorf and keeping Hyrule at peace.”

Rusl stared blankly at her. But to Telma’s surprise, he did not fight back.

“It’s true,” he said. “I tried to tell myself they were just dreams.” His brows furrowed, and he met Telma’s gaze.

“Yes,” she said softly. “Yes, it’s true.”

“How do you know?”

“The Sheikah,” she explained. “Their lives are dedicating to awaiting the rebirth of the hero and guiding him so that he may save Hyrule when the time comes. They have heard from Hylia herself.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. “Why me?” His brows furrowed. “I’m… I’m no one.”

Telma smiled. “Ah, you have more going for ya than you give yourself credit for.” She shrugged. “You’re a good kid that ended up in a bad situation, is all.”

“I’m Hylian,” Rusl said. “Has it occured to you that I’m just the way everyone expects me to be?”

“I guess you don’t know anything about Hylians at all,” she said. “Hylian are the embodiment of Hylia. The Hylians, along with the Sheikah, are the very reason our world has been able to triumph time and time again.” Her voice softened. “It is true that the Hylians are dying out. With each generation, Hylia’s powers grow weaker. Hyrule has changed. It has grown and evolved. And people… they’ve become clueless. They lost their way. They’ve lost their faith. Hylia has been reduced to a mere legend. They fear the unknown. They fear the power of the Sheikah because they do not understand. They’ve grown to distrust Sheikah and Hylians. It will lead to their own demise.”

“So, the only reason the Sheikah found me and took me off the streets is because they need me?” He started to grow angry. “If I were anyone else, I would have been left for dead.”

Telma frowned. “Rusl -”

“What’s your deal?” he snapped. “What are your connections to all of this?”

Telma hesitated. She held her gaze on him. “I provide the king with intel on the Yiga Clan,” she started. “Before you came along, I raised an orphaned Sheikah boy. I told no one about him. But as he got older, I knew I could not provide him the training he needed to keep in control of his powers. So I went to Impa and she worked with him. When he was old enough, he joined the ranks of the Sheikah. For a time, he acted as a double agent, infiltrating the Yiga Clan. He could not move freely into the city to pass intel on to Impa, so he passed it to me, and I reported to Impa and the king. It’s been like that for a few years, now. We know the Yiga Clan want to give Ganondorf every advantage they can when he rises, which means getting their hands on the Master Sword. Without it, the hero will not be able to defeat Ganondorf and seal him away. Not only that, but there are several portals around Hyrule which open to the Twilight Realm. They plan to seek out the portals and open them in an attempt to weaken our own defenses before Ganondorf rises.”

Rusl stared blankly at her. His brows furrowed. “You’re kidding.”

Telma’s face softened. “I wish I were.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. “I’m just a pawn to you,” he hissed. “You need me. You need my son. That’s the only reason the Sheikah found me. That’s the only reason they brought me to you. That’s the only damn reason I’m alive right now.”

“Rusl.” Telma’s throat tightened around her words. “You are not -”

“Forget it, Telma,” he snapped. He turned away from her and walked away, leaving her alone in the parking lot.

 

*****

 

Rusl made his way out of the city on foot. He had planned on returning to the ranch, though he was in no hurry. He walked through the night, his mind replaying every moment of his life, from the first time his powers came to light and the two men he killed, to the Yiga women he killed just a few hours prior. He mulled over Telma’s words and the apparent future that was in store for himself. He couldn’t help but to wonder about his son. What kind of person would he be, besides a hero? And how dependant was the world, really, on a person that didn’t even exist yet?

He hated the idea that he was not in control of his own life. He hated the idea that everyone else expected him to be something more than he was. For years, all he wanted was to be in control; to live the life he wanted to live. Life had dealt enough shitty cards to him. For once, he just wanted something to work out in his favor. And he suddenly realized that it was all within reach. In just a few short months, he would be eighteen. He would be free from Telma’s watchful eye. Free to live his own life. And he didn’t have a clue as to what he wanted to do with it. All he had ever know was a life dictated by everyone else; what was there for him to do with his freedom?

And what better time to consider all the possibilities in life then on his long walk back to the ranch? He we certain he wouldn’t be able to go to college. He didn’t have the grades, the dedication, or the money. College was definitely something he did not want to deal with. But, aside from joining the army, what else was there for him to do?

And why not the army? Clearly, he was used to being ordered around. He was used to being a pawn in war. Why not be someone else’s problem? At the very least, it gave him some kind of purpose. Discipline, sure. And maybe even a chance to turn his life around. A chance to do some good, despite all the bad that had befallen him over the years. Despite the stereotype that was thrust upon him, just because he was Hylian. It wasn’t a very good reason, but it seemed, in that moment, one of the few things he could control. And if he died in battle, then so what? It wasn’t like anyone would notice. And if that left Hyrule without a hero, well; if Hylia was more than a legend, surely she would find a way to save Hyrule. Perhaps, unbeknownst to the Sheikah, his death was just a much a part of his destiny. If he was destined to die, then so be it. It seemed better than being just a tool for some Goddesses twisted game.

It was late in the morning by the time he did reach the ranch, and when he did, he opted to set to work on stacking more bales. To his relief, neither Regan nor Karsen were around, allowing him to work peacefully until noon. His stomach dutifully reminded him that it had been been awhile since he had eaten, and he decided to venture into the house.

Telma was seated at the table by the window in the kitchen. She was sipping at her coffee quietly with a book in hand and didn’t regard Rusl when he stood in the doorway. He kept his gaze on her for a moment before making his way to the fridge to help himself to whatever he could find. He quietly made himself a sandwich, sitting on the counter to eat. Telma still did not acknowledge him, and he had finally had enough of her silence.

“I know what I’m going to do,” Rusl said, referencing their conversation the previous day when she told him about his father’s death. “When I turn eighteen.”

Telma calmly put her book down on the table, letting it close. She turned her attention to him, but said nothing as she waited for him to continue.

“I’m going to join the army.” He studied her face for a moment in an attempt to read her, but she remained stark. After a moment, he finished his lunch and shrugged. “Thought you’d want to know.” He pushed himself off the counter and started to leave, but her voice stopped him at the doorway.

“How long are you going to keep running?”

Rusl stared ahead, not meeting her gaze. His brows furrowed. “I’m not running.”

“Are you that determined to keep yourself from living your life?” She hesitated. “I know you, Rusl. You think this will be your way out.”

“If everything is true,” Rusl started, turning his gaze to the floor. “Then don’t you think everything will work out as it should?”

“I don’t believe in testing fate,” Telma hissed. “You, on the other hand, are all too happy to put your life on the line. I know you’re angry with me, Rus, but don’t you dare for a second think that I was just doing a job. I would have picked you up no matter who you were. I raised you, boy. I did everything for you. I gave you a second chance when no one else would. Whether you like it or not, I’m the best damn thing that has happened to you. And if you’re going to throw all that away, then I guess I know now how little I mean to you.”

“Don’t pull this shit,” Rusl muttered.

“Oh, I’ll pull all the shit I want,” Telma snapped, standing abruptly. “You may not like me, but I love you. And if you go and get yourself killed and think no one will care -”

Rusl met her gaze. Her expression was hard and angry, but her eyes started to well.

“For fuck’s sake, Rusl. This isn’t who you are. You are not selfish.”

“You’re right,” he said. “I’m not. So, why not try to do some good while I can?” He shrugged. “Prove to myself that I’m not as bad as everyone wants me to be.”

Her face softened as she regarded him. “Is this really what you want?”

Rusl sighed. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’ve never thought about it.”

“So, think about it.”

He held his gaze on her. “I… want to see for myself,” he started softly. “If all of this is true… if this is what will happen in my life… I won’t stop it. But I’m not going to go out of my way to make it happen, either.” He hesitated. “I just want to live. Maybe try to redeem myself. Give myself something better. And see for myself what life has in store.”

Telma smiled. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you,” she said.


	7. Chapter 7

It was an unusually warm day for October, just days following Rusl’s eighteenth birthday, and just hours before he left to join the king’s army. As per usual, Telma was insistent on giving him an appropriate send off, though Rusl couldn’t have been bothered with all the fuss. Still, it gave them an extra day off, and the younger kids certainly weren’t going to complain about that. They busied themselves playing in the barns and chasing the cucos around while Telma served up burgers and dogs. Rusl, on the other hand, busied himself with packing his things into the cheap car he bought himself just a few days prior.

As he packed the last of the things into the trunk, Karsen bounded up to him excitedly.

“Are you gonna kill people?” Karsen asked, wide-eyed.

Rusl closed the trunk of his car. His gaze narrowed on the boy at his side. “I… what? You’re twisted.”

“Fuck you,” he barked at him. “That’s what you do in the army. Just like in the games!” He clasped his hands together in the shape of a gun, shooting at imaginary targets. “Oh, man, you get to play with all the cool guns and shit!”

“They’re not toys,” Rusl sneered.

“You’re gonna be so badass! Kill all the bad guys, Rusl! Kill ‘em dead!”

Rusl sighed. “Sure, man. Whatever.”

“Are you gonna come back after?”

Rusl met Karsen’s gaze. “Do you want me to?”

Karsen folded his arms over his chest and looked away. “No, fuck off, dude. You’re the fucking worst. I’m glad you’re finally leaving.”

Rusl smiled. He rustled his messy hair with his hand. “You’re a fucked up kid. You’ll never land a chick with that attitude.”

“Fuck chicks,” Karsen said. “They just tie you down. Not me. No way.”

“You might change your mind.”

Karsen rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. You go get married and be a pussy. I’ll live free and easy and have all my money to myself!”

Rusl grinned and put a hand on Karsen’s head, promptly pushing him backwards as he stepped around the boy. But before he could slip into his car, he was pulled into one of Telma’s characteristic hugs. Her arms practically wrapped around his neck, pressing his head against her and nearly suffocating him.

“You better come and visit,” she said. She pushed him away to examine him and wiped a hand across her eyes. “You were always my favorite troubled little soul.”

“Goodbye, Telma,” Rusl said dryly.

“That’s all I get?” Telma dropped her arms and sneered at him. “I raised you, boy! You lived here for eight years, and that’s all you’re gonna give me?” She turned her attention to the camera she had been carrying around with her and raised it up to him. He looked at the camera with an annoyed and exasperated expression.  
“Can you please stop with that thing?”  
“Never,” Telma said. “I’m gonna need something to show those kids of yours someday.”  
Rusl rolled his eyes and moved his hand to block the camera’s view. “Right,” he muttered.  
Telma lowered the camera and frowned. “Hey,” she started. “Don’t you keep running away.  I know you’re scared, ‘unnie. But you are not just a pawn in a war that waits on our horizon. You are so much more, Rusl. And that boy - he’s gonna be the greatest thing in your life, hero or not. His future - his destiny - none of it will matter, because he will be your son, and I know you will do everything for him. But don’t think you’re doing him any favors by running from him. Don’t try to stop him from coming into your life. You need him. And he needs you. Understand? And when he comes around, you better let me meet him. You hear me?”  
Rusl was hesitant. “Yeah, Telma. I will.”

She pulled him into another hug. “Go be a hero,” she said softly. “This world needs more people like you.”

Rusl let her hug him until she pulled away. He offered her a smile before moving toward

his car.

Telma watched as he slipped in behind the wheel and started the engine. He waved out the window as he pulled out of the driveway. She stood alone, watching as he disappeared down the road to live his life.   
  


*****

 

“I’m putting Rusl under your command,” Impa said.

Dorian’s eyes skimmed the pages she had thrust upon him until he found Rusl. His brows furrowed and he regarded Impa over the page. “This guy?” he sneered. “He’s got a fucking criminal record. Joined nine months ago. Eighteen. No, thanks.”

“Funny,” Impa started. “I don’t recall giving you a choice.”

“What am I going to do with his guy?”

“You’re going to protect him and teach him a damn thing or two so he can keep himself alive.” Impa thrust a finger at the page. “This guy is - will be - the father of the hero.”

Dorian’s eyes widened. He blinked at Impa. “You’re kidding.”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” she sneered at him, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to get into his face. After a moment of staring him down, she backed down and moved back to her desk.

Dorian turned his gaze back to the page. He bit his lower lip as he reviewed the information provided to him. He just couldn’t  _ wait _ to get a look at the idiot that would be responsible for raising Hyrule’s Hero.

“You’re slacking, Dorian,” Impa said. “You’ve seen him once before. Almost a year ago.”

Dorian’s eyes darted to Impa.

“You need to start seeing people better. Really seeing them. Listen to her. She won’t steer you wrong.” She sat behind her desk. “I want you to go to the Temple of Time,” she said, giving him his orders. “You’re after the Yiga Clan. It’s still unclear how big this clan is, or if they’re all made up of Sheikah, but it seems they’re set on stopping the hero and bringing Ganondorf back. We should not take them lightly. They know how to break the seal, and they are looking for the Master Sword.”

“They won’t find it,” Dorian said.

“They are capable of anything,” Impa reminded him. “We cannot give them any opportunities, here. Purah believes they are heading to the Temple of Time. I want you to take Special Ops out there and stop them before they can make any damages.”

“What about Rusl?”

“What about him?” Impa echoed, narrowing her gaze on him.

His expression turned, looking annoyed with her. “If he dies, there’s no hero.”

“I guess you can’t let him die, then,” she said frankly. “Rusl isn’t in your unit just to piss you off,” Impa sneered. “I made sure the best of the best are in that unit. They will be prepared to take on whatever the Yiga Clan throws at you.”

“I’ve got enough on my plate,” Dorian hissed. “I can’t be worrying about keeping a damn Hylian alive, too.”

“You are more than capable,” she said calmly, ignoring his outburst. “When the hero comes, you will be juggling much more. Get used to it.”

Dorian held his gaze on her for a moment. Then, without another word, he left to fulfil his orders. As he navigated the barracks, his mind wandered to when he could have possibly met this guy. He supposed he would see for himself soon enough.

Most of the men Impa put under his command had plenty enough experience to be in the Special Ops. Rusl, however, had only been around for nine months, three of those in basic training. The other six consisted of basic missions, some even bringing them out of Hyrule and into neighboring territories. In that time, Rusl had apparently proved his worth, earning him a place in Special Ops under Dorian’s command. Dorian was less than thrilled with Impa’s decision, especially if he was as important as she made him out to be. But she didn’t care about his opinions, no matter how much he argued with her.

Dorian looked over the fresh, young faces that made up the newest ranks of King Roham’s special forces. He studied each one carefully, considering Impa’s words. She was right; he needed to do better when it came to reading people. But he couldn’t seem to get anything from anyone in the crowd.

He sighed. He started to move his gaze back to his orders when something caught his attention. His eyes scanned the faces once more before finally finding a face he had indeed seen once before. It had to have been Rusl, the kid he had seen less than a year prior in a jail cell. He stared at the young man until Rusl’s gaze locked on his, his brows knit together. Rusl’s lips pulled into a slight sneer and Dorian pulled his gaze away.

Impa was right, of course. He had finally seen for himself. If the hero would come from this guy, then Hylia help them all.

He took a moment to introduce himself to them before diving into their orders, taking special care to avoid Rusl’s gaze. As soon as he finished, he dismissed them to prepare for their departure that evening. He quickly turned away from them, eager to be out of Rusl’s annoying presence. He didn’t get very far, however, before he almost quite literally bumped into Rusl. He sneered at Rusl, and Rusl narrowed his gaze on him.

“Do we have a problem?” Rusl asked.

“That depends,” Dorian said, pulling his shoulders back. “Are you going to give me a problem?”

Rusl regarded him carefully. After a moment, his eyes widened as he recognized Dorian as the young Sheikah he had seen a year prior.

“You,” Rusl hissed.

“Surprise,” Dorian said dryly. He stepped around Rusl, but Rusl followed him.

“Look,” Rusl started. “I don’t know what you think you know about me -”

But Dorian cut him off. “Don’t worry,” he sneered. “I know enough.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think you’re doing here, anyway?” Dorian sneered at Rusl. “Do you think you can redeem yourself?”

“Well, if I can’t, I can die right along with the rest of the Hylian race.”

Dorian blinked at Rusl. It seemed Rusl knew a lot more than Dorian would have guessed. He supposed, then, there was a chance he knew of his own future.

“What do you know?” Dorian asked carefully.

Rusl’s gaze narrowed on his. “What do  _ you _ know?”

“I’m a Sheikah,” Dorian said frankly. “I know everything.”

“Right,” Rusl said dryly. “Of course you do.”

“Do you have a problem?” Dorian sneered.

“Yes, actually, I do. I have a problem with being used. Don’t bother try to keep secrets with me, because I know everything. I know you people think I’m going to have some prodigy child that’s destined to save the world. But I hate to break it to ya; you’re not getting your hero.”

Dorian stared at him for a moment, his gaze hard. “You don’t have a choice.”

“Oh, really? Well, what if I just go get snipped right now?”

Dorian’s gaze narrowed.

“You freaks think you’re so damn special,” Rusl hissed. “But I have news for you; you’re just as useless as the rest of us. If the Hylian race dies out, so do you. So does your precious hero, and so does Hylia. And then there will be no heroes to save your precious world. So maybe you should just fucking accept your fate, because I’m not bringing you any damn heroes.”

Dorian’s nostrils flared. He moved his arm up for a moment, then dropped it suddenly as footsteps rounded the corner. He held his gaze on Rusl, and Rusl glared angrily back at him. Their gazes didn’t break until a voice spoke behind them.

“I had to see for myself if it was true.”

Rusl turned to the Sheikah that approached him, immediately recognizing Cado.

“You look better than you looked ten years ago.”

“Good thing,” Rusl said, his eyes narrowing. “Wouldn’t want you to lose your precious hero.”

Cado frowned, but offered no argument.

“Don’t get a big head thinking you saved me,” Rusl hissed. “I’m just a pawn to you people.”

“That’s not true.”

“If I were anyone else, you wouldn’t have bothered to look for me. I would have died out there. I should have died out there.”

“You were nine years old,” Cado said. “No nine year old should have to die like that.”

“I don’t see you looking for other lost and fucked up nine year olds. Just the ones that you can use.”

“Yes. We had orders to find you, Rusl. That’s the reality of the situation. But that doesn’t change the fact that you were a boy that needed to be saved. No one would have walked by you and left you to die, even if you weren’t the one we were looking for.”

“Well, you got your way,” Rusl said. “I’m still alive. Should I just go fuck the next woman I see and get this hero business over with?”

“Fuck all the women you’d like,” Cado said in an annoyed tone. “It won’t bring us any heroes. Like you, there is a woman out there who is destined to be the mother of the hero. Only the two of you can make that happen.”

“Of course,” Rusl said dryly. “What if we never meet?”

“You will meet.”

Rusl narrowed his gaze on him. “What if I don’t like her?”

“See, that’s the thing about destinies,” Cado said. “They usually have a way of working out the way they should. Call her your soulmate, if you’d like.”

Rusl laughed sharply. “Sounds like a terrible RomCom.”

“I don’t regret finding you, Rusl,” Cado said. “I guess the question is, are you going to spend the rest of your life regretting who you are? Or are you going to embrace it and make it something worth your time? Your destiny doesn’t have to be a life sentence if you don’t let it. The choice is yours. You were given a second chance; don’t let that go to waste.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away from Cado. He turned to Dorian, but Dorian was still glaring angrily at him. He huffed in frustration, and without another word, he left the two Sheikah alone. Cado frowned as the door slammed behind him and met Dorian’s gaze.

“I hate that guy,” Dorian muttered. “Why the hell would Impa put him under my command? He’s an arrogant, self-centered bastard.”

“Are you questioning Impa’s choices?”

“No,” Dorian sneered. “But why she’ll ever think we can be a team is beyond me.”

“Give it time,” Cado said. “I think you’ll see you need each other more than you realize.” With that, he left Dorian alone to puzzle over his words.


	8. Chapter 8

Rusl stood outside, looking over the city as he smoked a cigarette. He chewed over Cado’s words. He was still angry, mainly because he wanted to still be angry, though what Cado had said lingered in his mind. There was nothing he could do about the way his life turned out. There was no changing it; what had happened, happened. He didn’t like it, but he supposed he had to admit that Cado was right. He could bitch and complain for the rest of his life, or he could do something about it.

His mind wandered to his future, more specifically, his future children; the hero son

everyone was so sure he would have. The more he thought about him, the more deeply he wanted the part of his life to be true. Never had he ever considered the fact that he would be a father. Now, it seemed unavoidable, and though he hated feeling so out of control of his own life, he wanted it more than anything. He fell in love with the idea of his future children, and heroes or not, he vowed to himself that, should they come into his life, they would get the life they deserved. The life he never got to have.

If there was no avoiding his future, the least he could do was embrace it and make it into something better. If a hero child was destined to come into his life, he would do everything in his power to keep him safe and give him a fighting chance.

It was a purpose. He realized then that for the first time ever, his life had meaning. He wasn’t just a Hylian living only to die. He had a responsibility to fight and protect, not only his future son, but the world. The future of the world rested on his shoulders. He could not fuck up. Which meant he needed to figure out how to be a damn father.

He flicked ash off of his cigarette and smiled.

 

*****

 

Rusl pressed his back against the tree. A cigarette hung from his lips, and he moved it to the corner of his mouth with his tongue. He shifted the AR in his arms, then peered around the tree. He scanned the area around him; other soldiers were scattered through the trees like him, waiting quietly for their ambush. A few more were further up, moving briskly forward toward the temple. He heard a rustling at his side but did not turn to Dorian as the Sheikah stepped to the tree beside him. He looked forward for a moment before turning his gaze to Rusl, his eyes narrowing disapprovingly.

“Put that thing out,” he sneered.

Rusl let a grin tug at his lips and flipped the cigarette to the other corner of his mouth. He kept his gaze forward, watching as the soldiers moved around the temple, their backs pressed against the outer wall.

“Do you think I’m being funny?” Dorian hissed.

Rusl turned his gaze to Dorian, his face serious as he pressed a finger against his lips. “You’ll blow our cover.”

It took all of his energy to keep himself from snapping at Rusl. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. This only made Rusl’s grin return, however, all too pleased to be getting under his skin. He opened his mouth to scold him further, but a crashing sound pulled both of their attention to the temple. The soldiers had entered but were no longer in sight.

“Move,” Dorian hissed at his men, but Rusl was already rushing forward, his eye up to his sight. The soldiers hidden in the trees quickly moved to the outer walls of the temple, pressing their backs to the stone. But inside, the temple was quiet. Just as they were about to turn inside, the front soldiers stepped out, puzzled expressions on their faces.

Dorian moved to them, his brows knit together. “What’s going on?”

“There’s no one here,” one of the soldiers said to him.

“There’s no activity of any Yiga nearby,” one of the other Sheikah said to him.

“I want twenty-four hour watch on the perimeter,” Dorian ordered them. “We don’t leave without bodies.”

The soldiers retreated into the woods, setting up their perimeter as instructed. By nightfall, they had settled in to their posts, each keeping watch for any suspicious activity. Rusl positioned himself behind the temple, keeping himself in the trees as he settled onto the ground, his weapon in his lap. When Dorian made his way to him, he looked up and met his gaze. He held his box of cigarettes to him in offering, but Dorian ignored him, pulling his gaze away. With a shrug, Rusl slipped them back into his vest pocket.

“You must win all the ladies with that charm,” he said dryly. When Dorian did not respond, he continued. “Or men.” He checked Dorian at the corner of his eye, but his expression remained hard as he scanned the area. “Something else?”

“Stop talking,” Dorian said simply.

But Rusl didn’t seem to hear him. “Do Sheikah only get with other Sheikah? Is dating a Hylian taboo? What about kids? Can you have a half Sheikah, half Hylian kid?”

Dorian finally turned his gaze to Rusl, sneering at him. He raised his palm threateningly. “Should I shut you up myself?”

“Is this how you treat all your men? Or just the ones you hate for no damn reason?”

“Oh, I have plenty of reason to hate you.”

“Name them.”

“You’re a criminal.”

“I killed a Yiga in self defense,” Rusl pointed out.

“So, what happened in Eldin?” Dorian said. “Was that self defense, too?”

Rusl’s face paled. He was quiet for a moment as he studied Dorian. “Yes,” he said, his voice hardening. “For fuck’s sake, I was nine years old.”

“It’s because of people like you that give Hylians such a bad reputation.”

Rusl’s gaze hardened. “Excuse me?”

“You’re out of control,” Dorian continued. “You’re dangerous. It’s no wonder no one wanted you.”

Rusl got to his feet and got into Dorian’s face. “Fuck you,” he spat at him. “My life is none of your damn business.”

“It is when you are in my command and you put the life of my men in danger.”

“I’m not the enemy!” Rusl snapped. “In fact, I’m the only one that can save this damn world. Without me, you don’t get your hero.”

Dorian’s nostrils flared. “You deserve no such honor,” he hissed.

Rusl laughed. “Honor? Is that what it is? Because to me, it’s a burden I never signed up for.”

“You’re a burden I never signed up for,” Dorian said simply.

“Don’t worry,” Rusl started. “You won’t have to deal with me for much longer.”

Dorian glanced at him at the corner of his eye. “Is that a promise?”

“Why don’t I give you the honors and just let you shoot me? Would that make you feel better?”

Dorian turned his attention back to the temple. His brows furrowed. To his relief, Rusl did not continue arguing with him. They stood in silence for a few moments, both with their gazes turned to the temple.

“They should be here by now,” Rusl spoke. “Unless they’re not coming at all.” He sensed Dorian’s hard gaze and he turned his attention back to the Sheikah. “Now what?”

“They’re not coming,” Dorian whispered. He turned his gaze to the ground, his eyes darting back and forth as he tried to piece something together in his mind.

Rusl blinked at him. “What?”

Dorian met his gaze, his expression hard. “It’s a set up,” he said.

“A set up?” Rusl repeated dumbly.

“The Temple of Time hasn’t housed the Master Sword in thousands of years,” Dorian said. “It can, however, open the door to the Sacred Realm, but only with a piece of the Triforce.” His brows furrowed. “The Yiga are well aware of that. There’s no way they could get in.”

“Then why the fuck are we here?” Rusl sneered. “You said they were coming here.”

“Purah told Impa they were.” His voice trailed off, and his face paled. “It wasn’t Purah.” He stepped away from Rusl suddenly, barking orders into his radio for the rest of his men to stay put. He moved his arms quickly, but Rusl was already expecting his next move. He let his rifle drop to the ground and lunged toward Dorian, and in a snap, they were gone.

He felt as if he were being dragged forcefully through a narrow tunnel that was much too small for him. The sensation, however, only lasted a fraction of a second until the world seemed to snap back into place around them.

“Fuck!” Rusl barked. He was on his hands and knees, and when he looked up, Dorian was glaring angrily at him.

“The fuck did you do?” he snapped.

“Not letting you run into shit without backup,” Rusl said as he got to his feet with a groan. He looked around them; they definitely weren’t at the temple anymore.

“You’re my backup?” Dorian practically roared.

When Rusl turned his attention back to Dorian, Dorian thrust a palm out, and Rusl leapt to the side.

“I don’t think so,” Rusl sneered at him. “You’re not sending me back there.”

But Dorian didn’t have time to argue, an explosion interrupting their arguments. They turned their attention to the shrine on the hill and sprinted toward it. But before they neared, several Yiga soldiers appeared before them, grinning wickedly with their blades drawn.

Dorian thrust his palm out, but the Yiga were quick to dodge his attack, leaping in the air and disappearing in an instant. When they came to again, they had Dorian and Rusl surrounded.

“Wanna teach me that?” Rusl muttered. He watched them carefully as they closed in around them.

Dorian shoved Rusl toward the ground with one hand, and with the other, he pressed his palm to the dirt. The ground trembled and shot forward suddenly, knocking the Yiga soldiers off their feet. In the same instant, Dorian pulled two daggers out and sprung forward, thrusting a blade into each of the two closest Yiga. He yanked them out forcefully as they dropped to the ground, spinning around to face two more as they lunged at him. But as he swung his blades at them, they disappeared in a snap, only to appear behind him.

But Dorian was expecting their maneuver, and he swiftly spun to face him once more, easily slicing his blades across their torsos. Their attack, however, proved to be just the distraction the next Yiga needed, and as Dorian regained his footing, the final Yiga pressed his blade against Dorian’s neck, freezing him in his tracks.

Dorian felt the Yiga soldier’s hand twitch to pull the blade across his next, but instead, the blade dropped from his enemy’s fingers. His arm lingered around his neck for a moment before the Yiga soldier dropped to the ground, lifeless. Dorian spun around at that moment, his gaze meeting Rusl’s. Rusl’s shoulders heaved with each breath he took. In his hand was his own blade, dripping with fresh blood from the Yiga life he ended.

Rusl pulled his gaze from Dorian’s to the body at his feet. He stared at the lifeless Yiga for a moment, swallowed, then proceeded to wipe the blade against his pants. He moved his gaze back to Dorian, the Sheikah staring dumbly at him, and he smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Rusl said simply.

Dorian sneered at him, but more movement caught their attention. They turned toward the shrine where Paya stood, her arms crossed over her chest. She shook her head disapprovingly.

“Dorian, Dorian, Dorian,” she said. “Who is this hero you brought with you to save the day?”

Dorian’s shoulders dropped and he frowned deeply as he regarded Purah. She stepped toward them with a grin.

“Oh, and he’s nice to look at, too!”

Rusl hesitated. He moved his gaze between Purah and Dorian. “Me?”

“Strong, handsome, and a little dumb. The trifecta!”

Rusl’s gaze narrowed on her. “Excuse me?”

“Purah,” Dorian started in an exhausted tone.

“It’s so good to see you,” Purah said, turning to Dorian. “And how are the babies?”

“Babies?” Rusl echoed. He turned to Dorian. “You have kids?”

“Two beautiful little girls!” Purah said cheerily.

“Enough!”

Purah frowned, but she didn’t speak further.

“The Yiga,” Dorian said through clenched teeth. “Why were they here?”

“Oh, that,” Purah started. She sighed. “They were looking for the Sheikah Slate.”

“The Sheikah Slate?” Rusl repeated.

Purah turned her attention to him. “The Sheikah Slate is an ancient device created by the Sheikah, naturally, thousands of years ago. It was used during the Great Calamity to pilot four Divine Beasts that were created to be used to stop Ganondorf.”

“Divine Beasts?”

Purah continued. “The Yiga Clan intend to weaken our defenses in any way they can. The Sheikah Slate and the Divine Beasts have been missing for years, possibly buried or destroyed in an attempt to keep history from repeating itself. During the Great Calamity, the machines were turned against Hyrule, causing utter destruction. With the Sheikah Slate in their possession, they can use the power of the Divine Beasts. Not only that, but there’s supposedly several other connections to the slate. Rumor has it, a healing shrine. And, if my research is accurate - which it usually is - it even has information on it to various portals throughout Hyrule which can be used to strengthen Ganondorf’s army.”

Rusl stared dumbly at the Sheikah woman standing before him.

“Where is the Sheikah Slate?” Dorian asked.

“I don’t know,” Purah said simply. “I don’t have it. Robbie and I have been trying to find it for some time, now.”

Rusl looked between Purah and Dorian. “Is this fucking for real?” he said, his voice raising to a higher tone. “For real?”

Dorian sneered at him.

“How did you know the Yiga would be here?” Purah asked. “Of course, I could have taken care of them myself, you know.”

Dorian turned his attention back to Purah. “Impa said you called her and said the Yiga would be heading to the Temple of Time,” Dorian explained. He tore his gaze away and cursed himself under his breath. “I should have known it was a trap.”

“Ah, well.” Purah waved him off. She put a hand on her chin, thoughtfully. “Still.” She shook her head. “Blame my own sister for not knowing when a Yiga is pretending to be me.”

“She’s been… preoccupied.” Dorian’s gaze moved to Rusl briefly.

“So, he’s the one, then?” Purah put her hands on her hips and studied Rusl. She grinned and nodded in approval. “The father of the hero, hm? My, Hylia sure picks the nice looking ones, doesn’t she?”

“I’m uncomfortable,” Rusl muttered.

“What?” Purah snapped. “An old lady like me can’t appreciate good looking men?” She stepped forward and patted his cheek. “I hope that boy is just like you! I like ‘em feisty!”

“Get me outta here, D.”

“Let’s go,” Dorian said with a grunt, turning away from them.

“Oh, I’ll be fine, don’t you worry about me!” Purah called after him.

Rusl hesitated, looking between the two Sheikah before jogging to catch up with Dorian. “That was really, really weird.”

Dorian met Rusl’s gaze briefly. “Never save my life again,” he hissed. The air snapped, and they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

By morning, Rusl and his team had returned to their base in Faron, and Dorian found himself in the city, reporting back to Impa.

“And how was Rusl?” Impa asked curiously.

Dorian hesitated. “Fine.”

Impa raised a brow. “Fine?”

“Nothing to report,” he said simply.

Impa smiled. “That’s not what Purah tells me.”

“Are you sure it was Purah you were talking to?” Dorian muttered.

Impa’s gaze turned to fury. “Watch it,” she hissed. “Or I’ll promote Rusl over you and force you to follow his orders.”

Dorian’s eyes narrowed on her, but he said nothing further.

Impa grinned. “It seems you are in his debt, now.”

“I don’t owe him shit,” Dorian hissed.

Impa’s brows raised in surprise. “For the love of Hylia, Dorian. Why does he bother you so much? He brings a whole new side out of you. This is unlike you.”

Dorian sighed. “Are we finished?”

Impa waved him off. “Go back to Faron,” she said. “Keep up patrols and keep an eye out for Yiga. Report all activity with me. When I get word from Purah and Robbie about the Sheikah Slate, I will let you know.”

 

*****

 

The following days were quiet as his men kept up their patrols around Faron. He didn’t see Rusl again until he returned to the base from his own shift on patrol. Dorian was sitting in his office when Rusl returned with the other soldiers. He had his nose buried in Rusl’s file when Rusl stopped in front of his door to peer at him. Dorian simply closed the folder and looked up to meet his gaze.

“What?”

Rusl shrugged. “Just reporting in.”

“And?”

“Nothing.”

Dorian turned his gaze back down to the folder on his desk.

“Oh.” Rusl grinned. “I talked to Carissa yesterday.”

This brought Dorian’s attention back to him, but Rusl could not read his expression.

“She said you ought to be nicer to me.” His grin widened. “How you ever got someone as sweet as her to marry you, I’ll never know.”

Dorian tore his gaze away. “Don’t go near my family.”

Rusl frowned. “Well, that’s rude.”

Dorian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re a damn cancer.”

“Well, I’ve been called worse,” Rusl said. He grinned. “But like cancer, you can’t get rid of me.”

“Right,” Dorian said. “You will be the death of me.”

“Or I may just save your life again. It seems you’re in my debt.”

“I haven’t killed you yet,” he muttered. “Consider us even.”

“Doesn’t count,” Rusl said. “Besides. If I die, you’re in trouble. You know my son will be the hero someday, right?”

“Oh, so now you’re on board the hero son train?”

Rusl shrugged. “Do I have a choice?”

Dorian said nothing.

Rusl gestured toward the file with his chin. “Find anything good in there?”

“You have a pretty extensive file,” he said simply. “I’ve found enough to know that you’re trouble,” Dorian said.

“You Sheikah think you’re so damn smart,” Rusl said. “A few pieces of paper and you think you know a guy. Not everyone has had a nice, cozy life like you.”

“Am I supposed to feel bad for you because no one wanted an orphan Hylian boy?”

“Wow,” Rusl started. His gaze hardened. “So, you really are just like the rest of them. And here I thought being Sheikah, you’d be a little more understanding.”

“We’re not the same,” Dorian said.

“You’re right. We’re not.” Rusl’s gaze narrowed. “I grew up on the streets. I was damn near beaten to death for being Hylian. But, you wouldn’t understand that, would you? I’m sure you had it easy. Your skill as a Sheikah put you on the fast track to being number one in the king’s army. You were raised as a child should have been raised, given every opportunity to excel. So, how could you possibly understand scum like me?”

Dorian shifted uncomfortably. He pushed the folder away from him. “Are you going to keep using that as an excuse for the rest of your life?” he muttered.

“I think I’m allowed to be a little fucked up for that.”

Dorian avoided his gaze. “Dismissed.”

Rusl lingered in the doorway a moment longer, sneering at him before finally stepping away and out of his sight.

Dorian stared at the folder on his desk a moment longer. It was the first time he had actually looked through Rusl’s file instead of just skimming through it when Impa gave it to him. The first time he skimmed through, all he noticed was the trouble he had gotten into. Stolen vehicles, underaged drinking, gambling, murder… to name a few. Of course he was bounced around in foster homes and in and out of jail; he was an out of control kid who would only continue to cause problems. But upon looking more deeply into the provided notes, it was clear that his crimes - both petty and serious - were not without reason. As a child, he had learned to steal because it was the only way he could survive. He gambled what little he had in hopes of making enough to get him through another day. Even the murders, he realized then, were just as Rusl had said; self defense. No nine year old could have killed two grown men. A Hylian, sure, but even Hylians weren’t necessarily capable of the power he wielded that night.

Surely that kind of trauma was too much for a boy to handle, which explained the therapists, the apparent nightmares, and the violent streaks with the other boys he lived with. It was easy to look at those details and see him as only being a danger. He realized, then, that Impa put them together so that Dorian could teach him to control his own power to better himself and his future. It was similar to what he would soon be teaching his daughters when they discovered their own powers. Rusl was just a lost, broken boy without a damn clue as to who he truly was.

It was almost a shame; Dorian had become content on hating the man he was forced to work with. It didn’t excuse his other annoying traits. He was arrogant, bitter, disrespectful, and the least disciplined person Dorian had ever met. He was infuriating. He tested Dorian’s patience. But there was no getting out of it. Impa would see Rusl with no one else as a commander. It was in his duty to train Rusl; to better him. To prepare him for his future.

For the love of Hylia, that was not what he had signed up for.

 

*****

 

Dorian found Rusl at a nearby bar. The soldiers took up most of the seating around the bar in the back of the room, and they were being as obnoxious as twenty-something year olds could be. It took a moment before Rusl noticed Dorian. His demeanor immediately changed, his shoulders dropping and a hint of annoyance washed over his face. But he said a few more words to his friends before trudging over to Dorian. He looked at him expectantly, waiting.

“What?” Dorian sneered.

Rusl shrugged. “Figured you were here to give me more shit.”

Dorian raised a brow. “Are you waiting for me to give you shit?”

Rusl sighed. “Come on, get it over with.”

“You never come when I call you.”

“I’m turning over a new leaf.”

“Right.” He stepped around Rusl and moved to the bar. “What are you drinking?”

Rusl stared after him for a moment before following him. “Whisky. Neat.”

Dorian put his money on the counter and when their order came, he handed Rusl his drink.

“Um. Thanks.”

Dorian finished his drink swiftly. “Alright.” He put his empty glass on the counter.

Rusl grinned. “Alright,” he echoed. “Apology accepted.”

Dorian stepped around him. “Goodbye.”

“Just so I know when I write in my diary tonight,” Rusl started, turning to Dorian. “Would you consider us friends? Or BFFs?”

Dorian sneered at him over his shoulder. Without another word, he left the bar.

“Definitely BFFs,” Rusl said to himself. He quickly finished his drink, then returned to his friends.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The days wore on, turning to weeks and months, still with no word of the Yiga Clan. But Dorian and his men kept up their patrols around Faron, and whether it was from simply working so closely with Rusl or the fact that he decided to make the best of a crappy situation, Dorian felt his presence not quite so annoying. When their patrols took them overnight, and often for several days, more often than not, they resorted to casual conversation to pass the time. Despite his earlier trepidations, Dorian found himself telling Rusl about Cottla and Koko and their latest misadventures as toddlers.

Rusl found these antidotes amusing. He never knew what normal kids were like, when they weren’t running from the law, or getting passed from foster family to foster family. The kids he knew, well, were complete assholes. But Dorian’s kids - normal kids - they seemed rather entertaining. Fulfilling, either. And still, his mind wandered to his future. Could hero kids be just as normal? Could his children live normal lives?

“What are you thinking so hard about?”

Rusl turned his attention to Dorian. He felt his brows relax, not realizing how tightly they had furrowed together. He settled back against the old, rock wall and sighed through his nose. It had been a particularly long patrol and he was exhausted.

“Nothing,” he said simply. He leaned his head back and peered at the stars between the branches. A light breeze blew, and his ears twitched. For a brief moment, he could have sworn he had heard her voice once more. It had been a long time since she spoke to him, though it was usually in his dreams.

“What does she say?”

Rusl turned his gaze to Dorian, but Dorian was looking at the ground.

“What?”

“Hylia,” he said as if it were obvious. “She speaks to you. What does she say?”

Rusl’s nose wrinkled. “Have you been eating those shrooms?”

Dorian regarded him with an annoyed look. “Why are you ignoring her?”

Rusl hesitated, then pulled his gaze away. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“Give it a rest,” Dorian muttered. “I know when you hear her.” He was quiet for a moment. “What does she say?”

“I don’t know,” Rusl said slowly. “It’s not words.”

“Because you’re not listening.”

Rusl glanced at him again.

“How long have you heard her?”

Rusl held his gaze on Dorian for a moment. “I dunno,” he said with a shrug. “As long as I can remember.” He paused to think back on his life for a moment. “More frequently after…”

Dorian nodded. He understood that Rusl was referring to the time when he accidentally killed two men with his power. “She’s been trying to guide you,” he said. Rusl snorted, and Dorian turned a disapproving gaze to him.

“What do you care?” Rusl muttered. “She doesn’t say anything.”

“Because Impa stuck me with you,” he growled. “And whether I like it or not, I have to keep your damn ass alive so you can give Hyrule the hero it needs. And if you don’t start listening to her, you’ll never know how to protect your son.”

Rusl chewed on his lower lip for a moment. 

“You hear her, but you still don’t believe it.” Dorian narrowed his gaze on Rusl.

Rusl shrugged one shoulder and shifted himself on the ground, stretching his legs out. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Killing three people; is that just a regular occurrence, then? Is that not proof enough?”

“Look, D.” Rusl met his gaze and grinned. “Can I call you D? I’ve decided to call you D.”

“No,” Dorian said simply.

But Rusl ignored him. “You see, D; I’ve decided to just live my life. Whatever happens, happens. I won’t question it, but you won’t find my preaching to some Goddess, either. As far as I’m concerned, she’s just as shitty as everyone else in this world, using me for her own petty war games. I’m not going to sit here and make myself crazy wondering if it’s all true or not. For fuck’s sake, how could anyone live like that? There’s too much I don’t know. Too much I can’t possibly know. Not yet, anyway. And if I figure those things out, then so be it. But until then, why the fuck would I drive myself mad over it?”

Dorian pulled his gaze away. He knew there was no getting through to him. Not yet, anyway. Still, it didn’t make his job any easier. The sooner Rusl saw the truth for himself, the better off they would all be. And perhaps, then, he wouldn’t be so damn careless all the time. He was good at his job, Dorian could give him that. But, despite it all, there was still carelessness behind his actions. In the end, it came down to how willing he was to throw his life away. For his friends, for his comrades. He didn’t particularly care about his future. In his mind, he was still convinced he had no future, simply assuming he was just cursed to be Hylian.

“Stop it,” Rusl sneered. “Stop trying to analyze me.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Dorian’s lips. But his attention was turned to something else. He peered through the trees where a single light bobbed up and down the dirt path. From the corner of his eye, Rusl leaned forward, taking his rifle in his arms.

“Hold on,” Dorian warned him in a low voice. One Yiga was hardly a threat, but where there was one, he was sure there were more. And he and Rusl alone didn’t stand a chance if they were ambushed. But the rest of his men were resting further down the path, completely unaware of any potential danger. They had to analyze the situation quickly and then plan their move to either attack, or make their way back to camp to alert the soldiers.

Rusl, however, was practically chomping on the bit. He was resting on the balls of his feet, his weapon up to his face as he looked down the sight.

As Dorian suspected, there was a handful of Yiga soldiers walking through the forest, a single light between them. After a moment, they stopped about a few yards away. Though they spoke low, Dorian and Rusl could easily make out their conversation.

“It’s only a matter of time before the hero manifests,” one of the soldiers said. “Kohga senses traces of the hero’s spirit here in Faron. Stay sharp. Report any traces to me right away and detain anyone who carries traces of the spirit. Do not kill anyone.” His voice growled at the last part. “We cannot raise suspicions and reveal who we are. Understand?”

Rusl shifted, his heart racing. His foot moved back slightly, snapping a twig beneath his boot. He was sure Dorian would have been glaring angrily at him if his attention wasn’t focused on the Yiga, now alerted to their position within the trees.

“Move,” Dorian snapped, but the Yiga were already on top of them, lunging at them with their blades.

Dorian promptly blocked their attack, but his shield was shattered when they resorted to using their powers instead. They leapt into the air, disappearing in five simultaneous snaps, and when they appeared again, they were in the air above them, their palms thrust downwards.

Dorian and Rusl threw themselves in opposite directions, avoiding the deadly blast that ripped up the ground where they stood, causing a deep crater. The Yiga had returned to their feet just as Dorian thrust his palm out towards three of them, and they were sent flying backwards with tremendous force. They each crashed into a tree, snapping not only their bones, but the trees themselves, which came crashing down around them.

The other two Yiga, however, had their attention turned to Rusl, their lips twisted in angry snarls. Rusl pulled his blade from his hip as they lunged at him. He narrowly dodged the attack of one but only to find himself face to face with the second, a unified assault. Before he had a chance to react, however, the Yiga slashed his blad across his body, sending Rusl stumbling backwards and clutching at the wound in his gut.

He fell to his knees as the two Yiga closed in, but before they had a chance to end his life, they were promptly thrust off their feet once more. They were quick to regain themselves, however, turning their attention to Dorian as he threw himself in front of Rusl. His arms crossed to block their next attack, and as soon as it shattered his defenses, he thrust his palm out again. The ground erupted at their feet, sending them back once more, and he lunged after them with a blade in each hand, promptly ending their lives.

Rusl gasped and winced at the pain as Dorian quickly dropped to his knees beside him. His brows were furrowed together as he pulled Rusl’s hands away.

“Let me fix it,” he hissed when Rusl groaned in complaint. His hands hovered over him for a moment, and Rusl could practically feel the wound closing. His skin pulled as if being stitched together, and within a few minutes, all that remained of the wound was the fresh blood that still coated his skin and fingers.

“Fuck,” Rusl breathed out. He stared at his healed skin. “You have got to teach me that.”

Dorian got up and looked around them quickly. “I guess we’re even, now,” he said.

Rusl looked up at him and grinned. He wiped his hands against his pants in an attempt to clear them of his blood and stood. “Shit. I guess we are.”

“Let’s go,” Dorian said simply, leading the way through the forest.

Rusl followed closely behind, gathering his weapon when they passed it. “I feel like we had a moment there,” he said. “You saved my life, man. And don’t tell me it’s your job. I think you did it because you like me.”

“I do not.”

“I think we’re friends,” Rusl said. “This is the start of something beautiful. We should appreciate this moment.”

“I will kill you.”

“It’s okay, D. You don’t have to play the tough guy act with me.”

Dorian spun on his heels, his arm thrust toward Rusl, and sneered at him.

Rusl promptly stopped walking, stiffening as he regarded Dorian for a moment. His gaze narrowed, and he grinned. “You won’t.”

Dorian held his gaze for a moment, then dropped his arm. “Don’t test me. You’re the damn reason they found us in the first place.”

Rusl frowned, recalling the conversation they overheard. “They’re looking for me.” It wasn’t a question.

Dorian hesitated. “Seems like it,” he said.

Rusl’s brows furrowed. He looked down at the ground. After a moment, he shrugged and stepped passed Dorian, continuing back to their camp. “I guess you’ll have to work extra hard to keep my ass alive,” he said. “And here I thought we had something special.”

Dorian followed Rusl through the forest. “You’re going to keep making this difficult for me.”

“I’m just following orders, man,” Rusl said. “It’s not my fault the Yiga want my ass.” He glanced at Dorian over his shoulder. “You’re not gonna fire me or something, are you?”

“Can’t exactly have you running around on patrols with the Yiga are hunting you.”

Rusl stopped walking and frowned. “And you think sitting around in one place and waiting for them to find me is a better option?” He turned and started walking again.

“Better than you being in the front lines every day.”

“Nuh-uh,” Rusl started. “This is the only thing I’ve got going for me. You’re not taking that away.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dorian muttered. “It’s Impa’s call, not mine.”

“Are you at least on my side?” Rusl asked. He glanced at Dorian and grinned. “Come on. We’re a team. Can’t break us up.”

“Oh, we can break up,” Dorian said. “In fact, it’s better if we do.”

“Fate brought us together, D,” Rusl continued on teasingly. “You can’t run from fate.”

“Neither can you.”

To his relief, this shut Rusl up, leaving him to ponder once more at his future. Dorian didn’t feel particularly good about it; he knew Rusl was still struggling to accept his destiny. But for the love of Hylia, he just wanted him to stop talking for five damn minutes.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“I’ll pull him off your team,” Impa said to Dorian when he returned from his patrol. “You’re right. There’s no sense sending him out to search out the Yiga Clan when they’re also looking for him.” She met his gaze. “You won’t have to deal with him any longer.”

Dorian hesitated. “He won’t be happy about that.”

Impa sighed. She rubbed at her temple with two fingers. “I don’t care if he’s happy about it,” she hissed. “He needs protection.” She paused in thought. “I suppose we could ward him. It will keep the Yiga Clan from sensing the hero’s spirit and will keep him off their radar. And if he’s set in serving, we can find something else for him to do, away from the front lines.”

“Keep him on my team,” Dorian said. “I will keep an eye on him.

Impa met his gaze, his brows furrowed. After a moment, a smile tugged at her lips. “Ah. Alright, then.” She turned her gaze to the paperwork on her desk. “You’re right, of course. You are familiar with one another. It wouldn’t make sense to pawn him off on someone else. He’s your problem, then.”

Dorian regarded her suspiciously. “Fine,” he said.

“Perhaps you can talk some sense into him,” Impa continued. “The sooner he accepts his fate, the better prepared he will be. When you think he’s ready, I want you to help him control his power.” With that, she waved him off with her hand, dismissing him, and Dorian left her alone in her office.

 

*****

 

Activity from the Yiga Clan remained scarce over the next few months. Though the Sheikah were aware that there were some in Faron, hiding themselves as everyday citizens, there was no way they could pick out the Yiga from the civilians. Like the Sheikah, the Yiga could easily cover their tracks, cutting the Sheikah off from sensing their presence completely. But Impa took care to ward Rusl. Without the essence of the hero, the Yiga would have no choice but to assume he was no longer in Faron, and with a little luck, they would quietly leave Faron. Still, the Sheikah remained on careful guard, making sure not to raise any of their own suspicions with the people of Faron.

They kept up their patrols, and Dorian and Rusl found themselves patrolling Faron Forest once more. Rusl was too busy chatting aimlessly to notice that they had drifted far from the road, deeper into the forest. By the time he did notice, he had lost track of their surroundings completely, and he quickly quieted as he looked around them.

“Is this where you leave my body?” Rusl asked with a grin.

“Perhaps you should have been paying more attention,” Dorian said. “You  _ are _ on patrol.”

Rusl frowned, but he chose to ignore Dorian’s lecture. It seemed every other day, he was being disciplined for something like he were a damn child.

“Maybe if you stopped acting like a child,” Dorian would say, and they would begin to argue with one another as they usually did.

“Come on,” Rusl started. “Where the fuck are we going?”

But Dorian had already stopped walking. They stood in a shallow stream, the water moving calmly away from them, deeper into the forest. Rusl followed the stream with his eyes as it twisted between the trees. There was a strange sparkle to the water as it flowed toward what could have only been the mouth of a cave. Or, so Rusl assumed. He could feel a light breeze that suggested there was something hidden among the vines and brush.

He watched as Dorian stepped forward, following the stream until he disappeared inside the cavern. Hesitant, Rusl followed slowly after him. He pushed the vines aside and stepped over the brush. To his surprise, however, he quickly found that they were not in a cave at all, but had simply passed through large boulders that had likely fallen from the mountain side over time. The spring that fed the stream opened up before him. Trees and boulders stretched high, completely surrounding the spring and keeping it hidden from any outside onlookers. In the center of the spring, a Goddess statue stood tall, worn with age.

“What in the fuck…”

Dorian stood in the center of the spring, looking up at the Goddess statue. “This is the Spring of Courage,” he said. “Home to the Goddess Farore.” He turned to meet Rusl’s gaze.

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “Are we hear to give me a history lesson?” he said in an annoyed tone.

“Something like that,” Dorian said.

“Look,” Rusl started. “Why did you bring me here?”

“The Yiga are searching for you,” Dorian said, his voice hard. “And when your son is born, they will be looking for him.”

“Right,” Rusl muttered. “I thought we were on the same page about this bullshit? I’m not going to worry about anything until something happens.”

“It’s time you start worrying and take this seriously,” Dorian snapped. “You continue to act carelessly. You’re reckless, Rusl.”

“Well, if I’m meant to have a hero son -”

“You need to stop running and thinking of only yourself. You need to be prepared for the future, whether you like it or not.” He hesitated. “You need to start listening to her.” His voice lowered. “If you put your faith in her, she won’t steer you wrong. I know you’re scared, but she won’t let you do this alone. Let her help you.”

“This is ridiculous,” Rusl muttered. He turned away from Dorian. “I’m sick of you pushing this shit on me.”

He felt a snap in the air. Before he had a chance to turn to Dorian, Dorian was throwing himself against Rusl forcefully, pressing him back against the crumbling stone wall.

“Listen, for once in your fucking life,” he hissed at him. “Just fucking listen!”

Rusl searched Dorian’s eyes. But instead of fighting back, instead of shouting and arguing as they always did, he relaxed under his grip and held his gaze. Dorian’s grip loosened and he backed away slightly. His brows furrowed and he studied Rusl.

“I don’t want to,” Rusl said softly. “I don’t want to know the truth.”

Dorian hesitated, his gaze softening. But before he could say anything further, the Goddess statue burst into a warm, golden light, shooting forth and filling the temple, causing both men to shield their eyes with their arms. When the light subsided, they looked up to see a figure bathed in a soft glow. Though her figure appeared to be humanoid in shape, there were no humanoid features about her. No features marked her face, though this seemed likely due to the glow that enveloped her entire body. There was a strong aura around her, but they didn’t need anything like that to prove to them that the spirit that stood before them was none other than Hylia herself.

“Holy fuck,” Rusl muttered.

Hylia stepped toward them. Though they could not see her facial features, there was a seriousness to her. She regarded the men standing before her, then spoke.

“I know you have your doubts, Rusl,” she started. “And I know you are terrified. But Dorian is correct; I would not trust the hero in anyone else’s care. I gave you this responsibility because I knew you would be capable of it. I knew you needed purpose in guidance. You are, in so many ways, just as much a hero in this world. I could not find the strength to appear before you as I should have. Even now, I am too weak. I will not be able to stay here long. So you must listen closely. My power is not what it once was. Each rebirth of the hero requires a great deal of power on my part, and two worthy souls to bear the spirit of the Chosen Hero. A bit of my power lies in you, and one other. This is essential for the Hero. But my power is draining. The more I pour into each generation, the weaker the heroes become. I’m afraid that the Hero will not be able to use the full power of the Triforce. Not as long as my power also resides elsewhere.”

Rusl hesitated. “What… what does that mean?”

“It means,” Hylia started. “That as long as the parents of the Hero remain, the full strength of the Triforce will not be accessible to the Hero. His power will be limited. I cannot say for sure how this will affect his battle with Ganondorf.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “You’re saying I need to die.”

“Rusl,” Dorian hissed. He met his gaze. “That’s not -”

“I cannot see what the future holds,” Hylia said. “Your fate is not written by me, nor anyone else. I can only use my power to bring the heroes into the world before Ganondorf rises. What happens to them - to all who are involved - that is out of my control.”

“Okay,” Rusl said after a moment. “I understand.”

Dorian sneered at Rusl, but his attention was drawn back to the Goddess as the light around her began to fade, and she promptly disappeared. They stared at the empty space before them for a moment before Dorian turned back to Rusl.

“Alright,” Rusl said with a sigh. “You win. I’m a believer.”

“What do you think you’re going to do?” he hissed.

Rusl shrugged. “Live my life. Have a hero kid. What everyone else does.”

“And then what?”

Rusl met his gaze. “It seems pretty clear,” he said. “Once he comes around, my life is done.”

Dorian’s brows furrowed. “That’s not… you’re being -”

“Watch it, D.” Rusl turned to make his way out of the spring. “You sound like you’re starting to care.”

“My job is to protect the hero,” he sneered. “And to do that, I need to protect you.”

Rusl waved a hand in the air. “Sure, sure. For now. But when my time comes, you’re also supposed to step aside and let that happen. How else will that kid save the world if I’m taking up all the Goddess voodoo?”

Dorian followed Rusl back into the forest. “You knew.”

“I had suspicions.” He hesitated. “Like you said. I never bothered to really listen.”

Dorian frowned. “Look,” he started. “You can’t just throw your life away and think it will do anyone any good.”

“I guess we’ll see what happens. But when that time comes, I’m prepared to do what’s necessary.” He glanced at Dorian over his shoulder. “After all the preaching you’ve done to me, are you really going to try to stop me?”

Dorian met his gaze but said nothing. They stopped walking for a moment, staring at one another.

“You’re reckless enough as it is,” Dorian said, his gaze turning hard. “I don’t need you running around thinking you’re meant to just die.”

Rusl smiled. “I’ll stick around,” he said. “I’ve got a kid to raise, afterall.”

Dorian watched as he started back through the woods, and he followed behind him. His lips pinched together. He just had a feeling that Rusl was not going to make things easy for him.


	12. Chapter 12

They had returned from their patrol when Rusl’s phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number, but he answered it, regardless. “Yeah?”   


“Rusl.”   


He didn’t quite recognize the voice, but there was a familiarity behind it. His brows furrowed as he searched his memories to place the voice. “Yeah? What?”

“It’s Karsen.” His voice sounded hesitant; unsure.

Rusl smiled, genuinely surprised that Karsen was calling him. “What’s up, Idiot?”

“Rusl.” Karsen hesitated. “There’s, uh, something I gotta tell ya.”

Rusl frowned and his heart raced. “What?”

“It’s Telma,” he continued. “She died.”

Rusl’s heart dropped. “What? What do you mean? When?”

“Really early this morning,” Karsen explained. “She didn’t really tell any of us, but we could tell something was wrong the last couple of months. I guess… she had cancer or somethin’. Diagnosed a little after you left, I guess.”

“Shit,” Rusl spat. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “What… what’s going on there? With you?”

“Camilla is here for now,” Karsen said. His voice sounded pained. “I guess they’ll split us up. Pawn us off on someone else. You know.”

Rusl bit his lower lip. He did know all too well what would be in store for him and the other kids under Telma’s care. As Karsen so delicately put it, they would be sent to other foster homes, and who knew what would happen to them after that. They weren’t exactly an easy group of kids to handle. Rusl knew that first hand. “Karsen -”

“Whatever, man,” Karsen said quickly. “I don’t care. We’re used to this shit. We’ve all been bounced around. It doesn’t matter. I’ve just got a few years left of this shit, anyway.”

“Sure.” Rusl hesitated. “I’ll be there tomorrow, alright? Maybe… maybe there’s something I can do.”

“Right,” Karsen said dryly. “Whatever.” He hesitated. “There’s like, a service at the end of the week. Camilla already has the ranch for sale. Packing up some shit. I’ve never seen the place so damn empty.”

“Yeah,” Rusl said softly. “Look. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Whatever.” The call ended.

Rusl looked at his phone for a moment before slipping it into his pocket. He stared at the ground, not even noticing when Dorian approached.

“What’s got you?” Dorian asked with a teasing grin.

Rusl hesitated, but did not regard Dorian. “I have to… go. Tomorrow.”

Dorian’s brows furrowed. “Go where? You have a patrol to do.”

“Telma died,” Rusl said quickly.

Dorian was quiet, his face softening. “Oh.” He cleared his throat. “Alright. Take all the time you need.”

 

*****

 

It was early in the afternoon when Rusl pulled into the drive. He hadn’t seen Telma since he left to join the service, and now he regretted not finding the time to visit her. He couldn’t even remember the last time he spoke to her, and now she was gone.

He stepped out of his car and looked around. Despite everything, he loved that place. But it wasn’t as he had remembered. The barn looked as if it had been falling apart. There were box trucks and trailers scattered around the property, and movers gathered up boxed items from the house and barn, either to ship to storage or to be sold off.

Rusl spotted a few younger kids he did not recognize clustered together on the paddock fence. They were watching the movers with frowns on their faces. Their gazes turned to Rusl for a moment, but they blew him off, assuming him to be no one special. Rusl turned his attention to Camilla as she stood on the porch, barking at a few of the movers who were less than careful with one of the boxes. She noticed Rusl, then, and offered him a sad smile.

“You came,” she said as Rusl approached her.

“Karsen called me. I’m really sorry to hear.”

“Yeah, I know. She was my Mum, but I swear she liked you more than me.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Rusl said.

Camilla sighed and put her hands on her hips. “I can’t keep everything. But you know how she was. She loved you kids and kept every damn thing she could. She made me promise I’d hang on to everything. But if you want anything, please take it off my hands.”

“Hold on to it for me?”

Camilla smiled. “Sure. Only if you promise to come back for it.”

“Maybe my kids will.”

“Telma did want to meet them.” She gestured with her chin toward the house. “Make yourself comfortable. Karsen’s around somewhere. He’ll be happy to see you.” She turned her attention back to the movers, scolding them for being careless.

Rusl watched the movers for a moment, then made his way to the barn in search of Karsen. He found Karsen in the hay barn with two other boys around his age. They were sitting on hay bales, smoking cigarettes, when Rusl entered.

“You’re going to burn the whole damn place down,” Rusl scolded them.

Karsen met his gaze and grinned. “Whatta twat,” he said. “I thought the army would make you cooler.”

Rusl narrowed his gaze on Karsen. He made his way to him, then snatched the cigarette from his hand.

“Wow,” Karsen said dryly. “Look who’s a cool, big adult, now. Fuckin’ Hylik’s gettin’ a big fuckin’ head.”

Rusl pressed the burning end of the cigarette into Karsen’s arm. He yelped, jumped to his feet, and swung a fist toward Rusl. But Rusl blocked the blow, catching his fist in his palm and twisting his arm around violently, sending Karesen down on his knees.

“What the fuck, man?”

Rusl bent down to hiss in his ear. “Call me Hylik one more damn time.”

Karsen grinned and pulled out of Rusl’s grip, though he knew Rusl had let him go. “Alright,” he said, raising his hands defensively in the air. “You’re not as lame as I thought.”

Rusl held his gaze on him a moment before turning away. “You’re as pathetic as I remember,” he said over his shoulder.

“Whatever.” He snapped his mouth shut before the slur slipped out of his mouth. He hesitated, but when Rusl stepped out of the barn, he called to him.

Rusl paused and met his gaze over his shoulder. 

“We’re all leaving tonight.”

Rusl held his gaze on Karsen for a moment. “Where you going?”

Karsen shrugged. “I dunno,” he said. “Lanayru.” He perked up momentarily. “Maybe some place on the beach.”

Rusl snorted. “Keep dreaming.”

“Whatever,” Karsen said. “It’s just for a few more years. Then I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Like what?”

Karsen frowned and his brows furrowed. “I dunno, man, jeez. Who cares? Anything. Like. I dunno. Fucking wander around or something. I got time to think about it.”

Rusl smiled. “It comes quicker than you think.”

Karsen shrugged. “Well, if they took your ass into the army, maybe they’ll take me.”

“I doubt it.”

“I didn’t want to do that, anyway,” Karsen sneered. “Look what it made you.”

Rusl nodded. “Yeah. Tell me about it.” He turned his back to Karsen. “Let me know whatever you decide.”

Karsen rolled his eyes. He took another cigarette out of his pocket. “Whatever.”

Without another word, Rusl left them alone in the barn and made his way into the house. He wandered the rooms aimlessly until he came upon the den. There were several boxes stacked in the center of the room, each one with a name on it. He found his and opened it curiously. He looked through the various pictures taken over the years and smiled. Despite her nagging, Telma always meant well. He found his mind wandering back to his future children, and in that moment, he came to a decision. He pulled out his phone, opened the camera, and started to record a video.

“Hey, Kid,” he started. “You’re not around yet. Who knows when you’ll come around.” He grinned. “I don’t even have a girlfriend. So, you know, that’s going well.” His face turned serious. “Unless you’re like, really young when you’re watching this, then use protection and shit.” His face softened. “But hopefully you’re not young. Because you shouldn’t be seeing this until after I’m gone.” He hesitated, then cleared his throat. “Look, this is where I grew up.”    


He stepped outside, turning the camera to give them a view of Telma’s farm. “I promised Telma I’d let her meet you. I guess this is as close as it gets.” He turned it back to face him. “Anyway. Going through all her shit made me realize she wasn’t as crazy as she seemed, sometimes. And, I dunno. I felt like I should leave you with something. Because one thing’s for sure; there’s a lot you’re not gonna know. About me, about you. About this fucked up destiny that’s been thrust upon us.” He sighed. “I’m not telling you any of it. You don’t need to know. You have enough shit to deal with then to know the truth about me.” He shrugged. “But I guess I can’t leave you with nothing, either. Unanswered questions and shit. I know that would drive me crazy. But you need to understand that there’s a reason I couldn’t tell you this before, when I’m… was… alive. Because if you’re anything like me, you’ll try to stop it. You’ll try to save me. And that can’t happen.” He paused for a moment before continuing.    


“See… we all serve a purpose in this life, I guess. And mine is to bring you into this world… and leave. As long as I’m alive, you will never be able to access the full power of the Triforce.” He shook his head. “For reasons D tried to explain to me. Hylia’s power is weakening, blah blah blah. I’m sure you’ll learn some of this. I’ll tell you as much as I can, when I can. I won’t leave you in the dark about everything. But the point is, if you’re going to be able to save the world, I will need to die. I’ve known this for a while. Well, I’ve had my suspicions, anyway. I’ve accepted it. Because even though you don’t even exist yet, and I don’t even know when you will.” He hesitated. “I love the crap outta ya. I will do anything and everything for you, especially to give you as normal a life as possible. I never got that. Not that I was born a hero destined to save the world or anything. But you deserve better than the crap I went through. You know, a father who’s actually around. I’ll give you everything that I can. I just want you to understand why things will happen - or, happened - the way that they will, or did, or something. I’ll give my life for you, kid, hero or not. It doesn’t matter to me who you are. That’s why I can accept this, I guess. Because I’d do it in a heartbeat. Again and again and again. Anything to give you the life you deserve. Hopefully, a life of peace and happiness. And I know you won’t accept it. That’s why I can’t - couldn’t - tell you. I’m sorry that this is the way it has to be, but I know you’ll be fine. If I can survive this shit, you can, too. You’ve got a lot more going for you than I do, anyway.” His gaze moved beyond the camera as he looked over the farm.    


“I guess she was right. I need you. I just hope everything I do will be enough.” His gaze moved back to the camera, and he shrugged. “Alright, well, I guess that’s it, then. You know the truth. Don’t be mad at me. I did what I had to do. Just know that. Everything I’ll ever do in this life is for you.” He smiled. “And that’s all I’ve ever wanted, really, so it’s okay. Okay?” He paused. “I love you, kid. I’ll see you soon.” 

He stopped the recording and stared at his phone. After a moment, he slipped the card  out of the device and dropped it into a bag with some of the photos. He placed the bag back into the box, then closed it back up.   



	13. Chapter 13

**Two Years Later...**

 

Rusl slid onto the bar stool beside Dorian. He placed his empty glass down, tapped the counter with a finger, and offered a nod to the bartender.

“Why do you gotta suck the fun out of everything?” he said to Dorian without looking at him.

“Why do you feel the need to drag me out everywhere you go?”

Rusl smiled and turned to his friend. “Because you’re so damn boring. Live a little.”

Dorian only grunted in response.

“You Sheikah are tight asses,” Rusl muttered, taking his drink from the bartender and giving him another nod in thanks.

“Can you really blame us?” Dorian said. “We’re not generally received very well.”

Rusl lit a cigar. He spoke with it in his mouth. “Probably because you’re such a tight ass.”

“I’m right under Impa’s command,” he reminded Rusl. “I kind of have an image to uphold.”

“Sucker,” Rusl said with a grin.

“And you’re beneath me, remember.” Dorian narrowed his gaze on Rusl.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” He blew out smoke. “‘Sides. I’m off duty tonight.” He looked up as the bell on the door rang, watching as four women entered. His gaze met with the young blonde that entered last, and she smiled before disappearing into the crowd. Rusl brought his drink to his lips, examining the crowd in an attempt to find her again. Dorian snapped in his face, and he turned his attention back to him. “Hm?”

“It’s no wonder Telma kicked you out,” Dorian muttered.

“She did not,” Rusl growled. “I was her favorite.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“I was a saint compared to some of those other damn kids,” Rusl said. “Foster life is not for the weak.”

“Your parents must be so proud.”

“They were garbage,” Rusl said through his teeth.

Dorian frowned.

Rusl stretched his arms over his head. “The world is my oyster,” he said. “I’m sure as hell not gonna let some destiny dictate how I live my life.”

“It’s pretty fucked up when you really think about it,” Dorian said. “The future of the world depends on you getting laid.”

Rusl looked around the bar. “Let’s see if we can get a head start on that,” he said.

Dorian looked down at the glass and smiled.

“What?” Rusl caught his grin and narrowed his eyes. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“You. You’re doing your Sheikah thing.”

“Sheikah thing?”

Rusl crossed his arms. “The ‘I see all’ thing. Stop that.”

“There’s no such thing.”

“There is,” Rusl insisted. “You can’t fool me. You know something.”

“I know about as much as you do.”

Rusl rolled his eyes. “Yes. The fate of Hyrule rests in my future son’s hands. But I want the real answers. Who’s the lucky lady?”

Dorian snorted. “The unlucky lady.”

“I’m a catch,” Rusl said.

“You’re a twenty-two year old uneducated dirtbag,” Dorian said.

“Love you, too,” Rusl muttered. He stood from the bar, drink in hand.

“Where you going?”

“Gonna see if I can get lucky,” he repeated before disappearing into the crowd.

Rusl scanned the sea of bodies until he found a few of his comrades, laughing and chatting with a few women of their own. They beckoned to him and introduced him to the other women, but Rusl wasn’t really listening. He was still searching for the woman he had seen earlier. Something about her intrigued him.

After spending some time with his friends, Rusl picked out her blond hair once more. She was standing with her friends around a table, each with a drink in hand. He quickly excused himself and slipped back into the crowd to make his way over to them.

“Look who finally decided to come by,” one of her friends said, a smug grin on her face.

“Me?” Rusl asked innocently.

“No, the other guy checking Uli out.”

“Well, by all means, don’t let me get in between anything,” he started. “I just came over to tell you my friend thinks you’re cute.”

She raised an eyebrow and her lips pursed, unimpressed. “What is this, fifth grade?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Rusl said. “I don’t think I even attended fifth grade.”

“The guy at the bar?” the blonde asked. She turned her gaze to Rusl and smiled. “Which one of us?”

Rusl hesitated, suddenly finding himself at a loss for words. “Uh. I don’t know.” He cleared his throat and drank from his glass. “One of you.”

“Sure,” the friend said, rolling her eyes. “Are you sure it’s not you?”

“Depends. Which one is Uli?”

The blonde smiled. “That’s me.”

“Ah.” He nodded. “Alright. I admit. I was checking you out.”

“Couldn’t even buy her a drink?” the friend said.

“Wow, she’s really trying to get rid of me, huh?” Rusl said.

Uli grinned.

“I’m guessing she’s single?”

Uli laughed, despite the glare she received from her friend.

“Why are you encouraging him?” her friend sneered.

“Aw, come on,” Uli said. “I feel bad for him. He came over to talk, not to get shit from you.”

“He came over to try to get lucky.”

“That is usually what I do,” Rusl said in agreement. “But I wasn’t going to try that, this time.”

“Ah.” Uli smiled. “So, what were you hoping to get out of this?”

Rusl hesitated. “Um.” Lost, again. He used to be good at this. “How about we start with your number?”

Uli looked him over for a moment. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Rusl,” he said quickly.

“Well, Rusl.” Uli smiled. “You don’t seem very good at this.”

“I usually am.”

“Alright,” Uli said. She pulled a pen from her bad and wrote delicately on a napkin. “I guess I’ll give you a chance.” She handed the napkin to him.

He held it up between his fingers and smiled at her. “I can’t ask for anything more than that,” he said. He bowed his head to them. “Ladies. Thank you for letting me intrude.” He returned to the bar and sat beside Dorain a smug grin on his face. “Got it.”

Dorian peered at the napkin when he set it on the counter. “That’s not a real number.”

Rusl frowned. “Yes, it is,” he insisted.

“Guarantee it’s not,” he said. “Why would she give you her number after all that? She just wanted you to leave her alone.”

Rusl pulled out his phone and began to dial. “Yeah, right,” he said. He put this phone to his ears and listened as it rang. Once, twice, three times…

He looked over at the booth where she sat. The phone was to her ear, and she met his gaze with a smile.

“You know, you’re supposed to wait three days.”

“I had to prove to my friend this wasn’t a fake number.”

“That would have been a better way to go,” she said, still grinning.

“Well, since I’ve got you on the phone, how about tomorrow night?”

“Wow. You don’t mess around, do you?”

“Well, actually, that’s usually exactly what I do.”

“Thanks for the warning.” She sighed loudly. “I guess I could cancel my very important plans with the king, she says as if she has any plans at all.”

“I would have believed it,” Rusl said.

“Then you’re dumber than you look.”

He smiled. “I’ve seen far crazier.”

“Oh, yeah? You intrigue me, Rusl.”

“I’m not so intriguing,” he said.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I’ve got a good sense about these things. There’s more to you than meets the eye.”

“Or you just know how to stroke an ego.”

“You tried so hard. I figured it was the least I could do. Then your friend wouldn’t think you were such a sad, pathetic sack.”

“How much did he pay you?”

“Depends on how tomorrow goes.” She winked at him. “How about eight? I’ll meet you here.”

“Eight it is.” He ended the call, letting his gaze linger on her’s a moment longer before turning back to his drink.

“I can’t believe she gave you her number,” Dorian said.

Rusl grinned. “I’m smooth like that.”

“I don’t think you’re as smooth as you think you are.”

“I’m going out with her, aren’t I?”

He shrugged. “I guess she’ll see soon enough.”

“How awesome I am?”

“Why are you going out with her, anyway?”

Rusl finished his drink. “Why not?”

“You usually sleep with them and leave.” His nose scrunched in disapproval, and Rusl laughed.

“I dunno,” he said after a moment. He hesitated. “Thought I’d try something new.” He glanced at Uli and her friends over his shoulder. “And I have a feeling she definitely would have shot me down if I tried to hook up with her.”

“Because she knows you’re a scumbag.”

“I’m perfectly decent,” Rusl sneered at him. “Why do you hate me so much? Damn. I have needs, man. And work doesn’t let me have a relationship. So here I am.”

Dorian smiled. “But you’re going out with her?”

Rusl shrugged. “It’s one damn date. Why am I getting the third degree? What do you know?”

Dorian shook his head. He put his payment on the bar and stood. “No more than you,” he said.

Rusl sneered at him, then watched as Dorian left the bar. His eyes moved back to Uli, catching her gaze for a moment, and his heart felt as if it jump started in his chest. She smiled at him, holding his gaze. There was almost a familiarity to her, as if he had known her his whole life. As if he had loved her his whole life. His heart seemed to react quite strongly to her, and he was caught in her gaze until she finally pulled away, turning her attention back to her friends and releasing her hold on him.

He only knew one thing about his future; that his son would be destined to save the world. But in that moment, it felt as if he were seeing his entire life right in front of him in that bar.


	14. Chapter 14

Uli was already at the bar when Rusl arrived. She was sitting alone at the corner of the bar, and Rusl took the seat beside her.

“You came,” Rusl said.

Uli looked at him with surprise. “Were you expecting me not to?”

“Kind of.”

“Why’s that?”

Rusl shrugged. “Because I didn’t wait three days?”

Uli laughed. “So, what’s the plan?”

“The plan?”

“You have dated before, right?”

“Sure.”

“So. Movies? Dinner? What?”

“Dinners are too serious,” Rusl said. “And you can’t talk at the movies.”

Uli raised a brow. “You want to talk?”

“I’d like to know more than your name. Is that so strange?”

“A little bit,” she admitted. “Most guys don’t want to talk.”

“I’m not most guys.”

“You sure about that?”

“I might surprise you.”

“Alright,” Uli started. “Let’s talk.”

Rusl ordered a drink. “How much shit did you get for coming out with me?”

Uli grinned. “A lot.”

“Those friends of yours are pretty intimidating,” he said.

“They’re harmless enough,” she said. “She was just being sour since our other friend just got out of a crappy relationship.”

“Ah.” He took his drink from the bartender. “So. Uli. Dog person or cat person?”

“Getting right down to business,” she said. “Dog person.”

Rusl nodded. “Good. Favorite color?”

“Uh. Green.”

“Long walks on the beach?”

“I actually prefer long walks through the woods,” she said. “I enjoy getting lost in a good book. A good cup of coffee. A rainy day. And from time to time, the occasional chick-flick.”

Rusl nodded absentmindedly, and Uli snorted.

“I’m kidding,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Goddesses.”

“Are you though?”

Uli’s shoulders slumped slightly. “Well, about the chick-flick part,” she said. She scrunched her nose, then turned back to her drink. “So I’m a cliche. Sue me.”

Rusl grinned. “I like cliches.”

Uli put her chin in her hand. “And what else?”

Rusl sighed thoughtfully. “I like alcohol. But coffee is good, too. And I prefer long drives down the highway in an old car.”

“I get it,” Uli said. “You’re a cool, carefree dude.” She put her hands in the air and grinned. “Don’t gotta tell me twice.”

“Fine,” Rusl said. “I’m a sucker for my friend’s daughters. Happy?”

“Aw,” she said. “For real?”

Rusl sulked and drank. 

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Rusl met her gaze and smiled. “Siblings?”

“None. You?”

Rusl shook his head.

“Where did you grow up?”

He hesitated. “Uh. Akkala.”

Uli’s brows raised. “You’re a long way from home.”

“Work takes me around,” he said. “What about you?”

“Lived here in Faron my whole life,” she said. “Have you seen a lot of Hyrule?”

“Too much.”

Uli frowned. “Why’s that?”

Rusl turned his glass over in his hand, watching as its contents swirled around. “I dunno,” he said. “I’m not exactly a welcomed presence too far north of Hyrule.”

Uli pulled her gaze away and looked at her hands. “Yeah. Sure.” She let out a breath and tapped her fingers against the counter. “What else?”

“What else?” Rusl echoed, meeting her gaze.

“Pets?”

He shook his head.

“But definitely a dog person,” Uli added.

“Right.”

“No siblings,” Uli said thoughtfully. “What are your parents like?”

“I… never met them.” It wasn’t a complete lie.

“Oh.” Her voice softened. “Sorry.”

Rusl smiled. “I was a foster kid,” he said. “I grew up in a foster home in Akkala, with a woman named Telma and some other kids.”

“What was that like?”

“Was alright,” he said with a shrug. “Telma… was a good person. She put up with a lot of shit, but she knew how to dish it right back.” He smiled at the memory.

Uli frowned, and Rusl answered her unasked question.

“She died a couple years back.”

“Well, I am not doing so well, am I?”

“I was just thinking I’m the one that looks like a tragic mess.”

Uli laughed lightly. “Only a little bit.”

_ You don’t know the half of it, _ he thought to himself. “Alright. What about your family?”

Uli sipped from her drink. “Alright, here’s one,” she said. “I’m actually not an only child. Or, I wasn’t. I had a little brother.” Her voice softened. “He died when I was in high school.”

Rusl frowned. “Sorry.”

Uli offered him a smile. “Maybe that makes us even?” she asked hopefully. “No more awkward conversation.”

“Alright. Consider us even.”

“How about some food? I could go for a greasy burger.”

They placed their food order before Rusl spoke again.

“So, you’re a dog-loving hippie with bitchy friends, a fairly normal family, and you’ve lived here your whole life.”

She tapped on her nose with a finger. “And you’re a tragic dog-loving man who has a soft side for kids.”

“I’m not liking the way I look.”

Uli laughed. “I knew you were intriguing.”

“Hardly.”

“So, should we move on to the next portion of our evening?” Uli asked. “Dreams? Goals? Accomplishments?”

Rusl pondered this for a moment. “I don’t know,” he said slowly. “I guess I’ve never really thought about it.”

“There’s nothing you want in life?”

“Just what everyone else wants, I guess. Find my place in the world.” He met her gaze expectantly.

“I always wanted to get out of Faron,” she said with a shrug. “Have some kind of an adventure, I guess. See what else is out there in the world.”

“You should be careful what you wish for,” Rusl said, looking over his glass as he took a sip.

Uli met his gaze, hesitant, then pulled away. “Maybe.” She sighed lightly and finished her drink. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

“Hey, don’t listen to me,” he said quickly. “I’ve had my share of adventures.”

Uli looked off across the bar, deep in thought. “Sometimes, I have these dreams…” She trailed off, then shook her head. “I don’t know,” she said with a heavy sigh. “You caught me at a weird point in my life, Rusl. I guess, like you, I’ve got some things to figure out, too.”

Rusl nodded. “This seems like the part of the night where you say goodbye and I don’t see you again.”

“It does seem like that,” she started. “But for what it’s worth, that wasn’t my plan.”

“It wasn’t mine.”

Uli met his gaze and smiled. “That’s kind of weird. I didn’t think I was looking too good, either.”

“I like you,” Rusl said.

Uli blushed and averted her gaze. “I would not say no if you wanted to ask me out again.”

“That’s a relief.”

“I’m glad I didn’t give you that fake number.”

Their burgers arrived, and they continued to chat casually while they ate. It was nearing ten o’clock when they finally left the bar, standing outside under the stars, still deep in conversation as patrons began to fill the bar.

To Rusl’s surprise, Dorian found them outside.

“Don’t tell me you’re coming here to drink,” Rusl said with a grin.

“No,” he said simply. “Figured you’d be here.”

Rusl frowned. “Don’t look for me. I’m off duty. You don’t get to look for me.”

Dorian turned his attention to Uli and offered him a smile. “Hi. I’m Dorian.”

She returned his greeting. “Uli.” She turned to Rusl. “Off duty? What do you do?”

“You went on a date and didn’t even cover the basics?” Dorian raised a brow at Rusl.

“I gave her my social,” Rusl said. “Ran a background check and everything.”

Dorian yanked at the dog tags around his neck and shook them obnoxiously. Rusl pulled out of his grip and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, so King Roham owns your ass, then,” she said with a smirk.

“Rusl says ladies love a man in uniform,” Dorian said with a grin. “Is it true?”

“I find them to be rather obnoxious, really,” she said.

“Rusl is the epitome of obnoxious.”

“Hm. I guess I’ll have to give it time. He’s hiding it.”

Dorian turned to Rusl. “You? Trying to make a good impression?”

“You know,” Rusl started, “You’re not helping me win any points here.”

“I’ve had worse dates,” she said. “You don’t have me running off just yet.”

Dorian grinned. “Oh, you will soon enough.”

Rusl elbowed Dorian in the ribs. “You’re unusually chatty tonight.”

“You left me alone to go play with girls,” Dorian said with a shrug. “I got stuck drinking with those other idiots.”

Rusl raised a brow and grinned. “I’ve always wanted to see a drunk Sheikah.”

Dorian snorted. “Keep dreaming.”

“Sheikah, huh?”

Dorian met her gaze carefully.

“Does that make you a Sheikah, too?” she asked Rusl.

“No, just his bitch,” Rusl said sourly.

She smiled. “I gotta say, you two make a cute couple.”

Their noses wrinkled in disdain, and Uli laughed.

“He actually hates me,” Rusl said. “Hated my guts ever since the day we met.”

“I’d love to hear the story there,” Uli said.

Dorian scoffed. “There’s no -”

Rusl waved a hand in the air, cutting him off. “It all started about four years ago when I joined the Hyrulean army,” Rusl began in a story-like voice. “I was a young, bright eyed, hopeful young man -” Dorian scoffed again, but Rusl ignored him - “looking to find my place in the world. After almost a year of grueling training and missions, I found myself in a top secret unit with the brave and loyal Sheikah called Dorian.”

“That’s enough,” Dorian said.

“There was never a moment when we were bickering with each other,” Rusl continued.

“Bickering?” Dorian echoed. “Try disobeying orders.”

“You see,” Rusl said, turning toward Uli with a grin. “I was a young lad who thought he knew everything.”

“You still do.”

“But then one day, we found our lives in jeopardy.”

Uli reacted appropriately, her eyes widening as he continued his story, but still, she grinned and listened along.

“And despite how poorly Dorian had treated me, I couldn’t stop myself from risking my own life to save his.”

“Wait a second,” Dorian said. “That’s not -”

But Rusl interrupted him once more, raising his voice. “I almost died for him, and ever since then, he’s been in my debt.”

“That’s not true -”

“Alright,” Rusl started. “That’s not entirely true. He has saved my own life on many occasions.” He grinned at Dorian. “I guess somewhere down the line, we just stopped hating each other and realized we couldn’t live without one another.” He batted his eyelashes playfully at Dorian.

“For the love of Hylia,” Dorian muttered. “Why do you do this?”

“Because you make it so easy, D. Loosen up, man. Live a little.” He turned back to Uli. “As you can see, his life would be very boring if I weren’t in it. I’m his fun half. I guess you could call us soulmates.”

Uli laughed. “I’m not usually one for cliche love stories, but I have to admit, yours is pretty good. I only hope I can find my own Dorian someday.”

“Or maybe you need a pain in the ass Rusl,” Dorian said. “Then maybe you’ll feel bad for me.”

“Aw, poor Rusl,” Uli said teasingly. “After all he’s done for you?”

“Yeah, come on, man,” Rusl said. “I’m not as bad as you like to make me out to be.”

“We’ll let Uli decide that for herself,” Dorian said.

Rusl turned to her expectantly, and she laughed.

“Well, you don’t seem so bad yet. But the night’s still young.”

“Have fun,” Dorian said. “I’m going home.”

“Already?” Uli asked. “You’re not going to stick around and watch Rusl fuck up?”

Dorian grinned. “As fun as that sounds -”

“He’s got a wife and kids to get home to,” Rusl said. “I’d call him a sucker, but then he won’t let me see the girls, and they’re way cooler than he is. In fact, they’re the only reason I’m still friends with him.”

Dorian ignored him and offered a smile to Uli. “Nice meeting you, and best of luck. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Thanks. I’ll remember that.”

“Bye, D.” He watched as Dorian simply waved a hand over his shoulder. “And that’s Dorian,” Rusl said with a grin.

“Adorable,” Uli said.

“I’m actually very macho, thank you very much.”

Uli laughed. “I should probably get going, too,” she said. She met his gaze. “But thanks for wearing me down until I said yes. Now that we got the twenty questions out of the way, we should do something that involves… less talking.”

Rusl raised a brow. “Oh, yeah?”

“I was thinking a chick-flick,” she said with a grin and a wink. “Thanks for dinner.”

Rusl slid his hands into his pockets. “Thanks for saying yes.”

She turned away from him, waving quickly over her shoulder. “Goodnight, Rusl.”


	15. Chapter 15

The months passed and winter quickly blanketed the region in snow. Somehow, Rusl and Uli had moved from seeing each other a few times a month for the casual date, to looking for any excuse to be with one another. They spent every moment they could together when Rusl wasn’t on patrols, and Uli even grew close quickly with Carissa. Rusl, Uli, Dorian, and Carissa had become inseparable, and for the first time in his life, Rusl felt the sense of normalcy he so desperately searched for. For the first time, it seemed, he had a family.

It was a cold, snowy day, and Rusl and Uli found themselves with Dorian, Carissa, Cottla, and Koko, standing hesitantly on the frozen lake as the girls skated circles around them, laughing and taunting the adults who could barely stay on their two feet.

“I used to be so good at this,” Uli whined. “When did I become such a lame adult?”

Rusl caught Uli as she stumbled forward, and she laughed.

“Come on,” she said, tugging at his arms.

“I’m skating,” Rusl said dryly.

“You’re standing on ice.” Uli rolled her eyes. “You’re not even wearing skates!”

“I’m neither a hockey player, nor a figure skater,” Rusl said stubbornly.

“Uncle Rusl is only good at annoying Daddy,” Cottla said as she skated around them. “That’s what Daddy says!”

“Sounds about right,” Rusl muttered, glaring at Dorian, but Dorian grinned and offered no argument.

Carissa scooped her youngest daughter up in her arms as Cottla skated over to her. She giggled and shouted.

“Mommy! Put me down!”

But Carissa handed her daughter off to her husband instead.

Dorian whispered in her daughter’s ear and she giggled, causing Rusl to narrow his gaze on them.

“What are you telling her?” he sneered as Dorian set his daughter back on the ice.

“Can’t tell ya!” Cottla taunted. She skated to her sister, grabbing her wrists and shouting. “Go fast, Koko!”

Rusl turned as Uli thudded on the ice once more. She sat with her legs stretched out and crossed her arms, sulking. Rusl made his way to her and sat on his heels.

“I believe you,” he said with a grin. “You were an Olympic skater back in the day.”

Uli grinned up at him, and when he offered his hand to her, she took it, allowing him to pull her back onto her feet. She held his gaze on him, then kissed his lips.

“I’ll show you,” she said, turning determined. She used his chest to push off and let herself slide backwards across the ice. “I’ll show those girls!”

Rusl admired her as she turned shakily, then stepped forward once more. She took long, sweeping motions as she skated around the lake. When she started to lose her balance, her arms went out quickly in an attempt to steady herself, and she laughed at herself before setting off again. She continued in this manner as the snow fell more heavily. Feeling a chill, she pulled her scarf around her neck and turned to face Rusl once more. She offered him a smile over her scarf as he stared at her, and her cheeks warmed slightly. She moved toward him and let herself slide into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up and met his gaze.

“Stop staring at me,” she said. “You’re judging me!”

“I…” Rusl started, but his voice trailed off. It wasn’t the first time he found himself at a loss for words when he was around her. His pulse quickened when her eyes met his.

Uli frowned, her brows furrowed. “What? What’s wrong?”

Rusl shook his head. “Nothing,” he said quickly. “I just… love you.”

Uli’s eyes widened. “You… do?”

“Um. Yes.”

A smile tugged at her lips. “I love you, too.”

 

*****

 

Winter turned to spring and the Yiga Clan continued to lay dormant, giving all of Hyrule a moment of peace, which Rusl and Uli eagerly took advantage of, living blissfully as their relationship made it past the one year mark.

It was one of the first warm days of spring when they both had the opportunity for a few rare days off and they ventured into the city because, as Rusl put it, he had a very important meeting with Cottla and Koko. A meeting which apparently consisted of whispering and giggling amongst the three of them, to Dorian’s annoyance. The girls had taken to showing off their newly learned Sheikah skills to Rusl, using their power to start a smile where they immediately set to work making and devouring s’mores.

Uli watched Rusl interact with the two girls and smiled. He lifted Cottla onto his shoulders, and Cottla giggled.

“Daddy, I’m taller, now!”

Dorian turned his attention to his daughter and offered her a smile. “How did that happen?”

“Come on, Daddy,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m on Uncle Rus’s shoulders!”

“Don’t spoil it,” Rusl said to her. “Now he knows our secret!”

“No he doesn’t,” she said with a smirk. “Because now it’s two against one. We can kick his butt!”

“Oh, yeah?” Dorian started. “Am I supposed to be scared?”

“I am,” Rusl said quickly. He looked up at Cottla. “You know I’m not a Sheikah, right?”

“Don’t worry,” Cottla said. “You let me do all the work!”

“Right,” Rusl said with a nod. “Ready?”

Cottla thrust her fist in the air. “Go!” She threw himself off of his shoulders and thrust her palm down against the ground as she landed. But instead of the impressive attack she was hoping for, the strength of her power simply bounced back against her, knocking her back against the ground.

“Oh, shit,” Rusl started, scurrying to her side and picking her up. “You said that wouldn’t happen again!”

Cottla groaned and rubbed her head. Then, as if suddenly realizing what had happened, she sprung to her feet, her hands out. “Don’t kill Uncle Rus!” she shouted to her father.

Dorian frowned down at Cottla. “Why do you have to take the fun out of everything?”

“You have my permission,” Uli said. “You know that was all his idea.”

Dorian frowned at Rusl.

“Was not!” Rusl said defensively. “Cottla said she mastered it! I’m the victim here.”

Carissa turned to her husband. “You know he lets them manipulate him.”

“When a Sheikah gives you orders, you do it,” Rusl said. “I don’t mess around with that shit.”

“Good luck,” Dorian said dryly, turning to Uli. “He’s your problem once kids come into the picture.”

Uli hesitated. “Kids?”

“Dude,” Rusl snapped. “Don’t scare her away.”

“She’s been with you a year,” Dorian said. “If she hasn’t run off by now, I think you’re safe.”

“Yeah.” Rusl turned his gaze to Uli. “Why are you still here?”

Uli grinned and shrugged. “I dunno,” she said. “I’m sure I’ll see soon enough.”

“Uli and Rusl sitting in a tree,” Koko sang. “K-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

“That’s so juvenile,” Rusl said. He bent down to whisper to Koko. “Do you think she likes me?”

Koko nodded enthusiastically. “But just to be sure, we can give her a note and ask.”

Rusl nodded. “Good plan.”

“Say, do you like me, yes or no?”

“You know just what to say,” Rusl said with a grin. “I’ll be sure to come to you whenever I need girl advice.”

“Only me,” Koko said fiercely. “Not Cottla. She’s weird.”

“Am not!” Cottla ran to Uli. “Do you like Rusl?”

“Very much,” Uli said, grinning down at the girl. She got on her knees. “Tell him that, okay?”

“Rusl! Uli likes you!” Cottla shouted over her shoulder.

“Glad we settled that,” Rusl said.

“First comes loves,” Koko sang. “Then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!”

“A hero baby!” Cottla said, throwing her arms triumphantly in the air.

Rusl met Uli’s gaze, and her face immediately paled.

“A what?” Uli whispered.

“A what?” Rusl echoed dumbly.

“Why did she say that?” Uli’s gaze narrowed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rusl said quickly.

“You’re having a hero baby, too?”

“Too?  _ You _ ?”

Rusl and Uli stared at each other.

“Oh, look,” Dorian said quickly. “It’s past your bedtime.” He scooped up Koko in his arms. “You talk too much.”

“But Daddy!”

“Okay, bye Rusl,” Dorian said over his shoulder.

Neither Rusl nor Uli spoke until they were alone.

“You know about it?” Uli asked.

“Yes.”

“Me too.” She hesitated. Her eyes widened. “Wait. That means. You and I…”

“No,” Rusl said quickly. “I mean. You know. Whatever. It’s not… a thing.”

Her gaze narrowed. “Oh, it’s a thing.”

“It’s not a thing!”

“It’s not?”

Rusl hesitated. “Is it? Do you… want it?”

Uli averted her gaze. “I mean. Someday. Yeah, sure. Maybe. I just didn’t think… you know, you…”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “Oh, so, not with me? I’m not good enough to have hero babies with?”

Uli’s cheeks reddened. “No. I mean. I didn’t think you would know, too.” She sighed. “I guess I just kind of hoped it was all in my head.”

“Yeah,” he said slowly. “Me too.”

“So, that means its not.”

“I guess.”

Uli met his gaze. “Are you… as terrified about that as I am?”

“Yes.”

Uli seemed comforted about this. “That’s an awful lot of responsibility to put on your child,” she said softly. “To put on us.” She hesitated. “I guess that means… you and I…” 

Rusl shrugged. “Whatever,” he said quickly. “You know. If you want. Someday. Maybe. No pressure.”

“Well,” Uli started. “We should take all the other steps. Move in, get married. Or something like that.”

“You want to get married?”

“No,” she said quickly. “I mean. Whatever.”

Rusl smiled. “Yeah. Alright. Whatever.”

They looked up as Dorian made his way back over to them, alone. He met Rusl’s narrowed gaze. “What?”

“Did you know?”

“About you? Of course.”

“D,” Rusl said in warning.

“Does it matter?”

“No,” Uli said. “I mean. It’s not like anyone was forcing us together.” She shrugged. “I dunno. I didn’t know, and I stuck around, anyway.”

“See?” Dorian said with a grin. “Someone who likes you for you. Which can only mean there’s something wrong with her.”

Rusl rolled his eyes.

“I guess I was right about you,” Uli said, grinning at Rusl. “You are intriguing.”

“I’m a sucker is what I am,” Rusl muttered.

Uli turned her attention to Dorian. “How did you know?”

“The Sheikah can sense the spirit of the hero,” Dorian explained. “Part of that spirit rests in the both of you.”

“I was easy to find,” Rusl said, crossing his arms. “I was an orphaned little shit. They picked me up as quick as they could before the Yiga could get to me first.”

Uli frowned. “The Yiga?”

Dorian hesitated. “They’re a group of rogue Sheikah that are trying to take the Triforce for themselves. They’ll do anything to get their hands on the heroes, which is why you both need to be careful. They’ll kill you if given the opportunity.”

“She should be warded,” Rusl said to Dorian.

“Warded?”

Rusl lifted the sleeve of his shirt, revealing to her a tattoo on his arm.

Uli frowned. “My mother would kill me,” she muttered.

“Better her than a Yiga,” Rusl said.

Uli turned her gaze to the ground. “You said they’re rogue Sheikah?” Her brows furrowed. “They’re the ones who killed my brother.”

“What do you mean they killed your brother?” Rusl’s gaze narrowed on her.

Uli shifted uneasily on her feet. “When I was in highschool,” she explained. “I was sixteen. Just got my license. My parents let me take him to one of his baseball practices by myself.” She grew quiet for a moment. “I treated him to ice cream after. We weren’t far from home, but I still wasn’t used to driving the area. And it seemed like we were being followed. I was freaked out and got lost trying to throw him off. And then the headlights turned and he was gone. I kept driving until we got to this old bridge, and there were two cars on the other side, just stopped, facing us. I panicked and tried to back up, but there were two more vehicles behind us, blocking us.” She hesitated as she relived the memory. “They got out of the cars and walked closer to us. They raised their arms, but they had no weapons. I didn’t understand what they wanted. They started yelling at us to get out of the car. I told him to get down and hide and… I got out of the car.”

She grew quiet for a moment. She turned her gaze to the ground, her brows furrowed. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I shouldn’t have gotten out. I should have just driven right through them or something. They didn’t even want me. They practically ignored me. I left him alone and defenseless, and they grabbed him. And when I tried to stop them, they grabbed me. I couldn’t get away from them. All I could do was watch as they dragged my brother out of the car. He was screaming for me. There was nothing I could do. And then… he stopped screaming. They dropped him on the ground. He… he didn’t move.” She paused and swallowed at the lump that had formed in her throat. She turned her gaze to Dorian, but she felt no resentment toward the Sheikah. No, her hatred was with the Yiga Clan. The ex members of the Sheikah tribe that chose to betray the Royal Family and all of Hyrule and join their enemies.

“Everything went dark after that,” she continued. “I don’t remember what happened. I just… woke up in a hospital. I was forced to relive the moment when I explained it to the police, but I couldn’t describe the people that killed my brother. Or how they did it. I didn’t know much of the Sheikah then, never mind the Yiga Clan. All I knew was that some kind of magic was involved, and I hardly thought the police would believe me if I told them that. So I told them I didn’t know how it happened. All I knew was that my brother was dead. Murdered. And I never knew why we were targeted, or by who.” She hesitated. “Now I know… they killed the wrong person. They should have killed me.”

A silence fell between them for a moment. Rusl didn’t know what to say to her. He had never really had anyone to lose before, nevermind a loved one who was murdered right in front of him. It was clear she felt at fault for what had happened; what could he possibly say to ease that grief?

“Uli,” he started. She met his gaze, then spoke fiercely. 

“I know I’m not to blame for what happened,” she said. “But I won’t stand by and let him fight this alone. I won’t let the Yiga Clan get away with this.” Her gaze narrowed on Dorian. “If you want your Chosen Hero to survive,” she said, “I hope you have a damn good plan to keep him alive, or for the love of Hylia, I will kill you all myself.”

“Don’t test her,” Rusl said. “She’ll do it.”

“My promise to Rusl goes to you as well,” Dorian said. “I will do whatever I have to do to keep the three of you safe.”

Uli’s shoulders relaxed slightly and a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips. “Thank you.”


	16. Chapter 16

She didn’t exactly know what to expect; it wasn’t like she had ever done it before. It didn’t particularly hurt, rather, it was an annoying sensation, just enough to irritate her skin. She wanted to swat it away like a pesky fly, but she could not. And in truth, it was boring. She lay on her stomach in just her jeans and bra, feeling exposed as she moved her arms closer to hide her chest. She let her chin rest on her arms for a moment, then turned her gaze to the two men that stood nearby as they chatted and laughed. Uli smiled as she watched Rusl and Dorian, and when Rusl met her gaze, his grin widened.

“That’s hot.”

Uli craned her neck in an attempt to see the tattoo in the mirror, but the Sheikah pushed her head back down in irritation.

“Stop moving,” he grunted.

Uli sighed and let her chin rest on her arms folded under her. She glanced at Rusl. “I feel like a hooligan.”

“Did you really just say hooligan?” Rusl laughed. “Go tell those damn kids to get off your lawn.”

Uli giggled. “My body is being defiled!”

“You’re with Rusl,” Dorian reminded her. “You’ve already been defiled.”

“Fuck you, man,” Rusl snapped at him, and Dorian grinned.

Impa pulled at his sleeve and inspected Rusl’s tattoo. “Behave,” she said dryly. “I can take this away, you know.”

“We can just throw him out to the wolves and watch them eat him alive,” Dorian said with a grin.

Rusl flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles, grinning smugly. “I’d like to see them try.”

“Please don’t put any more ideas in his head,” Uli said. “It’s bad enough that he thinks he’s an honorary Sheikah.”

“He’s not,” Dorian said dryly.

“I’ve got the Sheikah ink,” Rusl said proudly.

“You’re a fake.”

Rusl frowned. “You never let me have any fun.”

“Is this a game to you?”

“It is,” Rusl said. “And I’m winning.”

“How do you lose?” Dorian inquired.

Rusl shrugged. “Either a Yiga kills me or you do.”

“I’m betting on Dorian killing you first,” Uli said.

“Ah,” Rusl said, waving her off. “He loves me too much.”

“You think the world loves you,” Dorian said

“Oh, I know for a fact that it does not,” Rusl said. “But I don’t let that get me down.”

Uli smiled. She felt the Sheikah behind her lift his arms from resting on her back. He sighed, cracked his neck, and stood. Impa immediately stepped in, taking his place, and let her hand hover over the fresh tattoo on Uli’s back.

A warm sensation moved over her skin first, then seemed to melt into her body, moving through to her limbs until it faded. When Impa was finished, she stepped back and gave her grunt of approval.

“The Yiga Clan won’t be finding you unless you walk into their hands,” she said.

Uli sat up and looked over her shoulder into the mirror, inspecting the finished tattoo. A smile tugged at her lips.

“Wow,” she said. “It’s like I’m in a gang, now.”

Rusl moved to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. “That’s hot. Wanna go out back?”

Impa slapped him on the arm as she stepped around them. “Knock it off.”

Uli blushed, but giggled, and pulled away from him. She turned to face him, her arms covering her chest. “Shirt,” she instructed. “I’m practically naked here.”

Rusl threw her shirt at her. “If that’s naked, what were you last night?”

“Rusl!” Uli slapped his arm before shimming into her shirt, ignoring his laughter.

“You picked him,” Dorian said dryly.

“You can leave any time,” Rusl reminded her.

Uli shrugged. “I dunno. I kinda like you.”

“Kinda?” Rusl echoed.

Uli winked at him. “Plus we have matching tattoos, now.”

“A solid basis for a relationship,” Rusl confirmed with a nod.

A ringing phone interrupted them, and Rusl turned to Dorian as he answered it. His gaze flashed to Rusl’s for a moment before he left them alone in the room, the door closing behind him. Rusl stared at the door until Uli spoke.

“Now what?” Uli asked.

Rusl turned his attention back to her. “Make hero babies?”

Uli rolled her eyes at him. “Looks like you’ve got work to do.”

Rusl frowned. He turned his attention back to the door. “Maybe.”

Uli hesitated. “Do you think it’s the Yiga Clan?”

“I dunno.”

Uli sighed softly. “They warned me not to date a military guy,” she said.

Rusl smiled. “If only that were the least of your problems.”

“Yeah.” She frowned. “I guess you have a point, there.”

Rusl and Uli made their way outside where they found Dorian and Impa in the midst of a serious discussion. They stopped, however, as Uli and Rusl approached, and their tone quickly changed.

“That ward should last a long time,” Impa said to Uli. “But I’ll check on it now and then just to be sure.”

Rusl, however, wasn’t listening. He was studying Dorian’s hard expression as his friend looked out over the city. After a moment, he met Rusl’s gaze, his brows furrowed.

“Rusl?”

Rusl turned his attention back to Uli. “What?”

“I said are you coming over?” She rolled her eyes.

“That depends,” Rusl said. “Can I have dessert?”

Uli sighed. “Maybe if you’re good,” she said. She turned her attention to Dorian. “Tell the girls I said hi. I think I owe them ice cream this weekend.”

“Sure,” Dorian said simply.

Uli took Rusl’s hand, pulling him forward. “Let’s go, I’m starving.”

Rusl’s gaze flashed to Dorian once more before he fell into step beside Uli, not bothering to say goodbye to Impa or Dorian.

“What’s wrong with you?” Uli asked when they reached the car.

Rusl started the engine, then pulled out onto the street, navigating through the city. “Huh?”

“Exactly,” Uli said. Her voice lowered. “Is something wrong? Is it Dorian?”

Rusl’s brows furrowed, but he kept his gaze out on the road. “I don’t know,” he said slowly.

Uli hesitated. “What are you thinking?”

Rusl sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said again. “It’s probably nothing.”

“Probably nothing?”

“I was thinking,” Rusl started. “Since we’re back in Faron, I should just move in with you, or something. Until I have to leave again.” When Uli didn’t speak, he glanced at her. “‘Cuz, you know, why pay for my own place and go through all that trouble. You know?” He turned his gaze back to the road. “I mean, whatever,” he said quickly. “I was just going off of your idea the other day. You know; taking all the steps or something.”

Uli turned her gaze out the window. “Do you plan to stay in the army?” she asked.

Rusl hesitated. “I… haven’t thought about it.” He glanced at Uli and she met his gaze. “Why?”

“I was thinking,” Uli started. “About… us.”

“There’s the first problem,” Rusl said with a grin. But Uli didn’t find him amusing.

“Hero semantics aside,” she said. “What you do is dangerous enough, without even factoring in the fact that the Yiga Clan are hunting us. And when you get pulled around, I don’t get to see you. I could move around with you, sure. But then what if… when… we do have a child?” She sighed. “I just think if you’re going to commit yourself to someone, or people, that, you know, you should be around for them.”

Rusl pinched his lips together. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Uli glanced at him.

“I only joined because I figured I had nothing else going for me,” Rusl said. His brows furrowed. “I guess that’s not really the case anymore.” He met her gaze. “I’d want to stick around for a life with you, even if a hero weren’t involved.”

Uli smiled. “Really?”

“Sure,” Rusl said with a grin. “I mean, no one else would put up with me.”

“You have such a way with words,” Uli said, rolling her eyes. But still, she grinned.

“So, you accept my humble proposition?”

“I guess I can give you a drawer or two,” she said.

“Truth be told,” Rusl started. “I think Dorian’s been trying to push me out, anyway. He’s always giving me the boring missions.”

“How terrible for you,” Uli said dryly.

“I’ll talk to him,” Rusl said. It wasn’t the only thing he wanted to talk to Dorian about. He knew Dorian was hiding something, and he wasn’t about to step down until he knew what was going on.

 

*****

 

Rusl’s brows furrowed. His gaze moved to the full moon as it rose over the horizon. He leaned against the railing of the balcony. Inside, Uli was sleeping peacefully, unaware that Rusl was not at her side, and had not been for the past half an hour. The phone continued to ring in his ear until he let his hand fall away. He ended the call. Dorian had not picked up a single one of his several phone calls. He knew he couldn’t keep calling like that, but something didn’t feel right. It was just a few hours ago that they were together. With a single phone call, his demeanor had completely changed, and that was the last he saw of Dorian.

Rusl jumped as his phone began to vibrate in his hand. Dorian’s name flashed on the screen, and he quickly answered it.

“What the hell, D?”

“How many fucking times are you going to call me?” Dorian hissed. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Me?” Rusl bellowed. “Wh-what’s wrong with you? Why didn’t you answer?”

“Maybe I’m trying to get laid, too,” Dorian sneered.

Rusl snorted. “You? Please.”

“The fuck do you want?” Dorian growled. 

Rusl sighed. “Nothing,” he said. “I’m sorry I interrupted.”

Dorian hesitated. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Rusl said. “I just… thought something was wrong.”

“Because I wouldn’t answer your call?” Dorian said in an annoyed tone.

“Well… yeah. Sure. Sorry.”

“Rusl.”

“You were just… being weird earlier. I dunno. I was concerned.”

But Dorian did not respond.

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “Should I be concerned?”

“No,” Dorian said simply.

Rusl was quiet for a moment. “Alright,” he finally said. “So, I was thinking about making this my last tour.”

“Okay,” Dorian said.

“Okay?”

“For the love of Hylia,” Dorian muttered. “Can we talk about this later?”

Rusl smiled. “Yeah, man. Tell Carissa I said hi.”

“I will not.” The call promptly ended.

Rusl stared at the screen until it went dark. He slipped the phone back into his pocket, then turned to see Uli standing in the doorway, her forehead creased in concern.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Rusl said. “I guess so.”

She frowned. “You guess?”

“He’d tell me if something was wrong.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes.”

Uli sighed. “Okay,” she said. “I trust you both.”

“A terrible decision, really.”

“So far, it hasn’t been so bad.” She tried to scratch at her back. “But I did let you convince me to get this tattoo.”

“It’s for your own safety.” He pulled her arm toward him. “Don’t scratch.”

“Safety, sure.” Uli grinned at him. “I’m definitely not safe from you. It’s been nothing but a dick magnet.”

Rusl shrugged. “What can I say? I think it’s hot.”

Uli winked at him and turned away. She let her fingers drag across her palm as she stepped back into her apartment, then regarded him flirtatiously over her shoulder. “Coming, soldier?”


	17. Chapter 17

Rusl stood in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. His gaze narrowed on Dorian, but Dorian was clearly avoiding it. He sat behind his desk more casually than Rusl was used to seeing. His chin was in his palm, elbow on his desk, and he regarded his computer screen with disinterest. 

“Are you even listening?” Rusl asked in annoyance. 

Dorian’s gaze flashed to him for a moment. He sighed, then sat back in his chair. It rolled back slightly.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Dorian’s gaze dropped to his desk. “What brought you to that decision?”

Rusl’s arms dropped to his side. “I dunno,” he started. “I did my time.” He sighed. “Besides. If you expect Uli and I to have hero babies… I’m going to be around for them. Can’t have you dragging my ass all over Hyrule. And isn’t that what you wanted, anyway? You’ve been slowly trying to push me out, giving me all the crap that you know is beneath me.”

“Hm.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “But I have one condition.”

Dorian met his gaze. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know what you’re hiding from me, but if the Yiga have become a problem again, I’m not leaving.”

Dorian pulled his gaze away. “There’s no problem.”

Rusl stepped forward and pressed his palms against the desk, leaning down into Dorian’s face and catching his gaze once more. “I don’t buy it.”

Dorian held his gaze and his brows knit together fiercely. “The Yiga have not resurfaced. You have my word.”

Rusl held his position for a moment, searching Dorian’s gaze. He still didn’t really believe him, but he trusted his friend. His best friend. Dorian had never steered him wrong before. He straightened, then stepped away.

“Fine,” he muttered. “But whatever your deal is, you better cut the shit. It’s freaking me out.”

Dorian pulled his gaze away once more. “Dismissed.”

Rusl hesitated, then turned and left him alone in his office. Dorian stared at his computer screen for a moment, jumping when his phone vibrated against his desk. He didn’t recognize the number that flashed on the screen, but that could have only meant it was one person. He answered it quickly.

Kohga’s voice was furious. “The spirit of the hero has disappeared. You wouldn’t happen to know why that is, would you?”

“No.” Dorian kept his voice steady. “Impa has not found the other one.”

“I don’t think I need to remind you that you work for us,” Kohga sneered. “Test me, and I will take everything from you.”

The call ended, but Dorian kept the phone pressed to his ear for a moment, his face turning white. After a moment, his hand slowly fell away and the phone dropped to his desk. His gaze moved to the framed picture of Carissa, Koko, and Cottla and he pinched his lips together. He was in too deep, and he couldn’t even tell the one person he relied on most. How could he? He had spent the last year pushing Rusl away. They no longer did missions together, and Rusl was completely unaware of the missions Dorian was going on. Not to mention his most recent failure that got his entire team killed, leaving him with no choice but to agree to work with Kohga.

No one knew that he was against Hyrule, even if for the safety of his own family. No one knew that he was feeding Kohga intel. And yet, he was doing everything he could to keep the vital information a secret to his enemy. He was playing a dangerous game alone, and he was terrified.

 

*****

 

Rusl hardly saw Dorian in the months following their encounter in his office. It came as no surprise when his missions became fewer and fewer, though Dorian seemed busy as ever. It felt strange not to see Dorian as often as he did, but his time was occupied in other ways, more specifically with his new found engagement to Uli. And though they had found some time to celebrate together, his friend’s growing absence only made Rusl worry.

“It’s happened,” Uli said. She sat across from Rusl. “I told you it would.”

Rusl met her gaze. “Huh?”

“Your face.” She pointed at him with her beer bottle. “It froze like that.”

Rusl’s forehead relaxed. “Sorry.”

Uli frowned. “Nothing from Dorian?”

Rusl shook his head. He stood and moved to the fridge to grab another beer.

Uli put her chin in her hand and watched him. “You should reconsider your options for best man,” she said. “He won’t even make it to the wedding.”

Rusl sat at the table with a sigh. “Or, hear me out, we could just go right to city hall -”

“You’re not taking this away from me,” Uli snapped at him. “I’m getting my white dress and my big party and you’re going to deal with it.”

“You realize how depressing that will look for me, right? I’ve got one damn guest out of two hundred.”

“Yeah,” Uli started. “And he probably won’t even show up.”

Rusl sighed. He drank wordlessly from his bottle.

Uli reached across the table and took his hand in hers. When he met her gaze, she offered him a soft smile. “You’re right,” she said. “We really don’t need them. We’re the only ones that need to be there.”

“I know,” Rusl said. “But I’ll do it all for you.”

“Aw, you’re such a big softie.”

Rusl frowned. “Don’t tell people that.”

“Wouldn’t want you to look less macho.”

Rusl stood, moved to her side, and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll show you macho.”

Uli giggled as he pressed his lips against her neck. “You’re cheesy.”

They glanced at Rusl’s phone as it vibrated loudly against the table. Dorian’s name flashed on the screen. Disinterested, Rusl resumed kissing Uli’s neck.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” she asked, pulling away slightly.

“He never answers when I call,” Rusl pointed out.

Uli frowned. “He also never calls you unless it’s important.”

Rusl shrugged. The phone quieted, showing only a missed call. “If it’s important, he’ll call

back.”

No sooner did he say the words and move closer to Uli once more, the phone began to vibrate again. Uli pulled away, looking at him expectantly, and Rusl sighed. He picked the phone off the table and answered it.

“Hey. Leave me alone. I’m off duty.”

“Rusl,” Dorian started. His voice was hard and he sounded breathless.

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I need you.” He hesitated. “I need your help.”

“Where are you?”

“Forget it,” he said quickly.

“Where are you?” Rusl pressed. “What’s going on?”

“I… I need you to take the girls. Bring them to the city. To Impa.”

“Where are you?” Rusl repeated, his voice hardening. “Are you alright?”

“For now,” Dorian muttered. “We’re in Faron. I’ll text you. How quickly can you get here?”

“I’ll be right there.” Rusl ended the call. He turned his gaze to Uli. “I’m sorry,” he said

quickly.

Uli shook her head. “Go.” She offered him a smile. “I’ll be here.”

Dorian’s text came in as a series of numbers. Coordinates. Rusl’s brows furrowed. What 

the hell had Dorian got himself into?

“Don’t leave,” he instructed Uli.

Uli frowned. “What if we’re under attack?”

“Then don’t die,” Rusl muttered. “The fate of Hyrule kinda depends on your child, you know.”

Uli pressed her lips against his. “Be careful.”

“I’m always careful.”

She raised a brow. “Are you, though?”

“I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

“Keep it that way,” she said. “You’re marrying me whether you like it or not.”

Rusl smiled and saluted her. “Aye, aye.” He planted one last kiss on her lips before grabbing his keys and hurrying out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

It seemed, to Rusl, that they were quite literally in the middle of nowhere. The coordinates Dorian gave him brought him away from all civilization until the pavement turned to untraveled dirt roads, leading him to places that might have once been. It seemed unreal that such unpopulated areas could exist in Hyrule, making him very aware of just how big the kingdom truly was, and how little of it he had seen, despite how often he seemed to move from one location to the next.

He found them just on the edge of a dense forest at the base of one of the mountains north of the city. He stepped out of the car and let his hand rest instinctively on the butt of his gun as he approached Dorian. Dorian moved away from his family, stepping out of the treeline and meeting Rusl.  
“What in the fuck -”

“I’m working with the Yiga Clan.”

Rusl’s mouth hung open, not only interrupted, but in complete shock at Dorian’s sudden confession. He stared at Dorian for a moment, then his expression hardened and fury pulsed through him. “You  _ what?!” _

Dorian’s gaze fell, but he said nothing.

Rusl hesitated, holding his gaze on the Sheikah. “Why? How long? Why are you telling me this?” He gripped the weapon on his hip, but did not pull it from the holster.

“Almost a year,” Dorian said softly.

“A  _ year _ ?” Rusl bellowed angrily. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Rusl,” Dorian started. He met his gaze, his eyes pleading with him. “Listen to me. You and Impa are the only ones who know.”

“Impa knows?” Rusl was still shouting angrily.

“Shut  _ up!” _ Dorian snapped. “We don’t have a lot of time. They’re hunting us.”

Rusl watched him carefully. “Tell me the truth,” he said through clenched teeth.

“I was following a lead from Impa when I ran into them. My team was ambushed. We were heavily outnumbered. Everyone died but me.” He hesitated and pulled his gaze away. “They had been following me for a while. They knew I was working closely with Impa and King Roham. They wanted my intel. To act as a double agent.”

“And you agreed?” Rusl hissed.

“They were going to kill my family,” Dorian barked at him. They fell silent. After a moment, Dorian continued. “I did it. But I told Impa. And she agreed to help me. She would keep them safe, and in turn, I would continue to work with them. A triple agent.”

Rusl stared blankly at him for a moment. He took a step back, his gaze turning cautious. He studied Dorian for a moment, then turned his gaze to Carissa. Koko and Cottla were clinging fearfully to their mother. Their wide eyes were watching Rusl and their father.

“What have you told them?” Rusl asked, his voice steady. But his mind was racing as he recalled every secret phone call. Every broken gaze in an attempt to hide his secret.

“Nothing,” Dorian said fiercely. “As you know, they’ve been trying to find you and Uli in an attempt to stop the hero from being born. They thought Uli’s brother was going to be the father. But they noticed when Uli got warded. Kohga thought I had something to do with the disappearance of the spirit. His orders were to find Uli and bring her to him.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. Deep lines creased his forehead. “What did you tell him?” he asked.

“I lied,” he said. “I said nothing about you or Uli. And I told Impa everything. But word got to Kohga that I was trying to get out.” He paused. “They’re hunting us right now. They will find us, and they will kill us.”

Rusl hesitated. He met Dorian’s gaze. “You won’t be able to get out,” he said. “Not as long as the Yiga Clan exists.”

“I know,” Dorian said softly. “I fucked up. I thought I could do something. I put my family in danger.”

“And what do you think I can do about it?” Rusl hissed. “I’m not a Sheikah. I don’t stand a damn chance against them.”

“Just take them,” Dorian pleaded with him. “Take the girls.”

Rusl felt the color drain from his face. “I can’t,” he said. “D… I can’t protect them like you can.”

“Please,” Dorian begged. “I’ll hold them off. It’s me they want. Just get them back to the city. They’ll be protected under Impa’s ward.”

“Why don’t you just do it?”

“They’re tracking me,” he explained. “It won’t be long before they find us. I can’t lead them to the city.”  
“You can’t just do your Sheikah thing and poof them into the city?”

“They will sense it,” he explained. “And no Sheikah magic can penetrate the ward.”

Rusl frowned. “I don’t like this.” He looked passed Dorian. It was dark in the forest, but he could just make out Carissa, clutching her daughters against her.

“You’re warded. They don’t know you,” Dorian said. “They don’t know the role you play. They’ll have no reason to suspect you at all. You’ll be able to slip right by. I’ll hold them back until you get them into the city.”

“And then you’ll poof yourself out of there, right?”

“Sure,” Dorian said, growing exasperated with him. “Just let me take care of this, alright?”

“Fine,” Rusl muttered. “For fuck’s sake, D. I’m going to kill you.”

Dorian stepped forward and pulled Rusl into a hug. Rusl opened his mouth to argue further with him, but instead sighed and hugged him back.

“I hate you,” Rusl muttered.

“Thank you.”

Rusl pulled away and turned his attention to Dorian’s daughters. He offered them a reassuring smile. “Ladies,” he said. He gestured a hand toward his car and bowed. “Your chariot awaits.”

Koko turned her gaze to her mother. Carissa nodded to her and pushed her daughter forward.

“Go with Uncle Rusl,” she said, forcing a smile. “Do whatever he says, okay?”

Koko nodded and took her younger sister’s hand, encouraging her to step out of the treeline. They hurried to their father’s side, checking his gaze before moving to Rusl’s side. Cottla clung to his arm and looked up at him.

“Don’t worry,” Cottla said. “I’ll use my powers to help.”

“How did that work out last time?” Rusl said with a grin.

Cottla frowned. “I’ve been practicing!”

Rusl picked her up. “Well,” he started. “You’ll have to show me when we get into the city.”

Cottla nodded enthusiastically.

Rusl turned his gaze back to Dorian. “Be careful, alright?”

Dorian’s gaze narrowed on him. “Look who’s talking,” he said. “If anything happens to them -”

“I will gladly let you end my life.” Rusl put Cottla back on her feet. He brushed his hand through her hair and smiled at her. “We’ll be fine, right?”

Cottla grinned. “Yeah!”

“Daddy,” Koko started. Her brows furrowed. Her eyes closed and her ears twitched.

Rusl’s hand moved to the weapon on his hip once more as his eyes darted to the forest. In that same instant, Dorian and Carissa spun on their hands, each with a hand raised defensively.

“Go,” Dorian hissed over his shoulder at Rusl.

But Koko had already grabbed her sister’s arm, pulling her into a sprint. Rusl quickly followed after them. He felt a pull in the air, and when he glanced over his shoulder, Dorian and Carissa were gone.

He quickly ushered the girls into the car, and when they were safe and secured in the back seat, he slid in behind the wheel, turning the key in the ignition. The car sputtered, but did not turn over. He cursed loudly and tried again, but to no avail. He punched the steering wheel angrily.

“Uncle Rusl,” Cottla started warily. “Are we gonna die?” Her voice shook as she spoke.

“Come on, now,” he muttered. He turned to regard them over his shoulder. “Do you have that little faith in me?”

“I dunno,” Cottla said.

“Do you trust me?”

They shook their heads.

“Let’s go,” he said, opening his door. “Out of the car.”

“What are we doing?” Koko asked as she and her sister jumped out.

“We’re running. Think you can do that?”

They nodded.

“That way,” Koko said, pointing into the woods.

Rusl hesitated. He looked to where she directed him. “Can you sense them?”

“Yes.”

He sighed. “Alright, kid. I trust ya. Lead the way.”

Koko took off into the woods, with Cottla following close behind and Rusl bringing up the rear. His gun was in his hands as they darted into the woods. To his surprise, Koko and Cottla were quick and nimble - more so than he expected them to be, even for young Sheikah. They wove in and out through the trees as the forest thickened around them, leaping and bounding over roots and rotted logs. He was not nearly so swift and elegant, but he kept up with them as they ran, his senses on high alert and ready to react in a moment’s notice.

It didn’t take long before they heard the unmistakable sound of battle. Tremors moved through the forest in waves. There was the distinct sound of an explosion that was, though distant, still much too close for comfort. He could hear the sounds of trees cracking and snapping which suggested the battle was moving toward them.

Koko and Cottla’s young, trained minds recognized these things, too, and Koko quickly altered her course in an attempt at staying clear from the battle. Even so, she yelped and cried at each sound, and without intending to, her pace slowed until she stopped. Cottla turned her gaze to her sister, her lip trembling as she watched the fear flash across Koko’s face. She sobbed and turned to the safety of Rusl’s arms.

“It’s alright,” he assured her as best as he could. “Everything’s fine. We need to keep moving.”

Koko nodded, though she was still frozen to the ground. Rusl pulled her toward him, and she met his gaze.

“Hey. We’re in this together, right?” He kissed her forehead. “They’ll be fine. We need to get somewhere safe.”

Koko nodded again, wordless, but her body trembled.

At that moment, there was another explosion, much closer to them this time. Trees cracked and fell to the ground around them, and Rusl pulled the girls forward once more. They returned to a sprint through the woods as the battled moved closer still. They ran until they came across a high rock wall that marked the face of a cliff that stretched up toward the sky from the valley where the forest sat.

Rusl pulled the girls with him as they ran along the rock wall, the battle much closer to them, now. To his relief, he spotted an opening in the wall, which he was sure was the den of some wild animal, but he took the chance as it neared, pushing the girls inside.

It was bigger than he first thought, and they stumbled inside. He pulled the girls against him as he pressed himself against the inner wall, away from the opening and into a dark corner in hopes of remaining unseen. He hugged them tightly, but their bodies still shook. Rusl ran his fingers through their hair, keeping them calm and quiet as he listened. The battle in the forest had quieted and he could hear voices.

“I should kill you both right now,” an unfamiliar voice hissed.

The voices were not so distant that Rusl couldn’t make them out, but he felt confident that they were at a safe distance for the time being. He dared to peek around the corner. He recognized the distinct uniforms that marked the Yiga Clan. The rogue Sheikah that made up their army stood amongst the trees, some in the shadows, surrounding their victims in the center. Dorian and Carissa were both in their clutches, and the man Rusl only assumed to be their leader, Kohga, paced between them, his hands behind his back and a sneer on his face.

“Did you really believe you could get out of this?” Kohga continued. “That I would make such a threat lightly?”

Dorian’s gaze narrowed on Kohga.

“Unfortunately,” Kohga started. “I still need you, Dorian. However, I do not need her.” Kohga turned to Carissa, and her face paled. “Kill her.”


	19. Chapter 19

Rusl watched in horror as the blade came across her neck and she dropped to the ground. Rusl clung to the girls, holding them tightly in his arms in an attempt to block their view. He buried his face in their hair, biting back a sob, and tightened his arms around them. After a moment, he heard Kohga’s unmistakable voice, and he pressed his head back against the wall to listen.

“Test me again, Sheikah, and I will take everything from you. Do you understand?” He turned away from Dorian, and the Yiga soldiers released their hold on him. “Report back to Impa,” Kohga ordered him. “I expect you to keep up your appearances in the city. I don’t want to hear from you again until you have something good to give me. It’s only a matter of time before the heroes manifest themselves in the world once more. Find them. I want them alive.”

Rusl could feel a snap in the air as Kohga and his soldiers disappeared in a flash. His shoulders slumped and without realizing it, he let his hold on the two girls loosen. Koko immediately pulled away from him, stumbling in the dead leaves as she scrambled to her feet and hurried to her father. Rusl lunged after her, his arm reaching out in a desperate attempt to pull her back, but he just missed her. Still, she slid to a stop when she caught sight of her mother lying lifeless on the ground.

Rusl pulled Cottla into his chest, doing his best to keep her from seeing anything more. He scrambled to his feet, watching painfully as Dorian dropped to his wife’s side and pulled her into his arms. Koko shouted to her mother, then ran toward her, but Rusl pulled her away. He did his best to hold the two girls close to him, and to his relief, Koko turned to him and sobbed. He dropped to his knees, pulling Koko into his arms with Cottla as they cried against him.

“Get them out of here.”

Rusl looked up at Dorian. His gaze was torn between grief and fury as he regarded Rusl.

“D,” Rusl started, his voice cracking. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to kill him!”

“Stop,” Rusl hissed. “You can’t!” He hesitated, his pulse racing. “You can’t leave me alone to protect them,” he begged. “You know what Kohga will do.” His gaze softened as he pleaded with his friend. “Don’t go. Don’t do this, D. Promise me you won’t do something you’ll regret.”

Dorian pulled his gaze away. His eyes closed, but a single tear escaped, rolling down his cheek. He raised his hand, and before Rusl could argue further with him, the world pulled violently around them, melting into an array of watercolors before snapping into focus. They were out of the forest and back beside the car. The damn car that would not start and left them stranded. Left them to witness Carissa’s violent death.

Rusl let himself lean against the girls for a moment more, choking back another sob. He allowed himself only a moment before he forced himself on his feet, pulling Koko and Cottla with him. He ushered him into the car, the fell into the driver’s seat. He stared at the wheel in silence for a moment, then turned they key in the ignition. It sputtered, but after a second try, the engine came to life.

“Fuck you,” Rusl muttered under his breath. He threw the car into drive. His only objective was to get the girls into the city as soon as possible. There was no telling what Dorian was going to try to do, but he couldn’t concern himself with that right now. He would have a chance to talk with Impa once they reached the city, anyway.

He dialed Uli’s number as he drove. He needed to hear her voice.

“Hey,” her voice said, answering quickly. “Is everything alright?”

“No,” Rusl muttered.

“What can I do?”

Rusl sighed. “Nothing.”

“Rusl.” She hesitated. “What’s going on?”

“I’m bringing the girls to the city,” he said. “With Impa.”

“I’ll meet you there,” she said. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Please.”

 

*****

 

They reached the city within the hour. Impa was waiting for them outside when they pulled into the drive. Her sorrowful gaze met Rusl’s as he stepped out. He walked around the car and leaned against it, his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Is he alright?”

“Yes,” Impa said. “He’s not going after Kohga.”

Rusl let out a breath of relief. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll stay with the girls.”

Impa nodded. “I would appreciate that,” she said. “As you can imagine, I have a lot on my plate right now.” Her gaze turned to the back windows where the girls waited in the back seat. Koko had Cottla in her arms, but they were not paying attention to the world outside the windows. “I’m sorry I kept this from you, Rusl,” she said softly. “But you know how delicate the situation is, and how Dorian can be. He tried to take it all on himself. A mistake that has cost him dearly.” She frowned and met his gaze. “Keep him thinking straight for me. And thank you for keeping the girls safe.”

Rusl turned his gaze to the ground. “This could have been avoided,” he said. “How many more people have to die?” He met Impa’s gaze, his brows knit together. “What is your plan for the Yiga Clan?”

“You’re no longer in Special Ops,” Impa said, her gaze narrowing on him.

“Don’t give me that bull shit,” Rusl snapped. “I’m just as much involved in this. And I will not let you get your hands on my son unless I know that you have a damn plan to get rid of the Yiga Clan before they can get to him first.”

“It is not that easy,” Impa sneered. “If the Yiga don’t want to be found, they won’t be found. We are their prey, and we are right where they want us; at their damn mercy. We’re walking on eggshells, here. To continue to fight them and seek them out would only be wasting our resources. King Roham has made his orders to change course by my advise.”

“And?” Rusl pressed.

“All we can do now is wait and prepare for the heroes,” Impa said. “We give them every advantage we can. We train them as best as we can, and we let them do their jobs.”

“Train them?” Rusl’s voice raised. “You don’t expect to push this shit on them the second they come into the world, do you?”

“Ganondorf could return at any moment,” Impa said fiercely. “We have no time to waste -”

“I’ll be damned if I let you use my son like he’s some damn tool for your war,” Rusl hissed. “He’s going to live his life as a normal kid for as long as possible.”

“He needs to understand that this is his destiny -”

“You need to understand something,” Rusl hissed. He stepped forward, leaning down into her face. “If you want me to cooperate, you will stay away from my son.”

Impa’s gaze hardened. She searched his eyes, then stepped away from him, turning her back on him. “Dismissed.”

 

*****

 

The house was dark when Uli got there, and the night brought with it a chill in the air. She let herself into the house. The only light came from the glow of the tv where a movie was just coming to its end. On the couch, Rusl was stretched out; one leg hung over the end of the couch, the other rested on the floor. Both Koko and Cottla were sleeping soundly on top of him. He stirred slightly as Uli approached, and she knelt on the ground at his side. She put her hands on his face and kissed his lips, then sighed.

“Impa told me,” she started softly. “About Carissa.”

Rusl’s brows knit together. “What did she say?”

Uli pulled her gaze away. “Just that they were attacked. The Yiga Clan… killed her.”

Rusl turned his gaze to Cottla who was lying against his chest. His fingers moved through her hair.

“Is that what happened?”

Rusl met her gaze. He wanted to tell her everything. About Dorian and the Yiga Clan, about his interaction with Impa. But it would only worry her. It would cast doubt in her mind. And all he wanted to do was protect her - protect his future son - from the life they had been dragged into.

“Yes,” he said simply.

Uli let her head rest against him as she sat on the floor. She stared into the darkness, quiet for a moment as she contemplated her own life.

“Do you think that will happen to us, too?” she asked softly. When Rusl did not respond, she continued. “They’ll try to kill us to get to him.” Her voice lowered. “There will be nothing we can do to stop them. To protect him.”

“You underestimate me,” Rusl said. “I won’t let anyone touch him. I’ll die before something happens to him.”

Uli hesitated. She leaned her head back and met his gaze. “We can’t just die and let him grow up alone. You can’t just throw your life out like that and think it will do anyone any good.”

Rusl smiled. His reaction only caused Uli’s brows to furrow.

“Do you think this is funny?”

Rusl shook his head. He looked into the darkness. “You sound like D.”

Uli’s lips pinched together. “We… have to be there for him. For as long as we can be.”

Rusl met her gaze. Did she know the fate of their lives like he knew it? That if their son’s true power were to awaken, they would be sacrificed?

Uli settled back against the couch. She let her cheek rest against his arm as she stared into the darkness. She sighed lightly. “I know this is deeper than you will admit to me,” she said. “I never wanted to admit it to myself before, but now that this is all happening…” She hesitated. “I guess, like you, I’m prepared to make whatever sacrifices need to be made. But only when that time comes.”

Rusl looked up at the ceiling. “How long do you think we have?”

Uli was quiet for a moment, surprised that Rusl seemed to understand her thought process. Even more so, it seemed to confirm the same suspicions that she had. “I don’t know,” she admitted, but she smiled. She moved her hand to take his, squeezing it confidently. “But I know we’ll make the best of all the time we have.”


	20. Chapter 20

Dorian didn’t bother to turn the lights on when he got home. The tv, however, remained on, shedding just enough light for him to make out the bodies on the couch. Rusl and Uli were on opposite ends, their legs twisted together as they attempted to stretch out. Cottla was lying against Rusl’s chest, her mouth opened slightly as she snored lightly. Koko was curled up beside Uli, her head on Uli’s arm. All four of them were sleeping soundly, though after a moment, Rusl stirred.

His eyes opened lazily at first. He took a moment to blink in the darkness, then, feeling Dorian’s presence, he turned his gaze to his friend. He shifted as carefully as he could, pushing himself up slightly, making sure that he did not disturb Cottla. He rubbed his eyes, then sighed.

“I was starting to think I was adopting two Sheikah girls,” Rusl muttered. “And that is not a job I will ever be prepared for.”

Dorian did not respond. He moved wordlessly into the kitchen where he leaned against the counter, his hands dragging down his face.

Rusl shifted once more, carefully moving Cottla off of him and setting her against the couch. He stretched and yawned, then leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. The lights remained off, and it was too dark for him to see much, but he didn’t need to see to read the emotions that Dorian was likely feeling. Besides the grief, he felt guilt. He felt anger. He felt helplessness. It was more than Rusl could have ever imagined feeling, and he hated himself for not having the power to make things right in the world again. There was nothing he could say and nothing he could do to provide Dorian with any comfort or relief, and it angered him. Every part of him wanted to fight beside Dorian and destroy the Yiga Clan for what they had done. But three precious, innocent lives relied on them, and they each slept soundly just a few yards away. Such a brash move would only jeopardize what little they had left in the world.

“D,” Rusl started. But he didn’t know what he could say, and his name hung in the silence between them. So, instead, he moved toward Dorian and pulled him into a hug. Dorian was stiff for a moment, trying desperately to keep it all together, but it had become far too difficult to do so, and he allowed himself to cry softly against Rusl.

“Thank you,” he said after a moment. “For taking care of them.”

Rusl pushed him away, but kept a hand on his shoulder. “What can we do?”

Dorian shook his head. “You’ve done enough. I shouldn’t have asked you to put your life on the line like that.”

“Shut up,” Rusl growled at him. He shrugged. “You would have done it for me.”

“Yes,” Dorian said softly. “Even if you were a traitor.”

Rusl frowned. “You’re not.”

Dorian hesitated. He stared at the floor. “What do I do?”

Rusl was quiet for a moment. “That’s a good question,” he said softly.

“They’ll kill my girls,” Dorian said. “I can’t…”

“As long as you keep up appearances, they will be safe.”

“You can’t believe Kohga will stay true to his word,” Dorian sneered.

“Maybe,” Rusl admitted. “But there’s a better chance of them being safe as long as you continue to work for him. Lives are on the line, D. This does not change who you are. Impa knows that, and I know that.” He hesitated. “You’re like. A triple agent, or something. In the end, you’re on team Hyrule, so that’s all that matters. Kohga’s none the wiser, and Cottla and Koko are safe.”

Dorian shook his head. “It’s too dangerous,” he said. “Carissa’s death… is on me.”

“You did everything you could,” Rusl hissed. “Don’t you dare for a second think you could have avoided it.”

“I shouldn’t have agreed to work for him.”

“If you didn’t agree, he still would have… You made the right choice, D. I would have done it, too.”

“They’re not safe with me,” Dorian said.

“I don’t see anywhere else they’d be safer,” Rusl said. “The city is warded. There’s no way a Yiga is getting in here. Besides. They need you. And you need them. Now more than ever.” When Dorian did not respond, he continued. “You can’t blame yourself, D.”

“I will,” Dorian said softly. “For the rest of my life.”

Rusl sighed softly. “I know.” He hesitated. “Just… remember who the real enemy is, here. Remember who did this. Kohga will not get away with this. And until the day comes where we destroy the Yiga Clan, you live. For Carissa, for Cottla and Koko, and for me. Alright? I’ll pull you through if I have to, but I know you’re better than that. You won’t let the likes of me show you up.”

“You know just what to say,” Dorian said dryly.

“I know you’re being an ass,” Rusl said, “and I may not be a suave talking King of Hyrule, but I get results. Someday, you’ll see. You don’t give me enough credit.”

“If that son of yours inherits even an ounce of your attitude,” Dorian started.

“Hey, you better hope he’s just like me,” Rusl said. “No one else would put up with your shit, never mind the fact that he’ll be expected to save all of Hyrule. He’ll need this attitude to deal with that shit.”

“Are we trying to save money on electricity?” Uli spoke through a yawn as she stood in the doorway. “I put the girls to bed. Your bed, to be exact. Cottla woke up and didn’t want to be alone in her room.”

“Is there room for me?” Rusl asked.

“There’s an entire bed waiting for you at home,” Uli said.

Rusl turned to Dorian. “I have to share, too,” he said. It was an attempt to be funny, but even he didn’t smile. “Do you need anything?”

Dorian shook his head. “No.”

“Alright,” Rusl started. “Let me know if you do.”

“Yeah.”

 

*****

 

It was several days before Rusl heard from Dorian, and it likely would have been several more if Rusl hadn’t finally broken down and called him. He had tried to give him space, but he was starting to wonder if Dorian was even still alive, and that irrational, nagging fear brought him to finally dial Dorian’s number.

With Dorian in the city and Rusl and Uli still in Faron, Rusl saw very little of Dorian over the next several months. And though Rusl was no longer part of Dorian’s unit, he and Impa still had control over what missions he was allowed to partake in, which meant he had very little work to do.

It was all for the best, however, and in more ways than one. Slowly but surely, his apparent chosen destiny was starting to unfold before his eyes. Just a few years ago, he sat at a bar and watched a group of women enter. Perhaps it was fate that brought them both to that point, but he was a different man, then. A man who found himself speechless for the first time. A man who wanted something more in life than what he was given.

And as his gaze settled on Uli, he was given the world.

“Rusl.” Uli leaned closer to him, whispering. “This is the part where you say ‘I do.’” She grinned. “Or, you can run now while you still have the chance.”

Rusl blinked at her for a moment, then smiled. “Well, we made it this far,” he said. “I do.”

Uli grinned. As soon as the final words were spoken, Uli pressed her lips against Rusl’s, quickly sealing their promise to one another. Rusl wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Despite their recent nuptials, neither of them were in a hurry to fulfill their destinies and bring forth Hyrule’s Chosen Hero. Instead, they remained in Faron, happy simply to be in the company of one another.

But it was just a couple of months after their wedding when the announcement came; the queen of Hyrule was pregnant, and the heavy weight of their future son fell upon their shoulders once more.

“You should really consider moving into the city,” Dorian said to Rusl. They were seated at a bar, which Dorian only agreed to because he was in the area. And besides; he hadn’t seen Rusl since the wedding.

“Why?” Rusl muttered. “Uli and I are both warded.”

“But your son -”

“I don’t have a son,” Rusl snapped.

Dorian frowned. “I thought you accepted this?”

Rusl drank his beer. “I go back and forth,” he said. “But I mostly don’t accept it.”

Dorian sighed. “You can’t prevent this,” he said.

“I have a lifetime supply of condoms that say otherwise,” Rusl said with a grin. “In fact, I’ll go get snipped. Uli can get tied. There won’t be any babies coming from either of us. Take that, Hylia.”

“That’s the thing about destiny,” Dorian said. “You can’t change it.”

“So, what?” Rusl pressed. “If we did all that, you think there would still be a way?”

Dorian shrugged. “Weirder things have happened.”

“Well, I’m not throwing some poor, innocent kid into this shit. Why don’t you be the hero?”

“It doesn’t work -”

Rusl stood abruptly. He dropped his payment on the counter. “Yeah, yeah, of course it doesn’t. For the record, I did not miss your Hylia shit.”

“Rusl,” Dorian started, but Rusl put a hand up, stopping him.

“What are you going to tell your boss, anyway?” Rusl asked. His gaze narrowed on Dorian. “If you do get your hero. What then?”

Dorian met his gaze for a moment, then pulled away. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “You know I’ll do everything I can to keep him safe.”

“There’s nothing you can do anymore,” Rusl said, his voice hardening. “Not without losing more.” He hesitated. “He won’t stop with Carissa. He won’t stop until he has everything.”

Dorian bit his lip. “I promised you I wouldn’t let them touch him,” he said. “I intend to keep that promise.”

Rusl held his gaze on Dorian for a moment, then turned away. “Well, that should be easy enough for you as long as there’s no hero around that needs protecting.”

Dorian chose no to respond to Rusl’s stubbornness. Without another word, Rusl left him alone at the bar. Dorian pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a message from Impa. He read it to himself once more, then sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment, he dialed Impa’s number.

“Did you tell him?”

“It’s not my place to tell him,” Dorian said. “Uli will tell him when she’s ready.”

“But is he ready to hear it?”

Dorian sighed. “He will do the right thing.”

“Uli seems to think otherwise,” Impa said. “I don’t think I would have been the first person she would have told if she thought she could tell Rusl.”

“She will have to tell him eventually.”

“He doesn’t exactly make that easy for her,” Impa pointed out. “She’s alone and she’s scared.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Dorian growled. “I’m not a fucking therapist, you know.”

“He’s your friend.”

“Yeah,” Dorian grunted. “I don’t know how that happened, but I’m putting that one on you. All of this is your fault, so it’s your problem. And you’re going to have a real hard time convincing Rusl to let you get your hands on his son.”

“I promised I wouldn’t give him a few years,” Impa said in an exasperated tone. “For the love of Hylia, it’s not like I can train the kid when he can’t even walk yet.”

“But you would if you could.”

“He needs to be prepared.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Stay in Faron a little longer,” Impa said. “I’ve got everything covered here. He’s going to need you. Bring him to the city. He’ll know it’s his best option. He already does.”


	21. Chapter 21

Uli was gone when Rusl awoke the next morning. He trudged through the apartment lazily, yawning as he headed into the kitchen. Uli was seated at the table, a mug in her hands, and she was staring at the contents inside.

“You’re up early,” Rusl commented. He moved to the counter, anxious for a cup of coffee, but to his surprise, Uli had made tea instead. He frowned at the pot of tea, then reached for a mug and the coffee grinds. “Since when are you a tea person?” When she didn’t answer, he looked at her over his shoulder. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” she said softly. “Just tired.”

Rusl returned to making his coffee. “That’s what coffee is for,” he said.

Uli stood from the table. Rusl turned to meet her gaze once more, his brows furrowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but something in her hand caught his attention, and his mouth immediately snapped shut.

“Is that…”

Uli looked down at her hands, then nodded. She lifted the pregnancy test up for him to see better. A pink plus sign clearly marked the test.

Rusl gawked at the test for a long, silent moment, then met her gaze. “Are you sure?”

Uli sighed in exasperation. “Yes, I’m sure!”

Rusl hesitated. His gaze turned back to the test in her hands. “Oh.”

Uli offered him a sheepish smile. “I know, like, we didn’t want this and all. But we knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. And… I’m glad it’s now. Aren’t… aren’t you?”

Rusl met her gaze. “Huh? What? Now?” His brows furrowed. “No.” She frowned, and he quickly spoke again. “I mean… Shit. I don’t know. What?” His brain felt as if it were lagging behind severely as he was still processing this new information.

“What if we think about this differently,” Uli said softly. “Rusl… you’re going to be a father.”

His face paled. Hearing the words out loud suddenly felt too much. Uli was clearly trying to be happy about it all, but he couldn’t find that happiness. Not yet, anyway. He felt sick to his stomach. He waged war with himself over the last few years, trying to convince himself that it was all just some kind of misunderstanding. That it wasn’t real. That it was all just made up. But it was happening; another step in Hylia’s plan. There was still a chance, however, that it wasn’t happening. That this one would be a girl, and they would still have time. Time to get snipped. Time for Uli to get tied. Time for drastic action. He couldn’t thrust a child into some destined role like that; he wouldn’t.

“Rusl.” Uli’s voice was soft. Her eyes pleaded with him.

But Rusl couldn’t be there any longer. He had to get out. He needed air. He need a damn drink.

“Alright,” Rusl finally said. “Can we… talk about this later?” He turned away from her quickly, grabbing his keys off the counter. “I have to… get to work.” He hurried for the door and left her alone in the apartment.

 

*****

 

It was shortly after noon when Dorian arrived at the bar. He knew immediately from Rusl’s text that Uli had broken the news to him, and considering that he was already at a bar, he assumed that Rusl had not taken the news well.

“How long have you been here?” Dorian asked, taking the seat next to Rusl.

“I dunno,” Rusl muttered. “Got here four beers ago.”

“Are you taking up alcoholism?” Dorian ordered a beer.

“Uli is pregnant.”

Dorian drank. He set the bottle on the bar when he finished. “What do you want?”

Rusl glanced at Dorian, hesitant. “I don’t want my son to die saving the world.”

Dorian nodded slowly, but said nothing further. Rusl turned back to his drink before continuing.

“I know I couldn’t avoid it. I… knew this would happen. But now that it is happening…” He hesitated. “I’m in over my head. In more ways than one.” He shook his head. “How the fuck am I supposed to raise a hero?”

Dorian smiled. “Hyrule is fucked.”

Rusl sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah.” He frowned. “I don’t want that life for him. I wish I could take that weight off his shoulders. Shit, he doesn’t even exist in the world yet.”

“He’ll be fine,” Dorian said. “He’ll have a lot of people protecting him.”

“Yeah,” Rusl said softly. “I guess.”

“Look,” Dorian said. “Come to the city. The three of you will be safest there. Impa can  keep him off the Yiga’s radar. He’ll have a completely normal life for as long as Ganondorf allows it.”  
Rusl bit his lip and stared at the bar. “How long?”

“I don’t know,” Dorian admitted. “I suspect within the next couple of decades. In the grand scheme of things, it’s soon.”

Rusl nodded slowly. “A normal life?” He looked at Dorian, his gaze narrowed. “Impa’s not going to try to push her damn hero training on him?”

“She promised she wouldn’t.” He hesitated. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Rusl’s gaze moved up. He looked across the bar at nothing in particular, lost in thought. “I want this,” he said softly. “I want… to be a father.”

Dorian smiled. “That’s a step in the right direction,” he said.

Rusl leaned back against the seat. He rubbed at his neck. “Fuck,” he muttered. “I just left Uli alone.” He dragged his palms down his face, feeling guilty for reacting so poorly. “I should have stayed with her. Goddesses, I wish I had her confidence.”

“You’ll be fine,” Dorian assured him. “You’re not doing this alone.”

Rusl met his gaze. “Yeah,” he said softly. “But, in the meantime, if Uli and I get ourselves killed or something… don’t let him end up like I did.”

“Rusl -”

“Promise me,” Rusl said, his voice hardening. “I officially give you the title of Godfather.”

Dorian frowned. “Don’t you think I have enough shit to deal with?” He hesitated. “Besides. I’m not exactly on Kohga’s good side.”

“But I know you won’t let anything happen to him,” Rusl said confidently. “Just keep him alive like you’ve kept me alive.”

“Then I guess it doesn’t matter,” Dorian started. “Because I’m not letting you die.”

Rusl considered this for a moment. “Alright,” he finally said. “But just in case, anyway.”

“Alright,” Dorian agreed. “Just in case.”

 

*****

 

It was still early in the afternoon when Rusl returned. Uli turned to him when he came through the door. He walked across the kitchen to her and placed his hands on her stomach. He moved in to kiss her, his lips light on her’s. After a brief moment, she pulled back.

“I’m… I’m terrified, Rusl.”

“Me too.”

She frowned. “You can’t be,” she said. “I was really banking on you being the sane one through this.”

Rusl smiled. “Funny,” he said. “I was hoping you would be the calm one, here.”

“What do we do?”

“What do you want to do?”

Uli hesitated. “I… I want him.”

Rusl nodded. “I do, too.”

Her expression brightened. “Really?”

Rusl shrugged. “Yeah. Why not? People have kids, right?”

“Most kids aren’t destined to be heroes,” she reminded him.

“Well, you know,” Rusl started. “Some kids are athletes. Some are druggies. We’ve got a hero.”

Uli smiled. “Right,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I guess there are worse things to have.”

“You know,” Rusl started proudly. “He’ll be just like me.” He thrust a thumb into his chest. “I’m a hero.”

“I don’t know about that,” Uli said slowly. “From what I’ve heard, you do a lot of hiding behind Dorian.”

“Okay, you know Sheikah kind of beats Hylian in all aspects of life?” He wiggled his fingers in the air. “They’ve got that crazy fucking Sheikah magic going for them. I’ve got a little tiny gun that doesn’t stand a damn chance.”

“I guess I married the wrong guy.”

“I always knew you were into Sheikah,” Rusl said. “Can’t say I blame ya, though. I’d be into that, too.”

“I always knew there was something more between you and Dorian.”

Rusl made a face of disgust and Uli laughed lightly. 

“Alright, then,” she said. “We’re having a baby.”

“We’re having a baby,” Rusl repeated softly. He put his hands on her face and kissed her deeply.

Uli pulled away slightly, her face serious. “Do… do we tell him? You know, when he’s old enough?”

Rusl frowned. “No.”

“You don’t think he should know?”

“You want him to grow up knowing that his whole purpose in the world is to save it? To think that we only had him because Hyrule needed him?”

Uli pulled her gaze away. “He won’t think that if we tell him the truth,” she said softly.

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “Do you really expect him to understand?” He hesitated, and his face softened. “Why can’t he just be a normal kid with a normal childhood?”

“He will be,” Uli said. “But when the time comes -”

“When the time comes, he’ll know,” Rusl said stubbornly. He turned away from Uli. “The less he knows, the better.”

“We are Hylian,” Uli said fiercely. “The history of our world -”

Rusl groaned loudly. “You’re starting to sound like Dorian.”

Uli huffed angrily. “Look,” she said. She unknowingly stamped her foot, catching Rusl’s attention. He glanced at her over his shoulder as she spoke. “I know you have your issues and you spent your whole life running from who you are, but that didn’t get you anywhere -”

Rusl grinned. “It got me to you.”

Uli blinked at him, caught off guard. Her lips pulled into a snarl. “Stop it,” she hissed.

Rusl stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her. “You’re so cute when you’re mad.”

“Don’t condescend me,” she snapped at him.

Rusl frowned. “Please,” he started. “Can we just… take it one day at a time?”

Uli’s expression softened and she sighed. “Yeah,” she said. “Alright.” She hesitated. “I get it, you know. I just… I don’t think we should be keeping so many secrets from him. There are some things he should know.”

“Maybe,” Rusl admitted.

“In time.” When Rusl met her gaze, she smiled. “One day at a time.”


	22. Chapter 22

The screaming was unlike anything he had ever heard before. He had seen, even heard, many terrible things in his life, but nothing compared to what he was hearing at that moment, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine the images that went along with the sounds. It was becoming damn near impossible to ignore it, try as he might. He tapped his pen on a listing in the paper, then pressed his lips together. He stuck the pen in the corner of his mouth.

“Do you think I could fake a resume enough to be an accountant?” He frowned. “That’s math, right?”

The screaming continued, however, and he got no response. He sighed, then dropped the pen and paper on the coffee table. He stood from the couch and turned in annoyance toward Uli who was seated at the kitchen table. Her mouth was open in horror as she stared at her laptop screen.

“What the fuck are you watching?” He moved to stand behind her, bending down to peer at the screen. It didn’t take him long to realize it was a birthing video, and he immediately recoiled in horror as the camera angle changed to something terrifying.

“She just got ripped from her V to her A!” Uli shouted, pointing at the screen.

“Why are you watching this?” Rusl sneered.

Uli put her hands on her face. “This baby is going to kill me.”

“It’s not going to kill you.”

“Look at her!”

“I’d rather not,” Rusl muttered.

“Look at the size of that thing!”

“That thing is a baby,” he reminded her.

“Uh-uh,” Uli said, shaking her head. “There’s no damn way that thing is coming out of my fucking vagina.”

“How else do you think it’s coming out?”

“It’s not coming out at all!” She stood abruptly. “I changed my mind! I’m not having no damn hero baby!”

Rusl frowned. “You know -”

She spun on her heels and jabbed a finger into his chest. “This is your fault!”

“How is this my fault?”

“You have the penis,” she hissed. “You just couldn’t stay off of me, could ya?”

“Well -”

“You just had to sow your seed and plant your spawn.”

“That’s nice.”

“You don’t give a shit!” She started to cry.

“I… what?”

“You don’t even like me!”

“Uli… we’re married.”

“You married a psycho!”

Rusl hesitated. “Yeah, I’m starting to think so.”

Uli fell against him and sobbed into his chest.

“Why are you crying?” 

“I don’t know!”

Rusl sighed. “You’re right,” he said. “I take full responsibility.” He pushed her away slightly and smiled. “How about chocolate?”

Uli sneered at him. “I’m not a child! I don’t want chocolate!”

“Ice cream?”

“I want a sandwich.”

Rusl nodded. “Okay,” he started. “That seems reasonable enough. What kind?”

“Peanut butter and banana.”

Rusl stared at her for a moment. “Excuse me?”

Uli raised a brow. “Did I stutter?”

“No, I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I thought you said something absolutely absurd like peanut butter and banana.”

Uli’s gaze narrowed on him.

“You’re for real?”

Her fists balled at her side. “Is there a problem?”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“You’re ridiculous!”

“I cannot condone such a concoction. Who in their right mind would eat that?”

“I would,” she said fiercely. “My mother made it for me all the time when I was little.”

Rusl sighed. “Fine,” he said. “But only because you’re pregnant and I’m a little terrified of you.”

“Good,” she said, folding her arms over her chest. “I’m getting fat and I hate this.”

“But it will be worth it in the end.”

“It won’t.”

Rusl grinned as he prepped her snack. “I’m telling him you said that.”

Uli sat down once more. She closed the laptop and sighed. “I’m going to be a terrible mother.”

“You will be if you feed him this disgusting excuse of a meal.” Rusl set the sandwich down on the table for her. He sat across from her, watching as she took an eager bite, and he winced slightly. She made a sound of approval and smiled.

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” she said as she chewed.

Rusl turned his gaze down to the table. “What do you think about moving to the city?”

She swallowed and hesitated, studying him. “Why?”

“We’ll be safer there,” Rusl started. “It’s warded. It makes sense to be there, especially once he’s born.”

“Or is it because you want to be closer to headquarters so you can try to sneak off on deployment again?”

“Do you really think anyone would let me?”

Uli shrugged and took another bite. “But my family is here. And you know my mother is sick.” She shook her head. “I have to stay here. I want to be here for them, and I want them here for me.”

“We won’t be safe here,” Rusl reminded her.

Uli hesitated between bites. “We’re warded,” she said. “And if they can ward us, they can ward him. They can ward us here in Faron or something.”

“Impa is the only one capable of that, and she’s barely able to keep the city warded.”

Uli frowned and her voice softened. “I don’t want to leave Faron,” she said. “Not yet. I need to be here. If my mother doesn’t get better… I can’t leave.”

Rusl sighed softly. “Yeah, I know.”

“Can we just take it a day at a time?” she asked. “We can always move after, can’t we?”

“I guess.”

Uli stood, finished with her meal. She smiled at Rusl. “Come on. Take me to my appointment. We’ve got a baby to meet.”

 

*****

 

“That’s a strong heartbeat,” the doctor said. He moved the device over Uli’s stomach and smiled at the screen. He pointed to it, indicating the heart.

Rusl stared at it wordlessly, and Uli grinned and babbled excitedly, though he wasn’t really listening.

“A boy?” she said. Her voice shook, but her grin remained. “Really?” She turned to Rusl excitedly. “A boy!”

Rusl bit his lip. He met her gaze and forced a smile. Uli recognized his demeanor immediately, and though her own smile wavered for a moment, she turned her attention back to the monitor and her excitement returned.

“Do you have any names in mind?” the doctor asked conversationally as he proceeded to clean the jelly off of her.

“Oh,” Uli started. “You know, I hadn’t really even thought about it yet.”

The doctor smiled at her. “Well, start thinking,” he said. “He’ll be here before you know it.” When he was finished, he dismissed himself, giving Uli and Rusl a chance to be alone.

Uli sighed loudly, blowing her bangs out of her face. She turned to Rusl and her grin returned. “A boy,” she repeated, and she laughed lightly. “Come on, Rusl, you’re having a son!”

Rusl stared at the frozen image of his unborn child on the screen. Suddenly, it was all real, just as it seemed the whole world had predicted. And he was in love. He loved that image on the screen so damn much. Inside of Uli, his son was growing. He was a living, breathing child that would come into the world in just five short months. And someday, he would save the world. And Rusl knew, as he had always known, that he would do  _ anything _ to give his son the life he deserved. No matter what Hylia had in store for the hero, Rusl was ready to give his life to keep his son alive. Not for the sake of Hyrule, but simply because he was his son.

He felt Uli’s hand on his and he turned to her, meeting her gaze. “It was easier to pretend you were just getting fat,” he muttered.

Uli slapped his arm. “Ass!”

Rusl smiled sheepishly.

“Hero business aside,” she said softly. “Aren’t you a little excited?”

Rusl swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“You’re allowed to be, you know.”

Rusl’s lips pinched together. “So, you haven’t even thought of a name, yet?”

“Have you?”

“I guess not,” he admitted. He was too busy trying to pretend it was all a dream. “I guess he would need a hero-worthy name.”

Uli’s gaze narrowed. “And what kind of name would that be?”

“Probably like Rusl or something.” He grinned at her.

“Actually,” Uli started. “I did have a name in mind.”

Rusl met her gaze. “Yeah?”

Uli shrugged. “I was kinda thinking of naming him after my brother, Link. You know, if you wanted to, or something.”

Rusl smiled. “Link,” he repeated. “You think they’ll make movies about him or something? The Legend of Link?”

Uli considered this for a moment, then shook her head. “Nah,” she said. “That doesn’t sound like something that will sell.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Will Always Be My Son, Anthem Lights
> 
> Your tiny hand in mine as you're sleeping on my chest, laying here so still giving Mom a chance to rest. And I'm watching my world rise and fall with every single breath. Looking down at you and how you look so much like me, and all I want to do is give you everything you need. Son, I know I'm gonna make mistakes, but my love for you will never ever change. I don't ever wanna let you go but I can't wait to get to watch you grow. And no matter what this life might bring, I want you to know that you will always be, you will always be my son.

 

 

_ The world was nothing but a black void, occupied by only Rusl and Link. And though he knew his son was there, just out of his reach, he couldn’t quite see him. Shadows even darker than the void had manifested between them, blocking Rusl’s path, though between them, he caught a flash of blond. Rusl tried desperately to push through them first, and when they would not part, he fought against the mysterious forces. But they fought back, seemingly draining his energy completely. He watched the distance between him and Link grow as he was dragged further and further away, despite his efforts. And then, Link was gone. The shadows vanished suddenly, and he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. _

_ Link was gone. He had failed. He broke his promise never to let anything happen to him. He was gone, and it was his fault. There was nothing he could do to bring him back. _

Rusl awoke suddenly, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. He blinked in the darkness, forcing his breathing to steady and his pulse to slow. When he felt in control once more, he let out a breath. His hand instinctively reached out in the dark and brushed against his very pregnant wife. Uli slept soundly, undisturbed by Rusl’s nightmare. He dragged his hands down his face and got out of bed. He moved through the dark apartment, stepping out the sliding door to the balcony and into the cool night air. He found the lighter and the pack of cigarettes he had hidden from Uli, who disapproved of his bad habit, and eagerly pulled one out of the carton. He slipped it between his lips, then cupped his hands over it and the lighter. When it was lit, he inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and sighed.

It seemed to always be the same dream. The first came the night after the first ultrasound. As Uli grew closer and closer to her due date, the dreams came more frequently. He didn’t need a therapist to know that it was merely a result of the stress and fear that came with being the father of a hero child. Still, the dream weighed heavily on his mind and caused his stomach to churn.

He placed his palms against the balcony railing, using it to support his weight as he leaned against it and closed his eyes. After a moment, he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and flicked the ash carelessly off the end. He watched it fall three stories to the ground. The dreams had come almost every night the last couple of weeks, and he was exhausted. He tried not to let it bother him, but with each passing day, the thought of losing his son became heavier and heavier, and he simply couldn’t take it any longer. If there was nothing he could do to keep him safe, then what was the damn point?

He never spoke of the dream. Not to Uli, nor to Dorian. It was just a dream, afterall, and in truth, it seemed rather insignificant compared to the other dreams he had had. Hylia did not speak to him in this dream. There was no moment of clarity for him. Only fear. A fear that he would likely have to live with for the rest of his life.

He brought the cigarette to his lips once more, looking out over Faron as he inhaled once more. Any day, now, his son would come into the world. Princess Zelda had already graced the kingdom, bringing joy to all who lived in its boundaries. But she was destined for so much more than to simply be a ruler. War waited quietly on their horizon. The birth of the two heroes only confirmed that, unbeknownst to everyone else. It was only a matter of time, now, and that only made Rusl grow more nauseous. 

He smoked quietly for a few minutes more before putting the cigarette out on the railing. He flicked it over the balcony where it dropped to the ground, but he did not move inside the apartment. He straightened, tucking his hands into his pockets, still lost in thought.

“Rusl?”

He jumped when he heard Uli’s voice. He turned to her as she stood in the doorway. She frowned.

“You were smoking,” she accused.

“No,” Rusl said dumbly. He sighed. “Why are you up?”

Uli’s face didn’t show anger. She blinked at him for a moment. “Oh. Well. I wasn’t feeling well. And, well, don’t panic, but I think my water broke.”

“What?”

“All over the bathroom floor.”

Rusl hesitated. “Your… water…”

Uli leaned against the frame for a moment, breathing heavily. She winced as a pain washed through her, then put a hand up to reassure her husband. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” she muttered. “We’re having a damn baby, Rusl!”

“No, no, no,” Rusl said quickly, taking a step back. “No. We can’t. No. Wait. No. I’m not - No.”

“Calm the fuck down,” Uli snapped. “I’m in labor, man! He’s coming whether you like it or not. Do you want me to pop this thing out right here?”

Rusl’s hands rushed to his face. “Oh my Goddesses,” he muttered. “Okay. Okay. What do we do?”

“TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!” She gasped as another contraction came and fell against the door frame once more.

Rusl hurried to her side as his mind seemed to finally snap into gear, and he allowed it to take control, pushing his fear aside and moving his body freely. He guided her into the apartment, taking a moment to change quickly, gather his keys, and then guided Uli to the car in the lot. Within a half an hour, they had arrived at the hospital, parked the car, and got Uli settled into a room where they waited.

And they waited. And waited. And waited some more. Within the first hour, the sun had risen, and still, the contractions came and went. And the morning pushed further on. Nurses and doctors came in and out, monitoring Uli closely, chatting with her casually, as Rusl sat in the corner of the room, his foot tapping incessantly. He took to pacing the room from time to time, and when a particularly tough contraction came, he stayed at Uli’s side as she got through it.

It was shortly after noon when it seemed that doctors finally stepped in, ready to deliver a baby, despite the hours of labor Uli had already endured. Rusl didn’t care to understand all the hospital jargon. From the sounds of it, they were waiting for her to be dilated so many centimeters - whatever that meant - and now, she finally was, and ready to deliver a baby.

He half expected the screaming that seemed to come with the birthing process, much like all the woman in the videos Uli had watched had done. And though she squeezed his hand harder than he had ever felt before, she pushed and breathed as instructed, as exhausting as it looked. Rusl couldn’t wrap his mind around any of it and couldn’t begin to imagine how painful it must have felt for her. He felt helpless as he stood at her side, offering merely words of encouragement and a hand for her to squeeze.

But after a few minutes of this process, it was over. He heard the crying first, and his son came into his line of sight for a brief moment before being whisked away by a nurse. Uli’s grip loosened suddenly, and he turned his attention back to her as she lay back against the bed, catching her breath.

After a moment, her eyes opened, and she met Rusl’s gaze. “He’s… he’s here?”

Rusl swallowed, smiled, and nodded his head. “Yeah. Yeah, he’s here.”

The nurses continued to work on both Uli and the baby, cleaning them up and checking their vitals. After a few minutes more, the room thinned out, and their newborn child was brought to them.

The nurse smiled at Uli. “Would you like to hold him?” She passed the baby carefully to Uli, and Uli held her son in her arms. Rusl’s breath caught in his throat as he watched them. Uli cooed to the baby, grinning widely.

“There you are,” she whispered to him. “Welcome to the world, Link. We’ve been waiting a long time for you.”

Rusl had never really known love, nor what it meant to fall in love, but he fell in love for the first time the moment Uli walked in that bar, changing his life forever. He knew he would love her and only her. There would be no one else to take her place. Never did he consider the fact that he would ever love another.

But as he looked down at his newborn son, he fell in love all over again. Who knew that there could be room in his heart to love two people as much as he loved Uli and Link? And what did he ever do to deserve such a wonderful experience?

He leaned down and kissed Uli’s head. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze with a soft smile, and pressed her lips against him. When Rusl pulled away, Uli lifted Link carefully, placing him gently in Rusl’s arms.

Rusl held his son carefully. The baby’s eyes blinked in the light before closing with a tiny yawn.

“Holy fuck,” he muttered. “You’re real.”

“Were you expecting me to pop out a fake baby?” Uli said in an exhausted tone. She met her husband’s gaze and smiled.

“It’s… kind of cute. And weird. What do I do with it?”

Uli rolled her eyes. “Beats me. I hadn’t thought this far ahead.”

Rusl grinned and turned his gaze back to his child. “Alright, dude,” he said. “You’re a totally normal kid, remember that. You can do sports or something. Or maybe you’ll be into science. Or music. Ladies love a guitar player. You should try that. But not drugs. Beer’s cool, though. We can have beer together. You know. When you’re legal. Or not. But don’t tell your mother.”

“It’s a little early to be passing on your life lessons,” Uli said.

“Oh,” Rusl started. “I was hoping we could hit that potty-training thing tomorrow. But maybe we don’t teach him to speak. He can be a mute or something. Once they start talking, they don’t stop, and sometimes they’re mean.”

“Yeah,” Uli said thoughtfully. “Getting them to stop babbling aimlessly can be a challenge, too.”

“I feel like that’s directed at me.”

“You didn’t spend six hours in labor and then shove a baby through your vagina.”

“I guess Mom wants me to shut up,” Rusl said to his son, but the baby made no indication that he understood his father. His face wrinkled as if he were about to cry, but instead yawned, his eyes remaining closed. Rusl turned to his wife, but she, too, seemed to have fallen asleep. He took to pacing the room slowly, rocking the baby in his arms and letting his fingers run across his cheeks. He was infatuated by the tiny human, and though he didn’t know the first thing about being a father, he didn’t feel the fear he had felt over the last few weeks. Even the nightmare was just a distant memory, now.

“I’ll never let anything happen to you,” he whispered. “I promise. Hero or not. You are my son.” He kissed Link’s forehead gently, then rocked him close to his chest. “I will do anything and everything for you,” he said. “I love you. Don’t ever forget that.” He smiled down at the baby. “Maybe we can work on getting you a brother or sister.”

“Won’t be with me,” Uli said softly, though her eyes remained closed.

Rusl glanced at her and grinned. “You mean you don’t want to go through this again?”

Uli sighed. “Can we wait a few years?”

“I guess.”

Uli’s eyes opened and she smiled at her husband. “Look at you, all ready for number two. I didn’t even think you wanted this one.”

Rusl turned his gaze back to Link and smiled. Despite all he had been through, his son was the one thing he was sure about. Though he struggled with the idea of having a son destined to be a hero, a part of him knew it was inevitable, and even still, he loved his son long before he even met Uli. Link was a reason to get up and fight every single day. He was his purpose in life, not just because his son would be the hero, but because his son gave him purpose. Link gave his life meaning. He wanted Link from the beginning; there was no doubting that.

“More than anything,” Rusl said softly. He met Uli’s gaze. “But we will revisit this second baby thing soon.”

Uli laughed lightly. “Okay. Agreed.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

By evening, Rusl and Uli started to get visitors. Her parents came first, unable to come any sooner due to her mother’s treatments. And though they could not stay long, they spent as much time as they could with Uli and their new grandson, treasuring every moment they had together.

It was shortly after when Dorian brought Koko and Cottla by, and they bounded eagerly into the room, anxious to see the new baby.

Cottla stood on her tiptoes to see into the crib. She smiled down at the baby as his eyes opened curiously. His wide eyes took in his surroundings, then met her gaze.

“Hi, Link,” she said in a hushed tone. “I’m Cottla. We’re gonna be best friends. You’ll see!” She moved a finger to touch his cheek gently. “You’re gonna be a hero someday.”

Koko moved to her sister’s side. She, too, was mesmerized by the baby that wiggled before them.

“Listen to what Impa says,” Koko said to him. “And maybe you’ll be strong like us.”

Cottla giggled. “Yeah, right!”

“He is the hero, you know,” Koko hissed at her younger sister. “He’ll be way stronger than all of us combined.”

Cottla frowned. “Well, don’t tell him that,” she whined. She turned to her father. “Are you gonna teach him to use his powers?”

Rusl frowned. Though they were Hylian, it hadn’t occurred to him that the power she spoke of was an innate part of who they were, and therefor, a part of his son as well. It was a part that had been lost in history, and most Hylians weren’t even aware of such abilities. And though he was among the few who were, and more so had been able to use such powers, he had no idea as to how to control it. It was likely that, as long as he and Uli were alive, Link wouldn’t even be able to tap into that power, anyway. But still, Cottla’s constant and surprising awareness of the truth of the world started to bring his earlier fear forward once more.

Dorian, too, knew that Link would likely not be capable of powers as extraordinary as Koko suggested; not right away, anyway. Still, he did not correct his excitable daughters. “I don’t think so,” he said simply. He glanced quickly at Rusl, checking his expression. It was clear that Rusl, too, was processing this information, judging by how his brows had knit together, deep in thought.

“How else is he gonna save Hyrule?” Cottla asked.

“He doesn’t necessarily need any power to do that,” Dorian explained. “The power of the Triforce is enough.”

“With the Master Sword,” Koko pointed out. “He’s the only one who can use it. And that will kill all of our enemies!”

“Yeah!” Cottla thrust a fist in the air. She turned her attention back to the baby. “You’re gonna have a cool sword! You’ll be the coolest kid in the whole world!”

Rusl felt Dorian’s hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. He smiled at Cottla. “Cooler than me?”

“Probably,” she said. She grinned at him and shrugged. “It’s just the truth.”

“So blunt,” Rusl muttered.

“Only a little cooler, though,” Cottla added. “Because you still do stuff with us and let us do things that Daddy doesn’t.”

Rusl felt Dorian glaring at him. He folded his arms across his chest. “I won’t if you keep blabbing!”

Cottla covered her mouth and giggled. “It’s funny when he gets mad at you.”

“He’s always mad at me,” Rusl pointed out.

Koko nodded in agreement.

“I already have a headache,” Dorian said, pressing a finger to his temple.

“This is what you would have to deal with if we had another one,” Uli said. She was dressed now and had stepped out of the bathroom. She smiled at Dorian in greeting.

“You want another one?” Dorian asked, turning to Rusl in surprise.

“Maybe,” Rusl said. “Someday! I dunno!”

Dorian grinned. “Sucker.”

Rusl punched his shoulder and sulked.

“You’re gonna have more babies?” Cottla exclaimed excitedly. “Can you have a girl next time?”

Dorian shushed his daughters. “Why don’t you go get some sugar or something?”

“We can have candy?” Koko asked eagerly. “From the machine?”

They didn’t wait for an answer, however. Cottla quickly took her sister’s hand and they hurried out the door.

“You’ll regret that,” Uli said with a grin.

“Learn from my mistakes,” Dorian muttered. “And don’t have a second kid.”

“Aw, come on,” Uli started. She kissed his cheek. “You wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“But at least I didn’t have kids with Rusl,” Dorian reminded her. “You don’t know how these kids will turn out. If they’re anything like him -”

“You know,” Rusl started, “You’d be lucky to have a kid like me.”

“Good luck,” Dorian said to Uli. “You’ll need it.”

“You’re gonna need it tonight if those girls get at all the candy,” Uli said. She stepped out of the room to follow them and offer motherly guidance.

Rusl stepped forward and carefully picked Link up. He stirred slightly, opening his eyes and looking up at his father with a blank expression.

“Come on.” Rusl held the baby out. “Hold your Godson.”

Dorian was hesitant as Rusl placed the baby in his arms. Link yawned and his fingers grasped at the air a few times before he settled in and fell back asleep. Dorian could feel the power of the Triforce clear as day. He moved his hand gently over the baby, and the Triforce began to glow faintly on Link’s left hand for a brief moment before disappearing. 

Rusl stared at the Triforce, even after it disappeared. His lips pinched together. He met Dorian’s gaze, and Dorian offered him a reassuring smile.

“I have a feeling he’s going to be as stubborn as you,” Dorian said.

Rusl smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “Probably.”

“I’d say Hyrule is in pretty good hands.” Dorian turned his attention back to the baby. “Keep your father in line, hm? Hylia knows he’ll need it.”

 

*****

 

Rusl and Uli returned home with their new bundle of joy that night. However, the joy and excitement of their new child was short lived. Just a week after Link entered the world, Uli’s mother left their world, succumbing to her long illness.

Rusl tried not to bother his mourning wife, but the birth of their son would soon bring the Yiga Clan out of the shadows, and as Dorian carefully reminded him, they were not safe staying in Faron.

It was shortly after her mother’s funeral, and just a few short weeks after Link’s birth when Dorian called Rusl, late at night. His phone vibrated noisily against the nightstand, alerting both Uli and Rusl. Uli shushed him angrily, muttering under her breath about waking the baby, and Rusl answered it as quickly as he could in the darkness and in his half asleep state.

“Rusl.” Dorian’s voice was fierce, causing Rusl’s mind to snap into focus, completely awake now.

“D.” He rubbed his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Listen to me,” he hissed. “Kohga’s goons are hunting you. You need to leave now.”

Rusl blinked in the darkness. He hesitated, then turned to Uli when he felt her hand on him. “Okay,” he said. “Where are you?”

“I can’t get to you,” he said. “Wait further instruction.”

The call ended.

Rusl moved his phone slowly away from his face, his heart racing. He stared at the phone until Uli spoke.

“Is it the Yiga Clan?”

Rusl nodded.

“Alright,” Uli said. She took her husband’s hand in her’s. “What’s the plan?”

“We’re leaving,” he said as he got up from the bed. He quickly pulled on his pants, and his phone began to ring again. He shimmied on a shirt as he answered it. This time, it was Impa.

“I’m sending you coordinates,” she started. “My men already have eyes on you.”

“That’s a breech of my privacy,” Rusl said.

“Yes, they’ve informed me of how big your damn dick is,” Impa muttered. “I have no time for your shit, Rusl.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “What about D?”

“Don’t worry about him right now,” she said. “A team will meet you outside of Faron and escort the three of you to the city. Do as they say. Do you understand me?”

“This isn’t my first rodeo.”

“You are no longer a part of Roham’s army,” Impa sneered. “If you so much as step a toe out of line -”

“Alright,” he growled. “Your way or the highway.”

“The lives of your family are on the line, Rusl. You knew this would happen. Dorian has done everything he could to hold them back. Don’t fuck this up.”

“We’ll be there within the hour.”

“Cado will be waiting.”

“Cado, huh?” It had been a while since he had seen the Sheikah that took him off the streets as a child.

“When you get to the city, I expect you to come directly to me. I will be waiting at the shrine.”

The call ended.

Rusl slipped the phone in his pocket. He turned to the doorway where Uli stood, Link in her arms.

“Do you think we can at least come back for my mother’s hutch?” she said.

Rusl smiled. “Not for nothing,” he started, “but I did warn you that we should have left sooner.”

“So if we get killed, this is my fault?”

“Yes.”

Uli sneered at him. “And here I was thinking how grateful I was that you let me stay with my mother until she passed.”

“I am very considerate like that.”

Uli sighed. Her gaze on him softened. “Shit,” she spat. “You’re right. We’re going to fucking die.”

Rusl put his hands on her face and kissed her. “We’re not going to die,” he said. “I won’t let that happen.”

“I don’t think you can make that kind of promise,” she said.

“You underestimate me,” he said. “I’ve killed more Yiga than you realize. Besides, we’ve got Sheikah on our side.”

Uli hesitated. “Alright,” she said. “I trust you.”

Rusl’s phone vibrated once more as a text came through. As promised, Impa provided him with the coordinates. “Ready?” he asked.

Uli nodded. “Let’s go.”


	25. Chapter 25

_ Invincible - Adelita’s Way _

_ Believe me, you've never met a mother fucker like me. Bet you've never seen the things that I've seen, bottled up inside this time, ‘cause I'm taking back my life. I'm rising up. I've had enough. I'm feeling invincible tonight. I'm alive. Take a look into my eyes. This time I'm a take you for a ride. I'm invincible tonight. I'm feeling invincible tonight. _

 

Cado and his men were waiting outside of Faron just as Impa said. He was leaning against a black car, straightening when they approached. He smiled at Rusl as he stepped out of the car, then turned his gaze to Uli and Link in her arms.

“Rusl,” Cado said in greeting. “It’s been a while.” He caught sight of the weapon on Rusl’s hip and grinned. “Preparing for a fight? You know that won’t stop a Yiga.”

Rusl ignored him, his gaze narrowing. “What’s your plan, Cado?”

“Uli and Link come with me,” he said, turning serious. He tossed him a set of keys. “The vehicles are warded. There’s a radio in the console. We’ll take the most direct route over Lake Hylia. I want you in the rear.”

Rusl didn’t like the idea of being separated from Link and Uli, but if he were given the choice, he would have made the same decision. He wasn’t useless, and Cado knew this. Cado was giving him a chance to fight if it came down to it, something he would not be able to do so freely if he were too close to his family. And if Dorian couldn’t be the one to help them through this, Cado was a decent second. He trusted Cado.

“Don’t you think they’ll expect us to go that way?” Rusl asked.

“It doesn’t matter what they expect,” Cado said. “They’ll have their men at every possible entrance into the city. They’re waiting.”

“So, you’re saying we won’t likely get by undetected?” 

“I’m saying don’t make any rash moves.” Cado’s gaze narrowed on him. “Let us take care of this.”

Rusl bit his lower lip. It was risky. And their chances of getting to the city without an altercation were slim. They would likely be ambushed. The Sheikah expected this and were clearly prepared for a fight. It seemed they had a plan which they were not about to share with him, but he didn’t expect them to. He knew Impa would prefer to keep him in the dark and as uninvolved as possible. Still, he trusted them. And he knew he had to stand down and let them do their jobs.

Rusl turned his gaze to Uli and Uli moved to his side. “I’ll see you in the city, okay?”

Uli frowned. “Rusl.” She hesitated, then nodded. “Alright,” she said. She kissed him. “See you soon.”

Rusl watched as she slipped into the vehicle. Cado nodded to him, then he and his men moved toward their vehicles. Rusl slipped in behind the wheel that Cado indicated to him and started the engine. One by one, the convoy of vehicles pulled back out onto the road. Rusl followed suit, bringing up the rear. A few of the vehicles pulled away, taking other various routes, while those in front slowed their pace slightly, increasing the distance between them.

Though he was on full alert, his eyes moving to everything that caught his attention, he eventually settled in to the drive. Despite the danger of the situation, it felt familiar to him. For years, he lived for the danger of the missions he was sent out on. It was what he was trained to do. It was what he knew. And he was ready to finally fight for something that mattered to him, no matter the cost.

The first half of their trip was uneventful. But as they neared the bridge over Lake Hylia, the radio began to crackle to life. His gaze moved ahead as he listened to the chatter over the radio.

Two things were confirmed: the Yiga Clan had been waiting for them and were alerted to their approach, and the Sheikah were already engaged in battle with them.

Cado’s voice came over the radio, suggesting an alternate route, but the response that followed made Rusl’s heart drop. The closest alternate routes had already been blocked, and they had no choice but to move forward and cross the bridge. It seemed the Sheikah had the Yiga soldiers near the bridge occupied for the time being, so they had no other choice but to race across the bridge. And as late in the night as it was, it should have been a breeze with little traffic to interfere.

Rusl glanced in the rearview mirror as three dark vehicles pulled into the convoy behind them. Two raced by him, pulling up to the front, while the third neared him. He increased his speed as the bridge neared. Up ahead, several dark vehicles flew across the bridge. As they neared the center of the bridge, however, he could feel a pull in the air as Yiga soldiers snapped to their location, dropping onto the bridge, their arms raised to attack.

Several Sheikah soldiers appeared suddenly, knocking them backwards as the vehicles approached, and the front few cars sped through where the Yiga had stood. Battle erupted on the bridge between the Yiga and the Sheikah, but it was clear that the Yiga had instructions not to let the Sheikah hold them back. They leapt into the air, disappearing in a snap to avoid being held back by battle. When they appeared again, they dropped onto the vehicles. The cars swerved in an attempt to dislodge the Yiga, and once more, the Sheikah appeared just in time to knock the Yiga soldiers to the ground.

Several cars, however, waited for them on the other side of the bridge. Their headlights flashed in the night and their engines roared as they sped forward. As they neared the battle, the Yiga soldiers disappeared, and the cars sped through where they once stood in an attempt to collide with the Sheikah and the vehicles behind them. The Sheikah, however, thrust their arms forward, and the ground erupted, causing one of the vehicles to crash into it. The other swerved at the last second but collided with one of the vehicles driven by one of the Sheikah.

The cars that followed split in an attempt to avoid the accident, spinning out as several other vehicles sped toward them in an attempt to stop them.

Rusl was speeding across the bridge now. He had almost lost track of Cado in the chaos, but he quickly spotted the car as it swerved, still moving forward desperately to the other side of the lake. But as they neared, several cars swerved around to begin their pursuit. They closed in quickly. One sped forward, cutting the wheel as it swerved to cut them off. The second stayed close to Cado, pulling up beside him so that he had no choice but to slam on his breaks or swerve off the bridge and into the water below.

Cado chose to slam on his breaks, bringing the car to a screeching halt. But at that moment, several Sheikah appeared to come to their defense. They quickly surrounded the vehicle with raised arms, and the two enemy vehicles were pushed violently back, flying through the air and tumbling down the road and off the nearby cliff.

However, they were far from out of the woods. As Rusl neared the end of the bridge, another vehicle came flying up the road, this time from behind him. The vehicle chose to ignore everyone else, cutting in front of Rusl and making a b-line for Cado, Uli, and Link.

Rusl desperately pushed his car faster, and in a split second decision, he cut the wheel violently as he came up to the other vehicle. The car slid on its wheels as it made the sharp turn, then burst forward, careening into the other vehicle with a deafening crash. However, he didn’t stop as he t-boned against the car, and the speed of the impact kept them moving across the bridge where they flipped over the edge and plummeted through the air and into the water below.

 

*****

 

Dorian watched as Kohga spoke on the phone. He grinned, then ended the call. He turned to Dorian as he let the phone drop onto the desk.

“Go to the city,” Kohga instructed him. “We have them right where we want them. Make sure all the Sheikah are out there. That will be your chance to take the princess. Understand?” His gaze narrowed on Dorian. “Do not fail.”

Dorian nodded once, then disappeared quickly. When he snapped to, he was outside of Faron. Cado and his men had already left with Rusl and Uli. His brows furrowed and his eyes scanned the horizon. He didn’t know what was said to Kohga and his heart started to race. Had Cado failed to get them to the city?

He dialed Cado’s number. The Sheikah answered on the third ring.

“Where are you?” Dorian barked.

“Approaching the bridge,” Cado said calmly.

“They’re waiting for you,” he hissed.

“I know. We are prepared.”

Dorian hesitated. He knew he couldn’t get involved. If the Yiga saw him, his cover would be blown. Kohga expected him to go to the city; there was nothing he could to to help them.

“Fuck,” Cado spat, and the call ended.

Dorian’s heart raced. There had to be something he could do. Anything. And his answer came in the form of Rusl’s car. He threw himself in behind the wheel, thanking Rusl silently for leaving the keys. The car roared to life, and Dorian sped forward out of Faron and toward Lake Hylia.

He saw the battle as he neared the bridge, and as he approached, he watched as the Yiga closed in around Cado’s vehicle. He watched as the Sheikah snapped to their defense, sending the vehicles flying backwards, and as another vehicle pulled out of the shadows, flying toward the vehicles. He watched in horror as Rusl’s car sped forward, and the two vehicles careened off the bridge. They flipped over the edge, then plummeted into the water. 

Dorian quickly spun the car around, cutting the wheel violently. The car spun off the road, fishtailing on the dirt before plunging forward down the hill and toward the edge of the river. Dorian stumbled out of the vehicle, his knees shaking as he searched the water desperately for the sinking vehicle. He caught sight of the edge of the bumper before it disappeared under the surface, and Dorian dove into the water in a desperate attempt to find Rusl.

The water was far too dark for any normal human to see, but Dorian quickly found the two vehicles. He swam forward, kicking hard to move down as fast as he could until he reached the car. Inside, Rusl was unconscious. Instead of fighting with the door, Dorian chose to expend his energy using his power to burst through the door. He pulled Rusl into his arms, and his lungs started to burn. 

He had to kick even harder to get them both to the surface, but it seemed he wasn’t getting any closer, and the corners of his vision were starting to darken. Still, he pressed on desperately until finally, they broke the surface. It took all his energy to keep them both above water while he choked and gasped for breath. Rusl’s limp body did not make the rescue any easier, and Dorian began to panic. He began the swim back toward shore, dragging Rusl up over the bank and quickly setting to work, carefully multitasking healing any internal injuries he could while simultaneously performing CPR.

After a few moments, Rusl came to life, choking and sputtering as his lungs cleared of water and quickly sucked in fresh air. Dorian backed away, sitting on the dirt and forcing himself to catch his own breath as Rusl vomited.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Dorian said tiredly once Rusl had regained control of himself.

“I was thinking of keeping my damn family alive,” Rusl hissed, narrowing his gaze on Dorian.

“For fuck’s sake, Rusl,” Dorian growled. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed heavily through his nose. He let his forehead rest in his palm for a moment, waiting for his pulse to slow to a normal rhythm. 

“Are they alright?” Rusl asked softly.

Dorian opened his eyes and met Rusl’s gaze. He hesitated, unsure of the status of Uli and Link. He turned his gaze to the bridge, but he could not see what was happening. Judging by the silence, however, it seemed the battle had ended, whatever the outcome was. He could, however, still sense the presence of the spirit of the hero, which meant that Link, at least, was still alive. He focused his senses as best as he could and came to the conclusion that the Yiga had since retreated.

“I don’t know,” Dorian admitted. “Link is alive. I believe they’re okay.”

Rusl ran his hands through his wet hair. “I need to see them.”

Dorian stood and held a hand out to Rusl, helping him to his feet. “Let’s go.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

Dorian drove them quickly across the rest of Hyrule, reaching the city within the hour as dawn was just starting to break over the horizon. With their phones both destroyed by the water, they had no way to know for sure what had become of everyone, which meant all they could do was get to the shrine and see for themselves.

The thought of losing Uli and Link twisted sickeningly in Rusl’s mind, and he was jumping out of the car before it even stopped in front of the shrine. He burst through the doors, and to his relief, Uli and Link were there, alive, standing before him. Uli was rushing toward him before he had a chance to step forward, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He leaned against her slightly, his knees feeling weak as exhaustion washed over him suddenly. He kissed Uli deeply, then pressed his lips against his son’s forehead.

He hadn’t even noticed Cado and Impa until Dorian entered from behind him and Cado spoke angrily.

“Where the hell were you?”

Dorian hesitated, meeting Impa’s gaze.

“I asked him to hang back,” Impa said calmly. She changed the subject, turning her angry gaze to Rusl. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

Rusl met her gaze. “I wasn’t.”

“What a surprise,” she muttered.

“I thought I told you -” Cado started.

“You’re welcome.”

“You could have died!”

Rusl shrugged. “I knew D would come and save my ass.”

Dorian frowned and Uli slapped his chest.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” she shouted to him. “For fuck’s sake, Rusl!” Tears were streaming down her face.

“There is a child here, you know,” Rusl muttered, and Uli slapped him again. Rusl pulled her into him and she sobbed into his chest.

“It doesn’t matter,” Impa said. “They’re here now, and they’re safe. Thank you, Cado, Dorian.”

Cado’s brows still knit together angrily, and his gaze narrowed on Dorian for a moment before he pulled away and turned to Impa once more. “What are you hiding, Impa?”

Impa’s gaze narrowed on his. “While my business is of no concern to you,” she started in a sneer, “I can assure you that I am not hiding anything. If you have a problem, you can take it up with King Roham.”

Cado held his gaze on her a moment, then his eyes moved to Dorian, then Rusl, studying them both carefully. After a moment, and without another word, he left them alone in the shrine.

Impa sighed heavily before turning her attention back to Dorian and Rusl. “The two of you will be the death of me,” she said through her teeth.

Dorian frowned, and Rusl grinned. Rusl turned his attention to his son.

“Just wait until he grows up,” he said.

Impa pinched the bridge of her nose. “Hylia, give me strength,” she muttered.

 

*****

 

“I’m surprised to find you here.”

Dorian did not look up at the man that stepped into his office. His eyes scanned his phone, rereading the last message he received from Kohga.

“Me, too,” Dorian said. He set his phone on his desk and regarded Rusl. His brows furrowed. It had been a couple weeks since Rusl and Uli came to the city, and he had left them alone as they settled in. It was the first time he had even spoken to Rusl since then. “Why are you here?”

“I have a proposition.”

Dorian’s brows furrowed further. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

A crooked smile tugged at Rusl’s lips. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ve made sure to consider your concerns.”

“What is it?”

Rusl turned serious. “I want you to teach me,” he started. “Teach me to use my powers.”

Dorian held his gaze on Rusl but did not speak. He studied him carefully, but Rusl did not waiver. After a moment, Dorian turned his gaze back to his phone. “I don’t think so.”

He knew this was not the answer Rusl wanted to hear, and he could feel Rusl’s gaze baring into him.

“I figured you would be stubborn about this,” Rusl said with a heavy sigh. “So, let me tell it to you straight. I am not going to be defenseless against the Yiga.”

“You’re not,” Dorian said simply, but still, he did not meet Rusl’s gaze. “I assure you, you are safe in the city within Impa’s ward.”

“You can’t promise me that that will be enough,” Rusl said. “Someday, Link will answer his calling. And I will not stand by while he risks his life for this kingdom.”

Dorian’s eyes scanned the message on his phone once more. He hesitated.

“I’m not going to be useless,” Rusl hissed. “I need to be able to protect my family.” He paused, and Dorian met his gaze. “And if you don’t help me, I will take matters into my own hands.”

Dorian’s gaze narrowed on him. “And how do you think you’re going to do that?”

“I have a plan,” he said simply.

Dorian’s jaw clenched. He knew Rusl well enough to know that he probably did have a plan. He had thought long and hard about their interaction, long before this moment. There would be no sense in trying to talk him out of anything. And, though Dorian hated to admit it, Rusl had a point. If anyone was suited to handle the powers of the Hylians, it was Rusl.

Dorian nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll do what I can to help you.” His gaze narrowed on Rusl. “But that means you have to listen to me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rusl said. “I always do.”

Dorian grunted. He pulled his gaze away. “I beg to differ.”

“I promise. Your way or the highway.”

In truth, however, Dorian didn’t think he would be able to protect them for much longer. He kept going back to Rusl’s words just a few short weeks ago. _“I knew D would come and save my ass.”_ Rusl had become too dependent on him, and if he wasn’t careful, it would cost them dearly. Though, he supposed he had become too dependent on Rusl, too. Rusl needed to be able to defend himself better. There would be a time when Dorian wouldn’t be there for him. And he couldn’t let Rusl be defenseless against their most dangerous enemy.

He read the message on his phone for the umpteenth time that day. _Bring me the Master Sword. Find the locations of the portals. If I cannot get my hands on the heroes, I will make sure the seal breaks and Ganondorf destroys them himself. Fail and I will take everything from you._

“D?”

Dorian turned his gaze back to Rusl. He was on very thin ice. He felt overwhelmed with how much was at stake. And it all lay on his shoulders.

“Alright,” he said. “We’ll start tomorrow.”

 

*****

 

Impa reviewed the file in her hands. She flipped through the pages angrily, and when she came to the end, her expression softened, and she sighed lightly. She closed the folder and handed it to Dorian, meeting his gaze.

“Purah may have information on the portals,” she said. Her eyes moved down to the folder in his hands. “Their locations have been covered well over the centuries.” Her brows knit together. “Find them. It may take years. But when you do, give Kohga the intel.”

Dorian hesitated. “And the sword?”

“The sword will only reveal itself to the hero,” she said. “Help Kohga open the portals. The portals will strengthen Ganondorf’s power when he rises. Leave the sword to me.”

“Are you sure about this?”

She met Dorian’s gaze. “No.” She hesitated. “But there’s too much at stake. Sometimes, we need to take a hit to gain ground. I don’t need to remind you what Kohga will do to you. Ganondorf will rise either way. Link and Zelda must fulfill their roles in this war if Hyrule is to remain safe from his threat, and the threat of the Yiga. It is the only way to bring forth their power.” She turned her back to him, then paused to speak over her shoulder. “And I’m sure this goes without saying, but you must not tell Rusl about this.”

Dorian swallowed. “He’ll find out.”

“If he does, so be it,” she said. “But it will not come from your lips.” Her gaze narrowed on him. “Let him believe you are a traitor. Understand?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if these next few chapters are on the shorter side / rushed / overall not the greatest. Depression and anxiety have been fucking with me a bit and I kinda wanted to just get these out and not lose my groove. Shrug.


	27. Chapter 27

Rusl never thought he’d find himself working behind a desk in some stuffy office, yet once they made their move to the city, that was exactly what he ended up doing. Despite the seemingly sedentary lifestyle he was now forced to live, he found excitement in the evening hours after work training with Dorian. Over the next several months, he met Dorian outside of the city, deep within the forest to learn to utilize his Hylian powers.

The first month was excruciatingly slow and frustrating. Not only was he struggling with bringing his power forth, but whenever he caught a glimpse of it, it only seemed to backfire, leaving him writhing in pain on the forest floor.

But slowly, his determination pushed through, and he was finally able to grasp the basics of his power without it blowing up in his own face. And when he was finally able to control it, he pushed himself to his limit day and night, slowly building up his own magical strength. Before long, his attacks didn’t drain him of his energy as quickly, and he was able to hold his own for more than thirty seconds in battle with Dorian.

Nearly a year it took him to truly grasp his power, and with each passing day, he grew stronger and stronger. And though it seemed there was nothing more Dorian could teach him, they continued to spend their evenings in the dark forest, honing their skill as much as possible.

“What are you going to do?” Rusl asked, dodging one of Dorian’s attacks with a grin. “When the day comes when I kick your ass?” He thrust a palm out, but Dorian was quick to disappear, snapping at his side. But Rusl leapt out of the way, predicting the move, and thrust his palm forward once more as he slid over the dead leaves.

Dorian’s arm came up in front of him and the attack bounced off his defenses. “That will never happen,” he said simply in response.

“You seem pretty sure of that,” Rusl taunted. He held his gaze on Dorian as Dorian circled slowly around him.

“I am.”

Rusl followed him with his eyes. “How do you think I’m going to kick Kohga’s ass if I can’t even get passed you?”

“What makes you think you’re going to kill Kohga?”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “Who else is going to do it?”

Dorian was quiet. He stopped moving.

“Why else are we doing this?”

“To protect Link.”

“And in doing so, Kohga dies.”

“You don’t stand a damn chance against Kohga.”

“Then I guess I need to find someone else to teach me.” He raised a hand threateningly.

“Good luck with that,” Dorian said. In an instant, he disappeared, but he did not appear by Rusl.

Rusl hesitated, listening carefully. He moved his gaze around him, but he could not find Dorian in the darkening forest.

He felt the pull in the air first, instantly sensing where Dorian was moving through the air, and when he appeared, Rusl spun around on his heels, his arm swinging around with him in a swift motion. 

Dorian was thrown back violently. He crashed against a tree, then immediately dropped to the ground. Rusl shouted in surprise and he hurried to him as Dorian stirred and groaned. With Rusl’s help, he sat up and leaned against the wall.

“Fuck, D,” Rusl muttered. “Are you alright?”

A smile crept on to his face and he laughed lightly.

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “You’re not alright.”

Dorian shook his head. “Impa would kill me if she knew a Hylian kicked my ass.”

Rusl stared at him for a moment, then grinned smugly. He sat back on his knees. “We are the superior race,” he said.

Dorian pushed at Rusl’s shoulder, then got to his feet, stepping around him.

“Quitting on me?” Rusl asked as he stood.

“I don’t think there’s anything more I can teach you,” he said.

“And so the trainee has surpassed the master.”

“Hardly,” Dorian said. “Don’t get a big head.”

Rusl crossed his arms. “Don’t try to tell me you let me win that one.”

Dorian met his gaze over his shoulder. In truth, he thought he had been rather sneaky, but it seemed he underestimated how much Rusl had improved. Still, he wasn’t about to admit that to him.

“Do you intend to kill Kohga?” His brows furrowed. “Or do you intend to die?”

Rusl hesitated. “I figured I’d play it by ear,” he said. “See how things go.” He shrugged. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’ll get my ass handed to me. But, if it comes down to that, maybe Link will have a better chance than I did.”

Dorian was quiet for a moment. “Don’t go after Kohga.”

Rusl met his gaze. He opened his mouth to argue, but Dorian cut him off.

“Stay out of it,” he snapped. “Leave the Yiga Clan to me. Do you understand?”

Rusl’s expression softened. “Alright,” he said softly. “As long as you can handle it. But you know I won’t stand by if Link or you are in danger.”

Dorian pulled his gaze away. “It won’t come down to that.”

“Do you really think you can keep us alive through all of this?”

“Yes.”

“D -”

“Do not interfere.”

Rusl sighed. “Fine,” he started. “But if I have to stay alive, you do, too.”

“Deal.”

Rusl turned his palm up, watching with a wicked grin as the energy pulsed through him and took shape in his palm, like hundreds of thousands of lightning strikes, all somehow neatly contained in a round orb, roughly the size of a softball. It hovered and moved freely as he wiggled his fingers, then tossed it casually into the air, catching it in his palm once more.

“I’m totally a superhero now,” Rusl said. He perked up at this idea, and the ball of energy in his hand promptly went out as he lost his focus. “And you’re my sidekick!”

“I’m nobody's sidekick,” Dorian sneered. “This isn’t a game!”

Rusl grinned. “What’s the matter, Robin? Don’t wanna be under my shadow?”

“You’re a child.”

“I’m Batman,” Rusl said in a deep voice.

“That one’s taken,” Dorian pointed out.

Rusl thought about this a moment. “We can call ourselves Thunder and Lightning!” He put a thumb to his chest. “I’m Lightning.”

Dorian narrowed his gaze on him. “That’s lame,” he said. “Really, really, lame.”

Rusl ignored him. He willed his power into his palm once more. “You’re lame,” he rebutteled childishly. “I can’t believe you didn’t want to teach me this shit!”

“Because I knew it would get to your head,” Dorian muttered.

Rusl waved him off, accidentally sending the ball of energy hurling toward Dorian. The air snapped as Dorian dodged the attack and it burst against the far wall. When Dorian appeared again, he was in front of Rusl, his fist flying into his chest.

“You’re an idiot,” Dorian hissed, sneering down at Rusl as he groaned on the ground. “And I’m Lightning.”

Rusl grinned up at Dorian through his pain. He rubbed his chest. “Someone has sidekick issues.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Five years later...**

  
His tongue was sticking out the corner of his mouth just slightly as Link concentrated on his coloring. Crayons were scattered over the kitchen table along with various pieces of paper. Some already had doodles on them, while others remained blank and waiting for his imagination to make them come to life. His current drawing used a lot of purple and blue crayons with the exception of a stick figure done in green. The legs of the little man he created were brown, and he sported a green pointy hat of sorts.  


Link paused for a moment to admire the drawing so far. He drew a sword coming out of the man’s hand. At the top of the page was a purple ghost-like shape near a shakily drawn sun. It’s yellow rays stretched nearly half way across the page. He looked up as his mother moved about the kitchen, humming to herself.   


“Mum,” he said. “Are we havin’ lunch now?”   


His mother smiled at him over her shoulder. “Are you hungry, kiddo?”   


He nodded and craned his neck to see what she was making. “I want what you’re having.”   


“I dunno if you’ll like it,” she said. “Daddy thinks it’s weird.”   


“What is it?”   


“Peanut butter and banana sandwiches,” his father said as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. He grinned over at his wife. “Please don’t corrupt my son.”   


She rolled her eyes at him. Rusl wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek and she giggled. “He can eat whatever he wants,” she said.   


“I wanna try it!”   


Rusl groaned and pulled away from his wife. “I’ve lost him,” he said, shaking his head. “He’s gone. My son is gone.”   


“Stop being so melodramatic,” she said with a grin. She prepared a second sandwich and brought it over to Link. Rusl promptly sat across from him and put his chin in his hands, watching Link as he inspected the sandwich.   


Link turned his gaze to his father and smiled. “Do you want half?”   


Rusl made a look of disgust. “No, thanks,” he said. “I eat normal food.”   


Link grinned and took a bite of the sandwich. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, swallowed, and smiled. “I like it!” he declared.   


Rusl turned to his wife as she sat between them. “I’d like another one,” he said. “And this time you can’t partake in the parenting. I’m raising it right.”   


She smiled at her husband as she took a bite of her lunch. “That kid would be so dysfunctional,” she said. “You can’t be trusted to raise a kid by yourself.”   


“Touche,” Rusl said. “I guess it’s a good thing I don’t have to.”   


“Thank the Goddesses.” She stuck her tongue out at him.   


Link finished his lunch, then quickly returned to his coloring, humming the same song his mother was humming earlier. Rusl’s brows furrowed as he watched his son.   


“What’s that?” he asked, pointing to Link’s drawing.   


“I dunno,” he said with a shrug. He pointed to the stick figure in green. “That’s the hero!”   


Rusl frowned. “The hero?”   


“Yeah, he was in my dream.” He stood up and thrust a fist in the air. “He’s so awesome!”   


“I see,” Rusl said slowly. “What’s that?” He pointed to the purple figure in the sky.   


“That’s his sword!”   


“Isn’t that his sword?” Rusl pointed to the stick in the hero’s hand.   


“Well, yeah,” Link said as if it were obvious. “But, that’s the sword for real. Her name is Fi.”   


Rusl stood abruptly, now looking angry. Link frowned.   


“What’s wrong, Daddy?”   


“Can’t you draw something else?”   


“Rusl,” his wife warned.   


“He’s a damn kid,” Rusl hissed. “He doesn’t understand.”   


“Exactly,” she reminded him casually. “He doesn’t understand. Let him be.”   


Rusl’s face softened, but he still looked sad.   


“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Link said softly. He dropped his crayon and looked down at his drawing, unsure of what had made his father so upset.   


Rusl sat down once more, moving closer to his son. He put his chin in his hand as he regarded the drawing. “It’s cool,” he said, dismissing his son’s apology. He sighed. “So, the hero. He wins, right?”   


“Yeah,” Link said in an obvious tone. “The hero always wins.”   


“Well, that’s good,” his father said with a nod. He brushed his hand through Link’s hair, messing it up. But Link wasn’t bothered by this. He smiled up at his father.   


“Sometimes,” Link started, “the hero is you. And I want to be just like that. Do you think I could be?”   


Rusl blinked down at his son. “I dunno,” he said slowly. “I am pretty freaking awesome.”   


Link giggled. “Daddy, you’re weird.”   


“And you take after me.”   


“Does that mean I’m weird, too?”   


Rusl nodded. “Definitely. But also awesome. Probably.”   


“Yeah,” Link said with a nod. “Probably, huh?”   


His mother laughed and stood, shaking her head. “You’re definitely not raising number two by yourself.”   


Rusl’s brows furrowed. “Is that a thing?” he asked carefully. “A definite thing?”   


“Maybe someday,” she said cryptically.    


“Ah,” Rusl said. “I guess I’ll need to start trying harder.”   


“Don’t get any ideas,” she said over her shoulder as she cleaned the kitchen counter.   


“Link needs a friend.”   


“He has friends.”   


“If we have another boy,” he started. “We could call him Rusl Junior, obviously.”   


“What if we had a girl?” she asked, cutting him off from his fantasy.   


Rusl frowned. “What if she got knocked up?” He turned to his son. “If you have a sister, you’ll beat up all the guys she dates, right?”   


Link looked up from his coloring. “What about the girls?”   


“Well, you can’t beat up a girl.”   


“Then I’ll tell her she can date girls,” Link said.   


“No, wait,” Rusl said. “She can’t date anyone. You gotta protect her forever.”   


Link frowned. “I dunno,” he said warily. “That sounds like a lot of ‘sponsabilities.”   


“He is totally your son,” his mother said with a grin.   


“Was there any doubt?” Rusl said, narrowing his gaze on his wife.   


“Well, there was that one other guy,” she said teasingly, turning her back on him. She paid him no mind when he got up, but giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her briefly around the room. When her feet were back on the ground, she turned to him and kissed him lovingly.   


“You’re a terrible liar,” Rusl said.   


“I know,” she said with a grin. “So, number two, then?”   


Rusl raised a brow. “Number two?”   


She shrugged a shoulder. “Think you could handle that?”   


“I dunno,” he said with a smile. “Sounds like a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you wanna take that chance?”   


“I think I did pretty good with the two guys I’ve got now. Why not add another to this crazy mix?”   


“Don’t worry, Daddy,” Link said from the table. “I’ll help you with all the stuff you gotta do for little kids.”   


“You are a little kid,” Rusl said to his son.   


“Yeah, but I’ll be older, so I know all the stuff that kids should know.”   


“That makes complete sense,” Rusl said with a nod. “I have faith you’ll do a better job than me.”   


Link smiled at his father. “We can do it together.”

Uli kissed his head as she passed him, then disappeared around the corner and up the stairs. Rusl kept his gaze on his son as he colored, humming to himself. He didn’t want to bring the subject up again, especially when Link wouldn’t understand. Still, it seemed he was aware of more than he realized, and Rusl was curious as to what his son knew about his destiny.

“So, you’re gonna be a hero when you grow up?” Rusl said.

Link nodded. “Uh huh. Just like you.”

“Like me?”

Link stopped coloring and smiled up at his father. “Yeah. I want to be just like you.”

“Oh.” He hesitated. “What else do you want to be?”

Link’s gaze met his quizzically. “Huh?”

“You know,” Rusl started. “Sometimes you need to do two jobs. Hero work doesn’t always pay the bills, you know. Sometimes you need a back-up plan. A plan B.”

Link considered this for a moment. “Or a plan C, or plan D, or plan E?”

“Even a plan Z.”

Link giggled. “Dad,” he said. “If you need a plan Z, you’re a really bad hero.”

Rusl smiled. “Maybe,” he said softly. “So, what’s your plan B?”

Link shrugged. “I dunno,” he said. “I didn’t think of that.” He paused for a moment, then 

met his father’s gaze. “Do you have a plan B?”

Rusl hesitated. “No,” he said. “I didn’t.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah, Dude?”

“Heroes are cool, right?”

“Yeah, sure. Super cool.”

“Then how come you’re always sad when we talk about them?”

Rusl shrugged. “I’m not.” He paused. “I just didn’t want to be a hero.”

“Oh.”

Rusl looked down at his son and offered a smile. “You can be whatever you want to be,

you know.”

“I know,” Link said with a nod. “But I want to be a hero. And then when I am, you don’t have to be anymore.” He smiled at his father.

Rusl ran his hand through his son’s hair, then kissed his head. “You know I love you, right?”

Link giggled. “Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Daddy.”

“Promise? No matter what?”

“Yeah,” Link said. He crossed his heart and stuck out his pinky. “Promise.”   



	29. Chapter 29

**Four years later...**

Uli stared at the pregnancy test. She wanted to be excited, but something wasn’t right. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she had a feeling the illness she felt wasn’t a symptom of her pregnancy. And she was only starting to feel worse with each passing minute. She was lightheaded and exhausted, and it took all of her energy to keep herself upright. But once the room started spinning, the bathroom counter was not enough to keep her steady, and she fell to the floor. She tried to call out, but her world was darkening quickly. She barely recognized her son’s voice calling to her before she slipped away completely.

Within a couple hours, Uli was awake. Rusl was peering over her, his brows knit together in concern, though relief washed over him as her gaze met his.

“Rusl.” Her voice was hoarse as she spoke.

He pressed his lips against her.

“What happened?” she asked when he pulled away.

His brows furrowed. “I don’t know,” he started. “Link… said you fell.” He hesitated, pulling his gaze away. “You’ve been in and out of consciousness. They ran some tests. Just waiting to hear back.”

She couldn’t remember anything after she passed out in the bathroom. But she did suddenly remember that she was pregnant.

“Rusl -”

“I know,” he said quickly. “You’re… pregnant.”

She met his gaze. “Yeah,” she breathed out.

Rusl smiled. “Wow,” he said softly. But before he could speak further, the door opened, and the doctor entered. They turned to him, but Rusl’s heart immediately dropped when he caught a glimpse of the doctor’s fallen expression.

Rusl could barely process all that happened next once the doctor started speaking. As soon as the word ‘cancer’ slipped out of his mouth, the rest of the world seemed to fall silent. He met Uli’s terrified gaze as the doctor continued to speak, explaining everything he knew based on the tests.

“The cancer is pretty far along,” he said. “With treatment, we could diminish it, but the chance of it being gone completely is slim. However, the treatment will kill your child.”

Rusl was quiet for a moment, holding his gaze on Uli. When he spoke, his voice was soft. “What are the options?”

“If you want to bring the child to term,” the doctor continued, “you cannot undergo treatments. That being said, the cancer could grow, and depending on the rate it grows, it could cause severe damages to the child. If not, and you are able to bring the child to term, there’s still a chance that it will have progressed beyond the treatment we can offer. Your only other option is to consider abortion and begin treatment right away. In doing that, you will have a greater chance of surviving.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed and turned his gaze to the doctor. “But the chances are still slim.”

The doctor nodded, and they fell silent.

“I want the baby,” Uli said softly after a moment. She met the doctor’s gaze, ignoring her husband’s terrified stare. “I want to give the baby a chance.”

“You want to skip treatment for a slim chance that you’ll both survive this?” Rusl hissed.

Uli turned her gaze down, but said nothing further.

“Why don’t you take some time to consider your options,” the doctor said softly. He left them alone in the room.

“You want to abort your child?” Uli asked softly.

Rusl’s stomach knotted sickeningly. “Of course not,” he started softly. “But I can’t lose you both.”

“You’ll lose me either way,” Uli said, her throat tightening. “Even if we do treatment now, the chances I survive are still slim. All it does is by us time.” She met his gaze. “The least I can do is give you your child before I leave.”

Rusl tore his gaze away, unable to speak through the painful lump in his throat. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took to pacing the room. “You can’t,” he said softly. “You can’t do this.”

“Rusl -”

“You can’t leave me!” He stopped pacing to face her. The tears had already broken through.

“It was bound to happen sooner or later,” Uli said softly. “You and I both knew that.”

His brows furrowed angrily. “Are you seriously going to sit there and sputter Goddess shit at me right now? To fuck with her!”

“Rusl -”

“I’ve been a damn pawn in her games since day one,” Rusl snapped. “For once in my fucking life, I have something good. And I’m supposed to just sit here and let her take you from me? And what about Link? As long as I’m alive, he won’t be able to use his full power. He’ll die, too. There’s nothing I can do about it. Everything will be taken away and…” His voice trailed off, remembering then that he would need to die, too. If he wanted his son to stay alive, he would need to make that sacrifice.

“You can’t throw your life away,” Uli hissed at him. She got to her feet. “I’m sick, Rusl. I don’t have a choice. But you do. And you need to be there for him, as long as he needs you. For as long as you can. Don’t think you’re doing him any favors by abandoning him. You can’t, Rusl…”

Rusl hesitated and he met her gaze. “I can’t do this without you,” he said softly. “I can’t do this alone.”

“You won’t be,” Uli said. She forced a smile. “I won’t take your child away from you. You’ll need him, or her. You’ll have the baby. You’ll have Link. You’ll have Dorian, and Cottla and Koko.”

“I’m doomed, is what you’re saying,” Rusl muttered.

Uli sat up and pulled Rusl toward her. She pressed her hands on his face, meeting his gaze. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“You need these kids, Rusl. More than you know. I won’t take them away from you. No matter what we do, I’m going to die. Please, just let me give you a chance to have this baby. This is what I want.”

Rusl held his gaze on her for a moment, then pulled away. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “I can’t… This isn’t…” He could feel his throat closing up, his heart racing. She was so willing to give up everything, and though he thought he was, in that moment, everything was different. He changed his mind. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want his wife to die. No one should have to die. He cursed under his breath and ran his hands through his hair.

“Rusl.”

Her voice was soft and sweet. To think there would be a time in his life when he would never hear her voice again. He hesitated, then turned to her. She was right; there was nothing they could do about it. But that didn’t mean their unborn child needed to die, too. If there was a chance… he wanted nothing more than to see their child come into the world. He couldn’t deal with losing them both.

He moved to Uli’s side and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I love you,” he whispered against her.

“I love you, Rusl.”

 

*****

 

Rusl paced the hallway as he waited. Uli was undergoing a few more tests before being released. It had been an hour since he left her alone, and in that time, he managed to inhale five candy bars in his anxious state, and briefly spoke with Dorian who he had hurriedly left in charge of his son when he rushed Uli to the hospital earlier that day. So, it came as a surprise when he heard Dorian’s voice.

“Rusl?”

Rusl stopped pacing and turned to Dorian, standing in the hallway. His forehead creased in concern.

“What’s going on?”

Rusl had almost completely forgotten how he left things with Dorian, simply uttering to him that he needed to bring Uli to the hospital. Which begged the question, if Dorian was here, who was home with Link?

“You left your girls in charge of my son?”

“You didn’t give me much of an option.” Dorian’s frowned deepend. “What’s wrong?”

Rusl hesitated. He pulled his gaze away and his voice lowered. “Uli is sick.”

Dorian’s expression softened. When he didn’t speak, Rusl continued.

“She’s sick, and she’s pregnant.” He hesitated. “Cancer. And she wants to bring the baby to term.” He sucked in a breath in an attempt to keep his voice steady. “Without treatment, she’ll die.”

Dorian watched his face pale as it all started to hit Rusl. He took to pacing again for a brief moment, then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he started to fall apart.

“I… I finally had something good.” Rusl fell quiet. He let himself lean agains the wall, using it as support as he stared at his feet.

“You still do,” Dorian reminded him gently. It was all he could think to say, just as much at a loss for words as Rusl was.

Rusl looked up and met his gaze. His eyes were red and tired. He looked defeated. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible, but Dorian could hear the distinct break in his voice. “Why?”

Dorian pulled his gaze away. He didn’t have an answer for his friend. Why did bad things happen to good people? To people who deserved nothing but happiness? Life wasn’t fair. Fate was cruel to them. Destiny. He had preached it to Rusl for so long. He believed it so strongly before. But he watched his wife die at the hands of their enemy. He watched Rusl struggle to accept his own role. And now, Uli would die. Rusl was right all along; they were nothing but pawns in a war they never wanted to be a part of, and it made him angry.

Dorian looked up, realizing then that Rusl was watching him, though it didn’t seem that Rusl was waiting for an answer. In fact, for a brief moment, he seemed relieved, knowing too well that Dorian was starting to truly understand how he had felt all those years. Relieved, yet pained remorseful for all they had endured, and terrified for what they would continue to endure, all for the sake of destiny.

“I don’t know,” Dorian said softly. And for the first time in a long time, he never felt more unsure of anything.


	30. Chapter 30

The first trimester of Uli's pregnancy came and went without further incident. But as she neared the halfway point, and without treatment, her health began to decline, slowly at first. But the closer she got to her due date, the more her health began to decline. It was a month before the birth of their daughter when Uli found herself in the hospital once more, and it was determined that the baby had to come out right then. Not only would the cancer have spread to their unborn child, but Uli would have become too ill and weak to even bring the child completely to term.

Rusl paced the waiting room as his wife underwent surgery, and to his relief, the doctors came to retrieve him, explaining that the child was doing well and in incubation, and that Uli was no worse off than she had been earlier that afternoon. Though he wasn't allowed to see his newborn daughter, they did allow him to see his wife, and he quickly found himself at her bedside, her hands in his as she tried to speak in her groggy state.

“Is she okay?”

Rusl's lips brushed against her cold, clammy forehead. He forced a smile. “Yeah. They said she's doing well.”

A soft sigh escaped her lips, and her eyes closed. “Will I get to see her?”

Rusl let his fingers run through her hair. “Of course.”

She nodded weakly.

Uli's condition only worsened after the birth of their daughter. It was several days before she was strong enough to hold her daughter, and even then, it was only for a brief moment before Aryll was pulled away from her and placed back in incubation. Uli let her head rest against the bed as she watched the baby squirm inside the clear case. She stretched her arm out to put her hand inside, caressing Aryll's soft skin for a moment. She quieted with her mother's touch, and after a moment, the baby drifted off to sleep.

Uli quickly lost touch with the world around her, too weak and tired to be able to keep track of the days. She hardly saw her child after their first meeting, and when she wasn't slipping into unconsciousness, she was undergoing long sessions of treatments, though even she knew it was futile. Still, she pushed onward, if only to prove to Rusl that she was giving herself every chance she could get.

But in the end, the cancer had progressed too far, just as the doctors suspected it would, and she was moved into hospice care with just a few short weeks left to live.

At this point in his life, Rusl felt more worn than ever. In the mornings, he rushed around the house trying to get Link ready for school, and after dropping his son off, he went straight to the hospital to be with his sick wife. When three o'clock came around, he found himself back at the school to pick up his son, then bringing him to the hospital briefly to see his mother before whisking him back home to be a father once more. He cooked and he cleaned and he shouted at Link when he was goofing off instead of doing his homework, and when he finally got his rambunctious son to bed, all Rusl could do was stare at his bedroom ceiling in the dark. It seemed the only time he had to let himself fall apart before he had to work up the strength to do it all over again.

To say he slept very little was an understatement, and was Uli's condition worsened, he had no choice but to stay at her side as much as he could, leaving Link in the care of Dorian and his two teenage daughters, the three less nurturing people he could ever think of. Link, however, didn't seem to mind, finding plenty of enjoyment in teasing Cottla and Koko, and it was enough to keep him occupied despite the absence of his parents.

When Uli was finally placed into hospice, he knew he had to give them all a chance to say their goodbyes while Uli was still able. At this point, Aryll was released from the hospital and allowed to be home, which meant that he now had two children to care for full time. So, on a brisk, Friday afternoon, Rusl carefully strapped Aryll into her car seat and together they picked Link up from school to go to the hospital to see his mother one last time.

Rusl had spent the few days prior rehearsing lines in his head, and even as they drove and Link chatted aimlessly about school. How could he possibly explain to his ten-year-old son that he would never see his mother again? There would be so many unanswered questions in Link’s life; how could Rusl even begin to explain any of it? That he was destined to be a hero? Or that, in order to achieve the full power of the Triforce, Rusl would have to die, too? It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. He never wanted it to come down to this. He didn’t regret his children - not for a damn minute - but he regretted the destiny that was thrust upon them. He regretted the Hylian race. He regretted Hylia.

He carried Aryll carefully in one arm as he lead Link through the hospital. When they got to the door to Uli's room, he paused. Rusl turned to his son, hesitant. He searched Link’s eyes, desperately wishing he did not have to have this conversation with him. “This will be the last time you see her.”

Link frowned at him. “Why?”

Rusl looked up at the ceiling, averting his son's questioning gaze, and pinched his lips together. “Because she's not going to get better. We need to say goodbye to her.”

Link’s eyes started to well and his lip quivered. “But why, Daddy? Why isn't she better? Why do we have to say goodbye?”

Rusl wiped at his eyes with the back of his free hand. He sighed. “I don't know, kid. That's how life is sometimes.”

“But I don't want to say goodbye!”

His voice softened further. “Me neither. But we need to be brave, okay? For Mom and for Aryll. Do you think you can do that?”

The tears rolled down Link's cheeks. “But I'm not brave, Daddy. I don't know how to be brave.”

“It's okay,” he said. “I'll be brave for both of us.”

Link sniffed and nodded. “I can do it, Daddy.” He reached up for his hand. His father held on tightly and after a hesitant pause, he opened the door and let them into the room.

Rusl still wasn’t used to the sight of his sick, dying wife, and his heart broke for his son who couldn’t even begin to understand what was wrong with her or why she looked so differently. Rusl released Link’s hand, and after a moment, his son moved to the side of the bed. He put a hand on his mother’s, and she turned slowly to face him, a pained smile on her face.

“Hey, Baby,” she cooed to him.

Link smiled at the sound of his mother's voice, almost completely forgetting what his father had told him. “Are you coming home now?” As soon as he said it, however, he frowned. He turned his gaze to their hands, still together. “I want you to come home.”

“I know, Baby.” Her voice shook as she spoke. When Link met her gaze again, she had tears in her eyes. “I want to come home, too.”

“I'm going to miss you,” he sniffed. He wiped his free hand across his eyes as the tears spilled through.

“Me too, Baby.” She put her palm against his cheek. “I need to tell you something, okay?”

Link nodded.

“Sometimes life is going to get really hard. You're going to be scared, and angry, and sad. Things might seem impossible. But you need to be brave in those times, okay? And remember that I will always be there with you. I will never let you fight alone. I love you, Link. Always and forever. Never forget that, okay?"

Rusl brought Aryll to Uli one last time, and Uli held the baby as long as she could, letting her tears drop quietly onto her daughter's head. She kissed her light wisps of hair and whispered in her ear.

“Take care of them for me.”

Link took his baby sister from his mother's arms when she was too tired to hold her any longer. She smiled down at her sister, cooing to her. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet his gaze, offering him a smile, though it quickly disappeared as he looked at his father's sad and tired face.

“Are we leaving now?” Link asked, frowning deeply. He turned his attention back to his mother, but her eyes were closed.

“Why don't you wait outside the door?” Rusl said.

Link nodded in obedience, and with his sister in his arms, they left Rusl and Uli alone.

“Do you really think it wise to leave a ten year old boy to wander a hospital by himself?” Her voice was pained and tired, but she still managed to smirk at her husband.

Rusl swallowed at the lump that had formed in his throat and tore his gaze away. He pulled the chair up close to her bedside and sat. He let his head rest in his palms for a moment. He looked up only when he felt Uli's frail hand on his arm. She struggled to stay conscious, and her grip on him tightened.

“Tell me you can do this,” she said, her voice barely audible.

Rusl let his tears fall down his cheeks. He shook his head.

“That's not the man I married,” she said. “The Rusl I married is a confident, childish, stubborn -”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?”

Uli forced a smile. “How am I supposed to leave my children in your care if you can't even handle it?”

“I can,” Rusl choked out. He forced a smile. “How hard can it be?”

Uli started to laugh, but it turned to a cough instead. Her breathing was forced. Rusl placed his lips against her's.

She held his hand as tightly as she could and met his gaze. “The same goes for you, too, you know,” she said. “You're not alone, Rusl. Just promise me... promise me you will fight. Promise me you won't give up, even if it seems like the only option. Promise.”

Rusl could only nod in response. He pressed his lips against her again, kissing her deeply until he felt her grip on him loosen. He pulled away, and her eyes remained closed. A soft sigh escaped her lips. The machines that monitored her did not change their rhythm, though he was sure she had slipped into unconsciousness once more.


	31. Chapter 31

Uli's death came three days later, late Monday morning while Link was at school. Though she was unconscious, Rusl spent the morning at her side until the machines signaled that her body was finally shutting down, succumbing to the disease once and for all. He stayed at her side, her hand in his as she took her final, dying breath, and by 12:16, her time of death was called. Within the hour, her body was removed, and Rusl stood alone in the empty hospital room. 

Though her body had long been removed, he couldn’t bring himself to move. Without the sound of the heart monitor, an eerie quiet settled in the room and in his mind. He didn’t know what to do with himself. The silence was deafening, the emptiness claustrophobic. He could feel the anxiety washing over him, and it took all his strength to remain on his feet. His hands shook as he took out his phone and he texted the only other person he wanted to see.

_ I need you. _

Dorian found Rusl in an empty hospital room not more than twenty minutes later. He was lying on the bed, but he did not look up as Dorian stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He did not move further into the room, but held his gaze on Rusl. His heart broke for his friend. He knew too well the pain he suffered. After a moment, Rusl met his gaze.

Dorian sat in the chair beside the bed. “Go home.”

Rusl hesitated. It didn’t seem real. A part of him was waiting for her to come through the door so they could go home together. No; he wouldn’t leave. Not without her. Not without his wife.

He felt Dorian’s hand on his arm. He looked up, only realizing then that his cheeks were wet. He pulled away, then pushed himself up and dragged his hands down his face.

“I don't know how to do this by myself,” he whispered. He closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. “I can't do this without her. I can't do this alone.”

“You won't be,” Dorian reminded him. “I kind of know a thing or two about this.”

Rusl met his gaze. After a moment, he stood and sucked in a breath. He had to pull himself together for Link. His duty as a father remained, and he had already left Link alone for too long.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “For taking care of my kids.”

“You did it for me.” Dorian shrugged. “But it's Koko you should thank. She kept him and Cottla out of trouble.”

Rusl forced a smile. “She's always been the responsible one.”

“Yeah.” Dorian hesitated. “What do you want to do?”

Rusl sighed. “I want to go home.”

“Are you sure? If you need more time...”

Rusl shook his heads. “I need my kids.”

Dorian nodded. “Link will be happy to see you.” He smiled. “He tried to get me to eat a peanut butter sandwich, then I said I was as lame as you because I said it was gross. And now that's all Cottla wants to eat.”

Rusl forced a smile. “Thank Uli for that,” he said softly.

“I love him, but he's a pain in my ass.”

“Aryll's doomed, isn't she?”

Dorian nodded. “I wasn't going to say it, but yeah.”

Rusl sighed. He had to get out of the hospital. He had been there for far too long. And there was still so much to do. With Dorian at his side, he found the strength to leave the empty hospital room where Uli had spent her last days. The sunlight seemed much too bright when they stepped outside, but the warmth of its rays felt comforting on his skin. Though Uli was gone, life continued on, and so must he. Uli was right; his children needed their father, and even more so, he needed them. And though he always knew he would do anything for them, his future became clear, his destiny certain. In the wake of Uli’s death, he felt a strange, unexpected feeling a hope. Acceptance, not merely in his destiny, but in something even greater. For the first time, he felt proud to be who he was. And he would accept his fate if it meant peace for his children, just as Uli had done.

Of course, Uli was a far better person than he. Her belief in Hylia never faulted. She saw her sacrifice far beyond the good of her children, but to the good of all of Hyrule, too. Rusl supposed the safety of Hyrule was just an added bonus of the safety of his children, but he would be the first to admit his own selfishness.

“What are you thinking?”

Rusl glanced at Dorian, who was studying him carefully. He hadn’t realized a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his gaze to the horizon.

“I was thinking,” Rusl started slowly, “that we’ve come a long way these last fifteen years.”

“For the love of Hylia,” Dorian muttered. “Has it been that long?”

Rusl frowned. “I thought our friendship meant more to you.”

Dorian smiled. “I’m not sure if I could do another fifteen.”

“Between me, Cottla, and Link, I’m betting one of us will give you a heart attack before then.”

“I’m starting to think that’s my only way out of this hell.”

“But would you have it any other way?”

He hesitated. “I could do without the Yiga Clan.”

Rusl pressed his lips together. “You and me both, brother,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“Guess all we can do is play the cards we’ve been dealt.”

Rusl shrugged. “Guess it could be worse,” he said. “There’s no one else I’d rather have shitty cards with.”

“Well,” Dorian started. “Here’s to another fifteen years, then. And getting out alive.”

Rusl felt his eyes on him, but he ignored him. Instead, he turned his gaze to the setting sun, catching the last of its rays over the horizon, firing a brilliant shot of green into the sky before it finally dipped into the night.

 

*****

 

By the end of the week, arrangements had been made for Uli’s funeral. It was the first time he had seen her friends in years. In fact, the last time he recalled seeing them was a few years after they moved to the city when they had come out from Faron to visit. But over the years, Uli had made friends for herself within the city, too. But with no other family left, their friends and acquaintances were all that made it to the small funeral.

In the bustle of people mingling about after the ceremony, however, Rusl had lost sight of his son, noticing then that he was no longer at his side. His heart felt as if it had dropped sickeningly, then began to race as he quickly searched for his son. It only took a matter of seconds before he found him, standing beside his mother’s grave, away from the crowd as they began to move toward the cemetery entrance. Link’s head was tilted back as he looked up at the clear, blue sky. He held his hand high in the air, turning it in the light of the sun as he inspected it. Though faint, Rusl could clearly see the soft glow of the Triforce on his son’s hand as it slowly faded away. Link stared at his hand for a moment longer, then made a fist, and smiled. He lowered his arm, then turned to meet his father’s gaze as Rusl approached him.

“What are you doing?” Rusl asked carefully.

“Listening,” Link said simply.

Rusl hesitated, then asked, “What do you hear?”

Link frowned and turned his gaze to the ground. “I don’t really know,” he said. He fell silent for a moment, then looked up and around at the crowd that was still gathered after his mother’s funeral. He studied each of them carefully; some were strangers, some were people he recognized, and some, like Mipha and her parents, were friends. Mipha stayed close to her mother’s side, but she, too, was watching Link. When their gazes met, she smiled.

But he wasn’t just looking at these people. He was seeing them, seemingly for the first time. He was seeing their differences, recognizing for the first time the true difference between the Hylians, though his young mind could not completely comprehend why they were different from everyone else. Even still, he noticed how few Hylians there were around him. Even Mipha was not like him. But it didn’t matter. They were friends, and that was all he cared about.

He turned his gaze back to his father and smiled once more. “I’m going to be brave, just like you.”


	32. Chapter 32

Rusl jolted awake. His leg was draped over the arm of the couch while the other was on the floor. His body ached from the ridiculous position he had been sleeping in. He groaned and pushed himself up, realizing then that it was Aryll’s crying that had stirred him. It had only been a couple weeks since he lost his wife and his children lost their mother, and it had been the longest two weeks of his life. He was exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally. He was not prepared to raise children by himself, never mind a baby and a young hero-to-be who suddenly developed the attitude of a sixteen year old.

He jumped off the couch in a sudden panic as Aryll’s crying came more clearly to his ears. He had no idea how long she had been crying for. Even worse, Where was she? Had he put her down to sleep? She had to have been in her room, right?

And then her crying stopped, and this only made him panic more. He ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time and stopping in front of Aryll’s room. His eyes moved to Link, who had his baby sister cradled in his arms and sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. His tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth slightly as he propped a bottle up for her to drink, and when she began sucking happily away, he smiled. He looked up at his father, and grinned.

“I thought she might be hungry,” he said proudly. “I was right.”

Rusl rubbed at the back of his head. “Looks like it,” he said.

Link turned his gaze back to his sister, watching with intrigue as she drank. “You should go back to sleep,” he said.

“Huh?”

He waved a hand at him without looking at him. “I got this, Dad, jeez.”

“You’re ten years old. You can’t take care of a baby.”

Link’s eyes moved to his father without moving his body, keeping Aryll quiet and giving his father a look that suggested his father was an idiot.

“You gotta burp her after,” Rusl explained. “And she might spit up. And then you have to change her diaper, and -”

Link raised a cloth in the air that had been sitting on his lap, as if to prove he knew what needed to be done. “I’m not stupid, Dad. You’re the one that was sleeping while she was crying.” He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his sister as she started to squirm in his arms. “I said I got this. Go away. Aryll and I have to talk.”

Rusl sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled. “Alright, Dude. You’re the boss.”

“Someone’s gotta be,” he muttered.

Rusl shook his head, too tired to argue with his stubborn son. What a hero he would make someday…

His attention was turned, however, to the sound of the door opening down stairs as Dorian and his daughters loudly entered the house, laughing boisterously. Rusl trotted down the steps, meeting them in the kitchen downstairs.

“We brought presents!” Cottla exclaimed. “Where’s Link? I told him I’d kick his ass in that game again.”

Koko shook her head. “You know he’s like, ten, right?”

“So?” Cottla sneered at her sister.

“You’re in high school.”

“So?”

“Why can’t you just let him win a game?”

“War is hell,” Cottla said in a deep, menacing voice. “Life’s not fair. The sooner he realizes it, the better off he’ll be.”

“You’re twisted.” Koko rolled her eyes.

“Hey, just because he’s gonna be a hero someday doesn’t mean I have to go easy on him. Ganondorf won’t.”

“Ganondorf isn’t going to race him in Mario Kart, either,” Koko pointed out.

Dorian sighed loudly. “As you can see, we thought you could use some help.” He gestured to Cottla, interrupting their argument. Cottla turned her gaze to her father, then to Rusl, and she grinned. She held up the box in her hands proudly.

“We brought more diapers.” She proceeded to drop the box on the floor and fish through it. “And look at this cute little dress! And these shoes!” She held them in the air and her grin widened. “And I’m gonna do her hair -”

“She doesn’t have enough hair,” Koko muttered.

“- Oh! Can we pierce her ears?”

“Cottla,” Dorian warned.

Rusl yawned loudly. “Do whatever you want,” he said. “I’m off duty.”

Cottla giggled. “You can’t be off duty.” Her eyes narrowed and her voice lowered. “Ever again. You’re stuck with them forever.” She turned to her father and grinned.

“Where did I go wrong?” Dorian said. “You are such a weird person.”

Cottla put her hands on her hips. “Yeah, well, that’s why we’re here. So Link doesn’t have to grow up as weird as us. Because we all know Uncle Rusl will just ruin him.”

Dorian nodded. “I’ve been saying that for a while.”

“Goodbye,” Rusl said, turning his back on them. “Please don’t kill my children.” He let himself drop on the couch with a sigh.

Cottla held the baby dress in her hands, admiring it. “Do you think I can get Link to wear a dress?” She giggled, picking up the box once more and making her way upstairs, calling to Link in a sing-song voice.

“Cottla, you’re so immature,” Koko scolded as she followed her younger sister.

“But he’s so cute!”

Dorian watched as his daughters disappeared, then helped himself to a beer in the fridge and joined Rusl on the couch.

“They’re not going to put holes in her ears, are they?” Rusl asked cautiously, not turning to his friend.

Dorian’s brows furrowed. “I don’t know,” he said slowly. When Rusl met his gaze, he laughed.

“Didn’t Cottla fail that baby project?” Rusl asked.

“When she couldn’t stop it from crying, she tried to muffle the sound with a pillow, then threw it in her closet,” Dorian confirmed.

“Excellent,” Rusl muttered. “Good thing Link is up there.”

“What’s he doing?”

“Feeding her,” Rusl said with a sigh. “He’s got it under control, apparently.”

Dorian smiled. “Good thing,” he said. “Clearly you don’t.”

“Clearly. No one warned me being a single father would be more difficult than facing an army of pissed off Yiga. I’d rather take them on any day.”

Dorian took a moment to drink his beer. “You’ll figure it out,” he said. “It took me a while, too.”

“And look at Cottla,” Rusl said with a grin. “She’s crazy.”

“Well, what can you expect?” Dorian said. “Koko turned out okay. One of them was bound to be weird.” He paused. “My money’s on Aryll being the weird one. Just like her father.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but then simply shrugged. “We can’t win ‘em all.”

“Cottla!” Link shouted from upstairs. “You can’t paint my toenails!”

Dorian and Rusl waited as it fell quiet again, then footsteps came down the stairs. Cottla rounded the corner with Aryll in her arms, and she cooed to the baby.

“When you get older,” she said as she walked across the room, “we’re gonna have so much fun tormenting your brother. I’ll do your hair and your nails and I’ll teach you some Sheikah stuff!”

“Please don’t,” Rusl muttered.

Cottla sat on the other couch. “You’ll learn to use your Hylian powers and we’ll pull fun pranks on everyone.”

Aryll giggled in response.

Link and Koko both trotted down the stairs and into the living room. Koko had a hand on her hip, shaking her head. Link had a hand on his ear, rubbing it gently.

“What’s wrong with you?” Rusl asked as he turned to his son.

“Nothing,” Link muttered.

Koko grinned.

“What did you do?” Dorian asked, narrowing his gaze on Koko.

Koko straightened, her face paling slightly. “It was his idea.”

“No it wasn’t!” Link hissed at her. Without thinking, his hand moved away from his ear, revealing a small, hoop earring.

“You’re an idiot,” Rusl muttered.

“I think it looks cool!” Cottla chimed in.

Link’s hand rushed to cover his ear once more, and his cheeks reddened. 

“Next we’ll give him some Sheikah tats,” Cottla said.

Koko frowned. “But he’s not a Sheikah.”

Cottla considered this for a moment. “Okay,” she said, coming to a reasonable conclusion. “He can have some hero tats.”

“And what’s a hero tat?” Dorian asked carefully.

Cottla shrugged. “I don’t know. Something cool.”

“Like a Triforce isn’t enough?” Koko said.

“Can I get a wolf?” Link asked.

“No tattoos,” Rusl grunted. “You’re not even old enough, anyway.”

“Okay. What about when I’m older?” Link asked.

Rusl sighed. “Dude. When you’re eighteen and you’ve defeated the King of Evil, you can do whatever the hell you want, alright?”

Link frowned. “Huh?”

“I thought I was going back to bed,” Rusl said quickly. “You said you had this under control.”

“Yeah, until they showed up,” Link said, crossing his arms.

“Hey,” Koko sneered at him.

“Next time, don’t bring Cottla,” he said simply.

“Hey!” Cottla shouted from the couch. “I thought I was your favorite?”

“Who’s the King of Evil, anyway?” Link asked.

The room fell silent. The girls turned their gazes to their father. Rusl met Link’s gaze, hesitant.

“The boss in the new game I brought over,” Cottla said casually, breaking the silence. “And I’m gonna kick your ass in that, too.”

“You wish,” Link said.

Cottla got up and strode over to them, passing Aryll on to her sister. “You’re on, Wolf Boy,” she said. “I will defeat you!”

“Nuh-uh!” Link shouted, chasing Cottla back up the stairs.

Koko shook her head and rocked Aryll in her arms. “You have such a weird family. Please don’t grow up to be weird like them.”

“She’s doomed,” Rusl said. 

Koko smiled down at the baby. “I think she’ll turn out alright,” she said. “She’ll keep you both in line.”


	33. Chapter 33

It was after an impromptu pizza party when Dorian and his girls left Rusl alone with his children once more. Cottla and Koko both provided his children with entertainment. Cottla and Link spent most of the evening sitting on the living room floor, far closer to the tv screen than necessary as they played video games together, and Koko took to entertaining Aryll, making the baby giggle with every ‘peek-a-boo.’

The house felt too quiet when they left. Even worse, it seemed his children were set on making life for him difficult. Link was still glued to the game he was playing, despite his father telling him it was time for bed, and Aryll had become a crying terror that he could not seem to quiet down.

Eventually, it seemed his son had grown fed up of his sister’s incessant crying, and that had won out over his father’s scolding. He turned the tv off in a huff and stormed away, rolling his eyes at his father as he passed.

“It’s because she likes me better,” he said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Rusl made a motion to lunge at him, and Link yelped and ran around the corner, darting up the stairs and giggling. Rusl sighed, but otherwise ignored him. He continued to rock and bounce Aryll in his arms, but nothing he did quieted the upset baby. He tried to feed her, and burp her, and even changed her perfectly clean diaper, but his efforts had gone unnoticed as she continued to cry.

Rusl eventually set her in her crib, but she still wasn’t happy. He leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was seated on the floor. He let his head rest against the wall, looking up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh. After a few minutes more of her crying, he retrieved Aryll once more and took to lying on the floor, placing his daughter carefully on his chest. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

And by some miracle, her crying finally ceased, and suddenly, she was sleeping soundly on his chest. Motion caught his attention and he moved his gaze to the door where Link stood.  He watched as his made his way over to him, laying on the floor beside him on his stomach.

“Whatcha doin’?” Link asked.

Rusl sighed. “It’s the only way I could get her to sleep.”

Link let his head rest on his arms. He watched as the sleeping baby rose and fell with each breath his father took. He smiled. “I thought you threw her away.” He giggled.

“You can’t throw babies away.”

Link’s face twisted in disappointment. “Yeah, I know. But sometimes they’re annoying.”

“Sometimes you’re annoying.”

Link grinned at his father. He moved his hand to poke at Aryll’s cheek, but she did not stir. He gave her a pat on the head before laying back against the floor beside his father.

“Why was she crying so much?”

“I don’t know.”

Link frowned. “Do you think she misses Mom?”

Rusl hesitated. “Maybe. Probably, huh?”

Link nodded against his arms. “I miss Mom.”

“Yeah,” Rusl said slowly. “Me too, Buddy.”

“So,” Link started softly. “It’s just us, now, right?”

“Yeah. Me, you, and Aryll.”

Link seemed to consider this for a moment. “Good thing you got me,” he said with a grin after a moment. “Because I can get her to stop crying, too.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re pretty good at that.”

“That’s because I’m her big brother,” he said proudly. “And when she gets older, I’ll teach her all kinds of cool stuff.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like how to play video games. And climb trees. And how to make peanut butter and banana sandwiches!”

Rusl smiled.

“And you can teach her things, too,” he continued. “Maybe you can teach her the girly stuff, ‘cuz I dunno those things.”

“And I do?”

“Don’t you know everything?”

“Is that how you think the world works?” Rusl asked. “That Dad’s just magically know everything?”

Like grinned. “Well, yeah. Duh.” His smile disappeared. “Who else will teach her? Mom can’t.” He grew quiet and watched Aryll sleep.

“Yeah,” Rusl said softly. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out, right?”

Link smiled. “Yeah.” He pushed himself up. “Dad?”

“Hm?” He met his son’s serious gaze.

“You’re not gonna leave, too, right?”

“Are you kicking me out?”

Link frowned. “No.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

Rusl nodded. “Yeah. I promise.”

Link seemed satisfied with his answer. “Okay, good.” He lay back down on the floor. “Because I really don’t want to take care of her by myself. I’ll just help a little bit. You’re better at it than me.”

“Well, I hope I am.”

Link nodded. He yawned, and his eyes closed. “Dad?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll take care of her no matter what.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

“Even if you have to go away.” He paused, his eyes opened. “But you’ll come back.”

Rusl hesitated. “Yeah.”

Link’s eyes grew heavy, but still, he spoke to his father. “I know.” He paused. “Sometimes, I have these weird dreams. They’re kinda scary. But I know everything will be okay. Like right now, right?”

“Right.”

His eyes opened and he watched his father. “Dad?”

“Mhm?”

Link smiled. “I promise I won’t go anywhere, too. And I’ll make sure everything is okay.”

Rusl glanced at him. “That’s a lot of responsibility,” he said.

“Yeah,” Link said. “But, it’s okay. You did it for me.”

Rusl’s gaze narrowed on him. “Why are you saying this?”

Link shrugged. “I dunno,” he said. “‘Cuz sometimes, I have these dreams and stuff, and I’m the only one that can fix everything.” He frowned. “And you try really hard to fix things, too. But I can help. I want to help. You don’t have to keep trying.”

Rusl hesitated. He watched as his son’s eyes closed once more.

“I promise, Dad.” His voice was soft as sleep started to win the battle.

When he didn’t speak again, Rusl brushed his bangs gently out of his son’s face. Link did not stir. Both he and Aryll slept soundly in the dark room.

Rusl let his eyes close. There was a time in his life where he was used to being alone. He preferred to be alone. He hadn’t known love - what it felt like to love, or how it felt to be loved. He had no purpose in life. He simply lived to die. Not once did he ever think his life would change so dramatically.

But he didn’t regret his life. He wouldn’t take back any of the aimless wandering, because despite it all, it was the path he needed to be on. It was the path that lead to Link and Aryll, to Uli, to Dorian; all the people that changed his life for the better. If anything, he only wished he could have found them sooner. But, he supposed even then, he wouldn’t have been the same man. Uli would have told him that he was just who he was supposed to be and just where he was supposed to be. And he would have believed her. Because even when his faith wavered, Uli’s held strong, and her strength always got him through his darkest days.

He missed his wife terribly. More than he could have ever imagined missing someone. It didn’t seem fair. But, he was just where he was supposed to be. And it seemed a part of his son knew that, too, even if it didn’t make sense to him now. Someday he would understand. Someday, he would know just the kind of man he was, and the man Rusl was. And hopefully, it would be enough.


	34. Chapter 34

**One Year Later...**

 

Rusl knew the first year without Uli would be the hardest, but despite all of their firsts, they had pulled through. To Rusl’s surprise, Link had grown a lot in that year, eagerly helping to care for his little sister, and even taking over completely when Rusl was unable. Rusl only allowed himself one moment of weakness when they anniversary of his wife’s death came, and to his relief, Link had stepped up to give him the space he needed.

Life had seemingly returned to normal that spring, and they fell into a routine as a family together, moving on with their lives. Even Rusl found himself a little braver than he had been over the last year. But it wasn’t like he had a choice. He literally could not continue to hold Aryll back as she started to crawl and explore, and he supposed it was all a part of life. There was nothing he could do to change that, no matter how much he wanted to protect his children.

And Aryll was all too eager to explore her surroundings, even going so far as to eat handfuls of dirt as she roamed the backyard. Her hand came down hard as she crawled, squashing bugs and giggling as their remains stuck to her palms.

“Don’t laugh,” Rusl said with a grin on his face. He bent down to pick his daughter up from the ground. “Goddesses, you’re going to try to burn ants with a magnifying glass next. Even I wasn’t that messed up, and that’s saying something.”

But Aryll wasn’t listening to her father, still laughing as she slapped at the ground. When his hands came around her, she yelped and cried until he released her. With a joyous laugh, she continued to crawl through the grass once more.

“Dad! Look!”

Rusl turned to Link and frowned. His son had wandered across the yard and was now a good ten feet up in the air, sitting on a tree branch. “Will you get down?”

“Look how high I got!”

“You’re going to kill yourself.”

“Stop being lame,” Link whined. “It’s just a tree!”

Rusl sighed. He tried to remind himself what it was like to be a kid. He was just climbing a tree, after all. “Yeah,” he said. “That’s higher than I could probably get.”

“Yeah!”

Rusl turned his attention to his daughter as she giggled and crawled across the lawn. He reached for her, pulling her back to him. She giggled and crawled forward once more.

“If I teach you to walk, you’ll just take off on me,” Rusl muttered. He heard a snap and his heart froze. When he looked up, Link was on the ground, not moving.

“Fuck.” Rusl scrambled to his feet, sprinting across the lawn, only to slide to a stop and turn his attention back to Aryll. She continued to giggle and crawl; how far could she really get? He hesitated between them for a moment, muttering curses under his breath, before running to his son and dropping to the ground beside Link.

He was unconscious, and Rusl’s heart dropped. He called to his son frantically, but Link did not respond. He had failed; he turned away for two damn seconds and his son was dead. He searched desperately for a pulse. After a moment of fussing, however, Link’s eyes opened, and he squinted up at his father.

“What… what are you doing?”

“What the fuck,” Rusl breathed out. “Are you okay?”

Link blinked up at him and frowned. His eyes started to water. “My arm really hurts.” He sniffed in an attempt to hold back his tears. “Dad, it hurts!”

“Alright, alright,” he said quickly in an attempt to calm his son, but his own pulse was still racing. “Shit, dude. I told you to be careful!”

His lip quivered. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Come on,” Rusl said, pulling at his good arm. “Can you get up?”

Link nodded, and with his father’s assistance, he got to his feet, cradling his arm against him.

“Sit tight,” Rusl instructed him. He searched out Aryll, then picked her up off the ground. He held her in one arm as she squirmed, wanting only to return to crawling through the grass. With his free hand, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dorian’s number.

“Are you busy?” Rusl said as soon as he answered.

“That depends,” Dorian said. “What do you want?”

“Don’t give me your shit,” Rusl grunted. “I have to take Link to the hospital.”

Dorian’s tone changed quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“I think he broke his arm. Can you watch Aryll?”

“I’ll be right there.”

 

*****

 

To Rusl’s relief, the break was small and minor, but still required a cast and a sling, which Link was all too happy to receive. He texted Dorian with updates, and as they waited in one of the rooms for his discharge papers, Cottla made a loud and abrupt entrance with Aryll in her arms. Koko and Dorian entered in tow, Dorian with a slight apologetic - yet amused - look on his face

Rusl frowned. “You brought them?”

“Hey,” Cottla snapped at him. “I didn’t come to see you.”

“There was a time when I was your favorite.”

“And now it’s Link and Aryll.” Cottla grinned and jostled Link’s hair. “What kinda trouble did ya get into now?”

Link frowned. “I didn’t get into trouble!”

Cottla handed Aryll to Rusl. “You’re gonna be trouble, too,” she said. “I just know it! But a good kinda trouble, like me!”

“You are so weird,” Koko said, rolling her eyes. She busied herself with her phone, her fingers flying across the screen as she texted.

“Shut up, Koko!” Cottla shouted at her older sister. “Stop texting your boyfriend all the time!”

“Shut _up_ , Cottla!” She sneered at her sister over her phone.

“Both of you shut up,” Dorian muttered. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rusl grinned. “Teenagers.”

“You’re not far behind,” Dorian sneered at him.

Rusl frowned. “Fuck. When did that happen? When did I get so damn old?”

Link giggled. “You’re old.”

“You make me old,” Rusl muttered.

At that moment, the door opened and a nurse entered.

“What’s the prognosis, Doc?” Cottla said, bounding to the nurse’s side. She craned her neck to look at the papers on her clipboard.

The nurse raised a brow at her. “Nurse in training?” she asked with a smile.

“Please,” Cottla said. “I could out Nurse you any day.”

The nurse frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Cottla,” Dorian warned.

“I’m just saying!”

Rusl handed Aryll to Koko. “Stay,” he instructed to them, and he followed the nurse out of the room. She seemed miffed, but otherwise ignored the teenager’s comment. She turned to Rusl, then glanced at Dorian as he stepped out behind them.

“Here are his discharge papers,” the nurse said. She held the pages in her hand, hesitating between Rusl and Dorian. “Just need a signature from you or your husband.”

Rusl’s nose wrinkled and he snatched the papers from her hand. “Husband,” he muttered. “Give me a damn break.”

Dorian crossed his arms. “You’d be lucky to land a guy like me.”

“Stop talking,” Rusl muttered as he quickly scribbled his signature before shoving the papers back toward the nurse. She hesitated uncomfortably before quickly turning away from them.

“Oh, come on,” Dorian said. “You’re usually the one giving me shit.”

Rusl sighed. “I’ve had a long day.”

Dorian grinned. “You’ll get used to it.”

Rusl frowned. “You mean this is going to be a regular occurrence?”

“You have an eleven-year-old boy,” Dorian reminded him. “If there’s a way for them to get into trouble, you can bet on them getting into trouble.”

“That’s not -”

“What were you doing at eleven years old?”

Rusl hesitated. “That’s different.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “He takes after you.”

“Let’s hope not,” Rusl muttered. “I don’t need to deal with that shit.”

“Just wait until Aryll gets older,” Dorian continued. “Girls are way worse. Koko has this stupid boyfriend - but I have a feeling Aryll won’t be taking shit from no one.”

Rusl groaned. “Boyfriends?”

“Or girlfriends.”

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“That’s what does it these days?” Dorian grinned. “You use to run head first into an ambush, and now you can barely handle Link falling out of a tree.”

“Some would say I’ve gotten wise in my old age.”

Dorian barked out a sharp laugh. Ignoring him, Rusl made his way back into the room, stepping aside as Koko and Cottla hurried out the door.

“Where are you going?” Dorian called after them.

“Getting some candy!” Cottla called back.

Rusl stared after them for a moment. “They took my daughter.” He turned to Dorian. “Are they gonna give her sugar?”

Dorian shrugged.

Link looked up as they entered. He grinned at his father.

“Look at my cast! Isn’t it cool?”

Rusl smiled at him. “Yeah, I guess. Pretty cool, man.”

“The doctor said I can have all my friends sign it and stuff. Will you and Uncle D sign it first?”

“Maybe,” Rusl said. “What should I write?”

“Farts!” He laughed at himself.

“That’s mature,” Rusl said. “I’m not writing farts, you weirdo.”

Link laughed some more. “You’re the weirdo!”

“It takes one to know one,” Rusl shot back.

Link jumped to the floor and marched up to his father. “Yeah, well, I take after you!”

“Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“Yeah. You’re a fart.”

“I’m rubber and you’re glue.”

“I’m rubber times infinity!”

“Infinity plus one!”

“Oh my Goddesses,” Dorian muttered. “You’re both weird.”

Link giggled. “Can we go home, now?”

“I dunno,” Rusl said slowly. “I don’t take weirdos home.”

“Dad!”

“Yeah, alright,” Rusl said with a sigh. “Let’s go before I check myself into the psych ward.”

“What’s that?”

“A place for weirdos.”

Link nodded. “Do you think Aryll will be weird like us?”

Dorian laughed loudly.

“Most likely,” Rusl said. He punched Dorian in the arm. “She’s doomed being stuck with us.”

“Yeah. Mom could have made her normal.” He frowned.

Rusl hesitated. “Mom was weird, too.”

Link smiled up at his father. “Cool.” He turned his attention to Dorian. “Tell Cottla she can only sign my cast if she wins Mario Kart.”

“Doesn’t she always win?” Rusl asked.

Link grinned. “I let her win. But don’t tell her that.”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to play with that cast,” Rusl pointed out.

Link frowned. He looked up as Cottla and Koko made their return, candy bars in their hands. Aryll’s face was covered in melted chocolate, and she held a half eaten barn in her hand, giggling.

“Why?” Rusl asked desperately. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Cottla said. “We got you candy, too!”

“What about me?” Link asked.

“Maybe,” Cottla started. “But only if I can sign your cast!”

Link considered this a moment. “What are you gonna write?”

“It’s a surprise!”

“Alright,” he said slowly, then held his good hand out, waiting for a piece of candy. He selected an option, and to his surprise, Cottla already had a marker in hand. He groaned lightly, but ate his candy happily as Cottla signed his cast. When she was finished, he inspected it, then grinned.

_ Never stop getting into trouble, Wolfboy. Xoxo, C. _


	35. Part 2

**Part 2**

**Five Years Later…**

Rusl checked his phone. It wasn’t particularly late, and though Link was known to hang out with his friends after school, usually he had the decency to text his father to let him know. He hadn’t heard from his son all day, and he had clearly not come home after school. Rusl considered calling him, but it seemed too early to start worrying. Besides, wasn’t that what the lame parents did? For the love of Hylia, when did he become so worrisome and naggy? He supposed it came with the territory of being a parent. But Link wasn’t exactly known for making the job any easier on him.

Of course, he was a far better kid than Rusl was, and for that he was grateful. But still, that didn’t mean his son was not a headache. In fact, he was hardly ever home, and it was more often than he cared to admit that he got some complaint from the owner of one of the arcades in town that Link frequented. And when he wasn’t causing trouble with Riju, he could usually be found with Daruk, and though Daruk was generally a more mature presence, they still seemed to find ways to cause trouble.

Never mind the fact that Link probably didn’t do a single thing of homework his entire life. He knew his son was barely passing high school. It seemed he had no drive or motivation to do much of anything except eat, sleep, and play games. In truth, it seemed he knew very little about his son. At one point, they had been very close. But since Link had begun his teenage years, they seemed to have drifted apart. He didn’t know what his son wanted to do after high school, if anything. What were his hopes, his dreams, his goals and aspirations? He seemed so much more lively as a child, ready to take on the world. Now, he started to wonder how he would survive as Hyrule’s Chosen Hero.

He would have felt relieved if he knew Link was hanging out with Mipha. Mipha was mature. She did her homework. She was a straight A student. And she had always been innocent. She never stepped a toe out of line. She worked hard and didn’t hesitate to scold Link when it was necessary. But now that they were in high school, Rusl couldn’t help but to wonder if Link ever saw her as more than a friend. Which brought into question - did Rusl ever have the sex talk with him? Did he  _ have  _ to have the sex talk with him? Surely they must have covered that in school, right? It wasn’t exactly a conversation he wanted to have with him.

Then again, to his knowledge, Link never had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Was he interested in anyone at all? Should Rusl be concerned if he was or not?

This was all way more than he bargained for. Thankfully, there was still some time before Aryll went through that phase in her life. Hylia, he hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with boyfriends or girlfriends. Couldn’t she just stay ten years old forever?

To his relief, his anxious thoughts were cut short. No sooner had he turned the corner to make his way downstairs did he hear the door open. Hearing Link return home, Rusl stood at the top of the steps. He considered going down to give his son a hard time when Aryll spoke. He waited, listening.   


“You missed dinner,” she teased.   


“Did you save me any?”   


“Dad wouldn't let me. But...   


“I've trained you well,” Link said.   


“Don't be late again or Dad will kick your butt.”   


“Is that what he said?”   


Aryll giggled. “He said you're a no good lazy dumbass and he's gonna kick you to the curb.”

“Don't say dumbass, Ary.”   


“Dad says you're gonna drop out of high school and do nothing with your life.”   


“That doesn't sound like a bad thing. I like doing nothing.”   


“Dad says -”   


“Do you listen to everything Dad says? You know he hates me.”   


“No he doesn't, stupid. He just wants you to be a better person.”

“You sound just like him.”

“What's that?”   


“Nothing.” 

“You're hiding something!”   


“Non'ya business.”   


“I'm gonna tell Dad!”   


“Go head,” Link taunted. “And I'll tell him that you were the one that ate all the cookies.”

Aryll gasped, and Rusl stepped backward, slipping back into his room. He peered through the slit in the door as Link trotted up the steps, bringing the sword around from behind his back. He strode confidently down the hall, swinging the sword until it hit him in the head. He fumed angrily, rubbing his head, before making his way into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Rusl’s heart raced when he saw the sword. His gaze narrowed and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It had been a while since he had spoken with Dorian, but he selected his name from the contact list and dialed the number. He held his breath as it rang, breathing out when Dorian finally answered.

“I’m guessing you want something,” Dorian said in greeting. “That’s usually the only time you call, now.”

“We need to talk.”

Dorian was quiet for a moment. “What about?”

“My son,” Rusl hissed. “He has the Master Sword.”

Dorian was quiet again. After another moment, he spoke. “I’ll let Impa know,” he started. “We’ll need to discuss this with King Roham tomorrow. Bring the sword.”

The call ended before Rusl could argue further. He stared at the ground angrily. He knew too well that Dorian would try to push Link into his role of Chosen Hero, regardless of what Rusl wanted or how much he fought against it. Though Rusl wasn’t necessarily skeptical - he had certainly seen and heard enough to prove that the legends were true - he couldn’t - he  _ wouldn’t _ \- let his son fight Hyrule’s biggest threat, regardless of whether or not it was his destiny.

“Daddy?”

Rusl glanced at his daughter as she stood in the hallway. She looked at him with concern on her face. Her brows furrowed when she spoke.

“What’s wrong?”

Rusl slipped his phone back into his pocket and forced a smile. “Nothing.”

But she was clearly unconvinced. “You look mad.”

“I do?”

She nodded. “And kinda sad, too.”

“Oh.” Rusl hesitated. “Well, I’m not.”

“Okay,” she said slowly.

Rusl changed the subject. “Is Link home?”

She smiled, perking up slightly. “Yeah.”

“You didn’t let him have dinner, did you?”

She averted his gaze, shifting on her feet. “Um. No.”

Rusl crossed his arms. “I bet you didn’t eat all the cookies, either?”

“No, Daddy!”

Rusl shrugged. “I guess there should be lots left for me.”

“Tomorrow,” she said. “There will be cookies for you tomorrow.”

“But I want a cookie now.”

She put her hands on her hips. “Did you eat your dinner?”

“No.”

“Then no cookies.”

“But I’m the Daddy,” he reminded her. “I can do whatever I want.”

“I don’t think so, Mister! Now go to bed!”

Rusl stared at her. “What?”

Aryll crossed her arms. “It’s bedtime. Everyone needs to sleep and eat to be big and strong, remember?”

“But I’m -”

“Dad!” She put a hand up in front of her. “Don’t be a hypocrite.”

Rusl mouthed the word slowly. “Where did you hear that?”

“No one!”

Rusl narrowed his gaze on her. “Is Link teaching you stupid shit?”

“No! I’m innocent! Go to bed!”

Rusl smiled at her. “Right. Okay.” He closed the door slowly, leaving it open just a crack. He waited until Aryll pressed her nose inside.

“I mean it!”

“Why am I taking orders from you?”

“Someone’s gotta be the Mom around here!”

“Can I be the Dad?”

She pushed the door opened slightly and looked up at him. She smiled. “Maybe. Are you gonna be?”

“Wow,” Rusl started. “I don’t know what Link’s telling you, but I’m not liking this attitude.”

Aryll giggled. She stood on her tip toes and beckoned to him with a finger.

Rusl got to her level and she patted his head.

“Link just says that sometimes we gotta help each other out.”

“So, you give him dinner, and he gives you cookies?”

Aryll’s mouth dropped. “No!”

“Okay. If you say so.”

“I mean I help you sometimes like you help me.”

“How do you help me?”

“I make sure Link stays out of trouble.”

“Ah. Alright. Well, thanks for doing that.”

Aryll grinned. “You’re welcome!”

Rusl planted a kiss on her cheek before straightening. “Goodnight, Ary.”

Aryll beamed up at him. “Night!”

Rusl watched as she bounced down the hall, pausing for a moment beside Link’s door. She pressed an ear against it, meeting Rusl’s gaze, then gave him a thumbs up before turning around and disappearing into her room for the night.

Rusl let out a light sigh in relief. It seemed like she had turned out okay after all.


	36. Chapter 36

Rusl stood before Dorian and King Roham in King Roham’s office. It wasn’t hard to find the sword, thrown casually in Link’s closet against a pile of clothes. Rusl had retrieved it that morning once he and Aryll left for school, and he spent the majority of the rest of the morning staring at it. It was surreal to see the legendary sword sitting there on his kitchen table. Though he had known for years that this moment would come, he thought he had more time. For the love of Hylia, Link was only sixteen. How could a boy barely passing high school be expected to save the world? He would fail miserably and die trying. Why couldn’t the war wait just a few more years? Rusl could have sent Link to join Roham’s army and got some proper training and discipline. At least then he would have had a fighting chance.

Perhaps, then, Uli was right. Of course she was right. He should have better prepared his son, or at the very least been forthcoming about his destiny. If he knew, maybe then he would have taken life a little more seriously.

But all he wanted for him was a normal life. A normal childhood. He couldn’t be faulted for providing him that.

He was no closer to accepting his son’s fate as he stared at the sword on the king’s desk.

“You knew this would happen,” Dorian said carefully. His eyes narrowed on Rusl. “You can’t stop him from fulfilling his destiny.”

“Well,” Rusl started, “I changed my mind.”

“You can’t change your mind,” Dorian sneered.

“He’s going to get himself killed,” Rusl hissed.

“I’m sorry, Dorian,” King Roham started. “I’ve got to agree with him. We live in different times, now. If Ganondorf does rise as you predict he will, we have other, better means of defending Hyrule from him. There’s no sense on relying on two sixteen year olds. It’s irresponsible. I won’t put my daughter in danger like that.”

“It is their destiny -”

“And yet I’ve seen no mark of the Triforce on their hands,” King Roham snapped.

Rusl turned his gaze to his feet as the two of them argued.

“Whether you’ve seen the mark or not is irrelevant,” Dorian said. “They are the only ones who will be able to stop Ganondorf. Only the Master Sword can defeat him. Only the Chosen Hero can wield the sword. And only Zelda’s power will be able to seal him away once more.”

“How archaic,” King Roham sneered. “Listen to yourself, Dorian. A sword? We have modern weaponry that will do more damage than a mere sword.” When Dorian tried to argue, he put a hand up, silencing him. “Bring him here,” he said simply. “He has no business with that sword. They will not be involved in this war.”

Rusl met Dorian’s angry gaze briefly before Dorian let himself out of the office. When they were alone, he turned his attention back to the king. King Roham’s face softened as he spoke.

“I know this can’t be easy for you,” he started. “And I know your relationship with Dorian is strained. But he is a Sheikah. They are set in their ways. They cannot adapt to our changing world.”

“But what if he’s right?” Rusl asked.

King Roham met his gaze. “Do you believe he is?”

Rusl hesitated. It would have been foolish to say he didn’t believe Dorian. He had heard - even seen - Hylia herself. He knew long before Link was born that this would be the fate of his son. Still, he could not bring himself to believe it, even with the Master Sword lying in front of him as proof. The truth was, he wasn’t ready. He thought he’d have more time. He thought he could shield his son from his own destiny for just a little longer.

He chose not to answer the king’s question. To his relief, the door opened behind him, offering a distraction, but he did not turn to see who entered. He kept his gaze instead on the Master Sword as his stomach twisted sickeningly.

“Dorian,” the king said in greeting. “Thank you.” He gestured to a seat beside Rusl. “Link. Have a seat.”   


Link stepped forward slowly and made his way to the chair. Only then did he recognize the man that stood before the king; his father.

Link narrowed his eyes on him, but Rusl did not turn to look at his son. Link moved his gaze to the king, but did not sit. “What is this?” he asked. “What’s going on?”    


Rusl did not answer his son. The door behind them opened, and Link turned to see Zelda enter, clearly aggravated with her father. Her mouth was open to speak, but it snapped shut when her eyes fell onto Link.   


“What is the meaning of this?” she said, her gaze narrowing on her father, but he ignored her.

The king gestured towards a man that stood to his left, and the man stepped forward, placing the Master Sword on the king's desk. Link's eyes moved to Rusl once more, then to Impa and Paya standing by the door, over to Zelda, and back to the king. “Where did you get that?”   


“Your father brought it to me,” the king said. “And it seems my advisor, Impa, has gotten to you first.”   


Link turned his gaze to Impa once more, but her cold eyes were fixed on the king's, and she did not try to hide her disdain as her lips twitched at the corners.  
“Father,” Zelda started. “It is just as the legends say. The Master Sword has been hidden for all these years, but it called to us.”  


“You are foolish, Zelda,” the king hissed at his daughter. “The legends are from an ancient time. A time where civilization was not as advanced as it is today. If any war is on our horizon, it will not be stopped my a rusty old sword.” He turned his eyes back to Link. “You and my daughter will have no part in these legends. You have no business fighting in any war.”   


“Ganondorf and his army cannot be stopped by modern weaponry,” Impa hissed at the king. “It is in their blood to fulfill their duty to Goddess Hylia.”   


“They are children,” the king snapped at his advisor. “I will not send my daughter out with a fool and a sword to fight against a villain from a damned movie.”   


“I guess I'm the fool?” Link muttered.   


“We're not children,” Zelda shouted to her father. She opened her mouth to speak further, but stopped as Impa's hand rested on her shoulder. She was, however, visibly fuming at her father's stubborn behavior.   


“You will have no part of this sword,” the king growled fiercely. “That is an order.”   


Zelda held her ground angrily a moment longer before turning her attention to Link. She pulled at his arm and spun on her heels, leading him out of the office.

Rusl brought his gaze back up to meet King Roham’s, and the king sighed.

“She won’t let it go so easily,” Rusl said. He was sure Link wouldn’t, either. He never felt more powerless than he did in that moment. He couldn’t stop his son from following his destiny. But the least he could do was give him every advantage that he could.

“No, she won’t,” King Roham confirmed softly.

“I’m coming back,” Rusl said in an even tone. He felt Dorian’s eyes on him as he met the king’s gaze. “The Yiga will become active again. They will do everything in their power to get this sword. If I can’t stop Link, the least I can do is prevent the Yiga from getting their hands on him.”

King Roham nodded. “Fine,” he said simply. “You’ve always been an asset to my army. I won’t turn down your offer.”

“You’re retired,” Dorian sneered.

Rusl turned to Dorian. “Afraid I’ll show you up?” Rusl said with a grin.

Dorian’s lips curled into a snarl. “Stay out of this.”

Rusl laughed. “Come on, Dorian. I’ve been a part of this my whole life. Give it a rest.” He turned and left them alone in the office. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he strode down the hallway. When he rounded the corner, his gaze landed on his son, though he continued walking without uttering a word.   


Link jogged down the hallway to catch up with him. “What the hell? Do you plan on telling me what you think you're doing, snooping around my room?”   


“It's my job to snoop,” Rusl said simply.   


“Find anything good?”   


“A pitiful collection of porn under your bed.”   


Link ignored him. “Why did you take the sword?”   


“Because it's not yours.”   


“I've heard otherwise.”   


Rusl stopped suddenly and faced him. “That thing is garbage. Forget about it.” He hesitated a moment before continuing out of the building. Link watched him for a moment, then broke into a jog to catch up to him again.   


“What do you know about it?”   


“Nothing.”

“You're lying.” Link stepped in front of him and Rusl stopped walking. He held his gaze on his son for a moment.   


“What do you want?” Rusl sneered.   


“The truth.”   


Rusl hesitated. “Fine.” He let out a short breath. “I know the legends. I know everything. And I knew that my son would be Hylia's chosen hero. I knew this well before I even met your mother. I knew that you would come into the world, destined to find the Master Sword and stop Ganondorf.”   


Link practically choked on the air. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He stared blankly at his father as he desperately tried to put the pieces together. “How did you know this?”   


“The same way you figured it all out, I'm sure.”   


Link raised a brow. “A rusted sword hidden in some woods called to you in a dream?”

“Something like that.”   


“So, someone told you that your son would save the world, and you felt it in your duty to fuck the next woman you saw, bring that poor bastard into the world so that he could clean up everyone else's shit? I bet you feel real fucking proud, huh?”   


“Is that what you fucking think?” Rusl hissed at him. “I did everything I could to keep you away from that life. I knew you found the sword, and I brought it here to destroy it once and for all.”   


“Who do you think would save the world then?”   


“The sword is ancient technology,” he said. “It's obsolete. We have other means of stopping any enemy should they rise.”   


“Do you really believe that?”   


“You will have no part in this.”   


“It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice.”   


“The king has made his orders.” Rusl turned away from his son and walked towards his car. “And you have a test to study for.”


	37. Chapter 37

Rusl felt a pull in the air, but he did not turn to acknowledge Dorian. He sat on the trunk of his car, beer in hand, and waited for Dorian to approach.

“Being warded means nothing when you’re so damn predictable,” he said. He stood beside Rusl, his hands in his pockets. He glanced at him at the corner of his eye, but Rusl no longer seemed angry with him.

“I wasn’t trying to hide,” Rusl said simply.

“You know I wouldn’t let him do this if there were another way,” he said softly.

“I know.”

“You knew it would come to this.”

Rusl’s voice hardened. “I know.”

Dorian hesitated. “He won’t be alone. Impa is prepared for this. We all are. She will be able to give him a fighting chance.”

Rusl sighed. “He’s an idiot,” Rusl said. “He’ll be lucky if he graduates high school, and you think he can save the world?”

Dorian smiled. “Some kids just aren’t book smart.”

Rusl grunted. “He’s not street smart, either. He’s a scrawny, lazy ass sixteen year old without a damn care in the world.” He hesitated. “He doesn’t have a damn clue what he’s involved in.”

“You know,” Dorian started. “I really thought he’d turn out to be a little more ambitious. He was more like you when he was younger. He’s mellowed out quite a bit.”

“I guess I can’t complain about that.”

“I can. We could use a hero with a little more ambition right now.”

Rusl turned his gaze to the ground. “Uli wanted him to know the truth. She wanted him to be prepared for this. And I… I wanted to keep it all from him. I wanted him to have a normal childhood.” He hesitated, then met Dorian’s gaze. “He could have been better prepared. Did I fuck this up? Is he going to die because of me?”

“You did what you thought was best for him.”

Rusl’s gaze narrowed on him. “Was I wrong?”

“There is no right or wrong,” Dorian said. “Merely a difference in opinion.”

Rusl got to his feet. “And what is your opinion?”

Dorian hesitated. “Does it matter?”

“You damn Sheikah always think you know what’s best,” Rusl snapped. “For the last twenty years, all you’ve done is preach to me about destiny. You never agreed with me about this.”

“Look.” Dorian forced himself to remain calm with Rusl. “You know my opinion. If he were my son -”

“He’s not your son,” Rusl hissed. “And we’re not Sheikah. We don’t live your life.”

“You’re right,” Dorian said. “You don’t.” His brows furrowed. “And you don’t live Link’s. In the end, the decision is his, whether you like it or not.”

“He’s a fucking teenager,” Rusl spat. “And I’m his damn father. He doesn’t do shit without my consent.”

“And you think you can control him? Do you think you can really control this situation?”

“As long as King Roham’s on my side,” Rusl said. “He won’t let them do this.”

Dorian pulled his gaze away. “King Roham is not nearly as stubborn as you,” Dorian said. “And he trusts the Sheikah.”

“What are you saying?”

“Impa and I have talked with him at great length,” Dorian explained.

“You manipulated him?” Rusl sneered. “You brainwashed him.”

“We are not the enemy,” Dorian barked at him. “Stop treating me like I am.”

Rusl fell silent. He pulled his gaze away and looked out over the lake.

When Dorian spoke again, his voice was softer. “He isn’t any happier about it than you are,” he said. “But like you, he knew it was coming. It is the duty of the Sheikah to prepare for this and to prepare the heroes. King Roham has seen the signs, just as you have. He is just as afraid as you are. But as the ruler of this kingdom, it is his job to keep Hyrule safe. It is just as much a part of his destiny as it is Zelda’s and Link’s. He is a reasonable man, and he knows they will not be without protection. The entire Sheikah tribe will give their lives before they let something happen to them. You know this, Rusl. You know better than anyone.”

Rusl said nothing for a moment, keeping his gaze on the horizon. The sun was making its descent behind the distant mountain range and night had begun to creep over the land, allowing the brightest stars to dot the darkening sky. He sighed heavily, then turned his gaze on the ground.

“You promised,” he said softly.

“I promised you I will keep him safe,” Dorian said. “I will not break that promise.”

Rusl hesitated. “I’m not getting a choice, am I?”

“I can’t stop you from making this difficult for me,” Dorian said. “You always find a way, anyway.”

Rusl blew his hair out of his eyes, and a smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah,” he said. “I don’t like losing to you.” He met Dorian’s gaze. “Just know I will kill you if anything happens to him.”

“I would let you.”

Rusl held his gaze on him a moment longer before turning his back to Dorian. He grabbed his keys off the trunk of the car and made his way to the driver’s side door, pulling it open.

“I can’t count on Link to tell me anything,” he said, narrowing his gaze on Dorian. “ _ Don’t  _ keep me in the dark.”

“I won’t.”

Rusl nodded, then slipped into the car. As soon as he started the engine, Dorian disappeared. 

 

*****

 

It was almost midnight when Link made it back home, but Rusl was up and waiting, all too eager to dash his son’s hopes of sneaking in undetected. He waited in the dark as Link crept in, then watched as he stiffened, realizing then that he was no alone.   


“How do you expect to save the world when you can't even get through high school?” Rusl did not look up from his phone as Link faced him.   


“I was hoping it would get me a free pass in life.”   


“Your mother always said I'd raise an incompetent idiot.”   


“I'm sure she would have done better.”   


“Probably.” He placed his phone on the table and reached into his pocket, pulling out a horseshoe shaped charm on a string. He slid it across the table towards Link. “She believed that shit, too,” he continued. “She'd want you to have that. It's been passed down in her family or something.” He shrugged. “It makes noise if you blow into it, but it's annoying. Don't let your sister touch it.” He returned to his phone.   


Link picked up the item and inspected it. “You must have won her over with your charm.”   


“Lucky for you, you've inherited my charm,” his father said dryly. “Don't get any ideas on that princess, though.”   


“She hates me, anyway.”   


“Heroes never get the girl.”   


“What movies are you watching? Heroes always get the girl.”

Rusl stood and regarded Link for a moment. “If you're going to do this, please don't die, or your mother will kill me herself.”   


Link strung the charm around the sword and smiled. “Okay, Dad.”


	38. Chapter 38

Rusl had his gaze turned to the sky and he sighed.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he muttered. “I know that look. You’re not always right, you know.”

He got no response. Still, he felt comforted in her presence, whether she were actually there or not. He always had a sense when Hylia were trying to speak to him or guide him, in his waking moments more than his dreams, now. And though he had never believed in any kind of spirit realm before, over the years, he couldn’t help but to consider the possibility.

Maybe it was his grieving heart. But he believed Uli was there, glaring down angrily at him for letting their son grow up to be such a lazy, pain in the ass teenager.

Rusl smiled. His head leaned against the stone that marked Uli’s grave. “At least he’s alive. You gotta give me credit, there.”

It was six years ago to the day when she died. Rusl had made it to her grave every year without fail, and shortly after, he would find himself drunk at a bar. It became an annual occurrence that usually kept him away from his children, sometimes for days at a time. He hated himself for it, but it didn’t change his yearly pattern of depression. And even though he always pulled through and came back his usual self, he knew his actions took a toll on his children. Aryll likely hardly noticed his short absence in her young age, but Link knew it too well, always left with the responsibility of caring for his young sister until his father made his return.

Link spent a lot of time helping his father raise Aryll. Rusl thought it would have, at the very least, made him a more mature, responsible teenager. But then again, perhaps his attitude toward life stemmed from the fact that he didn’t particularly have much of a childhood after his mother died, tasked with the burden of becoming a second father to Aryll when his father failed to do so.

The more he analyzed the situation, the sicker and guiltier it made him feel. His son had enough on his plate, now more than ever. It was hard enough to be a teenager, and now, he was suddenly tasked with the role of Hyrule’s Chosen Hero. A duty his father had not prepared him for.

And the question remained in his mind: should he have?

He frowned up at the sky. “He’s going to die.”

Naturally, he didn’t expect a response. But a light breeze blew at his hair, and he felt strangely comforted by it, as if Uli herself were reassuring him from beyond the grave.

And maybe even smugly telling him “I told you so.”

“Agree to disagree,” he said with a sigh. He didn’t know what the right answer was, but he didn’t regret giving his son as much of his life as possible. Dorian was right, anyway; the Sheikah were prepared for this. Impa would give him all the training he needed. Still, he wouldn’t be able to access the full strength of his power. Not as long as Rusl remained alive. Which only brought up more doubt in Rusl’s mind; would he need that power to survive? Was his son’s life dependent on whether Rusl lived or died?

His forehead creased and he stared down at the ground as these thoughts crossed his mind. He didn’t want to believe that it would be necessary. Aryll was far too young to lose the only parent she had left. And he couldn’t put that burden on his son anymore than he already had. But if his life was all that stood in the way of his son’s life… he would do it. It didn’t seem ideal, but there was no doubt in his mind that he would give his life for Link.

Still, it didn’t diminish how he felt as a terrible father. He had made so many mistakes, and it seemed he continued to make mistakes, no matter how hard he tried.

As if his grief for his dead wife wasn’t enough. Dammit, he needed a drink. So much for getting out of his old habits.

“I’m sorry,” he said to his wife’s grave as he got to his feet. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. He glanced at the headstone, then up to the sky. And without another word, he left the cemetery to drown his sorrows in a bottle of Jack.

 

*****

 

“You’re a cliche, man.”

Rusl was several drinks in by the time Dorian arrived at the bar. He sat beside Rusl with no other greeting, but did not order a drink, shaking his head at the bar tender.

Rusl had his chin in his palm as he stared down at his drink. He, too, offered Dorian no greeting.

Dorian was familiar with Rusl’s behavior on Uli’s death anniversary. It had become so routine that Dorian knew just where to find him. In fact, he expected nothing less but for him to be at the bar, and he took it upon himself to save Rusl from himself on those fated nights. And a part of him knew that Rusl wanted to be saved. Rusl waited for Dorian to show up to rescue him from the depths of his grief. Surely, if he wanted to be found, he would have done a better job at hiding.

Dorian frowned at Rusl, watching his friend carefully. His eyes were glazed over, sunken and red, and it seemed unlikely Dorian would get much out of him in the state he was in.

“How much longer are you going to do this?” Dorian didn’t expect an answer, so he was surprised when Rusl spoke.

“‘Til it kills me,” he muttered simply.

Dorian sighed through his nose. “You know I can’t let that happen.”

His head cocked to the side lazily as he regarded Dorian. “But he’ll probably be better off.” His words came out muffled, barely moving his lips as he spoke. His eyes closed and he sighed heavily. “He’s gunna get killed.”

“We won’t let anything happen to him,” Dorian reminded him.

Rusl turned his gaze back to his glass. He turned it over clumsily in his hand, watching the contents swirl around. “He’ll die,” he said softly. “Everyone will die. And all of it will be for nothing. Born with nothing. Die with nothing. Tha’s how it goes.”

“Well, aren’t you Mr. Brightside,” Dorian muttered.

“My life is nothing,” Rusl continued on aimlessly. “I’m just a fuck toy for Hylia’s fuckeries.”

“Fuckeries?”

Rusl lifted his glass, using it to point at Dorian. “So are you, yanno. Your Hylia’s fuck toy and Kohga’s fuck toy. You’re double the fuck.” He grinned and snorted, then drank from his glass, finishing it off.

“Alright, then,” Dorian muttered.

Rusl set the glass on the bar, harder than intended, but the glass held strong. He brushed his hands through his hair with a heavy sigh.

“I knew I shouldda fuckin’ run,” he said. “Shouldda done somethin’ else. Run outta that bar when I saw ‘er, or somethin’. Fuck, I shouldda run when I saw you. Shouldda just left it all, yanno?”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Maybe I do,” Rusl continued. “Wha’ good’s it done me?”

“You know,” Dorian started, “it’s not all about you.”

“Why not?” Rusl’s brows furrowed fiercely as he stared at his empty glass. “‘S’never about what I want, ‘s’it? Always gotta be for someone else. For the damn greater good of Hyrule. Fuck Hyrule.”

“Would you really throw it all away? Give up Uli, Link, and Aryll?”

“Yes,” Rusl said confidently. “They’d all be better off. I’d be doin’ ‘em a favor if they were never born.”

“You wouldn’t be doing yourself any favors.”

“Sher I would,” he said. “‘Cuz then I could just die and none of it would matter.”

Dorian frowned. “Why don’t you tell your children that?” he muttered, growing angry with him.

Rusl straightened. “Ya know what? I will.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’m gunna tell him everythin’.”

“Stop it,” Dorian growled, pulling the phone out of his hand. “Goddesses, you’re a child.”

“Fuck you,” Rusl snapped, reaching out to retrieve his phone, but he nearly fell off the bar stool. “Gimme.”

“We’re done,” Dorian said, getting to his feet. “Let’s go.”

He dragged Rusl to his feet, allowing him to lean on him and try to catch his balance. He pushed him toward the door, and when Rusl stumbled, Dorian sighed, taking his arm and helping him out into the cool night.

“He should know,” Rusl mumbled as they walked across the parking lot. “He should know that everythin’ is my fault. That I fucked up.”

“You haven’t fucked up.”

“I was selfish,” Rusl continued. “I only wanted what I wanted. I didn’t care what he would have to go through.”

“That’s not true.”

“Might as well be.”

Dorian pushed him into the car. They were quiet as he got in behind the wheel, started the ignition, and pulled out into the road. After a moment, Rusl spoke.

“What do I do?”

“Well, for starters,” Dorian started. “You stay alive. They need you, now more than ever.”

“But he’ll-”

“He won’t die,” Dorian snapped.

Rusl turned his gaze out the window. His voice lowered. “You can’t promise that,” he said. He hesitated. “I can’t live without him.”

“You know, you could always just make another. Try again. Get something better.”

Rusl rolled his head to the side to glare drunkenly at Dorian.

“Yeah, I’m not funny.”

They fell silent again. It was a few minutes before Rusl spoke, his voice soft.

“I wish… I wish I didn’t have to do this alone.”

Dorian’s brows furrowed at the road. “You’re not alone.” He glanced at Rusl, meeting his gaze.

Rusl held his gaze on him for a long moment before turning away with a sigh. “Yeah. I guess I got you.”

“I don’t know how I got that unfortunate duty,” Dorian said to himself loudly.

“Fuck you,” Rusl said, but a smile tugged at his lips. He burped, then sighed. “I don’t like being stuck with you, either.”

“Please don’t throw up in my car.”

Rusl nodded. “I’m gonna throw up in your car.” But instead, he opened the window, stuck his head out, and vomited.

“For fuck’s sake,” Dorian muttered. “If you get that on the car, you’re cleaning it.”

Rusl leaned his head back against the seat and grinned. “I hit a lady.” His eyes opened, his brows furrowed in thought. “Or road kill.”

Koko and Cottla were both up when Dorian dragged Rusl into the house. Koko regarded them with a frown, but Cottla grinned as they entered.

“Oh boy, I love drunk Rusl!” she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

“Cottla,” Koko warned, but her sister was already bounding up to Rusl.

Rusl pushed himself off of Dorian, throwing two finger guns at Cottla. “Ayye!”

Cottla mimicked him. “Aye, sucka!”

“I always knew you would be the cool one.” Rusl turned to grin at Dorian. “Didn’t I say that?”

“You’re both immature,” Koko said.

“She just doesn’t have the same carefree attitude we do,” Cottla said, elbowing Rusl.

“Don’t do that,” Rusl warned. “I’ll puke again.”

Koko made a face of disgust. “Why do you bring him here? Can’t you make him Link’s problem?”

“Link can never know,” Rusl said in a loud whisper. “He already hates me.”

Cottla rolled her eyes. “Oh, give me a break,” she said. “That kid thinks the world of you.”

“Where’s my couch?”

“Same place it’s always been, my man,” Cottla said. “Shall I fluff the pillows for you, good sir?”

Rusl smiled and patted her head.

“Come on,” Dorian said with a groan, pushing Rusl toward the couch. He turned his gaze over his shoulder at his daughters. “Go to bed.”

“Um, hello?” Koko said. “You know we’re adults, right?”

“Dad and Uncle Rusl just want their cuddle time,” Cottla said with a grin. “Just like you and your boyfriend.”

“Are we gonna cuddle?” Rusl asked Dorian, grinning.

“Shut up, Cottla,” Koko hissed.

“Oh, right,” Cottla started. “You don’t cuddle. You  _ cuddle. _ ” She air quoted for emphasis.

“I don’t need to know that,” Dorian muttered.

“Cottla! Shut  _ up!” _

“Here’s an idea,” Dorian said. “Move out!”

“Don’t you love us?” Cottla whined.

“He’d miss us,” Koko confirmed with a nod.

“I thought the joys of being a parent meant your kids would finally leave.”

“Wow,” Cottla said. “Come on, Koko, let’s ditch this popsicle stand. Let’s go find some dudes to cuddle.”

Dorian looked to the door helplessly as they stuck their tongues out at him before disappearing out into the night.

“Ha ha,” Rusl said. “They’re gonna go cuddle with strange men.” He dropped onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

“Just wait until Aryll gets older.”

Rusl frowned. “I hope I’m dead by then.” When Dorian sat beside him, Rusl leaned against him and sighed, content.

“Get off,” Dorian growled, pushing Rusl off of him. He flopped lazily onto the other side of the couch and groaned.

“I thought we were cuddling,” he said. “I thought you loved me.”

“You are a pain in the ass.”

“But I’m your pain in the ass.” He batted his eyelashes playfully at him. “You’re my bestest friend.”

“Yeah,” Dorian said with a sigh. “I guess so.”

Rusl grinned before dropping back down against the couch and closing his eyes.

“Stuck with me forever,” he said with a yawn.

“Please don’t puke on my couch.”

“I love you, D.”

“I love you, too,” were the last words he heard Dorian mutter to him.


	39. Chapter 39

Hell. Rusl was in hell. The room was far too bright, the sounds far too loud. What the hell was he hearing, anyway? And why was it so damn loud? His stomach churned, and he groaned as he turned over, promptly falling off the couch. Hell. He was in hell. And it was far worse than death.

“I’m dying,” he groaned.

“You’re not dying,” came Dorian’s voice from somewhere in the room.

Rusl forced his eyes opened. Dorian looked upon him with a disapproving gaze from across the room.

“Oh.” He forced a pained grin. “I must already be dead, for I am in the presence of angels.”

Dorian raised a brow. “Are you still drunk?”

“Probably.” Rusl pushed himself up and leaned against the couch. “Definitely.”

Dorian frowned. “You have a problem.”

“My problem,” Rusl started, “is that - why is it so damn bright in here?”

“It’s the sun,” Dorian said dryly.

Rusl used his arm to shield his eyes. “Well, turn it off!”

Dorian smiled, and that only made Rusl sneer in response.

“You think my pain is funny?”

“I think,” Dorian started, “that for a second, you forgot you’re a depressed forty-year-old father of a hero and have briefly resorted to your twenty-something-year-old dirtbag self.”

“Ah,” Rusl said with an understanding nod. “You miss that guy.”

“Not particularly.”

“Yes you do.”

“That guy was an idiot.”

Rusl grinned. “That guy was fun and carefree.”

“Guess you’ve turned into a tightass like me.”

“Shit. It’s Link’s fault.”

“Right. Of course.” He hesitated. “Speaking of Link. There’s no room to crash on my couch tonight.”

“Yeah, okay.” He met Dorian’s gaze. “I guess you’re not going to help me with this hangover?”

“That seems like a complete waste of my powers.”

“Come on,” Rusl whined.

“I’m a healer,” he hissed. “Not a cure all for your stupid annual binges.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. “I know,” he muttered. “You don’t need to remind me.”

Dorian sighed lightly. “You can’t keep doing this.”

Rusl pushed himself back up onto the couch. He dragged his hands down his face. “When Link gets out of this alive, then I’ll turn over a new leaf.”

Dorian sat beside him, leaning back against the arm of the couch. He watched Rusl until he met his gaze.

“I think I’ll let you suffer a little longer,” he said with a smug grin.

Rusl regarded him tiredly. “Then I’m going back to bed.” And without another word, he leaned his head against the opposite arm and closed his eyes.

He awoke after a couple of hours. To his surprise, Dorian was still seated beside him. His attention was focused on his phone as his fingers flew across the screen. He regarded Rusl when he finished and Rusl sat upright, groaning.

“Did we cuddle?” Rusl asked with a yawn.

“All night,” Dorian said dryly.

Rusl smiled. “No wonder I feel so good.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. He sat up, leaning in toward Rusl. He paused for a moment, just inches away, and a smile pulled at his lips. Rusl regarded him warily. Dorian pressed a single finger against his forehead, and in an instant, the remains of his hangover vanished. He blinked at Dorian for a moment until Dorian pulled back, returning his attention to his phone.

“Woah,” Rusl started. “That was really intense.” He glanced at Dorian, his brows furrowed. “Who the fuck you texting? Your new girlfriend?”

“I can’t lie,” Dorian said. “I am Kohga’s bitch.”

“You guys text? Do you call each other late at night and talk about boys, too?”

“And we have pillow fights in our underwear.”

“That’s so adorable, D.”

Dorian let his phone drop on his lap. “Go home already.”

Rusl frowned. “But I want to have pillow fights, too.”

“You’re running again.”

Rusl sighed. He got to his feet. He sniffed the air and scrunched his nose. He smelled like alcohol and depression. “I’m not,” he said. He fished for his cigarettes and placed one in his mouth. “Promise.” He turned around, waving a hand over his shoulder as he headed to the door. “Thanks, D.”

It was mid-afternoon, and Link and Aryll were likely already home from school. However, he wasn’t quite ready to return to them, though he didn’t exactly know what he wanted to do.

After driving the city aimlessly, lost in his thoughts, he decided that he couldn’t return home without dinner, so he stopped to grab a pizza as if it would make up for his absence.

When he did make it home, Rusl pushed through the door enthusiastically, holding out the box of pizza in his hand as if he were offering his children a grand gesture. “Dinner,” he proclaimed proudly before setting the box on the table and scooping Aryll into his arms as she ran to him. He regarded Link briefly before opening the pizza box and setting it on the table.   


“Better than peanut butter and banana sandwiches,” Rusl said with a grin as he took a slice.   


Link shrugged. “You don't know what you're missing.”   


“I have news for ya, kid,” Rusl started as he sat at the table. “You can't live off of sandwiches and cereal.”   


“Look who's talking.” Link ripped off his own slice, ignoring Rusl’s glare.   


“Watch it,” Rusl muttered. “I'll ground you.”   


Link snorted. “From what? Hero work? You'd be doing me a favor.”   


“Oh, yeah?”   


“Do you know what Impa does to me?”   


“I'd rather not know.”   


“She beats me with a stick.”   


Rusl frowned. “I didn't know that was an option.”   


“Ha. Ha.”   


“Who's Impa?” Aryll asked as she finished a slice of pizza.   


“A crazy old lady,” Link said. “She hates me.”   


Aryll smiled. “Why?”   


“Because I'm a lazy, good for nothing disappointment and Hylia should be ashamed of herself.”   


Rusl laughed. “If that ain't the truth.”   


“You know, I'm real tired of everyone being mean,” Link hissed.   


“Oh, I'm sorry, did the truth hurt your feelings?” He grabbed another slice of pizza. “Hylia knows you could use a little discipline.”   


“Well, that's your fault.”   


“In my defense, you were a better kid up until you reached high school.”   


“Well, someone had to raise Ary.”   


“Touché.”   


Aryll frowned. “Are you guys fighting?”   


Rusl smiled down at her. “Never.”   


But she was not convinced. “Do you still love each other?”   


Rusl frowned. “Do I have to?”   


Aryll's brows knit together. “Yes!”   


He nodded. “Oh. Okay.” When Link snorted, he grabbed another slice of pizza and pressed it against his son's face.   


“Real mature!”   


Rusl and Aryll laughed together as Link wiped at his face with a napkin, muttering to himself. When he was finished, he grabbed another slice of pizza. He stuck his tongue out at them, then shoved the slice into his mouth. Without another word, he left them alone in the kitchen to giggle to themselves.

“Daddy?”

“Yup?” He glanced at his daughter, and she smiled at him.

“Are you feeling better?”

He blinked at her. “What?”

She frowned. She looked down at her pizza, picking off pieces of the cheese. “I know sometimes you get sad,” she said. “Link said you do. And he said… he said sometimes he’s sad, too. Because you guys miss mom sometimes.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sad when you guys are sad,” she said. “‘Specially when you go away.”

Rusl tore his gaze away. “I’m sorry, Ary.”

Aryll smiled. “It’s okay,” she said. “Because I know you always come back, and then you’re happy again. And then Link gets happy again, too.”

He met her gaze. “He does?”

Aryll nodded. “I wish I knew Mom.”

“You look just like her.”

Aryll perked up. “I do? I’m as beautiful as she was?”

Rusl smiled. “Definitely.”

Aryll grinned, her eyes closing. “Good,” she said.

“You know,” Rusl started. “I’m not gonna leave anymore.”

“It’s okay if you have to,” Aryll said.

Rusl shook his head. “Nah,” he said. “I’d much rather be here with you guys.”

Aryll met his gaze and smiled. “Really?”

“Of course.” He hesitated. “I never want to make you sad, Ary.”

“You don’t, Daddy. Only when you’re sad am I sad. But maybe I can make you happy. Sometimes I like to sing songs and that makes me happy. Maybe we can do that. And eat ice cream. And watch movies.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me,” Rusl said.

She pushed herself away from the table and skipped to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you, Daddy.”

Rusl kissed her head. “I love you too, Ary.”


	40. Chapter 40

It had been years since Dorian had seen Rusl in the uniform of the Hyrulean army, leaning against the doorway to his office as he always did. Though it had been twenty years since then, the years hardly showed on his face, except perhaps in his hard expression. In turn, the years hardly showed on Dorian as well, though mentally at times, he felt as if he were a thousand years old.

“Did you forget?”

Dorian’s forehead was creased. He relaxed his brows, pulling his gaze away from Rusl. “No,” he muttered. He wasn’t exactly thrilled that Rusl had come back, but he couldn’t exactly blame him. Now that Link was actively working to give Hyrule a fighting chance to survive Ganondorf’s imminent attack, Rusl was determined to do everything he could to make that easier for his son.

“The Yiga Clan have been looking for the portals across Hyrule,” Dorian informed him, still not meeting his gaze. “When each one is opened, a part of Ganondorf’s power is released, giving him strength to break the seal and make his return.”

“They will close them,” Rusl said.

Dorian nodded. “It’s more of a distraction than anything,” he admitted to Rusl. “Closing them won’t stop Ganondorf. But it will stop his army and give us a bit of an edge in this war.” He paused, then added, “On the plus side, Link’s got a pretty good team for himself. And a healer, to boot. I always suspected Mipha would be capable of such abilities.”

Rusl frowned. “And what about you?”

Dorian leaned back in his chair, though he still did not meet Rusl’s gaze. “Now that things are moving forward, Kohga will want my intel.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed and his gaze narrowed on Dorian. “What are you telling him?”

Dorian finally met his gaze, hesitant. “Everything,” Dorian admitted. “They expect Link and Zelda to close the portals they open. They will be waiting for them.”

Rusl remained quiet, waiting.

“I cannot provide him false intel,” Dorian continued. “So you’ll have to keep the Yiga Clan busy.”

Rusl smiled. “It’s been a while since I’ve made a Yiga head roll.”

Dorian frowned. “This is a delicate situation, Rusl,” he said. 

“I’ve fought off Yiga before.”

“I won’t be there to keep you from doing something stupid,” Dorian hissed.

“Then I guess I won’t be stupid,” Rusl said.

Dorian held his gaze on him for a moment. He knew Rusl was being truthful. Things weren’t the same as they were twenty some odd years ago. There was simply too much at stake, now. Still, he feared for Rusl’s life, and even more so, how easily he may be willing to throw it away for Link.

Rusl seemed to have read his mind. “I’m not dying until I see this war come to an end.”

It provided Dorian little comfort, however. He tore his gaze away. He wanted nothing more than to be with Rusl to protect him. Funny; twenty years ago, he would have done anything to get Rusl off of his team. A smile pulled at his lips as the thought crossed his mind.

“Looks like you’re finally getting rid of me,” Rusl said with a grin.

Dorian met his gaze, his expression serious. “Come back alive.”

Rusl straightened, still smiling, and saluted Dorian before leaving him alone in his office.

Rusl couldn’t help but to feel excited to be back in familiar territory. It had been fifteen years since he had walked the halls of the barracks, though most of the faces were unfamiliar to him, now. Fresh, young, abled bodies with the same kind of enthusiasm he once shared as a young man. He was wiser, now, and knew the toll war often took on soldiers. Still, it was what he knew. It was something that had given him a sense of purpose when he had none. And for a moment, he was twenty again, without a care in the world.

The feeling was promptly cut short as he turned a corner, bumping into Impa. She scoured up at him for a moment, then sighed, and a smile split her old, tired face.

“Rusl,” she said. “Here you are.”

Rusl shoved his hands in his pockets. “Here I am.”

Her smile widened into a grin. “I ought to tell Purah that you’re back.”

Rusl frowned. “Please don’t.”

“She always asks about you. Couldn’t believe how soft those kids made you.”

“I’m offended by that,” he said. “You take that back right now.”

“Please don’t make things difficult for me,” she said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Her smile faded. “Things are a little different, now.” She met his gaze. “I know you know what you’re doing. But please don’t be reckless. And for the love of Hylia, do not use your power.”

“You’re starting to sound like you care.”

“Of course I care,” she sneered at him. “I rescued you when you were a little orphan boy.”

“Don’t try to take credit for that,” he said. “You pawned me off on Telma.”

“It was the best thing that could have ever happened to you.”

“Yes,” Rusl admitted. “You’re probably right.”

Impa’s smile returned. “It’s funny how much you have changed, yet stayed the same. Link; he definitely has your attitude.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Impa laughed lightly. “Just as reckless, too.”

Rusl frowned. “I don’t need to know that.”

“He’s clearly your son,” she said. “Full of courage and strength.” She patted his arm as she walked passed him. “He will be okay.”

Rusl turned and watched as she disappeared around the corner, and he smiled.

 

*****

 

Link wasn’t home when Rusl got home, though he half expected him to be out after school, likely training with Impa to fulfill his role as Chosen Hero. But the later it got, the more anxious he grew, and when Aryll went to bed, he was left alone to his thoughts, pacing the kitchen as he waited for some sign of his son. He frequently pulled his phone out, his finger hovering over the call button, but he quickly dropped the phone onto the table. He tried to busy his mind with tv, but he could not focus on the shows and simply flipped through the channels aimlessly.

Rusl was leaning against the counter, beer in hand, when Link finally entered. He turned his gaze onto his son, his eyes immediately drawn to the torn and bloodied shirt, though he could tell that the wounds beneath had been healed. He lifted the bottle to his lips in an attempt to keep himself steady, taking a sip and moving to meet his son's gaze.   


“Rough day at the office?”   


Link looked down at his shirt and grunted. He pulled it over his head as he walked across the kitchen, tossing it into the garbage before turning the corner to head to his room.   


Rusl stared at the shirt for a moment. His deep frown caused creases in his forehead. He finished his beer, then reached into the refrigerator to pull out two more bottles. He let himself into Link's room without knocking. His son was on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, and did not bother to turn as his father entered. He sat himself at the desk and handed Link the beer.   


Link did not hesitate at the offer. He ignored his watchful father as he downed half the bottle.   


“So, this is beer?” Link said with a grin. “Never had this stuff before.”   


Rusl rolled his eyes. “Just don't let me catch you drinking those fruity chick drinks.”   


“Don't hate 'em 'til you try 'em,” Link said with a smirk. “Those things are delicious.”   


He shook his head. He pointed to his son with his bottle. “Mipha does good work.”   


Link glanced down at his bare chest and shrugged. “What do you want?” he muttered.   


“I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks” he remarked. “Was starting to wonder if we were going to lose this war before it even starts.”   


“Probably.”   


He took a moment to drink, more slowly than his son. “Are your friends okay?”   


“Yeah.”   


“So,” he continued. “Is this what it's going to be like? You're going to run out of shirts real fast at this rate.”   


“I'd say that's the least of my problems.”   


Rusl nodded.   


Link narrowed his eyes at him as a realization came to mind. “I never told you about Mipha.”   


He grinned and lifted his beer to his lips. “I know everything. That's my job. Can't count on you to tell me anything.”   


“It's not your problem,” Link said.   


“It is damn too my problem,” he hissed, turning his gaze to Link, his brows furrowed.   


“What are you going to do about it?” Link said. “There's nothing you can do.”   


Rusl hesitated and pulled his gaze away. He finished his drink and tossed it across the room into the barrel.   


“Uh-uh,” Link said. “No. See? I know what you're thinking. This is why I don't tell you things.”   


“I don't know what you're talking about.”   


“Shut up,” Link hissed. “You're so arrogant sometimes, you think you could save the world.”   


“I'd do a hell of a better job than you.”   


“You don't have a clue of what's coming,” Link sneered. “Your solution to everything is to shoot it.”   


“Well, it's worked pretty well in the past,” he said with a shrug.   


“Hyrule's army wouldn't stand a chance,” Link said.   


“That's not your call.”   


Link stared blankly at his father. “What are you saying?”   


“It won't be long before word gets out. It's going to be the biggest media blow up in the history of the world. The king is prepared for that. Hyrule's army is prepared for that.”   


“And I bet you think you're going to come out of retirement and be some big shot?”   


“Why do you get to have all the fun?”   


Link fumed. He threw his bottle into the barrel across the room and got to his feet. “You're an idiot.”   


“I guess that's where you get it from.”   


“Don't worry,” he sneered. “You won't get your fun. I'm taking care of this all before anyone else has to get involved.”   


“That's ambitious. But maybe it's time to let someone else take over.”   


“I'm the only one that can stop this!”   


Rusl frowned. He got to his feet and walked toward the door. “You're in over your head,” he said over his shoulder.   


“You don't have a damn clue,” Link muttered. “Stay out of this.”

Rusl shrugged and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He stood in the hallway for a moment, turning their conversation over in his mind. No; it was Link who didn’t have a damn clue, and there was nothing Rusl could do about it.


	41. Chapter 41

Rusl stared at Impa. His nostrils flared. “What do you mean they have Mipha?”

Impa held her gaze, but chose not to respond.

“How?” he snapped. “The city is warded from the Yiga.”

“Yiga, yes,” Impa commented simply.

Rusl’s face paled. His heart leapt in his throat. “Who did this?”

Impa shook her head. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “It wasn’t Dorian. He’s the one who reported it to me.”

Rusl wanted to feel relieved, but his gaze narrowed on her. “You can’t know that.”

“You don’t trust Dorian?”

Rusl hesitated.

Impa stood from behind her desk. “Dorian is gathering what he can about this,” she said. “He is unaware of anyone else in the Yiga Clan, but even he does not know everything. In the meantime.” She held a folder in her hand, waving it at him before handing it to Rusl. Rusl looked through its contents as she spoke. “The Yiga have opened another portal. Tomorrow, I will tell Zelda and Link about it. They will go and close the portals and deal with whatever has spewed out of it.”

“I guess you want me to take care of the Yiga lurking around and waiting for them?”

“They’ll be expecting you,” Impa said. “They’ve likely guessed at our plan, and they’ll expect that Link and Zelda will arrive shortly after. Your timing will be critical. Clear them out before they can send in another troop.”

“You think it will be so easy?” Rusl sneered. “Their numbers will be double this time. Triple.”

“I thought you wanted a challenge?” She smiled.

But Rusl was not amused. “We’ll get destroyed out there.”

“You will have the Sheikah,” she reminded him. “Kohga can only afford so many men. If Dorian’s intel proves true, he’s already spreading his army thin.”

“If?”

“Kohga will not be able to recover quick enough to stop Link and Zelda. The portal will be closed and they will be back in the city before his men can return. If you want them to survive this, destroy them.”

Rusl dropped the folder onto the desk. “No pressure,” he muttered. He left her office without another word to her.

 

*****

 

Rusl was being watched, this he knew. But he chose to ignore the stares as he propped himself up on his elbows. He peered into the binoculars toward the Temple of Time. From their position on the cliff, he had a decent view of the ancient temple and the surrounding forest. He had spotted just a handful of Yiga soldiers milling about, moving in and out of the temple, but he was sure there was an entire army of them hiding in the forest.

“What’s the big deal with this place, anyway?” Jini asked. He was still watching Rusl carefully. He smiled. “I mean, Impa doesn’t put her number two in charge of a measly stakeout mission.”

Rusl continued to check the perimeter of the temple. “Number two?”

“You know,” Jini continued. “In the three-way you have going with her and Dorian.”

Rusl’s nose wrinkled. He turned to glare at the soldier beside him.

“Do those stripes come with being the father of the Chosen Hero, or did you fuck your way to the top?”

Rusl’s nostrils flared, and Jini grinned at his response.

“C’mon,” Jini said. “I’m fucking with you.” He took the binoculars from Rusl’s hands and peered through them. “But you can’t expect us to believe there isn’t more to this than you’re telling us.”

Rusl turned his gaze toward the temple in the distance. “If it concerned you, than you would know.”

“So, it is hero business.” He frowned. “What do the Yiga want with this shit pile of a temple?”

Rusl got to his feet but did not answer him. After a moment, Jini, too, pushed himself to his feet. He turned his gaze to Rusl. “Or, maybe you’re just getting yanked around like the rest of us.”

Rusl frowned.

“It’s no secret,” Jini continued. “You’re not exactly invisible, you know. Everyone knows what you’ve been involved in. No one really believes you earned those stripes.”

Rusl met his gaze and glared at him once more. “Do you have a problem?”

Jini shrugged. “No. I’m on your side. I’m just saying.” He thrust a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the rest of the troops behind them. “Round ears don’t trust us.”

“You and I are not the same,” Rusl muttered. He turned his back on the temple. “I couldn’t care less what anyone thinks.”

But before Jini could offer another sarcastic remark, the air pulled violently around them, practically pulling the breath out of Rusl’s lungs. Yiga soldiers appeared in the air with a sharp snap, dropping to their feet and immediately pursuing the Hyrulean and Sheikah army that had attempted to keep out of their sights.

Rusl and his men tried desperately to fight them off, but there were simply too many of them, and they were heavily outnumbered. This was no where close to what Rusl had expected. It seemed as if Kohga had sent a majority of his army to defend the portal, perhaps in hopes of dealing a heavy blow to them, giving Hyrule a heavy disadvantage and leaving the Chosen Heroes exposed for an ambush.

It was a smart move. One Rusl should have seen coming. Of course Kohga would make such a bold, confident move. They shouldn’t have expected anything less from Hyrule’s biggest enemy. They were careless; stupid. And his stupidity would no doubt lead to the death of his son.

He cursed under his breath. There was nothing he could do about it. If even the Sheikah couldn’t stand up to the Yiga Clan’s forces, then there was no hope for them. The battle would be lost. This was a truth that Rusl knew.

Still. He couldn’t let them win. He wouldn’t. His son’s life depended on it. And for the love of Hylia, he would make sure that damn kid stayed alive. It was foolish to think he could do anything to prevent their loss, but that didn’t stop his feet from moving under him as he sprinted into the heart of the battle.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jini shouted to him, but Rusl ignored him. He ignored the call to fall back. He ignored the soldiers falling around him as the Yiga Clan pressed on. He slid to a stop only when Yiga soldiers appeared suddenly in a snap, the air pulling around him as they landed on their feet, circled around him.

His gaze darted around them, and they smiled and laughed wickedly, taunting him. He holstered his weapon, knowing it would do no good to him now. He watched as one of the soldiers stepped forward. He raised his arms, and his eyes pulled at the corners beneath his mask.

“Well?” Rusl spat at the ground. “Let’s see it.”

His eyes narrowed on Rusl. Rusl felt the power flowing through the Yiga before it burst out of his palm. He lurched forward into a full sprint, faster than he ever thought he was capable. He threw a leg out in front of him, sliding across the ground like a baseball player sliding into home, narrowly dodging the attack as it burst forth. Just as the Yiga soldier’s gaze caught Rusl once more, he was lurcher to his feet, throwing his fist and knocking the Yiga backwards. Rusl lunged on him before he could react and pulled his blade from his hip, swiftly bringing it across the Yiga soldier’s neck and ending his life in a blood sputtering instant.

No sooner had he done so, however, the other Yiga soldiers sprang into action, lunging at him from all sides. He stood as they came at him, and with one sweep of his arm, they were immediately thrown backwards with tremendous force. They crashed into trees, snapping the trees completely in half, and dropped to the ground, lifeless.

The rest of the Yiga army, now alerted to Rusl’s attack, turned their attention to him as he stood amongst the bodies scattered around him. They didn’t waste a second, instantly turning their attacks on to him. Their attacks came quickly, instantaneous, and without any order, determined to defeat the Hylian that proved to have unexplainable, immense strength.

But Rusl simply held up his arm, immediately erecting a shield around him, and their attacks bounced violently off of the invisible forcefield, flinging back towards them and taking the Yiga soldiers out in masses.

Those that had survived their own attacks leapt into the air, disappearing in another snap, but Rusl expected this. When they appeared once more, they were not more than a yard away, their palms outstretched as another attack ripped from their open palms. But in the split second before their attack hit Rusl, the ground erupted violently around him, cutting their attacks short and once more sending the Yiga soldiers flying violently back.

Rusl wasted no time in his second attack, thrusting his palm towards the ground, causing it to erupt again around the Yiga soldiers in a fiery explosion. In the chaos of the short battle, the Hyrulean army found a chance to escape, falling back quickly. Rusl felt a violent pull in the air, signaling the escape of several large groups of remaining Yiga soldiers who had survived long enough to make their own escape, and when the dust and the smoke settled, only Rusl remained standing.

The sun was high in the sky, now. Link and Aryll were in school. If Link hadn’t heard from Impa yet, Rusl was sure he would soon. Their path to the portal was clear, the mission a success.

His knees were weak. The corners of his vision began to darken from overexertion, and a tingling sensation crept down his limbs, into his fingers and toes. The last thing he saw was Jini approaching him. He could hear his voice, but he could not make out his words. Still, he knew Jini was swearing up and down at him. His knees gave out and he lost consciousness.

 

*****

 

If it weren’t for Impa’s hardened expression glaring at him, he would have been sure he had died. But no; her presence reminded him that he was very much alive, still stuck there to endure her wrath.

“What part of don’t use your powers did you not understand?” her voice bellowed.

Rusl sighed and closed his eyes. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“You are NOT sorry!”

A smile pulled at his lips. She was correct.

“Do you know the position you put yourself in?” she hissed. “The position you put Link in?”

Rusl opened his eyes, meeting her gaze, and frowned. “What?”

“They know who you are,” she sneered at him. “That ward will do you no good, now.”

Rusl closed his eyes and shrugged a shoulder. “They can’t get me as long as I’m in the city,” he said. His eyes opened again, his brows furrowing. “And so what if they do?”

“Fool,” she spat. “They won’t kill you. You’ll beg for death, but they will show you no such mercy.”

Rusl sat up, wincing. His head was pounding. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” he muttered. “If I had done nothing, we would have failed.”

To his surprise, Impa did not argue with him. When he turned to her, her expression had softened. She was gazing out the window, a deep frown on her face. After a moment, she turned her back on him.

“Go home,” she said simply.

And go home he did. He was still exhausted, and while he figured Impa had healed him, he was sure she didn’t put a whole lot of effort into it, leaving him still just exhausted enough to not be a pain in her ass.

Aryll was just getting home when he pulled into the drive, and he greeted her with a tired smile. Link was not home, but this came as to no surprise to him. He was sure at that moment, he and his friends were off on their rescue mission to save Mipha and close the portal, completely unaware of all that was going on behind the scenes to ensure their success.

Confident that Aryll could entertain herself for at least an hour, Rusl dropped into his bed and closed his eyes, and immediately drifted off to sleep.

It was much later when he awoke, sleeping much longer than he had intended. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. The pounding in his head had quieted, his body easily doing its job to heal what Impa had left behind, and he already felt back to normal. He stretched and cracked his limbs, then trotted downstairs to take a tally of his children.

Rusl stood in the doorway for a moment. His gaze moved from his daughter, to his son, both present and accounted for on the couch, and he stepped into the kitchen.

“Someone decided to come home?” he said over his shoulder. His attention was turned to another ripped up shirt in the trash. The Master Sword was laying out on the table where Link had casually tossed it, the pendant still looped around the hilt. His brows furrowed and he turned to the fridge to grab himself a beer.   


“You know,” he started, moving into the living room. “This isn't a damn barracks.” He turned his gaze to his sleeping son and sighed.   


“What's a barracks?” Aryll said, looking up at her father.   


“It's somewhere I'm going to send your damn brother,” he muttered.   


Aryll frowned. “Why?”   


He turned his attention to the tv. Still images of the strange portals seen throughout Hyrule were moving across the screen as the reporter spoke.   


“King Roham's press conference is expected to be sometime later this week. Stay tuned for all the latest updates...”   


“Are you mad at Link?”   


He turned his gaze back to his daughter. “Huh? No. Why?”   


Aryll shrugged. “Sometimes it seems like you're mad.”   


“I'm not mad,” he said, though he was far from reassuring. “Your brother is an idiot, but I'm not mad at him.”   


“So why are you angry all the time?”   


He hesitated. “You think I'm angry?”   


“Sometimes.”   


“Oh.” He pulled his gaze away and reached for the remote, clicking off the tv. “Don't you have cartoons to watch?”   


“Its okay to be scared,” Aryll said. “I'm scared, too. And I bet Link is, too.”   


“Oh, yeah?”   


Aryll smiled and nodded. “But it's okay. I know everything will get better.”


	42. Chapter 42

Rusl sat at the table, flipping through the mail casually. When did he become some responsible adult with two kids and a mortgage? His nose wrinkled slightly. He couldn’t help feeling bored, despite his latest adventure - mishap, as Impa would have called it. Link, however, was still unaware that he had re-enlisted, so naturally, he had to keep up appearances as a regular, boring dad with some kind of office job.

Goddesses, he was glad to be done with that. Kicking Yiga ass was almost as fun as he remembered it.

He turned his attention to the newspaper at the bottom of the mail pile. He pushed the envelopes aside to read the front page. The approaching war was the headline, and he opened the paper curiously to read the latest gossip.

He looked up when the door opened and Link and Mipha walked in. Link all but ignored his father, not even offering him a greeting, but Mipha smiled sheepishly at him.

“Mipha,” he said with a nod behind his newspaper. “You're still hanging out with this loser?”

Mipha smiled towards Link, who was clearly ignoring his father's remarks, and shrugged. “He's not so bad.”

Rusl flipped the page noisily. “You're right. I don't give him enough credit. He's smart enough to have smarter friends to cheat off of.”

“Bye,” Link said over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

“I always suspected he was just using me for my brains,” Mipha said with a grin. 

Rusl watched as she followed Link upstairs and his gaze narrowed suspiciously. They had always been close, but was there a line between how close they could be? And had they crossed that line, yet? Surely she was just helping him study for finals, but still, Rusl couldn’t quiet the weird, nagging, fatherly voice inside of him that yelled at him to follow them upstairs and demand that the door stay open.

But really. What did he care? Good for Link if he was getting laid. He was starting to think it would never happen. His hero of a son was on the fast track to being a loser that would be living in his house for the rest of his life. Getting some action would probably be good for the kid.

And then Mipha would end up pregnant. Link couldn’t raise a damn kid. Rusl could barely do it. And Dorephan was not a man to take lightly. If Link did not remain loyal and responsible, he and Rusl would surely feel Dorephan’s wrath. The last thing Rusl wanted was to be caught up in Link’s bullshit.

Link would likely panic. He would run off, leaving Mipha alone to raise a child by herself, and leaving Rusl along to deal with Dorephan’s fury. He would lose all credibility for himself, despite his title of hero (assuming he made it out alive) and he would end up living on the streets, probably selling drugs or doing drugs. He’d wind up dead in a gutter and Rusl would be probably be dead to by Dorephan’s hands. Which meant that Aryll would be alone and would probably wind up doing porn or stripping or having sex with strange men for money and somehow, in his wild imagination, Ganondorf rose to power once more and turned Aryll into his sex slave and Mipha and Link’s child became his minion and all would be lost in Hyrule.

To say that his imagined scenario had completely escalated out of control was an understatement. Clearly, the fate of Hyrule rested on Rusl stopping Link from having sex with Mipha, which meant he was doomed to have a forty-year-old virgin living with him until the day he died.

This was clearly a lose-lose situation for Rusl.

Aryll giggled. “Dad?”

He looked up and met her gaze. She was standing beside him, watching him with her head cocked slightly.

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Uh.”

“You were staring at the newspaper and making funny faces.” She giggled again.

Rusl sighed. “I… just have a lot on my mind.”

She frowned. “Is it about Link?”

Rusl hesitated. “Just Dad things,” he said with a sigh.

“Oh.” She paused, then offered him a smile. “Anything I can help with?”

Rusl returned her smile. “Just keep doing you, kiddo.”

Aryll grinned. “Okay!”

At that moment, they heard feet running down the stairs, and they turned their attention to Link and Mipha as they darted through the house and outside without a word to them. Aryll shouted enthusiastically to them as the door slammed behind them. Rusl’s brows furrowed and he picked up his phone. There was no message from Impa or Dorian. He made his way to the door, listening as Link and Mipha spoke before they took off into the night. He leaned against the counter, his mind racing. He immediately dialed Impa’s number.

“What’s going on?” he said as soon as she answered.

“Rusl,” she started.

“You didn’t tell me -”

“We weren’t expecting an attack!” she snapped at him.

“Link is on his way there now.”

Impa huffed loudly. “I suspected as much.”

“I’m coming.”

“No,” she snapped. “Stay out of this.”

“Excuse me?”

“Tell me,” Impa started. “Have you told your son that you’ve re-enlisted?”

“That doesn’t -”

“You’re on thin ice with me, Rusl,” she growled. “The media is everywhere. The world cannot see what you are capable of.”

Rusl swallowed. “I won’t -”

“Don’t pretend you won’t do what you have to do to keep him safe,” she said, her voice soft. “Leave that job to us. Understood?”

Rusl’s brows furrowed, but he did not argue further with her. Impa took the opportunity to end their call.

“I’ll be in touch,” she said simply.

Rusl set the phone on the counter. He met his daughter’s gaze, and she smiled at him.

“Everything will be okay,” she said.

He forced a smile. He knew Impa was right. There was nothing he could do in that moment, and he certainly couldn’t leave Aryll alone, anyway.

“Yeah,” he said. “You’re right.”

“But we can have ice cream and stuff if it will make you feel better.”

“You know what? That probably will.”

He was grateful for the distraction his daughter offered him, and to his surprise, it was only a few hours before Link and Mipha made their return, relatively unscathed. Aryll was too enthralled by her movie to even notice their entrance, and Rusl only briefly glanced at them as they hurried back upstairs wordlessly. His gaze lingered on the doorway where they disappeared for a moment until his phone vibrated from an incoming text from Dorian.

_ Everything is fine. _

Rusl hardly felt reassured, even though he had seen for himself that his son had survived another hero mission.

_ What’s going on? _

It took a few minutes before Dorian responded.  _ Let’s talk tomorrow. _

Rusl stared at the response for a moment. He didn’t like the suggested tone of the message, but perhaps he was reading too much into it. Dorian would fill him in. He promised to keep him in the loop.

 

*****

 

Dorian quickly pocketed his phone. The attack on the city was unexpected, even for Impa, just as Kohga had planned. The distraction gave his soldiers enough time to open the third portal at the Forgotten Temple. Now, Kohga’s men stood by, waiting for the heroes to make their way to it.

Dorian looked up as Kohga entered the base and approached him in the round room. They stood alone, the banners fluttering lightly as a dry breeze passed through.

“The portal at the Forgotten Temple has been opened,” Dorian said.

Kohga smiled. “Excellent,” he said. “The attack on the city was a success, then?”

“Completely,” Dorian confirmed.

“And Impa?”

“She has no suspicions.”

“Good.” He held his gaze on Dorian. “Where is the last portal?”

“I don’t know,” Dorian admitted, holding his gaze.

Kohga’s gaze narrowed on him, studying him for a moment. His lips pulled into a small smile. “But, perhaps Impa does, no?”

“All that is known about the last portal is that it is already open.” Judging by his change in demeanor, this was news to Kohga. Dorian continued. “The portal was opened when Link found the Master Sword.” It was clear Kohga was waiting for him to continue, so he did. “I do not believe Link and Zelda are aware of this. However, I do not know where the sword was found.”

“I want the location,” Kohga hissed. “Find it. And let me know as soon as you do. I want that portal guarded at all times.” Kohga turned his back on him. “And Dorian,” he continued. “What do you know of the Hylian with the power to take out half my damn army?”

Dorian remained calm and collected as Kohga studied him over his shoulder. However, he had not known about the events that took place on the mission Rusl was sent on. “He is the father of the hero. His name is Rusl.”

Kohga held his gaze on him for a moment, then nodded. “I understand he is warded?”

“That’s correct.”

“And he’s in Roham’s army. You know of him.”

“Yes.”

“Excellent.” Kohga moved to the door. “Lure him out of the city. I want him alive. And I’m sure our hero will want that, too.” He smiled before leaving Dorian alone in the room.

Dorian held his gaze on the banner as it flapped behind Kohga. After a moment, he was gone in a snap.


	43. Chapter 43

In the morning, Rusl found himself in the base in the city, though the halls were relatively empty. His mind was still trying to decipher Dorian’s text from the night before, and if it weren’t for the footsteps echoing off the walls, Rusl would have bumped into Dorian as he rounded the corner. Instead, however, the two men faced each other, neither daring to step another foot forward.

Rusl narrowed his gaze on Dorian, suspicious in his behavior, and Dorian’s gaze narrowed on him.

“You had strict orders,” Dorian hissed at him, “to not draw attention to yourself. And now you’re right in Kohga’s crosshairs.”

Rusl pulled his shoulders back. “Good,” he said. “Let him come.”

“Is this a fucking game to you?”

“The life of my son -”

“You put your son’s life on the line,” Dorian snapped loudly. “Kohga knows who you are, and he will stop at nothing to get his hands on you and use you to lure Link out of the ward.”

Rusl blinked at him. “I did what I had to do to see to the success of the mission,” Rusl said calmly after a moment. “You wanted me to come back alive, correct?”

Dorian was visibly fuming, but Rusl could tell that he fought to remain calm. Dorian instead chose to reroute the conversation.

“You’re here because the third portal has been opened,” he said simply. He turned his back on Rusl without uttering another word and strode down the hall towards Impa’s office. Rusl hesitated, holding his gaze on him before falling into step behind him.

Impa didn’t waste a second giving Rusl his next tasks.

“There’s a portal at the Forgotten Temple,” she started. “I’ve received report that a few of the Guardians in the area have resurfaced, likely triggered by the power of the portal.” She turned her attention to Rusl. “Think you can take them out before they destroy Hyrule?”

“On a scale of one to Yiga, how difficult are we talking?” Rusl asked.

“That depends,” Impa said through her teeth. “Do you plan to take out an entire army of rogue Guardians?”

“With a snap of my fingers.”

Impa held her hard gaze on him for a moment, then sighed and shook her head. “I don’t want to give you that kind of enjoyment,” she said. “But this needs to be done quickly and quietly. You should know,” she added. “I have been keeping the location of the portal from Zelda and Link.” She hesitated.

Rusl glanced at Dorian, but Dorian was looking down at his feet, avoiding Rusl’s gaze.

“Dorian and I have agreed that the portal at the Forgotten Temple will remain open,” she said. Rusl’s gaze narrowed on Dorian as she continued. “It is imperative that Dorian not raise suspicion with Kohga, and I fear we may have already pushed too far. And it would be reasonable to not suspect the Forgotten Temple as a location for the portal. It will be near impossible for the Champions to even get to it. The entire temple is underwater, so it would seem unlikely that they would look for a portal there.”

“That’s hardly the only reason,” Rusl said, his voice low.

“By keeping it open,” Dorian started, “Ganondorf will grow stronger. He will emerge sooner, and he will be far more powerful.” Impa hissed at him in warning, but he ignored her. “Kohga is far stronger than you could ever comprehend. And he has spent years building his power even more in order to break the ward on the city, and in turn, even the ward on you.” He finally met Rusl’s gaze. “I don’t know how close he is to being capable of such power,” he continued. “But if he feels Ganondorf does not have enough strength, he  _ will _ interfere. By keeping the portal open and giving Ganondorf that extra power, we can keep Kohga out of this war. As soon as he steps foot on the battlefield, it’s over.” He paused and his brows furrowed. “Kohga cannot be stopped. Not unless Link can harness the full extent of his own power.”

Rusl had known for a long time it would come to this. He knew the war would not simply end with Ganondorf’s defeat. But he never thought for a moment that Kohga had such power; that Link would be the only one able to stop him. He turned his gaze to Impa, but she was sneering angrily at Dorian. Clearly, they had intended to keep this from Rusl.

“There is no reason to worry about that now,” Impa said. Her fierce gaze turned to Rusl. “I won’t have you throwing your damn life away for this. Do you understand me?”

“We all know I’m not coming out of this alive,” Rusl said softly. “Whether it be tomorrow, or years from now. Kohga must be stopped.”

“Fool,” Impa hissed. “If you so much as blink when I tell you to halt, I will make you wish you were never born. Do you  _ fucking _ understand?” Spit practically flew from her mouth as she heavily emphasized the last part, her nostrils flaring.

“I can’t tell,” Rusl started, glancing at Dorian. “Is she serious?”

Dorian, however, did not find him amusing. He pulled his gaze away from Rusl, deep creases in his forehead.

Rusl sighed. “I promise,” he said. “On the life of my son. I won’t go kamikaze.”

Dorian kept his gaze on the floor, his brows furrowing. Impa pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Go,” she said to them, waving them off with a hand. “Take care of the Guardians, please. Leave everything else be. The portal stays open, and we are none the wiser.”

 

*****

 

They hardly spoke to one another once they left Impa’s office. Dorian wordlessly transported them near the Forgotten Temple, and they walked through the forest in silence as they searched for the unearthed Guardians. For the last hour, Rusl turned Dorian’s words over in his mind.  _ “Kohga knows who you are.”  _ He could have chalked it up simply to poor word choice, but he couldn’t silence the warning in his mind. It was clear Dorian was keeping information from him, and even from Link and Zelda. He was suspicious from the moment he told him that the portal was to remain open. His reasoning sounded valid, but that was the thing about double, triple, quadruple agents; they said what they had to say to get you to believe them. Was it possible that was all Dorian was doing?

Of course not. If that were the case, he never would have said anything to Rusl in the first place. He was being ridiculous… wasn’t he? It was Dorian, after all. The man that was always there for him, no matter how tough life got. The only man he could trust with his son’s life. The man that had told Kohga everything he needed to know to get his hands on Link. The man who convinced Impa to keep a portal open, for reasons that seemed simply too well thought out.

Rusl glanced at Dorian, but his hard gaze was focused ahead. He stopped walking suddenly and put an arm out, stopping Rusl in his tracks.

“You’re slacking,” Dorian hissed.

Rusl said nothing, but followed his gaze through the trees. After a moment, he heard it; the distinct sound of metal on metal, scraping briefly together as the mechanics in some large machine worked together to propel it forward. The birds fluttered through the trees in panic as some unknown object picked its way through the forest, taking down limbs and entire trees in the process.

It came into view, then, and Rusl swallowed. He had only seen images of Guardians before, and it was much more terrifying in real life.

And worse; it had spotted them.

“Move!”

Dorian pushed him and he took off into a sprint as the machine lunged forward in pursuit. After a moment, he turned to look over his shoulder, shocked at the speed in which the Guardian moved. It had already nearly closed the gap between them, and now, it seemed it had its sights locked on to them, the center quickly flashing red. They both lunged to either side, throwing themselves to the ground as a deadly blast shot forth from the Guardian.

Rusl threw his arms over his head, covering himself as best as he could as the ground erupted around him. Trees toppled and snapped, and when he looked up, the Guardian had picked up its pursuit again, towering over Rusl.

A second blast came to Rusl’s left through the trees, hitting the Guardian square in the center, and the machine was pushed violently backwards. It crashed into several trees, snapping them in half until it slid to a stop. The mechanics groaned and stuttered from the impact, and it seemed a couple of its mechanical legs had been rendered useless.

Rusl turned toward the source of the blast as Dorian stepped forward, his palm thrust out as he sent another blast forward, quickly ending the mechanic life of the Guardian.

“Fuck that thing,” Rusl muttered as he got to his feet. “Who fucking thought that was a good idea?”

Dorian turned his back on Rusl, picking his way over the fallen trees and through the forest once more. “The Sheikah created them,” he said in response.

“Oh, of course they did,” Rusl muttered, falling in behind Dorian.

“They have been corrupted by the energy of the portals,” he sneered over his shoulder.

“Too bad,” Rusl said. “I’m sure they’d be real useful when we take out the Yiga Clan.”

“Pay attention.” Dorian hissed at him.

Rusl’s heart dropped as he heard the all too familiar sound of another Guardian. This time, however, they were better prepared, quickly scoping it out before it found them in the forest. Two well timed shots from both Dorian and Rusl quickly brought the machine down, silencing it.

But it seemed their brief battle with the two Guardians had alerted the other nearby Guardians, and suddenly, Rusl and Dorian were being chased through the forest by five more Guardians, and they were quickly gaining ground.

They burst forth out of the forest and out into the open plains, splitting quickly as the Guardians emerged behind them, taking down the trees and brush that stood in their path. Three of the Guardians turned their attention onto Dorian, while the other two followed Rusl.

Rusl wasted no time, turning around and quickly forcing his power through him, targeting the closest Guardian first. His first attack was enough to hinder its movement, but the second approached from behind, quickly closing the gap between them. His second attack did not prove as accurate, and though the Guardian took a hit, it did not falter in its movement. And to Rusl’s dismay, the first Guardian had regained itself, clumsily, yet quickly picking up the chase once more.

Rusl broke into a sprint in an attempt to increase the distance between them, but his escape proved futile. The two Guardians had closed in behind them and they were locked in on their target, preparing their deadly blasts. Rusl lunged out of the way as they took aim and fired, their blasts narrowly missing him. But the impact caused the ground to erupt, throwing Rusl back and sliding across the ground.

He rolled onto his side, then quickly returned to his feet, taking aim at the two Guardians as they continued their pursuit. Two more attacks shot forth from Rusl, one after another, and each hit true. The first Guardian - much worse off than the second - took the final hit. It collapsed where it stood and promptly exploded in a fiery inferno. The second pressed onward, causing Rusl to stumble backwards as he tried to escape its path. He scrambled to his feet as it closed in, but in his panic, he only slipped forward once more. He rolled onto his back as the machine loomed above him, once more locking onto its target. Rusl thrust his palm up, and the machine was promptly thrust violently into the air. It came crashing down with a loud, mechanical clang, and its mechanics ceased and quieted.

He took a moment to catch his breath and allow his pulse to slow, then got to his feet and looked around him. Two Guardians remained, quickly closing in around Dorian, and Rusl sprung forward, running as fast as he could to close the space between them.

But Dorian was fighting a losing battle as the two Guardians closed in around him, one on either side of him. All he could do was wait until they got close enough, and when they did, he thrust his palm downward, causing the ground to erupt and knocking the Guardians backwards. Their mechanical legs flailed in the air for a moment as they tried to upright themselves, but Dorian had already lunged forward towards the closet one, leaping into the air and thrusting his palm down again. The attack shot forth and the Guardian exploded beneath him. The force knocked Dorian backwards where he landed hard, knocking the wind out of him completely.

It took him a moment to orient himself from the impact. His head was spinning and he coughed and choked as he tried to fill his lungs once more. By the time he regained himself enough, it was too late, and he was looking upon the final Guardian, its aim already locked on him.

Another blow to his side sent him rolling across the ground, just barely out of the path of the Guardian’s blast. He grunted and shoved Rusl off of him, muttering under his breath, and when he looked up again, Rusl was on his feet, dealing the final blow to the Guardian. He looked over his shoulder as Dorian got to his feet. He wiped his arm across his face, dirtied with blood.

“I guess we’re even again,” he said.

But Rusl’s gaze on him was hard. He said nothing in response, but stepped forward, inspecting the Guardian carefully. He kicked at it with the toe of his boot, but only stubbed his toe in the process. He cursed and fumed, then turned his back on the Guardian, looking around them.

“How many more are there?” he asked. He had already grown exhausted from over exertion, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last.

“I don’t sense any more,” Dorian said. “We should be in the clear.”

 

*****

 

They took another hour to scope out the area, ensuring that no more Guardians remained, before returning to the base in the city. Impa was no longer in her office, and it seemed otherwise that they were alone. Rusl followed Dorian into his office, closing the door behind them. His gaze narrowed on Dorian as they stood facing one another, and he confronted him.

“You said Kohga knows who I am,” Rusl said. “What do you mean by that?”

Dorian said nothing. He pulled his gaze away.

“How does Kohga know who I am?” Rusl pressed angrily.

“I told him,” Dorian finally snapped.

Rusl stared blankly at him for a moment, then his brows furrowed angrily. “You what?” he hissed, his voice low and soft.

“I told him,” Dorian repeated. “I told him you are the father of the Chosen Hero.”

“He knows,” Rusl started slowly, “because you told him?”

“He would have found out one way or another,” Dorian said. “No mere Hylian can do what you did. They knew you were someone of importance. It was only a matter of time before Kohga knew the truth.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. His breathing grew heavy, visibly fuming for all that Dorian had admitted to him. His mind raced. Though he was warded, the Yiga Clan knew who he was. They were searching for him. And the second he stepped a toe out of the ward over the city, they would find him, and they would use him to get to Link. Leaving the city with Dorian to stop the Guardians was risky. Dorian knew that. Dorian took that risk. And though Rusl knew that they would not kill him, he knew that he would beg for death, and he would find no mercy.

Not only that, but he had been betrayed. Betrayed by the one person he thought he could trust. Dorian had lured him out of the city, just as Kohga wanted. Regardless of the fact that they weren’t ambushed, they could have been. Rusl could have been captured, and Link likely would have searched for him, bringing him right into Kohga’s hands. It was clear that he couldn’t trust Dorian any longer.

Rusl lunged at Dorian, pressing him back against the wall. His arm pressed against Dorian’s throat, but to his surprise, Dorian did not fight back. He glared at Dorian for a moment, his shoulders heaving with each breath, but still, Dorian did not move. After a moment, his breathing slowed, and his gaze softened.

“Kill me,” Dorian said through his teeth.

Rusl held his gaze for a moment longer, then released Dorian. He took a step back and paused to study him, his brows furrowing deeply. “If I ever see you near my son,” he warned, “I will kill you.” He held his gaze, studying Dorian closely, but his expression remained cold and stark. His chest ached painfully, no longer sure how much he could trust the man he once considered his closest friend, but he tried not to let that pain cross his face. He turned his back on Dorian without another word and left.


	44. Chapter 44

To say Dorian was in a bad mood was the understatement of the year. He was simply tired of it all, and it was beginning to literally make him sick to his stomach. He wanted no part of the lying and the secrets, but of course, it came with the territory, and there was simply nothing he could do about it. The worst of it all was the betrayal he had caused Rusl to feel; the pain that crossed his face when he realized he could not trust Dorian was simply too much for Dorian.

But it was for his own good. In fact, Dorian was probably better off to distance himself from Rusl. And Rusl made that all too easy; Dorian hadn’t heard from him or seen him since they cleared out the Guardians around the Forgotten Temple. He didn’t know if Rusl would really try to kill him, and that should have been the least of his worries, but to his dismay, he was forced with the task at confronting Link.

Because the third portal was kept open, Ganondorf’s army had sprung up all over Hyrule, keeping King Roham’s army on their toes as they worked diligently to keep their enemies at bay. But the Champions, lead by Link and Zelda, had taken it upon themselves to find and close the portal without Impa’s orders, placing them in grave danger, unbeknownst to them. Not only that, but it seemed a Guardian had remained, escaping their earlier search, and though the Champions had defeated it, it did not come without a price.

He hadn’t expected to confront Link. It was only by chance that he had bumped into him in the hospital, and by then, his frustration with everything was at its limit. He pulled Link aside into an empty room, snarling at him fiercely.

“What the fuck did you do?”

Link continued to stare at Dorian, and this only angered the Sheikah further. He stepped forward and grabbed Link by his shirt. His nostrils flared as he shouted at him.

“What did you do?”

“Uh,” Link started. “You know. Went out for tea and fruitcake.”

Dorian thrust him against the wall forcefully. His lips pulled back in a sneer.

“We closed a fucking portal,” Link shouted at him.

“Impa gave you no orders to close a portal,” Dorian barked back.

“I didn’t know I needed to take orders from Impa,” Link sneered. “We had an idea where one of the portals could be, so we checked it out.” He crossed his arms. “Maybe if Impa was a little more forthcoming -”

“Idiot,” Dorian snapped. “You had no business being at the Forgotten Temple.”

Link narrowed his eyes on the Sheikah. “No business? It’s my damn job to close those portals so we have a damn fighting chance in this war.”

“Your job,” Dorian hissed, “is to do as Impa says, when she says.”

Link held his gaze on Dorian.

“You’re friends almost died for that stunt you pulled,” Dorian continued. “You’ll be lucky if they pull through.”

His forehead creased with worry, then narrowed on Dorian once more. “Where are they?”

“They’re being taken care of,” Dorian said, his voice softer. “They will stay here until Impa approves them to leave.” He turned to the door. “This is a highly secure, classified military support hospital. Do not step foot outside without permission from Impa.” And with that, he left Link alone in the room.

He almost didn’t see Impa as he turned the corner in the hallway, still fuming, his mind racing. She spoke fiercely as soon as his gaze landed on her.

“Go to Kohga,” she said. “Do not take your eyes off of him, do you understand? If he will be able to break the ward, I need to know  _ now. _ ”

Dorian’s heart raced. “I can’t stop him,” he said softly.

“I know!” Her voice lowered and she tore her gaze away. “I know.” She sighed softly through her nose. “There’s nothing more we can do,” she said. “Except hope that he will not interfere with Ganondorf’s return and this war.”

Dorian nodded. He couldn’t stop Kohga. But he would do everything in his power to give Link and Zelda as much of an advantage as he could. He would do what he had to do to see them, and Rusl, survive the war. And if he was going to die doing it, he was going to die proving himself to Rusl - to his friend - that everything he did was to keep them safe.

 

*****

 

Rusl was not happy to be stuck in the safety of the city, but thanks to Dorian, he had no other choice. Still, he was determined to stay as informed as possible, especially concerning his son, which was likely why Impa had called him to her office. He was not happy, however, when he saw that Dorian was there, too, and he offered no greeting to him when he entered.

“What is this about?” he said simply, his gaze on Impa.

“I thought you’d want to know,” she started, “that the Champions have closed the portal at the Forgotten Temple.”

Rusl held his gaze on her for a moment, but at the corner of his vision, he studied Dorian. His face remained expressionless.

Impa continued. “They had an encounter as well with one of the Guardians.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “I thought we cleared them all?” Dorian. His pulse quickened. Had Dorian lied to him about not sensing any more Guardians? Another thought crossed his mind. He and Dorian alone were barely able to take on the Guardians, and it had been some time since he had seen his son. “Are they alright?”

Impa hesitated. “They’re alive,” she said. “By some miracle.”

“Your son felt it appropriate to run head first at the Guardian,” Dorian grunted.

Rusl’s lips pulled into a sneer. “I thought I told you to stay away from him.”

“Enough,” Impa barked at him. “Do not start with me, Rusl.” She turned her gaze to Dorian and nodded once, and Dorian promptly left them alone.

“How can you trust him?” he snapped at Impa.

“How can you not?” Her gaze was soft.

But Rusl did not buy her act. “I suppose I can’t trust you either, then?”

Impa pulled her gaze away. “I cannot force you to trust anyone, Rusl,” she said. “But as long as you are in King Roham’s army, you are under my command. Do not forget that. I owe you no explanation.”

He stared at her angrily until she muttered for him to get out. His gaze held a moment longer before he left her office. He was fuming as he navigated the base, stopping only when he heard Dorian’s voice call to him. He sneered at him over his shoulder, but hesitated, his expression softening when he saw the look of defeat on Dorian’s face. He turned slightly to face him, his eyes searching for an answer, but he got none.

“You don’t have to trust me,” Dorian started softly. “But I trust you. And I need to ask a favor of you.”

Rusl said nothing, but he remained where he stood, waiting.

“They’re perfectly capable of taking care of themselves,” he continued, pulling his gaze away. “But… will you just make sure they’re okay? My girls?”

Rusl hesitated. “Why?” His voice was soft when he spoke. “Why are you saying this?”

Dorian met his gaze. “Just in case.” He hesitated. “You’re the only family they have left.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. His mind was racing. What could Dorian be planning for him to need a ‘just in case?’ Was it all just in act? As angry and betrayed as he felt with Dorian, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. His heart felt torn in two, yet his mind wanted nothing more than to tell him to eat shit. In that moment, he needed Dorian more than ever, but he didn’t have him anymore. Not like he did.

He didn’t know what to say to him, so instead, he chose to say nothing. He turned away and left Dorian alone.

His mind was still replaying it all when he got home, well into the evening as he waited for some sign of his son. When he finally did notice Link’s return home, he forced himself to focus on his son, too eager to confront him on his foolish move with the Guardian. He found Link sitting on the trunk of his car, and he stepped outside into the cool night air, bringing with him two beer bottles. He sat beside his son on the car and passed him the opened bottle. Link took it without a word and quickly finished the entirety of it.   


“Alcoholism is a good career choice, too,” Rusl said. “Goes well with the title of hero.”   


“I learned from the best,” Link muttered.   


“Don’t learn from my mistakes,” he said. “I’m a bad role model.”   


“I know.”   


Rusl sighed. He was quiet for a moment, sipping his beer, before he spoke again. “Did I ever tell you about my last deployment?”   


Link glanced at hm. “No.”   


“It was shortly after your mother found out she was pregnant with Ary,” he said. “And when she got sick. I had been in and out for the last year, but they decided to let me go home for good. You know, right after one last mission.” He paused to drink, then used his bottle to point at his son. “King Roham spent a long time trying to find that sword,” he said. “Before anyone else could get their hands on it first.”   


“Like the Yiga Clan?”   


“They’ve been a thorn in our side for years,” Rusl said. “And they were just as set on finding it as we were.” He drank again. “They ambushed us while a few of us were in Faron doing some scouting. And you know how the Sheikah are. Now imagine a rogue Sheikah with vengeance in his eyes. Those motherfuckers don’t stop at nothing.” His father grinned. “But we had Dorian on our side. Hell, we hardly went anywhere without him. We would have all been six feet under long ago if it weren’t for him.” He paused and his smile faded. “You know, all I wanted to do was go home. I was so done with it all. And I was certain in that moment, I was going to die. There was no walking away from a Yiga ambush, that was just the fact of life. But I was also ready to die. For your mother. For you.” He leaned back on one arm and finished his beer.   


Link’s brows furrowed.   


“Are you so willing to do the same?”   


“Yes,” he said.   


“That’s idiotic, Link. It didn’t take me long to realize how stupid that was, and you need to understand that, too. You’re no good to them - to anyone - dead. If you die, your friends are doomed to die anyway. If you want them to survive this, you need to survive. You need to fight and end this.”   


“Easier said than done,” Link muttered.   


Rusl’s voice softened. “Yeah.” He pushed himself off the car and turned to face his son. “You’re crazy,” he said with a grin. “Running head first at a Guardian with a damn sword. The fuck is wrong with you?”   


Link shrugged. “I took a chance.”   


“Use your damn head once in a while,” he said.   


“Sure,” Link said. “As soon as you stop stalking me.”   


“It’s my job,” he said with a shrug. “And Dorian tells me everything.” He thought it best not to concern his son with the potential mole inside the city, and with nothing more, he left Link alone outside. It turned out to be true after all; his son had turned out just like him, just as reckless and misguided as ever. Sacrificing his life for the people he loved, though it might have seemed noble to his young mind, was a foolish mistake that would only cost them their lives. Rusl, too, had learned that the hard way. And all he wanted to do was make Link see that before it was too late.


	45. Chapter 45

The days following were relatively quiet for the people of Hyrule, though for Dorian, there was no such peace. In fact, he spent most of his time away from the city, plunged into the heart of Kohga’s own plans. There were only a few things he was certain of. One; Kohga had given up on the search for the final portal. And two; he was still set on finding Rusl and using him to lure Link out of the city. And because he was set on this plan, Dorian came to the conclusion that he had not yet achieved the ability to lift the ward on the city, though he did not know how long that would remain true.

But for the first time, Dorian caught a glimpse of the strength and power that Kohga did have. Dorian had known for a while that Kohga was working on something big, and for a long time, that  _ something _ was the extent of Dorian’s knowledge. But now that the portals were no longer a priority, Kohga focused his efforts elsewhere, preparing for either the rise or fall of Ganondorf. For years, he had devised plans that would cover a variety of scenarios, no matter the outcome, and the most recent plan of his was, by far, the most disturbing that Dorian had witnessed.

Over the years, Kohga had captured various men, human and Hylian alike, and used them as his test subjects. Up until now, Dorian knew nothing more except that all of his test subjects had died in the end (though not without some very disturbing results that Dorian had only seen himself a handful of times). Now, however, Kohga did not bother to keep his experiments quiet, and their torturous screams rang loudly through the Yiga Clan hideout.

Dorian was all too accustomed to keeping himself calm and composed, even in the most dangerous and terrifying situations. Keeping the appearance of being loyal to Kohga depended heavily on the expressions that showed on his face and the tones of his voice. But the experiments he had witnessed became the true test of his abilities as a triple agent, and he had to fight against every instinct that told him to react negatively. The urge to be sick twisted in his stomach as he watched the dead test subjects rise to their feet as a new, dark power took over.

The images haunted him. Kohga would stop at nothing, and Dorian could only stand by and let it happen.

“Dorian?”

Dorian turned his gaze to Impa. Her unanswered question rang loudly in his mind.  _ Is there anything else?  _ He had told her everything but the bit about Kohga’s experiments, and though his loyalties lay with Hyrule and the Royal Family, it was his duty to make judgement calls as necessary. And his judgement was that now was not the time to tell Impa about the experiments. In truth, there wasn’t much that could be done about it. Shutting it down completely could only be done by shutting down the entire Yiga Clan and ending Kohga’s life; all things that could not simply be accomplished in their current state. In truth, it likely could only be accomplished by Link himself, and to his knowledge, Link had no clue that the Yiga Clan even existed in the first place. The war was much deeper than Link could have possibly known, and he couldn’t risk Link being aware of any more than was necessary. If he knew the threat Kohga posed to Hyrule, he was sure Link would try to take action. They would be fortunate if he could survive against Ganondorf, nevermind the Yiga Clan.

Not only that, but his success against the Yiga Clan likely depended on his father’s death. And that was not something Dorian was ready to admit to.

Dorian answered her without further hesitation. “No.”

Her eyes narrowed on him, but he held her gaze. He was sure Impa was skeptical of him, and though she typically let Dorian do what he thought was best, she looked as if she were about to push the matter further.

But the ground shook suddenly and violently, nearly throwing them off their feet, causing just the distraction Dorian needed. Dorian and Impa ran out of the shrine, their gazes turned toward the center of the city. After a moment, the shaking ceased, but was quickly followed by a dark, strangely blinding light that split the sky like an explosion. They shielded their eyes, and when the light subsided, the sun had seemingly disappeared altogether. The sky had turned a dark, eerie shade of purple twilight, though no stars shone through. Curtains of sheer darkness seemed to move ominously over the sky like the northern lights would do high in the mountains.

“Ganondorf,” Impa muttered. “It is time.”

 

*****

 

Rusl was at the base as soon as he saw the darkness that seemed to flash across the sky, and before Impa could even think to summon him, though they both he knew what needed to be done.

He hadn’t expected to see his son, but he distinctly heard the voices of the Champions from one of the offices inside, and he made his way quietly to them. He poked his head in as they spoke, but there was no sign of Link or Zelda.

He leaned against the frame of the door, his arms crossed, as Revali complained. 

“What are we waiting for?” he muttered. “We need to get out there!”

“Don’t like missing out on all the fun?” Rusl chimed in, making his appearance known. He noticed Mipha studying him, her brows furrowed, and he met her gaze.   


“Does Link know you're here?” she asked.    


“Hello to you, too,” he said.    


Mipha rolled her eyes at him. “He's not going to be happy.”    


“My deepest apologies,” he said. “I didn't realize he ran this country. Hero or not, I don’t take orders from him.”    


Mipha frowned, but said nothing more. She turned her gaze back to the live news coverage.    


“What are you doing hanging back here, then?” Revali asked. “Missing out on all the fun.”    


“None of your business,” he said coolly. He stepped out of the doorway and back into the hall as Zelda and Link made their return. He met his son’s angry gaze and frowned. “Why is no one ever happy to see me?”    


“What are you doing here?” Link snarled.    


Rusl said nothing for a moment. He sighed softly through his nose, then turned away from his son. “Let’s talk.”    


Link hesitated, then followed him around the corner. When he stopped, he turned back to face him.    


“What are you doing here?” Link repeated.    


“Same thing as you,” he said dryly.    


“This doesn't involve you,” Link hissed.    


“Look; when the king calls, you answer.”    


“You're retired.”    


“Not anymore.”    


Link hesitated. “You can't do this,” Link said, beginning to panic. “What about Aryll?”    


“I'm not going anywhere,” he said. “King Roham was kind enough to keep me around here. Besides, Aryll’s fine. She’s safe with Riju.” He hesitated for a moment. 

“Well, probably in more trouble than if she were home alone.” He shrugged. “But Riju said I could pawn her off on her.”    


Link's lips twisted into an annoyed snarl, but Rusl only grinned.    


“That look was more terrifying on your mother,” he commented.    


“This isn't a joke,” Link hissed. “She’s not safe. No one is safe. And you're not supposed to be a part of this.”    


“The whole world is a part of this,” Rusl said. “This is a war, Link. You cannot possibly end this by yourself. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be.”    


“And when did you plan on telling me this?” Link muttered.    


Rusl hesitated and his voice softened. “Never.”    


“Never?” Link repeated, growing more enraged with him.    


“See, that's how this parenting job works; I don't have to tell you shit.”    


“And what happens if you get yourself killed?” Link hissed.    


“You underestimate me,” he said. “I have a lot more experience under my belt than you do.”    


“No,” Link said. “I have enough on my plate. I can't be saving your ass, too.”    


“You're the one that's going to need help.”    


“I'm the one that's going to lose a father!”    


“Well I won't lose a son!”

Link stared blankly at him for a moment, then pulled his gaze away. Rusl fumbled with one of the weapons at his side. He pulled out the small handgun, slipped in the clip, and handed it to Link. Link turned to look at the gun questioningly, then up at him.    


“That's useless to me,” he said.    


Rusl shrugged. “Never know when you'll need it.”    


Link took the weapon slowly, turning it over in his hands.    


“That's the trigger,” he said with a smirk, pointing to the trigger on the weapon.    


“I'm not an idiot,” Link hissed. He pocketed the weapon regardless.    


They stood facing each other wordlessly for a moment.    


“You know,” Rusl started. “I did alright.”    


Link blinked at him. “What?”    


“Your mother said I couldn’t do it, but,” he crossed his arms, “I showed her. I raised a decent kid.”    


Link rolled his eyes. “Right,” he muttered. “Keep telling yourself that.”    


Rusl pulled him into a hug. Link wrapped his arms around him, but just as soon as they embraced, Rusl pulled back and forced a crooked smile.   


“Go kick some ass,” he said. He hesitated at his name, and glanced over his shoulder. He turned his gaze back to his son and saluted him playfully. “Come back alive, k?” He held his gaze on him a moment before turning away to join his comrades.


	46. Chapter 46

Just as Hyrule’s troops left the base to defend the city, the ground began to shake again. The world was still wrapped in twilight, and when Rusl looked toward the palace, he noticed a dark cloud form and swirl around the structure. The shaking picked up once more, and a deafening boom echoed across the kingdom.

The radios the officers carried with them came to life suddenly as orders were barked from their commanders. From outside of the palace, Ganondorf stepped out of the darkness, and the whereabouts of King Roham were unknown, their connections cut off completely from the soldiers that guarded him.

The city quickly became overrun with monsters as they followed Ganondorf out of the darkness around the palace. The troops inside the city were quickly split and dispersed to defend the city from the attack.

It wasn’t long before Rusl caught a glimpse of the Champions, scattered among the troops to help defend the city from Ganondorf’s army. Rusl tried desperately to keep track of them as he fought alongside his comrades, but the task proved to be impossible as they moved quickly through the battlefield.

He didn’t see them again until they had gathered together. The ground had begun to tremble suddenly, and he caught a glimpse of them dashing through the city streets. The ground shook violently before erupting just yards ahead of the Champions, splitting the ground and preventing them from moving further. When they turned around to retreat, they found themselves cut off from the rest of the battle as the strange cloud of darkness that shrouded the palace now moved towards them.

Rusl watched in a panic as a wicked laugh came from the darkness. A cloaked figure stepped through. In one hand, he carried a large, deadly sword. He held his other hand up before him, and a piece of the Triforce glowed and pulsed. In his palm, the darkness swirled and moved as if it were being sucked into his hand. For a split second, the air fell silent, then the darkness burst forth in the form of a ball of energy that plunged towards the Champions.

Daruk’s red shield erupted suddenly around them, defending them from Ganondorf’s attack. But his shield quickly fell as the attack was diverted, too weak to hold up completely against Ganondorf’s strength.

Ganondorf moved towards them. The ground began to tremble again, and he thrust his open palm toward them. Daruk erected his shield once more, and Rusl was sure that he would not be able to withstand the blow. But the blow did not come. Instead, the darkness that swirled in Ganondorf’s palm was quickly diminished by a warm, golden streak of light. It slammed into his palm, knocking him backwards and providing enough of a distraction as Link threw himself at Ganondorf, sword in hand. There was a loud clang as steel met steel and Ganondorf pushed back against Link’s surprise attack. Link held strong against his enemy until he found the strength to dislodge himself, jumping back as Ganondorf came at him with his own sword.

Rusl’s mind raced as his eyes darted over the battlefield. There had to be some way he could get to them; some way to help them, but they seemed cut off completely. He watched as the Champions retreated, leaving Link and Zelda alone to deal with Ganondorf. They continued to fight; the sound of steel hitting steel rang loudly in Rusl’s ears. It was clear that Link was unable to compare against Ganondorf’s strength as he jumped and dodged each blow desperately. When he did attack, Ganondorf easily blocked him, and Rusl could tell that his son was quickly tiring.

There was nothing he could do to help his son, and standing by helplessly watching wasn’t going to do him any favors. The Champions needed help in their escape, and Rusl lunged forward when he caught a glimpse of them once more, ready to come to their defense. He sprinted across the battlefield as fast as he could, pausing only when he heard Ganondorf’s voice booming over the city. When he looked back towards their battle, he watched in frozen horror as Ganondorf’s sword plunged into Link, and the world fell silent around him. He watched as Link dropped to his knees, painfully slow. He was about to sprint forward when Mipha’s screams cut through the air, piercing through him, bringing him out of his daze. He turned to the source of the sound, watching as Mipha desperately tried to run toward him.

His body felt as if it were on autopilot as he lunged toward Mipha, catching her wrist and stopping her mid-sprint. She fell to her knees, still screaming for Link. Rusl fought to focus, but the chaos had suddenly become more than he was trained for. Darkness swarmed in around them for a moment, threatening to cut them off from the rest of the world and swallow them whole. But at the last moment, a bright, golden light burst forth, arching over them and dispelling the darkness completely.

Ganondorf’s booming shouts could be heard throughout the city as Zelda stood before him, her arm raised to the sky. The golden light enveloped them quickly, seemingly stopping Ganondorf in his tracks completely. Mipha continued to shout for Link, and Rusl desperately tried to see through the bright light that enveloped them, but he could no longer pick out his son.

He pulled Mipha to her feet, and she fell against him, sobbing into his chest.   


“I can heal him!” she shouted, pulling back, but Rusl’s hands were tight on her wrists. “Let me heal him!” She could barely see through the tears that welled in her eyes, but was still surprised to see him clutching her. At this realization, she fell against him once more and sobbed.    


Rusl hesitated for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around her. He looked passed her to where his son fell, to where Zelda stood tall, holding back Ganondorf as he continued to shout with rage. He looked up as Daruk’s shield erected around them, then over his shoulder through his blurred vision as Ganondorf’s troops hurried towards them. The Champions spoke to one another, and he had to fight to focus on their words.   


“We can’t leave Zelda up there,” Urbosa said, her voice desperate. 

She was right. There was no sense in Zelda losing her life, too. And he wasn’t about to let that happen. Not after everything Link had already done so far. He had to keep Zelda - all of them - safe. But there was no way he could do that on the battlefield. But who else could he turn to? At one point, he wouldn’t have thought twice about trusting them with Dorian. And though he still wasn’t sure if he could really trust him, there seemed no other option. They needed to get out of the city.   


He pushed Mipha away from him and reloaded his weapon. “Get out of here,” he barked at them. “Get out of the city, to the base. Dorian will be there waiting.”    


Daruk opened his mouth to argue, but Rusl cut him off abruptly.    


“If you all die, we’re fucked! Now move!”    


Daruk pulled at Mipha, and once more, they were running through the city. They didn’t know what would happen next, for none of them had planned to lose the war. But if anyone would have an answer, surely it was the Sheikah. Surely the war could still be won…

None of Hyrule’s Champions were quite able to think straight, but with Rusl’s quick thinking and guidance, they were able to get themselves out of the falling city and back into the base just outside. Though, none of them knew what they were supposed to do next. In that moment, there were only two things on their minds; how to save Zelda, and the fate of the fallen hero.   


Rusl’s mind was occupied with these thoughts as well, and when they arrived at the base, he didn’t hesitate to burst through the doors, drawing his weapon as he did so. As he expected, Dorian was there, though alone. Dorian turned to him with a look of surprise on his face. Rusl’s nostrils flared as he approached the Sheikah, and Dorian’s gaze narrowed.   


“Rusl,” Dorian warned, but Rusl had no interest in listening to him.   


“Shut up,” he barked. “This is your fucking fault!”   


Dorian’s gaze narrowed on Rusl, but he continued to shout.   


“You’re the reason my son is dead!”   


Dorian hesitated, his face whitening slightly. He looked over Rusl’s shoulder at the four heroes behind him. They looked on with pained and confused expressions.   


“What’s your plan, Dorian?” Rusl snarled. “Zelda’s going to die holding that bastard back if you don’t get your fucking shit together!”   


“Put your gun down,” Dorian hissed.   


Rusl cocked the weapon. “What’s a measly little gun to you, Sheikah?”   


Dorian turned his back on Rusl. “You’re right,” he said simply. “But you won’t kill me, and I won’t kill you.”   


Rusl hesitated. His arm lowered slightly. He held his gaze on Dorian, his expression torn. There was a painful truth behind Dorian’s words. As angry as Rusl was - as betrayed as he felt - he didn’t think he had it in him to end his life.   


“We need to get Zelda out of there,” Dorian said. “Her hold on Ganondorf will drop. I will get them -”   


“No,” Rusl hissed.   


Dorian regarded Rusl over his shoulder. “You don’t trust me?”   


“I should have killed you when I had the chance,” Rusl said, his voice cold and even.   


This didn’t seem to faze Dorian, however. “Fine,” he said simply. “I’ll send Paya with you. She will get them out of harm’s way for the time being.”   


“And then what?” Revali said, his gaze narrowing on Dorian. “Leave Ganondorf to destroy the city?”   


“Our concern is the safety of Hyrule’s Champions,” Dorian said, raising his voice.   


“Your hero is dead!” Revali barked. “The war is over. We lost!”   


“As long as the Triforce stays out of Ganondorf’s hands, Hyrule will have a chance.” Dorian turned to face them, his gaze hard. “Are you going to take that chance, or let Link die for nothing?”   


The Champions fell silent. They turned their gazes to Rusl. His lips pulled back in a sneer at the mention of Link’s name. His furious gaze was back on Dorian. But after a moment, he pocketed his weapon and, without another word, he turned and left the base.   


The Champions followed him out quickly. Revali pressed him further for answers.   


“The fuck was all that about?”   


But Rusl did not answer him. Revali jogged ahead and stepped in his path. His hard, angry gaze met Rusl’s.   


“I want answers,” he said. “Now!”   


“There are no answers,” Rusl hissed. “I have no fucking answers.”   


Revali’s gaze narrowed on his. “You know more than you lead on,” he said. “And we need this information.”   


“You’re right,” Rusl said frankly. “There’s a lot that you don’t have a fucking clue about. This war has been in motion since before you were even a thought in your mother’s head.”   


“What do you know?” Revali pressed. “What’s the deal with Dorian?”   


Rusl broke his gaze and continued forward. “I don’t know,” he said simply.   


But Revali wasn’t about to let him go that easily. “What do you mean you don’t know?” he hissed, keeping up with Rusl.   


“It’s of no concern to you,” Rusl said. He shook his head. “I should have killed him a long time ago. But I didn’t.” He stopped walking and looked up at the golden light that shrouded Ganondorf. “I didn’t do it. I didn’t stop him. And it’s because of me Link is dead.”   


Revai hesitated. He turned his gaze to his friends, but only found pain and confusion in their eyes. Silence fell between them until Daruk stepped forward.   


“Zelda needs us,” he said, his voice soft. “We need to get her out of there.”   


Rusl pulled out his gun and casually checked the clip inside. He shoved it back into place in the weapon with a nod. He regarded the four Champions over his shoulder for a moment. “Alright,” he said simply. “Let’s go save the princess.”


	47. Chapter 47

Rusl and the Champions hurried through the city, battling their way through enemy troops as they desperately tried to reach Zelda. When the golden light that shrouded Ganondorf disappeared, they turned their panicked gazes towards the palace, fearing the worst for Zelda. But to their surprise, she was not alone, and they caught sight of the familiar blond hair of Hyrule’s Hero.   


Rusl’s knees weakened from the relief that washed through him, but he could not afford an opportunity to celebrate his son’s miraculous and unexplainable survival. Their distraction did not come without a cost as they were quickly surrounded by another wave of enemies. Rusl threw himself in front of the Champions in an attempt to shield them from further attacks, taking a rusted sword into his shoulder. Daruk’s shield erected around them and Revali dragged Rusl back into Daruk’s protection as Urbosa sprung forth, quickly finishing the hoard with a violent and electrifying attack.   


They pressed onward, hurrying towards the palace to come to the defense of the heroes as the beast emerged. For a moment, they were out of the battle, and they watched in stunned horror as the beast rampaged about. Daruk moved to hurry forward, but Rusl pulled him backwards, growling at him to stay out of their way. Though they didn’t want to stand by helplessly and watch the battle, the Champions knew that only Link and Zelda could finish it and end the war once and for all.  
And to their relief, the heroes did. They had to shield their eyes as the light shot through the city. When it subsided, they looked up at the palace from the street below, just as Link and Zelda collapsed to the ground. The Champions sprinted forward toward their friends, leaving Rusl behind to stare at the scene. After a moment, he choked back a sob of relief and radioed in for a medflight. Once he received confirmation that help was on its way to Zelda and Link, he took a moment to distract himself, inspecting the rather unfortunate stab wound he had received on his shoulder.  


The wound had been bleeding heavily, but had since slowed. Still, it was fresh and vulnerable to infection, so he tore at his shirt and pressed it against his shoulder. Sheikah and Hyrulean soldiers hurried up the road behind him, making their way to the palace to check on the heroes. With one last glance toward the palace, Rusl turned and made his way back to rejoin his comrades. And perhaps get a proper bandage for his throbbing wound.   


His phone rang as he walked through the city. Seeing Riju’s name on the screen, he answered it quickly and smiled when his daughter’s voice came through.   


“Riju said we won!” Aryll said excitedly. “Did we win, Daddy? Are you and Link coming home now?”   


“Hyrule one, Ganondorf zip,” he said. He looked up as the helicopters soared over head towards the palace. “Let me talk to Riju.”   


The phone shuffled before Riju’s voice came on the line. “‘Sup, Chief?” she said cheerily. “All’s quiet on the western front. I loaded Ary up with sugar and she’s ready for her return.”   


Rusl pinched the bridge of his nose. “I warned you not to do that,” he said. “Now she’s going to be a little Gremlin.”   


Riju giggled. “Not my problem, now!”   


“Actually,” Rusl started, and Riju groaned. “Can you keep her occupied for a bit longer?”   


“I suppose,” Riju said. “What’s in it for me?”   


“I don’t kick your ass.”   


“Ah,” Riju said with an understanding tone. “That’s where Link gets it from.”   


“I gotta get to the hospital,” he continued. “I’ll text you later and you can bring her down.”   


Riju frowned. “You know,” she said. “I get to kick your ass if something happens to my sister.”   


“That’s Link’s department, not mine,” he said. “She’s fine. I’m fine, too, thanks.”   


“Yeah, sure, I’ll tell Aryll,” she said. “Hit me up later.”   


“Hit me up?” Rusl repeated questioningly.   


“Oh, come on,” Riju shouted at him. “Even my grandma knows what that means!”   


“Goodbye, Riju,” he said before ending the call.   


After the long awaited threat of Ganondorf’s return, he was defeated and sealed away once more. The battle was over. The war was won, and Hyrule was safe from his threats once more. Hyrule’s Chosen Heroes and their Champions were victorious, if not a little worse for wear.

Rusl, however, was disinterested in their victory. While Hyrulean and Sheikah soldiers hurried about, healing the wounded and accounting for their men, Rusl’s mind was on his son as he pushed through the clusters of men until he finally, almost quite literally, stumbled upon Impa. She scoured at him at first, then her gaze softened as she let a hand rest on his arm.

“I suppose you’re looking for that son of yours.”

“Is he alright?”

Impa hesitated. “I’m sure he will be fine, but he and Zelda were out cold when my men got to them. They were rushed to the hospital for observation, but are otherwise uninjured.”

Rusl stepped passed her quickly, but Impa shouted after him.

“Get that shoulder looked at!”

He had almost completely forgotten about his own wound, but his son took priority, and he tried desperately to ignore the pain as it crept over him once more. Between the pain and his worries, his mind felt clouded, his body on autopilot as he somehow managed to navigate away from the battlefield and through the city to the hospital.

He should have expected the hospital would have been buzzing from the sudden onslaught of patients, both soldiers and civilians. But still, it overwhelmed him. All he wanted to do was see Link and make sure he was alive. It took some time, but he finally managed to track down a nurse who pointed him in the right direction, and before he knew it, he was standing before a closed door, his hand hovering over the handle.

His heart dropped. It was six years ago when he stood before a similar door. His dying wife lay in the room just on the other side. He couldn’t shake the image of her frail body lying in the bed, wires connecting her to machines that tracked her weakening vitals.

He swallowed. Link was not dying. He pushed the door open and hesitated. The sight didn’t seem all that different. But instead, the heart monitor beeped rhythmically, indicating a strong pulse. An IV drip kept him hydrated in his unconscious state, but otherwise, he was alive, and he was well.

Rusl let the door close softly behind him. It took him a moment to work up the strength to step further into the room. He slowly made his way to the edge of the bed, then dropped into the chair beside it. He studied Link’s steady breathing for a moment, allowing his own pulse to slow, relieved now that he had proof that his son was still alive.

He let his fingers brush against Link’s forehead. His skin was warm. His hand moved to brush his hair out of his face, then moved through his hair as he had always done when he was younger. Link’s ears twitched slightly, but otherwise, he did not stir. Rusl fought a breath passed his tightening throat, then leaned his forehead against Link, his eyes closing. He let a single tear escape his hold, kissed his head, then pulled away from his son, getting to his feet.

The pain in his shoulder had intensified in that moment, and he knew he needed to get it treated. He held his gaze on Link for a moment longer, stirring only when the door opened behind him. He sensed the presence of a Sheikah, and his first thought was to sneer at Dorian, but he quickly realized the presence did not belong to Dorian. He glanced over his shoulder as Cado stood in the doorway.

“He’ll wake up soon,” Cado said in hopes of reassuring Rusl.

Rusl hesitated. He hadn’t seen Cado since he and Uli escaped the Yiga ambush just after Link was born. After he resigned, he lost contact with just about everyone but Dorian, too focused on being a father and protecting his son.

“He has a lot of Uli’s features,” Cado continued conversationally. “But I’d say he definitely takes after you.”

Rusl glanced at Link. “I’m not sure how to take that,” he said softly.

Cado smiled. When Rusl turned his attention back to him, he nodded to Rusl’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to help much with that. My power’s a bit worn thin.”

“I don’t need it,” Rusl said. He moved toward Cado and they stepped out into the hall.

“You’ll need a hell of a lot of stitches.”

Rusl glanced at his shoulder and sighed through his nose. He supposed he would have to get it taken care of.

Cado put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Don’t go anywhere,” he said. “I’ll find a nurse to help your dumb ass.”

Rusl smiled in thanks, then watched as the Sheikah disappeared in the bustling crowd. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and selected Riju’s name from his contact list.

_ Hitting you up, _ he typed.

Her response came quickly.  _ And? _

_ All good. _ He hesitated.  _ I can take Ary off your hands if you want to bring her by. May be here for a while. _ In truth, he wanted the company of his optimistic daughter, and he was sure Riju would want to find her sister.

_ Aye aye, capn, _ came Riju’s response. After a moment, another text came through; a selfie that Aryll clearly took of herself, with Riju grinning excitedly behind her and giving Aryll bunny ears with her fingers. And then another message popped up.

_ We’re walking. Roads are closed. _

It would be some time before they got to the hospital. Rusl turned his attention to the media coverage on the tv screens above one of the nurse’s stations and sighed.


	48. Chapter 48

It was nearly an hour before Rusl was able to get his shoulder looked at, and an hour more before he found himself in a bed of his own to recover. The drugs had worn off by then, but the pain was much more tolerable than it had been. Aryll entertained him through it all, telling him her exaggerated tale of her adventure with Riju. In the chaos of Ganondorf’s return, Riju and Saki had managed to escape the city before the roads were blocked, bringing her to the beach for the day, where she had apparently seen a mermaid, among other various imagined scenarios. When the drugs had worn, however, all he wanted to do was sleep, and with Riju’s assistance, he sent his daughter off to check on Link. He hardly slept through the next hour, however, before he woke, the pain of his shoulder throbbing. He opted to distract himself with his phone, impatiently waiting for his discharge papers. He looked up from his phone, however, as a presence stood in the doorway. He regarded his son for a moment, then smiled. 

“Can you believe how awful the WiFi is here?”    


Link smiled and took the seat beside the bed. He draped his legs over the arm of the chair and leaned back to gaze at the ceiling. “Mipha told me what happened.”    


“You mean how I got my ass handed to me by a pile of bones?”    


“For what it's worth, I'm pretty sure their bones are made of steel.”    


Rusl considered this with a small nod.    


“Thank you,” Link said. “For protecting them.”    


Rusl turned his attention back to his phone. “Someone had to.” He looked up, his brows furrowed, and met his son's gaze. His lips parted slightly, as if he wanted to speak, but then they pinched together instead. His face softened for a moment before he turned back to his phone. “You're grounded.”    


Link's brows knit together. “The fuck? For what? I saved this country!”    


“For getting gutted by a sword.”    


Link slunk down against the chair and turned his gaze back to the ceiling.    


“I told you not to get yourself killed.”    


“I didn't,” Link muttered. “I’m here, aren’t I?”    


“Hm. Guess Hylia has other plans for you.”    


Link groaned. “I sure as hell hope not.”   


Rusl smiled and let his phone drop on the bed. “Have you seen your sister?” he inquired. “She was bugging the shit out of me, so I sent her to bug you.”   


“She and Riju are wreaking havoc and flirting with doctors.”   


Rusl frowned. “She told me boys smell.” He shook his head. “I knew this day would come.”   


Link rolled his eyes. “No one said they were flirting with male doctors.”   


He groaned. “Girls are just as bad,” he said. “They lure you in with their good looks and charm and next thing you know, you’re married with two damn kids.”   


“You would know.”   


Rusl nodded. “Don’t worry,” he said. “You’ll end up the same sucker.”   


“Let’s see if I can graduate senior year, first.”   


“If there’s one thing you’ve been smart about, it’s picking your women. Cute and smart. With a little luck, maybe Mipha can get you through the year.”   


“I’m banking on cheating off of her the whole year.”   


Rusl looked up at the ceiling. “Well, at least he has a plan.”   


“I always have a plan.”   


“Not that I’ve seen,” Rusl said.   


“Life plans and battle plans are two totally different games, you know.”   


“I would know,” Rusl said. “I’ve been doing it a lot longer than you, and not once did I get myself gutted by a sword.”   


“You’re not going to drop that, are you?”   


Rusl sneered at his son. “Seriously?” He opened his mouth to argue further, but was cut short by the sight of his daughter in the doorway. Her mouth was pulled into a full blown, childish frown.   


“Are you guys fighting?” she asked.   


“Yes,” they answered in unison.    


“I knew it,” she said. “You always fight!”   


Rusl patted the bed. Aryll trotted to his side and he lifted her to sit beside him. “We fight because we love each other.”   


“Promise?”   


“She’s going to be so dysfunctional when she gets older, you know that, right?” Link said.   


Rusl grinned. “Dysfunctional? Never.”   


“She won’t have any solid relationships because she doesn’t know how normal people show affection. That’s what you’re doing to her. That’s where strippers come from.”   


Rusl turned to his daughter and poked her nose. “You’re not going to be a stripper, are you?”   


“Daddy,” Aryll whined. “I dunno what that is.”   


“You’re not going to have dysfunctional relationships, right?”   


Aryll sighed, already giving up with their conversation. “Probably.”   


Rusl planted a kiss on her head. “Ah, that’s alright,” he said. “You don’t need to have any kind of relationship. No dating until after you’re married.”   


Aryll raised a skeptical brow at her father. “Okay, Daddy.”   


“She’s too smart for you,” Link said.   


Rusl frowned. “Yeah. I got lucky with you. You were stupid and easy.” He sighed.   


Aryll grinned, her eyes closing. “Link is smart now,” she said. “He’s the smartest and bravest around!”   


“Well, I don’t know how he got like that,” Rusl said.   


“From you, silly!”   


Rusl pointed a finger at himself, a look of surprise on his face. “No way.”   


Aryll nodded enthusiastically.   


“Huh,” Rusl said. “Well, I guess it runs in the family, then.”   


Aryll nodded. “Yeah, probably.”   


Link snorted, but said nothing further.   


“I guess I have the best family, then,” Aryll said.   


“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Rusl said teasingly. “I think so, too.”   


“So, can we go home now?” Aryll asked her father.   


“I’m sure we can soon,” Rusl said. “As soon as one of those doctors gives me the a-okay.”   


“I’m friends with them,” Aryll said matter of factly. “I’ll tell them we can go home now.”   


“Right,” Rusl said. “But take back-up with you just in case they give you a hard time.”   


Aryll hopped off the bed and pulled at Link’s wrist. “Come on, back-up guy,” she said.   


Link sighed but stood and let his sister pull him out of the room. He glanced over his shoulder one last time at his father, who was grinning. “Keep her out of trouble,” he called to him as Aryll pulled him down the hall. Rusl watched as his children disappeared, and he smiled.

 

*****

 

Rusl wasn’t alone for long, though he wasn’t expecting any company. The door was open, but he sensed Dorian’s presence before he came into view around the corner. He looked up as Dorian stood in the doorway. Their gazes met for a moment before he stepped in, closing the door behind him, but he did not move further into the room. Rusl narrowed his gaze on him in an attempt to hide the pain from betrayal that may have washed across his face. Dorian’s gaze, however, was not the same cold, hardened gaze he had grown accustomed to over the years. He seemed worn and tired, even struck with remorse. But Rusl was wary of his appearance. Dorian was more than capable of putting on an act and using their friendship against Rusl.

Rusl’s mouth opened, ready to snap at Dorian, but Dorian spoke, cutting him off.

“Wait.” When Rusl remained silent, he hesitated. “I’m sorry,” he finally said. He tore his gaze away, searching for the words he wanted to say to Rusl. “For everything. I’ve kept secrets from you. My actions have only caused you to lose trust in me. But you should know that I only did it to keep you and Link safe. And if losing your trust means that you will survive this, then I will do everything in my power to make you hate me. I’ve made promises to you, Rusl, and I intend to keep those promises.” He shook his head. “If I had known… about Link… I lost track of them. I’ve been pulled in every direction and I made a mistake. I failed you, and I’m sorry.” He met his gaze. “I don’t expect your forgivenance. In fact, you’ll be much better off if you continue to hate me. I’ll let you kill me if it will help.”

Rusl stared at him for a moment, holding his gaze. To say he was terrified was an understatement. His stomach twisted with fear; fear of losing his son. Fear of losing Dorian. And yet, fear that he was being played. He desperately wanted his friend back. Without Dorian, he felt more alone than ever. Dorian had been a constant in his life, at his side, for decades. No matter what, he was always the person he turned to in times of need. He trusted Dorian, with his life, with the life of his children.

Maybe he was desperate not to lose that. Or maybe it was his trust in Dorian that won over all his other instincts. But he didn’t want to lose him. He couldn’t lose him. Dorian, Link, Aryll - they were all he had left in his life.

He pulled his gaze away. “You’re just lucky Link survived,” Rusl muttered. “Or I would kill you.”

“I know.”

Rusl met his gaze again. “I… don’t hate you. I’d be lost without you, D.” His brows furrowed. “Tell me the truth. What’s going on with Kohga? Are you in trouble?”

“No,” Dorian said quickly. 

Rusl was unconvinced, however. His gaze narrowed on Dorian. “You’re not planning something stupid, are you?”

“What, like you?” Dorian grinned, but his smile quickly disappeared with Rusl’s hard gaze. He hesitated. “I was ready to do whatever I had to do,” he said simply.

“You’re no good to me dead,” Rusl muttered. “What happens now?”

“Ganondorf had more strength than I realized,” he admitted. “More powerful than even Kohga realized. What I told you before is true. Kohga had planned to infiltrate the city to provide Ganondorf with a stronger army. By keeping the portals open, Kohga thought it would have been enough in case he couldn’t find the power to lift the ward. Link and Zelda may have closed the portal, but it didn’t matter. Ganondorf exceeded Kohga’s expectations. Still, he had planned for Ganondorf’s defeat as well, and he is now focusing his efforts on destroying Hyrule himself and bringing back Demise.”

Rusl’s forehead creased as Dorian spoke. “How?” he asked simply.

“He’s assembling an army for himself,” Dorian explained. “He’s bringing back the dead.”

Rusl stared at him blankly. “The  _ dead?” _

“There’s more,” Dorian started. “He’s working on something else. A dark magic.” He hesitated. “He intends to corrupt the power of the Triforce and turn it against Hyrule.”

“How?” Rusl asked fiercely. 

Dorian shook his head. “I don’t know,” he admitted. His brows knit together. “It is imperative that neither you nor Link step out of the ward,” he said. “This war has only just begun.”


	49. Chapter 49

It had been a few days since they returned home, and life seemed as close to normal as possible for the people of the city, despite the attack they had endured. Link had been out most of the day, taking the Master Sword with him to return it. And Rusl and Aryll were happily stuffing their faces with pizza when he got home that evening. Link sat himself at the table with a heavy sigh and reached across to snag his own slice.   


“Did they have pizza in the olden days?” Aryll asked with a mouthful of pizza.   


“The olden days?” Rusl repeated.   


“Yeah. Like. Do you think Hylia liked pizza?”   


“I don’t think they had pizza, Ary,” Link said.   


Aryll frowned. “Those poor people.” She shrugged and took another bite of her slice. “So, tomorrow,” she continued, changing the subject. “We’re gonna get a puppy, right?”   


“I don’t think so,” Rusl said.   


“But you said if we won we could get a puppy!”   


“In my defense,” Rusl said. “I was fairly sure we would lose.” He grinned at Link.   


“Ha. Ha,” Link said sarcastically.   


“Well,” Aryll said. “We win. And I get a puppy.”   


Rusl put his chin in his hand and sighed. “We’ll see.”   


“When I’m a Mom, I’m gonna get all the puppies and do what I say!”   


Rusl laughed sharply. “We’ll see about that.”   


“Yeah huh!”   


“That’s the best part of being a parent,” he said. “You get to be the biggest hypocrite you want, and your best excuse is ‘because I said so.’”   


“You say that all the time, Daddy.”   


His grin widened. “It’s a wonderful world, Ary. Someday you’ll appreciate it.”   


Aryll turned a helpless gaze to Link, and her brother simply shrugged.   


“Why do you bother, Ary?” he said. “You’re old enough to know by now.”   


“I’m six!”   


“When I was your age,” Rusl said, “I had to walk -”   


“Uphill, both ways, in the snow,” Link said dryly.   


Aryll gasped at Link. “You’re turning into him!”   


“No way.” Link shook his head. “I have a better excuse than that.”   


“What, saving the world?” Rusl said. “That won’t get old fast.”   


“I’m milking that one forever.”   


“Does that mean you and Mipha are gonna have babies?” Aryll asked.   


Rusl snorted and Link choked on his pizza.   


“Hylia, I hope not,” Rusl said. “Do you really think he could keep a damn kid alive?”   


“He could make them peanut butter and banana sandwiches!”   


Rusl nodded. “Ah, yes, a key category in the food pyramid, with all the nutrients a growing child needs.”   


“Don’t you have to go to bed or something?” Link said to his sister.   


Aryll shook her head. “No! It’s summer! I get to stay up all night!”   


“Go to bed, Ary,”  Rusl said.   


Aryll frowned. “Do I gotta?”   


“Yes,” they said in unison.   


Aryll turned her gaze to each of them, then sighed. “Alright,” she said as she slid off the chair. “But only because I’m gonna build a fort in Link’s room and play his video games.”   


“Have fun,” Rusl said as Aryll skipped out of the room.   


Link listened as her feet hurried up the stairs and waited for the faint sound of a closing door before he spoke. “So,” he started, taking another slice of pizza. “What’s the deal with Dorian?”   


Rusl met his son’s gaze, his brows furrowed.   


“Come on,” Link said. “Don’t do this shit. Everyone told me what happened.”   


Rusl still did not answer his son. He picked at his pizza for a moment.   


“Is Dorian working with the Yiga Clan?” Link pressed, his gaze narrowed on his father. “Is he going to fuck up everything we’ve done to stop Ganondorf?”   


Rusl met his son’s gaze once more, but said nothing.

Link got to his feet angrily. “Stop hiding things from me!”   


Rusl smiled and returned to his pizza. “Your job is done. There’s nothing more you need to worry about.”   


“There is if the Yiga Clan is going to undo everything we’ve done,” Link sneered. “I’m not doing this again.”   


Rusl’s smile disappeared. He regarded his son once more. “I won’t let you do it again,” he said softly. He took a bite of his pizza. “Stop worrying. You’ve done your part. Leave the rest up to us.”   


Link hesitated. “What about Dorian?”   


Rusl leaned back in the chair and met his son’s gaze. “Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t concern you.”   


Admittedly, Link was not happy with this answer, but he trusted his father. “I thought you were friends.”   


“It’s complicated.”   


“Is that what your Facebook status says?” Link grinned.   


Rusl smiled and got to his feet. “Promise me you’ll drop it,” he said fiercely.   


Link hesitated, then nodded. “Fine,” he said. “But I can’t promise Revali will, or anyone else.”   


Rusl considered this with a shrug. “Convince them. I don’t need any more trouble than I already have.”   


Link frowned. “I don’t like this.”   


“I know.” Rusl sighed. He patted his son’s shoulder as he left the kitchen without another word.

He hadn’t heard from Dorian since he saw him at the hospital. Rusl trotted to his room, pulling out his phone to dial his number as he did so. He glanced quickly over his shoulder, checking to see if Link had followed, but there was no sign, and he slipped into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

“Yeah?” Dorian answered.

Rusl hesitated. “Can you talk?”

“Maybe,” Dorian started. “Depends on what it’s about.”

“You know what it’s about.”

The line was quiet for a moment. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“D,” Rusl pressed.

His voice hardened. “You know you cannot step out of the city,” he reminded him. “That’s exactly what they want.”

“I know,” Rusl said through his teeth. “But I’m not going to sit here and do nothing. They need to be dealt with.”

“What do you think we’re trying to do?”

“Link knows something’s up,” he said. “I’m doing everything I can to keep him out of this, but it won’t be enough if you don’t get your shit together.”

“Rusl,” Dorian warned him. “Stay out of this.”

“You need me,” Rusl said.

“I really don’t.”

“What’s your plan, Dorian?” he hissed. “If what you said is true, then you’re useless to Kohga, now. He doesn’t need you in the city anymore. He has a plan. And if I stay and hide in the city, it will only give him a chance to get stronger and infiltrate the city himself, and there will be nothing you can do to stop him.”

“And what do you think you can do about it?” Dorian snapped.

“I can do what you can’t do,” he said. “I may not be able to kill him, but I can get in there and fuck his day up. Destroy everything he’s been working on.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Dorian sneered. “It won’t be that easy.”

“Well, that’s not your call, is it?”

“Rusl, please -”

“I’m involved whether you like it or not,” he said. “If I can do something, I’m going to do something. You can’t stop me.”

Dorian sighed. “I really, really hate you.”

Rusl smiled. “I know.”

“What do I have to do to convince you to stay out of this?”

“There’s nothing you could do or say, D. You should know that.”

“And you should know I’ve never stopped you before,” he said, his voice hard.

“Because I wear you down.”

“Rusl.” His voice was a deep growl. “If you step a single fucking toe out of this city, my promise to you is off. Do you understand?”

Rusl hesitated. His brow furrowed. “I don’t need your promises,” he said.

“Do you trust me?”

Rusl paused. “Yes.”

Dorain’s voice softened. “Please. I’m begging you.”

Rusl blinked in the darkness of his room. He could hear the desperation in Dorian’s voice. Every fiber in his body hated what Dorian was asking of him, and while he wasn’t about to drop it, he didn’t bother to push it further with him in that moment. He would talk to Impa, certain that she would be able to provide an unbiased opinion on the situation. He wasn’t going to stand by and do nothing. But Dorian was growing upset with him, and he had never seen Dorian act that way toward him before.

Rusl sighed. “Alright,” he said softly. “For fuck’s sake, D.”

“I’m doing everything I can.”

“I know.”

“I can’t risk your life like that again.”

His life. It was only a matter of time before it would come to an end. Rusl was aware of that now more than ever, and he could only guess that the thought had crossed Dorian’s mind as well.

“You can’t protect me forever,” Rusl said softly.

The line was quiet for a moment. “Maybe not,” Dorian said, “but I’ll die trying.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Rusl hissed. “You don’t get to make that decision.”

“You don’t get to act recklessly and throw your life away,” Dorian snapped.

“Alright,” he growled. “D. You win. Okay?”

Dorian wasn’t convinced, but he said nothing more except “I’ll be in touch.” And the call ended.


	50. Chapter 50

Rusl didn’t sleep that night. For one, his mind was crowded with his thoughts, unable to sort through them all. He repeated his conversation over with Dorian in his mind. He thought about what Dorian had told him about Kohga and the Yiga Clan. And he fretted with how much longer he would have with his children.

Not only that, but he was occupied with his daughter, comforting her when she came into his room with tears in her eyes. He couldn’t quite make out what she said as she sobbed, but he was sure she was frightened from all that had occurred over the last few days, and even the last few months. Her brother had suddenly become a large absence in her life as he was off saving Hyrule, and when he did make an appearance, it was clear that he was not okay, and Aryll couldn’t understand why.

Eventually, she fell asleep against her father, comforted by his presence, and Rusl stared at the ceiling as he absentmindedly ran his hand through her hair. After a moment, he noticed movement at the corner of his eye, and he looked over at his son as he stood in the doorway. He offered him a tired smile.

“Another nightmare?” Link asked with a frown.

Rusl moved his hand through Aryll’s hair as she slept and sighed softly. “I guess so.”

Link moved into the room and dropped onto the bed beside his father with a heavy sigh.

“You know,” Rusl said, turning his gaze to the ceiling. “If I wanted to share my bed, I’d get a dog.”

“You chose to have kids instead.”

“A dog would have been easier,” Rusl confirmed with a nod. He turned to Link. “Are there monsters under your bed, too?”

“I kill monsters.”

Rusl smiled. “Agree to disagree.”

Link met his gaze, his brows furrowed.

Rusl sighed. “Why do you always look at me like that?”

“Because I know you’re up to something.”

Rusl turned his gaze to the ceiling. “And what if I am?”

Link sat up, his gaze fierce. “I want to know.”

“You know that’s not going to happen.”

“Don’t you think after everything I’ve done, I deserve the truth?”

He glanced at his son. “I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

Rusl hesitated. He searched his son’s eyes, then turned his gaze back to the ceiling. “When I was nine, I was almost beaten to death. For being Hylian.” His brows furrowed. “My whole life, people treated me like I was a monster. And I believed them. I didn’t know anything about myself or who I was. I didn’t think I had anything to live for. I thought I was just meant to die.” He paused for a moment. “As I got older, I had these dreams. They were always the same kind of dreams, with a voice I couldn’t understand. Until I started to listen. And I saw my entire future. I saw you. I knew everything; that you were Hylia’s Chosen Hero. That you were destined to save the world. And for whatever reason, I was a part of that destiny. I wanted no part of that. I desperately tried to run from that.” He sighed. “And then you were born. And nothing else mattered. I didn’t care who you were destined to be. I wanted to protect you from that life. I wanted to protect you from ever feeling the way I felt. I wanted to shelter you from the hatred in the world. And most of all, I swore that I would do whatever I had to do to keep you safe, no matter the cost.” He turned his gaze back to Link; his face had softened by this point. 

“Please trust me,” Rusl continued. “Stay out of this. I don’t like lying to you, but you can’t get involved.” He hesitated. “You changed my life. You gave me something to live for. I can’t lose you.”

Link’s brows furrowed again as he held his gaze on Rusl. After a moment, he fell back against the bed with a sigh and turned his gaze to the ceiling. “Okay,” he said softly. “Just promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t get yourself killed or anything.” He hesitated. “We need you, too.”

Rusl frowned and looked up at the ceiling, too. He closed his eyes after a moment and continued to run his hand through Aryll’s hair. He had to force the words out, knowing all too well it would be a broken promise. “I promise.”

 

*****

 

It seemed he had just fallen asleep when he was rudely awoken. Rusl groaned and turned over. His eyes opened slowly, and he peered angrily at the phone vibrating noisily on the nightstand. As his tired vision focused, he recognized Dorian’s name on the screen, and he quickly answered it. “Yeah?” He turned his gaze to his sleeping children as Dorian spoke.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Rusl hesitated for a moment. Had Dorian finally come around to letting him help? He moved his gaze to Link, studying him for a moment. He was sure Link was awake and listening, though his eyes remained close and his breathing steady. “Yes.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“No.”

The line was quiet for a moment. “I’ll give you as much time as I can.”

Rusl turned his gaze to the floor. “I know.” He hesitated. “Where are you?”

“At the shrine.”

“I’ll be right there.” He ended the call, then moved across the room to his closet. He holstered his weapon, threw on a jacket, and turned briefly to his sleeping children one more time before leaving them alone.

Though dawn wasn’t far off, the sky was still dark, the air cool, and the city slept peacefully as he drove through the quiet streets toward the shrine. Impa and Dorian were outside when he pulled up, seemingly waiting for him, and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he approached them.

“Do you people have any sense of time?” he said to them.

“Time is merely a nuisance of the mortal,” Impa said sourly. 

“Well, sure, when you put it that way.”

“Listen to me closely, Rusl,” she said, her gaze narrowing on him. “I’m sick of the two of you bickering like fucking girls.”

“Did you drag my ass out here to ground me?”

“Silence,” she hissed. “I’m in no mood for your shit.”

Rusl frowned. He turned his gaze to Dorian. “Why did you have to tattle?”

“You’re here because I need you, Rusl,” Impa started. “Would you like me to change my mind?”

“Do you have some kind of plan?”

“Dorian will be full time with the Yiga Clan,” Impa explained. “We cannot afford to have him in the city. I need his eyes on Kohga at all times. That means I’ll need someone here in the city to be my right hand man.”

“I’m no one’s right hand man,” Rusl said.

“He’s his own right hand man,” Dorian said with a grin.

“Who needs a woman when I have Jill?” Rusl held up his right hand, wiggled his fingers, and Dorian snorted.

“I hate men,” Impa said with a heavy sigh. “You’re a child.”

“What hell’s mission are you sending me on, then?” Rusl asked.

“Nothing right now,” Impa said. “But don’t get comfortable. We have a lot on our plate as it is.” She hesitated. “I don’t know what the future has in store for Hyrule,” she said softly. “But we must be proactive. Robbie and Purah are doing everything they can to give us our best defenses, including uncovering the Divine Beasts.”

“Divine Beasts?” Rusl raised a brow.

“Ancient Sheikah technology that was used thousands of years ago,” she said. “So far, only two of the four have been uncovered. I had hoped to have them at our defense for Ganondorf. In any case, they should help in our war with the Yiga Clan. If we can destroy their base, we will give ourselves an advantage.”

“The Divine Beasts cannot be activated without the Sheikah Slate,” Dorian continued for her. “The location of it remains unknown.”

“I suppose you’ll want me to help find it?”

“In time,” Impa said. “I am waiting for further intel from Purah. She has studied the two Divine Beasts that have been found at length. She’ll be able to tell us more soon. And hopefully she will have an idea as to the location of the slate, or even the other two Divine Beasts.” She met Rusl’s gaze, her brows furrowed. “I don’t need to remind you that the Yiga Clan are hunting you,” she said. “I did not make the decision to send you out there lightly. But Dorian believes you are our best option. And given your power, I have no doubt you’ll be able to defend yourself.”

Rusl shot a glance at Dorian. Just a few hours ago, he was dead set on sending Rusl outside of the city. “Of course he does.” Rus’s gaze narrowed on him. “He’s just begging for the day Kohga gets his hands on me.”

Dorian moved his gaze to the ground.

Rusl sighed. “So, I have permission to do what I want, then?”

Impa’s gaze narrowed on him. “Please be reasonable,” she said. “You of all people know the position Hylians are in. Do not forget that your actions may come with consequences. And the Yiga will stop at nothing to get their hands on you.”

“Got it,” Rusl said. “Be smart and don’t give the humans reason to hate us even more.” He shrugged. “Because I’m not fighting to keep their damn asses alive.”

Impa smiled. “Welcome back, Rusl.”

Rusl winked at her. Impa waved a hand at them, dismissing them, and she made her way back inside the shrine. Dorian remained outside with Rusl and silence hung between them for a moment.

“I guess I wore you down?” Rusl said.

“I thought it would be smarter to give you permission and know where you are than to have you take off behind my back and put yourself in a dangerous situation.”

Rusl smiled. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow night.”

Rusl nodded. “Guess this is where we part ways, then.”

Dorian met his gaze. “Please -”

“Yeah, yeah. Stay alive. I got this. I don’t need you to babysit me anymore. Besides.” He hesitated. “You need to stay alive, too.”

Dorian’s gaze softened. “I will.”

“Okay,” Rusl said with a nod. “Good.”

“Are we okay?”

Rusl smiled. “Yeah. We’re good.” He shrugged. “Because I will kill you myself if we’re not.”

“As if you stand a chance against me,” Dorian said.

“Big talk,” Rusl started. “I admit, you’ve got the tough guy thing going for ya, but that’s just to cover up the fact that for the first time in your life, I’m stronger than you are.”

“You think so,” Dorian muttered.

“Don’t believe it?” He grinned. “A wager, then? Whoever kills Kohga.”

“You underestimate his power.”

Rusl’s grin widened. “You underestimate me.”

Dorian frowned. “I know what you’re capable of,” he said. “That’s what scares me.”

“I promised you I’d stay alive, didn’t I?”

But Dorian seemed unconvinced. He pulled his gaze away.

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “And you promised, too.”

“Yes,” Dorian said softly. “But, just in case -”

“No,” Rusl said fiercely. “There’s no just in case. We’re getting out of this alive. Me and you. Got it?”

Dorian met his gaze. He forced a smile. He tried to remind himself that they had always gotten out alive. Still, he was terrified. “Yeah.”

Rusl pulled Dorian toward him and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Dorian hug him back, and he closed his eyes, sighing lightly. After a moment, he pulled away and moved back to his car. “See ya later, brother.”


	51. Chapter 51

It was late in the morning when Rusl returned home, his mind full of worry. His missions would take him away from his children, likely for long periods of time. And though he was sure they would be safe, he knew he would be thrust into more danger than he had ever been in before. He didn’t worry for his own life, but he worried for his son’s, and what reckless move he would pull if he ever found out the truth. He couldn’t let that happen.

And he worried for Dorian. He had become so deeply involved with the Yiga Clan over the years that it seemed the only way for him to get out alive would be with Kohga’s defeat. But in doing so likely meant that Rusl’s life would be sacrificed. There was no doubt in his mind that he would do that for Dorian, just as he would for his children. But he knew Dorian would not make that easy on him.

Rusl had wandered upstairs into his bedroom, realizing only as he made his way up the stairs that his children were not in sight. He heard them talking, however, and when he turned the corner into his room, he saw them sitting on his bed. Aryll had his old guitar in her hands, and Link was trying to show her how to hold it properly.

Link looked up as Rusl stood in the doorway. His gaze narrowed on him suspiciously, but he didn’t press him for information. Rusl held his gaze on him for a moment before turning his attention to his daughter. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Link’s teaching me how to play!” Aryll said excitedly.

Rusl scoffed. “Link doesn’t even know how to play.”

“I know what a G cord is,” he argued.

Rusl crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. “Ladies love a guitar player, you know,” he said with a grin. “Why couldn’t you pick that up instead of hero work?”

“Jokes on you,” Link said. “Heroes get way more action.”

Rusl’s nose wrinkled. “I don’t see it.”

“Some girls took pictures with him and got his autograph,” Aryll said in a disinterested tone.

Link grinned proudly, but Rusl shook his head.

“What about Mipha?”

“Link and Mipha are gonna get married,” Aryll added helpfully.

Link elbowed her sharply and she yelped.

“Link!” she shouted at him. “You’re a dumbass!”

“Aryll,” Rusl and Link scolded her in unison.

Aryll crossed her arms and stood on the bed. “But it’s true!”

“That doesn’t mean you can say it,” Rusl said with a grin.

“Daddy,” Aryll whined.

“Link, you’re a dumbass.”

Aryll grinned and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Link sighed and rolled his eyes. He got to his feet.

“I saved the world,” he muttered. “Why do I still get treated this way?”

“Can’t let it get to your head,” Rusl said.

Link pushed passed him, ignoring his comment and stepped out into the hall.

“Daddy,” Aryll started, sitting back on the bed and holding the guitar in her lap. “Will you play my song?”

Rusl moved into the room and sat next to his daughter. “Alright,” he said. “But only if you sing.”

Link looked over his shoulder as his father began to play. Aryll watched curiously as his fingers moved over the strings. She looked up at him and grinned, then began to sing. Rusl met his gaze briefly, but Link was frowning deeply.

Rusl knew his son was suspicious of him. He knew that Link knew that he was up to something. And Link knew that pressing him for information would be a useless endeavor. Rusl was determined to keep him out of it all. Link, on the other hand, was determined to be a part of it. To do what only he could do to keep his family and friends safe. Rusl wanted to be proud of him for his virtues, and though he was, he also pitied his son. Such a burden that had been placed on his shoulders. A burden Rusl never wanted for him. And in the end, the success of his son, and his son’s life, relied on Rusl’s imminent death. Without the full power of the Triforce, Link would not be able to stand up against Kohga. Link was oblivious to this truth, and Rusl intended to keep it that way, positive that if he knew, he would do everything in his power to try to change Rusl’s fate. In doing so, it would only cost his son his life, and Hyrule, in turn, would fall. Everything they had done would have been for nothing. And Rusl was not about to let that happen.

Link’s forehead creased with worry as he watched his father. The pain and guilt flashed across his face for a brief moment before Rusl pulled his gaze away, turning his attention to Aryll and singing along with her. At the corner of his vision, he saw Link turn away from them, turning around the corner to make his way downstairs. 

When the song finished, Rusl stopped strumming and moved his fingers through Aryll’s hair. She smiled up at him, then scooted closer to lean against him. She took the guitar from him and plucked at the strings.

“Will you teach me to play?” she asked. “You’re better than Link.”

Rusl smiled. “It’s pretty hard,” he said. “You’ll have to practice lots.”

Aryll met his gaze. “I will!”

“Alright,” he said. He positioned her hands on the instrument for her, then showed her how to strum. When the sound came out, she grinned excitedly.

“I’m going to practice a lot,” she said. “And when I get good, I’ll show you!”

“Promise?”

She nodded. “Promise!”

“Good.” Rusl stood. “You keep practicing that.” He watched Aryll busy herself with the guitar for a moment, then slipped out of his room. He made his way downstairs in hopes of catching Link, and to his relief, his son was sprawled out on the couch, holding his phone over his face as he texted.

Rusl hesitated, standing in the doorway until Link spoke.

“Do you think putting Hero of Hyrule on my applications and resumes will be enough to get me out of here?”

“I’m hoping,” Rusl said. “You don’t have much else going for you.”

Link frowned. “Thanks for the support.”

“Since when do you care about anything?”

Link blew his hair out of his face. “I don’t.” He hesitated, then let his arms drop as he stared at the ceiling. “I dunno,” he said. “Everyone else is doing something. I look like a loser if I don’t.”

“You’ve always been a loser.”

Link sat up to glare at him. “Why are you an ass all the time?”

“Are you going to cry about it?”

Link groaned and dropped back against the couch. “Some people have normal parents,” he said. “Parents that support them and aren’t assholes.”

“Too bad you don’t know what that’s like.”

Link sighed loudly.

Rusl stepped into the living room and leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. “So, what? Are you applying to college?”

“Eh.” Link blinked at the ceiling. “What else am I supposed to do?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.” He paused. “I’m not good at anything.”

“That’s not true,” Rusl started. “You’re good at being a pain in the ass.”

Link’s lips twisted to the side. “I’m good with a sword.”

“That’s debatable.”

Link frowned. “Maybe I could join the army like you did.”

“You could barely handle a sword. You think you could handle a gun?”

“A gun’s gotta be easier than a sword,” Link pointed out.

“And easier to accidentally shoot yourself with.”

Link rolled his eyes. He tilted his head back to meet Rusl’s gaze. “You did it. How hard can it be?”

“I made some stupid mistakes,” Rusl said.

“You never talk about it.”

Rusl hesitated. He pushed himself off the wall and turned away from his son. “There’s nothing to talk about,” he said as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Are you staying?”

Rusl occupied himself in the fridge for a moment, taking out a beer and popping it open. He then turned back toward Link, meeting his gaze.

“I don’t know,” he said. “If they need me. Maybe.”

Link’s gaze narrowed on him. “What could they need?”

Rusl’s lips pressed together. “I dunno,” he said with a shrug. He pulled his gaze away. “Probably nothing.”

“Then I guess they don’t need you.”

“They won’t need you, either.”

Link held his gaze on Rusl for a moment, then turned his gaze back to the ceiling. He picked up his phone and began to text.

Rusl knew Link was skeptical of him, but his son didn’t push the matter further. Rusl would tell him in time, when there was something to tell, but for now, he didn’t want him to worry.

 


	52. Chapter 52

The months went on without much trouble. By some miracle, Link made it through his senior year of high school, and to Rusl’s surprise, he even got accepted into the community college in the city. He supposed he couldn’t give his son too much of a hard time; he was the hero of Hyrule, after all. And the fact that he bothered to look into colleges came as a surprise to Rusl. In truth, he didn’t care what his son wanted to do with his life, as long as it meant he was happy, alive, and certainly not living with his father until he was in his forties.

  
As if he Rusl expected to even live that long in the first place.

  
And though his communication with Dorian had almost completely disappeared, he knew he was working day and night to keep tabs on Kohga and provide all the intel he could to Impa.

Admittedly, he had grown anxious with how quiet things have been, though he was beyond grateful for the time he had with his children. So when the call from Impa finally came, he was torn, sick with the idea that he may have to leave his children behind, for who knew how long, and yet anxious to get out into the world once more, learning all he could about the Yiga Clan, and fighting to give his children the chance to live in a world at peace.

  
He stood in front of Impa as she waved herself with a manilla folder. Her brows were knit together in annoyance as she grumbled angrily about the heat.

  
“It is summer,” Rusl reminded her, grinning.

  
“I know that,” she snapped at him. “But for the love of Hylia, why does the AC need to cut out now of all days?”

  
“It’s like you’re stuck in the middle of the Gerudo Desert,” Rusl said dryly. “Too bad no one knows what that’s like.” His brows raised. “Oh. Maybe D does.”

  
“I’ll kill you,” she hissed.

  
Rusl frowned. “That won’t make it any cooler out.”

  
“But then I won’t have to listen to your stupid shit.”

  
“Touche.” He offered her a smile. “So? What’s going on?”

  
Impa leaned back to sit against her desk, still fanning herself with whatever she could find. “I’ve got a job for you.” She hesitated and met his gaze. “It’s dangerous. It will take you out of the city and across Hyrule for a long time. Are you up for that?”

  
“I’m a walking target,” he reminded her.  
Impa pulled her gaze away and sighed. “I know. But I’m running out of resources. And I trust you will do whatever you have to do to stay alive and out of Kohga’s hands.” She glanced at him. “Cado will be with you,” she added. “And as many of my men as I can give you.”

  
“Sounds like I don’t have much of a choice.”

  
“You do,” she said. “If you would rather stay here in the safety of the city with your children, I would understand.”

  
“Trying to convince me to stay?”

  
Impa pulled her gaze away. “The choice is yours,” she said. She stopped fanning herself. “I need your help. But it is risky.”

  
“What am I doing?”

  
“Purah found the Sheikah Slate,” Impa informed him. “And Robbie has found another Divine Beast. He and his men are working on recovering it, and with the slate, Purah will restore them. You should know that Dorian has made Kohga aware of this, and Kohga plans to take the slate from Purah.”

  
“You want me to stop him?”

  
Impa shook her head. She turned her gaze to the floor. “Let the Yiga Clan take it,” she said.

  
“They’ll kill -”

  
“They won’t kill her,” Impa snapped at him.

  
Rusl’s gaze narrowed on her, but Impa continued.

  
“The slate won’t respond to them,” Impa said. “Purah has made sure of that. They won’t be able to do anything with it.” She met his gaze. “Kohga will realize this, and he will give it to Dorian to bring back to us with the hope that we will activate the Divine Beasts for them.”

  
“Wasn’t that the plan?” Rusl said between his teeth.

  
“Yes and no,” Impa said. “A back up plan, really.”

  
Rusl’s forehead creased as he started to put the pieces together. “A back up plan?”

  
“If Dorian’s intel is true, then with all Kohga has been working on, he will likely be able to gain control of the Divine Beasts and turn them against us.”

  
“The Divine Beasts are a backup,” Rusl started, “for… what? For when Link fails?” His nostrils flared. “You’re going to send him to his death?”

  
“Our war with the Yiga Clan can only go one of two ways,” Impa said sternly. “If you die, Link will have the power to stop Kohga. However, if you stay alive, Link will not be able to stop him, and we must rely on the Divine Beasts to aid us.”

  
His teeth grit together. “It seems to me this is a lose-lose situation. You’re trying too hard to make sure everyone gets out alive. That will be what destroys Hyrule.”

  
“As prepared as you are to meet your fate,” Impa hissed, “we are not. I will not sacrifice -”

  
“War is nothing but sacrifice, Impa,” Rusl snapped at her. “You of all people should know that.”

  
Impa stared at him, her expression softening. She pulled her gaze away. “I am prepared for every possible outcome,” she said softly. “I am prepared to sacrifice only when necessary, and save those who deserve life.”

  
Rusl’s jaw clenched. “What the hell do you want from me?”

  
“I want you to help find the last Divine Beast,” Impa said, her voice strong and steady. “Robbie has sent Koko and Cottla to Tabantha to find it. You and Cado will assist them. Once found, report back to Robbie and Purah; they will take care of the rest."

“That’s it?”

  
“That’s it.”

  
“I really don’t think you need me for something as simple as that.”

  
Impa held her gaze on him. “The truth is,” she started, “the Yiga Clan is getting stronger every day. Kohga’s power has far surpassed even Dorian’s power, and soon it will surpass my own. They will become unstoppable.” She pulled her gaze away. “Link will not be able to stop them, and I am unwilling to let you sacrifice yourself so that he can.”

  
“You are putting Hyrule in a far more dangerous situation,” Rusl said fiercely. “Activating those Divine Beasts will leave them open to be turned against us. You said so yourself.”

  
“I have a few other cards I can play,” Impa said. “I haven’t played my best hand, yet.”

  
“What could you possibly be saving?” Rusl hissed. “Link is the only one that can stop Kohga.”

  
Impa met his gaze. “Tell me, Rusl.” She paused. “Do you think your role in all this is as simple as bringing the Chosen Hero into this world?”

  
Rusl’s gaze softened. He stared blankly at her for a moment. Then his brows furrowed furiously. “What are you saying?”

  
“Chosen Heroes are only meant to seal the darkness. They are Hylia’s only means to preserving Hyrule from a curse doomed to repeat itself for all eternity. But they are not all who sacrifice to keep this world at peace. History is full of those who have gone unrecognized - who have given their all to help the heroes succeed. Without them, Hyrule would have been lost centuries ago. Princesses and Light Spirits, Sages and Champions. All who have equally earned the title of Hero.” She paused to let this sink in. “Don’t you see, Rusl? You are not merely a tool of Hylia’s own game. You have so much more purpose than you realize. Without you, Link and Zelda would have never succeeded. Hyrule would have been lost long before Ganondorf’s revival.”

  
Rusl hesitated. “You’re talking out of your ass,” he hissed.

  
Impa smiled. “I see the strength of your power. It will surpass even my own. You may think it is your job to die, but I can assure you that you are meant to live. You are meant for more.”

*****

Rusl was leaning against his car with a beer in hand when Aryll and Link came home, though he hardly drank from it. His mind was preoccupied with Impa’s words. She was insistent on remaining cryptic. Perhaps she didn’t know as much as she lead on. Still, he knew the old Sheikah knew close to everything about everything. Surely she wasn’t just caressing his ego. But he couldn’t possibly wrap his mind around her words, and he was so lost in trying to decipher them that he didn’t even notice his children’s arrival until Aryll skipped down the driveway toward him and climbed onto the trunk of the car.

  
Rusl turned to her, relieved for the distraction, and smiled. “And where have you guys been all day?” Rusl inquired.

  
“We got ice cream and went to the park and Urbosa braided my hair.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder to show her father. “And Riju and I went to the arcade and Link got kicked out and Mipha bought me a new shirt, look!” She spread her arms open so her father could see her shirt, and she grinned. “My other shirt got dirty.”

  
“You owe Mipha a hundred rupees,” Link said with a grin.

  
“For fucking what?”

  
“Because,” Aryll started. “Mipha says you’re too stupid to take care of me and she’s gonna start charging you.”

  
“You know,” Rusl said. “It was Link’s turn to take care of you today. That’s why I stuck you with him.”

  
“Well, you know how good Link is at that,” Aryll said, rolling her eyes. “Link said he took care of me enough and he’s done.” She crossed her arms and pouted.

  
Rusl frowned. “He doesn’t mean that.”

  
“I kinda do,” Link said.

  
Aryll slid off the car. “I don’t need you guys,” she said, stomping her foot. “I can take care of myself, yanno!”

  
Rusl smiled. “I know you can. But the government wouldn’t be happy with me if I let you do that.”

  
“I’ll talk to Zelda,” she said, straightening. “Zelda is my friend.” She perked up suddenly, growing excited. “Can I live with Zelda?”

  
“Live in a really cool, big palace with a princess, or get stuck here with Link and I.” Rusl pretended to think about her options for a moment. “Well, I think it’s a no brainer.”

  
“So I can?”

  
“Stay here with us?” Rusl grinned.

  
“Dad!”

  
“You would rather live with Princess Zelda than with me and Link?”

  
“No offense,” she said in her childish tone, “but you guys are lame.”

  
“I thought heroes were cool,” Link muttered.

  
“Come on,” Rusl whined playfully. “I’ll let you have all the peanut butter and banana sandwiches you want.”

  
“I dunno,” Aryll said slowly. “I’ll think about it.”

  
“Why don’t you think about it while you get ready for bed?”

  
Aryll frowned. “I don’t wanna go to bed!” Despite this, she yawned.

  
Rusl smiled. “Okay,” he started. “But you can at least go get dressed so you don’t ruin your nice, new shirt when we eat ice cream.”

  
“Yes!” She thrust a fist in the air, then turned to hurry inside of the house.

  
When the door closed, Rusl turned his attention to Link. He reached behind him to hand him a beer, and Link frowned.

  
“You’re a really terrible father, you know,” he said. “I’m not even twenty.”

  
Rusl shrugged. “Fine. Don’t take it.”

  
Link moved to his side, taking the can from him with a smirk. He pushed himself onto the trunk of the car. He frowned, his gaze turning to the beer as he opened it. “You only let me drink when you want to talk.”

  
“I want to talk,” Rusl confirmed.

  
“I know.” Link hesitated. He turned his gaze to the sky as a meteor graced the world with its presence. “How long will you be gone?”

  
Rusl sighed. “I don’t know,” he admitted regretfully.

  
“And you’re not going to tell me anything.”

  
“Right.”

  
“So, I’m stuck taking care of Aryll some more.”

Rusl smiled apologetically to him.

  
“You know,” Link started. “You can’t keep pawning her off on me. That’s not what I’m for.”

  
“That’s exactly what the oldest child is for.”

  
“I’ve been more of a father to her than you have.”

  
Rusl frowned. “Guess I owe ya, then.”

  
“Yeah, kinda.” Link sighed. “Whatever,” he said. “I don’t mind. I just gotta give you shit.”

  
“I know.” He turned his gaze to him. “I guess I’ve never really thanked you for everything. For taking care of her when I couldn’t. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

  
“Yeah, whatever.”

  
Rusl smiled.

  
“When are you leaving?”

  
“The end of the week.”

  
Link nodded once. “Alright.”

  
“I’ll call when I can.”

  
“Sure.”

  
“Don’t let her eat junk.”

  
Link smiled. “Like peanut butter and banana sandwiches?” He met Rusl’s gaze.

  
“I’ve failed terribly with you,” Rusl said. “But she can probably still be saved. Try to get her to eat those things… I think they’re called vegetables.”

  
Link laughed lightly. “Yeah, I think that sounds right.”

  
Rusl pushed himself offthe car and finished his beer.

“Are you ever going to tell me the truth?” Link asked quietly.

  
Rusl met his gaze and smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “Someday. I promise.” Someday he would be gone. Someday Hyrule would be at peace again. And someday, Link would learn the truth. Someday.

  
Link frowned. “Someday?”

  
Rusl hesitated. “Link,” he started. “Whatever happens… Promise me you won’t get involved.”

  
Link’s brows furrowed. “Dad.”

  
“Just promise,” Rusl hissed. “That’s all I ask. Stay out of this.”

  
Link hesitated, holding his gaze on his father. After a moment, he pulled his gaze away. “Alright,” he said softly. “I’m trusting you.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Link slid off the car onto his feet. He moved to his father and hugged him.  
Rusl wrapped his arms around his son. “Everything I do is for you and Aryll,” he said. Perhaps he was saying too much; he didn’t want to give Link any reason to get involved. But he didn’t care. He needed him to know that much.

  
“That’s what scares me,” Link said. “Someone told me I was as stupid as you.”

  
Rusl smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “That’s what scares me.”

  
The door opened and Aryll leaned out into the night. She watched as her father and brother pulled apart, and she grinned.

  
“I’m gonna eat all the ice cream,” she called to them. She held a spoon out before her and giggled.

  
“When do we introduce her to vegetables?” Link asked.

  
“I don’t know,” Rusl said. “But I think you need to do it slowly so the change in her diet doesn’t kill her.”

  
“Maybe we should consult with the vet,” Link said with a grin. “And take her to the groomers.”

  
“I can hear you, yanno!” Aryll shouted at them. “I’m not a dog!”

  
“Do you like going to the park?” Link asked.

  
“Yes,” Aryll answered slowly, her gaze narrowing on her brother.

  
“Do you like treats?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Link grinned. “Do you like belly rubs?”

  
“Link! Shut up!”

  
“Just to be sure,” Rusl started, “we should get her on a dewormer.”

  
“I hate you,” Aryll muttered. “I’m eating your ice cream.” She stuck her tongue out and ran back into the house.

  
Link’s shoulders slumped. “Don’t you dare.”

  
When she appeared in the doorway again, she had the open carton out, her tongue hovering over it.

  
Link shrugged. “Do it. I don’t care. I’m an adult. You’re a kid.”

  
Aryll licked the ice cream.

  
“Aryll!” Link chased her into the house.

  
Rusl followed his children inside, shaking his head. Though he knew he would have to leave them, he liked the idea that their safety - and the safety of Hyrule - wasn’t as dependant on his death as he once thought. It seemed his fate wasn’t written in stone afterall, and that was all he ever wanted.


	53. Chapter 53

“Is that it?” Cottla frowned. “What a piece of junk.”

Koko’s brows furrowed. “It is a bit… disappointing.”

Rusl folded his arms over his chest. “I thought you Sheikah were better than this?”

Cado leaned forward to peer at the device. “This isn’t it,” he said. “The other Divine Beasts are far superior to this.”

“Maybe Vah Medoh got the short end of the stick,” Cottla said with a grin.

“I thought for sure it would be the biggest one,” Koko said. “You know, the way Impa explained the old Champions and all.”

“Big machine, tiny dick,” Cottla confirmed with a nod. “Just like those douchebags in their lifted trucks.”

They had spent months searching every inch of the Tabantha region, and all they had to show for their search for the final Divine Beast was a helmet-like object in the shape of a mechanical bird’s head. Cottla picked it up and placed it on her head, then turned to face Rusl.

“Whadda ya think?”

“I think you look ridiculous,” Rusl said.

“It must be close by,” Cado said, turning his gaze to the horizon. Another storm was brewing around the mountains and the wind was starting to pick up.

“I’m getting real sick of this frozen wasteland,” Koko muttered. “We’ll freeze to death before we find it.”

“I wish we had the relief of freezing to death,” Cottla said. She spread her arms out to open the cloak around her. “Death would be far sweeter than this damn mission Impa sent us on.”

“You mean you aren’t having fun working with me?” Rusl said with a grin.

“It’s just not like it used to be,” Cottla said. “You know, when Dad was always giving you shit.”

“Remind me why you’re here instead of him?” Koko asked, her gaze narrowing on Rusl.

“Wow,” Rusl muttered. “I feel the love.”

“The three of you have been awfully secretive,” Cottla agreed with her sister.

“I think it’s all in your head,” Rusl said. 

“Dad being gone for this long is all in my head?” Cottla frowned. “We hardly hear from him.”

“You know his work is classified,” Cado said. “Even I don’t know what Impa has him doing.”

Koko held her hard gaze on Rusl a moment longer.

“Whatever,” Cottla said with a shrug. “Are we gonna keep going, or bunker down and wait out that storm?”

“The city is just ten miles back,” Koko said.

Cottla nodded. “I could use a drink.”

“Well,” Rusl started. “Bippity-boppity us back there.”

Cottla glared at Rusl. “That’s offensive. We’re not your fucking fairy godmother.”

Cado sighed. Their bickering only stopped after he transported them outside of the city. From atop the snowy hillside, the city below was cast aglow by the sea of lights, casting eeries hues of green against the night sky.

“Last one to the bar pays,” Cottla shouted. The air snapped twice, and the two women vanished.

Rusl groaned. Cado stepped forward, and he moved to catch up to him.

“Thanks for not ditching me,” he said.

“Oh, you’ll still be last,” Cado said with a grin.

Rusl pulled his cloak further over his head. “I hate being out here,” he muttered.

Cado mimicked him, pulling his hair out of sight as he did so. He kept his gaze forward as they walked, but offered him a solemn nod in response.

Rusl pulled his phone out of his pocket to peak at his messages. His inbox only had two contacts. He had an unanswered message from Link from earlier that morning, and he made a mental note to call his son. The other message was also unanswered, though that one was outbound to Dorian. It had been nearly three weeks since they last spoke.

“He’s fine.”

Rusl met Cado’s gaze and Cado offered him a reassuring smile.

“Yeah.” Rusl sighed through his nose.

“It’s funny,” he said conversationally. “To think the two of you hated each other.”

“I won him over with my charm,” Rusl said dryly.

“Hm.” He hesitated. “It was Dorian who asked Impa to send you out with them.”

Rusl glanced at Cado, and Cado frowned.

“We cannot keep up to Kohga’s growing strength.” He met Rusl’s gaze. “We do need your help. Your strength is remarkable. But Dorian didn’t want anyone else on this mission with them.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. He wondered how much Cado knew of the situation.

“The Yiga are hunting you,” Cado continued. “But they wouldn’t have asked this of you if they didn’t think you could stand up against them.”

“Maybe,” Rusl muttered. He looked up as Cottla skipped to them. Koko leaned against the wall of the bar, her foot tapping impatiently.

“Come on, Cado,” Cottla said. “You can’t lose to the Hylian.”

Cado smiled. “This one’s on me tonight.”

Koko shrugged. “As long as it’s not me.”

They led the way inside, quickly taking four empty seats at the bar. They waited as Cado and Rusl scanned the crowd for a moment before taking a seat.

“Stop being so damn uptight,” Cottla muttered. “Do you really think they’re a threat?”

“You can never be off guard,” Cado said to her.

“That’s the thing with you older generation,” Koko said. “You assume the world is out to get you.”

“I’ve got the scars as proof,” Rusl muttered.

“Give people a chance,” Cottla said.

“No, thank you.” Rusl turned his attention to the bartender and ordered four drinks.

“You’re gonna freak people out like that,” Cottla hissed at them. She pulled her hood down and fluffed her hair over her shoulders.

“Not any more than you are,” Rusl said.

“At least I’m not being a creep in a hood. They know what they’re messing with.”

“And I’m not a Sheikah,” Rusl hissed. Still, he removed his hood. He didn’t look up when the bartender returned with their drinks.

“You used to not give a fuck,” Cottla said. “What happened?”

“I’m tired,” Rusl said. “I don’t like picking fights anymore. That was for twenty-year-old Rusl.”

“And yet here you are, defending Hyrule from the kinda darkness nightmares are made of! Picking fights with Yiga, kicking ass and taking names!” She held her glass up, and with a roll of his eyes, Rusl tapped his against hers.

“Well, this is an unusual sight.”

Rusl turned as a woman sat beside him. She put her chin in her palm and smiled at him.

“Three Sheikah and a Hylian walk into a bar in the middle of nowhere, Tabantha.”

“Sounds like a bad joke,” Rusl muttered.

“Got room for one more?” She pushed her hair behind an ear. She, too, was Hylian.

“Scram, lady,” Cottla said, leaning over Rusl. “We ain’t interested. Go make your money somewhere else.”

Rusl snorted in laughter and the woman frowned. “Are you implying that I’m a hooker?”

“Why else would you be hitting on him?”

“Hey,” Rusl started. “I’m cute.”

“Hookers don’t care what you look like,” Koko pointed out.

“I’m not a hooker,” she said with a look of annoyance.

“Look,” Cottla said. “We’re on business.”

She put a hand on Rusl’s. “So am I.” When her eyes met his, her gaze was hard. She held it for a heartbeat, then stood.

Rusl stiffened and a chill ran up his spine. Her fingers traced delicately along his palm, and he felt the distinct corners of a card being slipped into his hand before her arm dropped away from him. He watched as she left them alone at the bar, disappearing into the crowd.

“Damn,” Cottla said. “She thirsty!”

Rusl stood abruptly, scanning the crowd, but it was too dim to see.

Cotta glanced at him uneasily. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s go,” he said simply.

Cottla didn’t argue with him. She shot a warning glance to Cado and Koko, and the four of them wrapped their cloaks around them and hurried out of the bar, out into the city streets. The snow was falling lightly, but in the distance, the mountain peak was lost to the snow storm. They walked briskly down the sidewalk, their feet crunching lightly in the snow. Rusl didn’t stop until the buildings thinned and they were lost in the shadows between two street lights. Then, he pulled the card out and squinted in the darkness. It had nothing but a phone number. He turned it over, but the backside was blank.

“Oh, come on,” Cottla said. “You’re not gonna call her, are you?”

Cado peered at the card over his shoulder and frowned. “What is that?”

“I don’t know,” Rusl said slowly. His stomach twisted. He didn’t know who the woman was or what she wanted, but he had a very bad feeling about it all. “We need to get out of here.”

Cado nodded. He turned to Cottla and Koko. “Go back to the city.”

Koko frowed. “What about the Divine Beasts?”

“Rusl and I will continue to search for them.”

They looked uneasily between Cado and Rusl, but did not argue.

“Alright,” Cottla said slowly. She met Rusl’s gaze. “Be careful.”

Rusl smiled and saluted her playfully. In a snap, they were gone. They stared at the empty space for a moment.

“Who is she?” Rusl asked, not moving his gaze. “And how did she find us?”

“I don’t know,” Cado started. He glanced at Rusl and his gaze narrowed. “She was looking for you. What do you know?”

Rusl met his gaze. “I don’t know anything,” he said. He hesitated as the color drained from his face. “What do you think she knows?”

Cado held his gaze. His lips pressed together. “I think she knows too much.”


	54. Chapter 54

Impa dropped the card on her desk, seemingly disinterested in it. “A souvenir?” 

Rusl’s gaze narrowed on her. It had been a week since he and Cado finally uncovered Vah Medoh, just a few days after the strange encounter with the Hylian woman at the bar, and after reporting to Robbie and Purah, Impa agreed to meet them in Kakariko to discuss the card that had been given to Rusl.

“Hardly,” Rusl said. “Who is she and what does she want?”

“You would know,” Impa said. “She didn’t elaborate?”

Rusl’s jaw clenched. “No.”

“You’re sure she wasn’t simply trying to get your pants off?” Impa grinned at him, but Rusl was not amused. She sighed. “I’m sorry, Rusl,” she started. “If I had the slightest idea, I would let you know. But I don’t.” She turned away from them. “I would, of course, advise against calling, no matter how desperate and lonely you get. Can’t be too cautious, can we?” She met Cado’s gaze and nodded once, dismissing him.

Cado let his gaze linger on the card a moment longer, then glanced at Rusl before leaving them alone in the office.

“Thank you for your help,” Impa said. “Dorian would be grateful.”

“Have you heard from him?”

Impa hesitated. She did not meet his gaze. “No.”

“He didn’t check in?”

“He has missed his check-ins before,” Impa said, as if it were nothing unexpected, but Rusl could read the concern on her face.

“How long has it been?”

She glanced at Rusl. “Over a month.”

“Something’s wrong.”

“He can handle himself,” Impa said calmly. “He will report in when he has a chance.”

But Rusl wasn’t convinced. His gaze narrowed on her. “And how long do you plan to let this go on?”

She sighed. “There’s nothing I can do, Rusl,” she said. “If I send in backup, his cover will be blown.”

Rusl bit his lip and turned away from her. She was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He didn’t push the matter further, however.

“Go home,” Impa said. “I have nothing left for you right now. I will let you know as soon as something comes up.”

Rusl exited wordlessly. To his surprise, Cado was waiting for him outside.

“Well?”

Rusl met his gaze. “I’m going to the Yiga Clan.”

Cado nodded. Rusl had confided in him just before their arrival to Kakariko, concerned with Dorian’s absence. Rusl admitted to almost everything; that Dorian had been working with the Yiga Clan for years as a triple agent. He told Cado about Carissa’s death, about the portals, and even Impa’s plan with the Sheikah Slate and the Divine Beasts. Cado listened wordlessly as Rusl told him everything. It came as no surprise to him that Rusl was going to the Yiga Clan to try to find Dorian. And Cado shared in Rusl’s sentiments. He, too, worried that Dorian was in trouble, and he was not about to let a comrade who had sacrificed so much suffer in the hands of Kohga.

Cado turned his gaze to Rusl. “Are you sure about this?”

“No,” Rusl admitted.

Cado held his gaze on him. “You trust him?”

“With my life.”

Cado sighed. He turned his gaze out over the city. “Alright,” he said. “I trust you, Rusl.”

“A terrible mistake, really,” Rusl muttered.

Cado glanced at him and smiled. “Well,” he started. “It’s the least I can do for the kid I picked up off the street.”

“And I thought you were old, then.”

Cado grinned. “You have no concept of a Sheikah’s age.”

“No,” Rusl said. “But I’m guessing Impa’s pushing a thousand.”

Cado laughed. “Even we don’t live that long.”

“We’ll be lucky to live until tomorrow.”

“Ah,” Cado said, dismissing his worries. “You’ll get through this. You’ve gotten through worse.”

Rusl met his gaze, hesitant. “Cado,” he started. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know. But you’re right; Dorian needs our help. And I’m not about to let you go running after the Yiga Clan by yourself.”

“Just don’t tell Impa,” Rusl muttered.

“You mean she doesn’t know that you’ve spilled Dorian’s secrets to me and plan to go behind her back on some ridiculous rescue mission?” He smiled at Rusl.

“Am I being rash?”

“I don’t know,” Cado admitted. He sighed softly. “Doing what we do is not an easy job. Nothing comes without consequence. And this war has become so deep, it’s impossible to know what the right answer is, who to trust, and what to do next. All you can do is trust your own judgement. And I trust your judgement. If you believe this is what needs to be done, then we do it.”

“I was looking for an outside perspective,” Rusl muttered. “Someone with a level head about all of this.”

Cado smiled. “Then let me offer you this; you are not fighting this war alone. You cannot possibly do it all yourself.”

Rusl hesitated. “You think I should trust Impa’s judgement and stay out of the way?”

“I think you were right to ask for my help.”

“Alright,” Rusl said. “Let’s go fuck up some Yiga.”

 

*****

 

Rusl felt exposed. He pulled the magic-enforced cloak tighter around him, but it did not change the fact that the vast, open desert offered them no security from potential watchful eyes. Being as close as they were to the Yiga Clan hideout meant that Cado could not simply teleport them without risking them being sensed by the Yiga and blowing what little cover they had. Their only option, then, was to walk the vast desert on foot with hope of remaining unnoticed.

They were only a day into their journey, however, when that hope was quickly extinguished. They both stiffened as they felt a slight pull in the air, and in a flash, Yiga soldiers appeared in the air, dropping to their feet around them.

Rusl’s gaze narrowed at them from under his hood. His hand remained at his side, but he cracked his knuckles.

One of the soldiers stepped forward, grinning under his mask. He flipped a blade casually in his hand. “I’m afraid you’re in a restricted area,” he said. “Surrender and die.”

“Well, that’s certainly one option,” Cado muttered.

Rusl watched carefully, catching the twitch in the muscles as the Yiga prepared their attack. But before they could raise their arms, Rusl thrust his palm down to the ground. A few of the Yiga managed to escape the attack, disappearing in a snap, but those who were too slow were thrown backwards by the force of Rusl’s attack. They slid against the sands of the desert when they landed, and the other Yiga soldiers appeared once more, power bursting forth from their palms.

Rusl and Cado threw themselves out of the way of their explosive attacks. Rusl scrambled to his feet, running backwards as he shot two more attacks at the Yiga. They continued to dodge his attacks by disappearing, only to appear again just yards in front of him. But he didn’t stop running, catching them off guard as he drew the two knives he hid on his body and lunging at them. They disappeared quickly once more, and Rusl slid to a stop. He felt a pull in the air and spun on his heels, hurling one of the knives at the unsuspecting Yiga. The blade pierced deeply into his chest and the soldier dropped to the ground, clutching at the blade with both hands.

He turned quickly as the Yiga behind him thrust his palm out, but he was not quick enough to dodge the blow completely. The attack pummeled his shoulder, and the force of it knocked him off of his feet and sent him skidding across the ground. He reached for the weapon at his hip as he slowed to a stop, watching as the Yiga disappeared and appeared again above him. Rusl quickly fired twice and the Yiga dropped lifeless on top of him.

He groaned as he shoved the body off of him with one arm. His shoulder was seared and throbbing fiercely. But a pull in the air caused his heart to drop, and he looked up as another group of Yiga soldiers appeared before him in a flash, their unified assault hurling at him, and he winced, embracing for the impact.

Cado came to a skidding top in front of Rusl, raising an arm to block the violent attack. The Yiga soldiers disappeared in a snap, and in an instant, they appeared around them once more, lunging at them and knocking Cado to the ground before he could block them. Cado thrust his palm out as he slid across the sand, but the Yiga were quicker. Cado rolled to dodge their vicious attacks, but he was not fast enough, taking a blow to the chest when he tried to get his feet under him.

It was too late for Rusl the moment they appeared around them, as two soldiers had dragged him backwards. A knife pressed against his throat, causing him to freeze. He watched helplessly as they attacked Cado, and Cado fell to the ground. Cado gasped in an attempt to fill his lungs with air, but it was clear that his chest had shattered from the impact, and it only caused him to choke and sputter, blood coming out of his mouth.

Rusl shouted to him, but he could barely hear his own voice in his panic. The hands that gripped him pulled harder, the blade pressing deeper into his skin and drawing blood.

“Don’t kill the Hylian,” one of the Yiga soldiers warned, putting a palm out to stop them. His gaze narrowed behind his mask. “He’s the one Kohga wants alive.”

Rusl’s heart raced. He turned his gaze back to Cado who was trying to push himself up, still gasping to breathe. He turned his gaze to the Yiga soldiers, his eyes narrowing fiercely, and he raised his hand, but he was too weak and slow for them.

The Yiga soldiers quickly dodged his attack, snapping at his side. In the time of less than a heartbeat, one of the soldiers sliced his blade across Cado’s neck, and the Sheikah dropped lifeless to the ground.

Rusl screamed to Cado, but a sharp blow to his head silenced him and he succumbed to unconsciousness. 

 


	55. Chapter 55

Rusl’s vision was dark when he came to. He tried to open his eyes, but still, he could not see, and he quickly grew disoriented in his groggy state. He focused to quiet his racing mind as his memories came flashing back to him, and he swallowed hard when the vision of Cado’s body slammed against him. He pushed it all aside and took in his senses. He could hear the dull roar of an engine as it likely sped across the desert. He could smell the sweat and blood of his captives. He took a moment to stretch his arms and legs. His legs quietly hit what he assumed was the door of the vehicle. His arms, however, were tied in a hard knot behind his back. His wrists were chafed and raw from the rope that bound him.

He determined he was in the backseat of a vehicle, though not alone, guessing there to be two Yiga soldiers in the front seats. He noticed, then, that there was something covering his face, explaining the darkness. His breath was hot and humid against his skin, and he was starting to see that it was getting difficult to breathe. He forced himself to remain calm, keeping his breathing steady.

To his relief, the vehicle came to a quick, sharp stop, the brakes squealing lightly. He heard the distinct sound of two doors opening and closing. Outside of the vehicle, he heard voices barking to one another. The back door opened and he was dragged out of the vehicle. He immediately felt the dry heat of the Gerudo Desert. He let them push him forward as they guided him to some unknown destination. The ground below was not as soft as he expected the desert sand to be, though it was not as hard as concrete. After a moment, he felt a cool breeze against his skin, and the air immediately felt damper as he was likely lead through a cavern of sorts.

Their hideout, he guessed.

He listened to the footsteps as they walked down a corridor. The echoes made determining how many of them were there close to impossible. From time to time, they spoke in low voices, and it took a moment for Rusl to realize they were speaking to one another in an ancient form of Hylian. He focused on their voices, quickly picking up on their words as they spoke.

“Do not take him lightly,” one of them sneered. “He is stronger than he appears.”

“Fucking Hylik,” another spat. “We should have killed him.”

“Kohga needs him,” a third said. “Do not lay a finger on him. Understand?”

After a few moments more, they stopped walking. He felt the toe of a boot kick at the back of his legs, causing them to buckle under him and he fell to his knees. The blindfold was pulled off of his face and a blade pressed under his chin, pulling him up to gaze upon his captors. Though the lighting in the hideout was dim, it was still far brighter than the darkness he had become accustomed to, and his eyes blinked quickly as they adjusted. 

“This one is warded,” the Yiga soldier behind him hissed. He pulled at Rusl’s sleeve, revealing the tattoo on his arm.

Rusl’s gaze met Kohga’s as the Yiga Clan leader stepped forward. He peered curiously at Rusl before speaking.

“So this is the one that has managed to avoid me all these years?” His lips pulled into a smile. “The one with the ability to destroy half my army. The father of the Chosen Hero. Rusl, is it?”

Rusl’s heart pounded in his chest. His muscles tightened, but it only caused the blade to press deeper into his neck, cutting the skin. His eyes searched the room desperately until he found the face he was looking for, but it did not bring him the sense of relief he had hoped for. Dorian’s fierce gaze met his for a brief moment before he pulled away, turning his back on Rusl. 

Rusl stared at the ground, his mind racing. He screamed at himself internally. He fucked up. Link was going to die, and it was all his fault. His blood boiled. No; he could stop this. He could end it all once and for all. He summoned his power, but his body felt suddenly empty. He did not feel the warmth of the magic that he was accustomed to feeling. The emptiness pulled sickeningly inside of him, causing his stomach to churn, and his breath caught in his throat at the realization that came to him. As long as he remained in the Yiga Clan hideout, he would be powerless.

Kohga laughed as he watched the realization flash across Rusl’s face. “Did you really think we would let a Hylian of your magnitude get away that easily?” He turned his attention on the men that held Rusl hostage. “Take him,” he snapped. He turned a wicked gaze back to Rusl. “We’ll see each other again soon.”

He watched as Kohga turned to Dorian, speaking too low for Rusl to hear, and the two of them disappeared down one of the corridors. Rusl’s heart dropped. He was yanked back to his feet suddenly and pushed forward. The burlap bag was shoved over his head once more, plunging him into darkness. He did not resist the Yiga soldiers as they guided him through the hideout.

After a few short minutes, the air grew damper and cooler still as they crossed another threshold. A door opened, then promptly closed behind him and he was pushed forcefully forward where he fell to his knees on the hard floor. The sack was removed, and he looked up as his captives turned their backs on him, leaving him on the ground without a word. The door closed as they exited, and the darkness returned, seemingly darker than anything he had experienced before.

His breathing grew short and shallow as the panic settled in, and he forced himself to take slow, steady breaths in an attempt to remain calm. He closed his eyes, but quickly grew disoriented, unable to distinguish reality from the darkness his eyelids provided. He wiggled his fingers and his toes to ground himself, counting them silently to himself. They were all there. He was all there. Though his wrists were still bound behind his back, he could move enough to get himself into a more comfortable position.

The darkness made him claustrophobic. He pushed himself along the ground until he felt a wall at his back, and he settled against it. He sat in silence, waiting, listening, taking in all of his senses, but it seemed as if he were in an empty void. He heard nothing but his steady breathing, his pulse in his ears. He could smell nothing but the dampness the room provided. He licked his lips just to taste the blood that had since dried. Without the feeling of the wall and the ground, he would have sworn he was nowhere at all. 

He leaned his head against the wall and sighed heavily. There was nothing he could do now. Nothing but sit and wait.

Time ceased to exist for Rusl. He had no sense of whether it was night or day, or just how many minutes or hours had passed. For all he knew, he could have been a hostage for days, weeks, months. There was nothing for him to do but think and sleep, and even that became disorienting, no longer sure if he were truly awake or not. From time to time, he forced himself to move his limbs or readjust his position, but even that didn’t ensure his place in reality. It was only when the door opened and a soldier stepped out of the blinding light and into the room was Rusl sure of the world around him. But their visits were brief, simply tossing food to him as if he were a wild animal in a zoo before leaving him alone once more.

He tried desperately to come up with a plan, but collecting his thoughts proved impossible as each one wandered aimlessly in his mind and rolling into the next. He could only guess at Kohga’s plan, though he was sure that Kohga would use Rusl to try to lure Link out of the safety of the city. Not only that, but surely Kohga would try to get any information out of him as he could. Rusl was prepared for this. He knew more than anything else that he would die before he gave Kohga any information, no matter how minor it seemed.

He had a feeling, however, that Kohga would not take his life as swiftly as Rusl wished. He would suffer. He would beg for death, but death would not come for him. Still, he would not talk. His son’s life depended on his silence.

And what of Dorian? He was as stiff and cold as ever, virtually expressionless. He was eerily good at it. But doubt once again clouded his mind. Too good, perhaps. Maybe the act, then, was his friendship. Or maybe Dorian would come to his rescue when Rusl least expected it.

Wishful thinking, of course. He turned over every moment with Dorian, every word spoken. All the years they spent together. Comrades, friends, brothers. What was any of it, anyway? And Impa. Was she to be trusted?

Cado. Cado was dead. Cado had trusted him. He had helped him go behind Impa’s back to save a friend. It was because of him that Cado was dead. The man that picked him up off the streets - that saved his life - was dead. That was his thanks to him; death.

Rusl pressed his forehead against his knees. His tears rolled down his dry, dirty cheeks and stung his cracked lips. Cado was dead. Link would die. Everything he had done to try to make everything okay, his struggles, his pain, his sacrifices, it was all for nothing. After all those years, Kohga finally had his hands on him. It was only a matter of time before it would all be over. The world would be lost. Generations of heroes laid to waste. All because he fucked up.

No. He would not let that happen. He couldn’t. He had worked too hard. He had come too far. His was the only life that needed to end. And with it, Link would have the strength to defeat Kohga once and for all. It was as simple as that. There was no use for any other plan to try to save his life. He was born to die, and he was prepared to make that sacrifice. And if Kohga would not take his life, then he would just take his own.

_ Rusl could feel Cado’s eyes on him, studying him carefully. _

_ “Do you really think it is necessary?” _

_ Rusl held the pill at eye level between his index finger and thumb. “I don’t know,” he said softly. “Kohga won’t kill me. He’ll use me to his advantage, to get to Link. And I can’t let that happen. If I need a quick way out, this is it.” He met Cado’s gaze. The Sheikah’s forehead was creased deeply. _

_ “I understand,” he said simply. “But please. Only use it if you are certain there is no other way. If I cannot get to you in time… I won’t be able to save you.” _

Rusl used the wall to push himself up just enough to reach his hands into his pocket. It took some creative maneuvering, his wrists still bound, but he managed to pull the small pill out. It dropped to the ground and Rusl cursed under his breath. He moved carefully in the darkness to try to find it, and when he did, he picked it up carefully with his lips, then swallowed it. He sat back against the wall, closed his eyes, and waited.

It only took a few minutes before the poison was released into his bloodstream. As it moved through his body, it brought with it a numbing sensation that moved from the center out, reaching down his limbs and quickly clouding his mind. He felt dizzy and his vision started to darken at the edges. He dropped against the ground; the fall felt slow and endless. The ground felt cool and refreshing against his face. He closed his eyes and sighed.


	56. Chapter 56

Air rushed into his lungs so quickly he thought they would burst. They burned as he gasped and choked, then vomited. He felt himself being pulled violently upward and he was slammed against the wall. He continued to cough as he sucked in more air. His heart was racing erratically in his chest, and he thought he was about to pass out, but suddenly, his airway was cut off. His fingers raked against the blockage at his throat, his nails ripping through flesh. He felt warm blood coat his fingers, and it was then that his eyes finally opened.

His gaze met Dorian’s and his heart stopped. Time stopped. Neither of them moved for what felt like an eternity. In reality, however, it was just a fleeting moment that lasted all but a second, but it was enough for Rusl to see the fear and desperation that flashed across his face before the cold, stone expression he had seen earlier took over. He stepped backwards, removing his hold on Rusl, and Rusl dropped to the ground with a pained groan.

“Sneaky, sneaky,” Kohga’s voice said.

Rusl looked up as the Yiga Clan leader stepped around Dorian.

“Thought you could get out easy, did you? Good thing we found you when we did.” He dangled a pair of cuffs before him, then shoved them into Dorian’s chest. Wordlessly, Dorian obeyed, clasping them around Rusl’s wrists behind his back.

Rusl avoided looking at Dorian. His heart and breathing had slowed, and he turned his attention back to Kohga, a snarl pulling at his lips.

“Not to worry,” Kohga continued. “Death will come for you when I am finished with you. I have questions, and I believe you have the answers I need. This will be as easy or as difficult as you make it. And I am prepared for however difficult you wish to make it. Do you understand?”

A calmness washed over Rusl. He held his gaze on Kohga but did not answer him.

Kohga frowned. “Judging by your silence, I assume you do not understand. Let me demonstrate.” His fist flew into Rusl, square in the face and breaking his nose with a sickening snap. A simple move, but it proved his point. The pain seared through Rusl, but all he could do was lie helplessly on the ground.

“Do you understand?” Kohga repeated, his gaze narrowing on Rusl. He crouched down and pulled Rusl upright, his fingers twisting in his shirt.

“Yes,” Rusl muttered. He spat blood out of his mouth.

Kohga smiled. “Good.” He pushed Rusl against the wall, propping him upright, then stood. “Now. Tell me where the others are.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “Who?”

Kohga’s expression hardened. “The Hylians in your little resistance group,” he said. “The group you call Vehvi.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rusl said simply.

“Oh, but my sources say differently,” Kohga said. “A member of their group approached you in Tabantha. What did she tell you?”

Rusl’s expression remained stark. He couldn’t let even the slightest twitch slip through and give Kohga any clues as to what he knew, though the truth was, this was all new information for him. He had never heard of Vehvi before. All he knew was that the word was from the ancient Gerudo language. Translated, it meant ‘child.’ The Hylian woman must have been from that group, but what she wanted with him, he didn’t know.

“Nothing,” Rusl said. “She only gave me a card with a number on it.”

Kohga studied him carefully. “Did you call?”

“No.”

“What is the number?”

“I don’t know.”

Kohga raised his arm, and instantly, Rusl felt the air being sucked from his lungs. He tried to gasp desperately for air, but none came to him, and he fell to the ground. After a moment, his lungs filled with air.

“Where are they?” Kohga growled.

“I don’t know,” Rusl choked out between gasps.

Kohga’s hand lowered. He reached under his jacket and pulled out the Sheikah Slate. Rusl observed it silently for a moment before turning his gaze to Kohga.

“Do you know what this is?” Kohga asked. He crouched down and propped Rusl up against the wall once more. He dropped the slate into his lap.

Rusl hesitated, then turned his gaze to the slate. The screen lit to life, bringing static for a moment before settling to a blue hue. He looked up at Kohga, who was eyeing the slate with joyous curiosity. He snatched the slate out of Rusl’s lap, but the light flickered and faded and the screen turned dark once more.

Kohga sneered at the device angrily. He shoved it into Dorian’s chest. “Fucking Sheikah,” he muttered. He turned to Dorian. “Give it to Impa, then. We have no use for it.”

Dorian tucked the slate under his cloak. Without a word, he turned and left them alone in the room. Kohga turned his attention back to Rusl and grinned.

“Time to get you to talk.”

 

*****

 

Link was sick of the news. For the last couple of days, every channel seemed to have some sort of news coverage on the festival in Terminal. But the news was not good. The festival, being in full swing, was abruptly cut short by several bombs that the media had resorted to calling a terrorist attack, despite the fact that no further details had been released.   


Aryll had inquired about the news coverage, at first in complaint because she couldn’t watch what she wanted to watch. But the more of the footage she saw, the more nervous she became, and she clung to Link asking if everyone would be okay.   


Her tension eased after Link suggested she watch a movie instead, and she was eating ice cream happily on the couch with her favorite movie playing. Link watched her from the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his phone in hand. He looked down as it vibrated, another text coming through from Mipha. He hated that she was across the kingdom, but was more than relieved that she wasn’t visiting her parents in Termina when the bombings happened. And, thankfully, her parents were alright.   


He needed air. And he wanted to hear Mipha’s voice without worrying Aryll. He slipped outside as his sister giggled in front of the tv. He was leaning against the hood of his father's car, ready to dial her number, when a familiar town car pulled up, its doors marked with the royal crest. He peered over the screen of his phone curiously, watching as Roham and Dorian stepped out. He slipped the phone in his pocket as they approached him.   


“And what do I owe this honor?” Link asked, brow raised.   


Roham held his gaze on Link for a moment, hesitant. He nodded to Dorian who held out a neatly folded flag bearing the kingdom's crest.    


Link turned his gaze to the flag, hesitant, before taking it from the Sheikah. He turned his gaze back to Roham, his brows knit together. “The fuck is this?”   


“I'm sorry, Link,” Roham started. “I sent your father to help with security at the Termina festival.”   


Link’s heart practically stopped. His father had been gone on some secret mission for two years, but had absolutely no idea that he would be involved with the festival in Termina. The last time they spoke had been a few months back, and his father made no mention of his duties while he was deployed, though he was cryptical to say the least, immediately raising Link’s suspicions. “What?” Link sneered. “What are you saying?” His heart jump started, racing along with his mind.   


“He was there when the bomb went off, in the heart of it.” Roham hesitated. “I'm so sorry, Link.”   


Link stared at Roham, his face white. He opened his mouth, but he was speechless. He turned when the door opened behind him, and Aryll poked her head outside. She regarded Link happily at first, then her expression turned to concern.   


“Link? What’s wrong?”   


Link tore his gaze away from her and stared at the flag in his hands. His mind continued to race as he desperately tried to put the pieces together. His father had made no mention of actually being in Termina. Something didn’t add up. Unless, of course, his father had resorted back to lying to Link. Keeping secrets. But he wouldn’t have done that without good cause.   


Link glanced up at Dorian, his brows knit together. He bit his tongue as he recalled the distrust his friends, and apparently his father, had with Dorian just a few years ago. Was it possible that his father’s death was no mere accident, but a carefully plotted out plan, executed by his father’s own friend?   


“Link?”

Dorian held Link’s gaze, his eyes soft, until Link pulled away.

“Get in the house,” Link snapped at her.

Aryll obeyed wordlessly, closing the door slowly as she did so.

“Link -”

But he cut Roham off. “Get out of my fucking sight,” he spat.

Roham hesitated, but Dorian turned on his heels without another word. Roham followed Dorian back to the car, hiding behind the tinted windows, and Link watched as the car pulled away and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

He turned his gaze to the flag, then threw it angrily to the ground, his mind still racing. Dorian did this. Dorian was the reason his father was dead. The attack was just a cover up for that, though he couldn’t be sure if Roham knew or not. And what about Zelda? Did she know? Most likely not. Something was happening. War was coming, and Dorian was doing everything he could to keep the heroes out of it. The Yiga Clan; it had to have been them. While Link was standing idly by, they were working to undo everything he and Zelda had done to keep Hyrule safe.

He wasn’t going to stand idly by any longer.

He stepped over the flag, hurrying into the house to grab the car keys.

“Link?” Aryll watched him from over the couch, frowning deeply. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “I have to talk to Zelda for a second. I’ll be right back.” And with that, he left his sister alone.

He flew through the sleeping city and almost drove right through the palace gates when the guard took too long to open it. He knew that Zelda would be alerted to his arrival, so he didn’t hesitate when he stopped in front of the palace. He snarled at the guards as they pressed in, but they stepped aside when Link refused to give them the time of day.

Roham and Zelda stood together in her office when Link burst in, their conversation cut short. Their eyes turned to him. Roham’s brows furrowed.

“Link -”

“I want the truth,” Link barked at them. “What happened to my father? Where is he?”

“Link -” It was Zelda who spoke, but again, Link cut them off.

“Dorian’s behind this,” he snapped. “I’m going to kill him!”

“If you so much as step a toe out of this city -” Roham warned him.

“Enough,” Zelda hissed. She turned her gaze to her father. “Leave.”

Roham hesitated. He looked between his daughter and Link for a moment before leaving them alone. He let the door slam behind him angrily, but the moment it closed, his shoulders slumped, and he sighed. He looked up at Dorian, sanding at the end of the hall, his hands in his pockets. Roham moved toward him, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening when he spoke.

“Make sure he does not leave this city,” he instructed.

Dorian only nodded.

Roham hesitated. “And what of Rusl?”

“He’s alive,” he said. “Kohga has no plans to kill him yet.” In fact, Kohga had no plans to even interrogate Rusl, intent to let him succumb to the psychological warfare that entailed keeping him locked in complete darkness for the next few months.

Roham’s lips pressed together. “He knows too much.”

Dorian’s gaze narrowed on Roham. “He won’t talk.”

“You can’t know -”

“I know,” Dorian hissed.

Roham sighed lightly. “I know you’re in a tough situation,” he said. “I won’t ask you to risk getting him out. But understand this; you are our only connection to Kohga. If he so much as utters a word…”

Dorian swallowed.

Roham’s expression softened. “Could you make that call, Dorian? Could you end his life?”

“Yes.”

Roham held his gaze for a moment, but Dorian did not waiver, his brows knit fiercely together. He pulled his gaze away.

“Keep an eye on Link,” Roham said again. “Kohga cannot get his hands on him.”

Dorian watched as Roham stepped around him and disappeared around the corner. After a moment, his eyes moved to the closed door to Zelda’s office as he listened in.

“Link.” Zelda’s voice was pained, her eyes sad. “I’m so sorry -”   


“I know Dorian has something to do with it,” Link snapped. “He’s working with the Yiga. And this has Yiga all over it.”   


Zelda frowned. “The Yiga Clan weren’t involved with the attack,” she said to him. “Dorian was here when it happened.”   


“That doesn’t mean he’s innocent,” Link hissed. “You know my father didn’t trust him. He knew something and he didn’t tell us, and now he’s dead!”   


Zelda’s voice hardened. “Dorian had nothing to do with this,” she insisted. “I’m sorry, Link. He’s not with the Yiga Clan.”   


Link’s hands balled at his side as his rage blew through him. “How can you be so sure?” he shouted. “They have done nothing but lie to us. How can you trust him?”   


“Link.” Her voice softened. “What happened… it was nothing more than a senseless act. Your father was just doing his job. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know that’s not easy for you to accept, but it’s the truth. The sooner you stop chasing some ridiculous idea that someone is at fault for this - that you can do something to change it - the better off you’ll be.”   


Link glared at Zelda, still fuming for a moment. But her words echoed in his mind, dowsing his rage and instead allowing his grief to finally bubble over, hitting him harder than it did when Roham and Dorian approached him. His knees gave out from under him, and he fell against the desk, balancing his weight on his arms, and he sobbed.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brother - Kodaline
> 
> If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me. And if you were drowned at sea, I would give you my lungs so you could breathe. I've got you brother. I've got you brother. And if we hit on troubled water, I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe, and we'll be carrying each other until we say goodbye on our dying day, because I've got you brother.

 

Rusl couldn’t move. His body was broken in more places then he could count. There was nothing more he could do. He was physically and mentally broken. For months, he had endured Kohga’s interrogations and endless torture; it was the only way he hadn’t been broken. He reminded himself that Kohga would kill him eventually, and that was enough hope to get him through each day. He no longer spoke to Kohga who was fed up with the snarky remarks he had given in the beginning. He was tired. He was but a shell of the man he used to be. His mind was empty, and he endured the pain in silence.

And when Kohga was through with him, he was plunged in the darkness once more. His mind no longer occupied him. He didn’t try to think. He didn’t try to move. He didn’t try to decipher reality from his dreamstate. Both were equally empty, anyway. It was impossible to tell anything outside of Kohga’s interrogations. But it didn’t matter. He didn’t care anymore. He would die soon, and that was all he wanted.

When Kohga returned, Dorian was dutifully at his side. They spoke to one another, but Rusl didn’t bother to listen. He kept his eyes closed and sighed softly. He listened as Kohga’s footsteps moved closer to him, then stopped as he stood over him. The same questions came. Where are the Hylians? What were his connections to them? What did he know about the Sheikah Slate? Rusl couldn’t give him answers even if he wanted to, for he knew nothing of what Kohga spoke of.

Rusl was so damaged that Kohga actually worried if further torture would simply kill him, and he wasn’t ready to lose his hostage. No, he still had plans for him that required keeping him alive, at least for a little while longer. But he had lost his patience with him. He thrust his palm toward him in a fit of anger and Rusl was flung against the wall so forcefully that a crack shot to the ceiling, threatening the integrity of the room. Rusl lay motionless in a heap on the ground, his body shattered. Blood pooled on the ground around him, but it was impossible to tell where it came from, his skin covered in gashes, bruises, and dirt.

Kohga stood fuming for a moment, then regained control of himself. “Tell me if you get anything out of him.” He stepped passed Dorian and left the room, the door closing loudly behind him.

Rusl tried desperately to ignore the pain that surged through him. He fought to catch his breath and to keep himself from vomiting. He looked up at Dorian, hesitant. He searched his face, but Rusl couldn’t get a read on him. Dorian knew everything; if Kohga was still looking for information, it was because Dorian had not provided it to him. Still, that didn’t mean it wouldn’t come out. He had never doubted Dorian’s loyalties before, and he didn’t want to start distrusting his friend, but he couldn’t help the fear that washed through him as Dorian’s gaze hardened on his. And though he didn’t expect Dorian to be able to rescue him, he had watched him suffer for so long, that Rusl couldn’t help the doubt that crossed his mind more and more frequently.

“Tell me about that night in Tabantha,” Dorian said, his voice even. He crouched down in front of Rusl, his gaze hardening. “You need to tell me, Rusl.”

Rusl hesitated, meeting his gaze. He searched his eyes, but found no reassurance in them. His brows furrowed. “No.”

“What do you know about them?” Dorian pressed.

Rusl remained silent. He saw the rage flash in Dorian’s eyes, and his heart sank. He knew, then, that their entire friendship had been a lie. Even worse, it was too late for Rusl to stop him. There was nothing he could do, and Link would die.

Dorian stood and turned his back on Rusl for a moment. He paced briefly, then his gaze shot back to Rusl. He lifted his arm, and Rusl felt his airway being cut off. He gasped for breath, but his body ached painfully as it jerked and reacted. He wanted to try to escape the invisible hold on his lungs, but his broken bones prevented him from moving. After a moment of suffering, the cool air filled his lungs once more. Dorian waited as Rusl caught his breath, then spoke again.

“Answer me,” he hissed.

“Fuck… you…” Rusl spoke between pained breaths. “Suck… my… dick.”

Dorian’s forehead creased fiercely as he glared at Rusl. “Answer me,” he started, “or I will kill Link.”

Rusl met his gaze. “I’ll kill you,” Rusl hissed. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

Dorian remained cold, unaffected by Rusl’s threats. “I’d like to see you try.”

Rusl tore his gaze away, still fighting to breathe. “Why?” he asked softly. He allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks.

Dorian watched Rusl for a moment, then turned his back on him. Without another word, he left the room, plunging Rusl into darkness once more.

It was some time later when Kohga and Dorian returned to Rusl, but Rusl had since fallen into unconsciousness. They spoke quietly amongst one another, then Kohga turned away from Dorian. “Finish him,” he said in an even tone. “Then go back to the city.” His voice turned to an angered sneer. “I don’t care what you have to do. Lure the heroes out of that ward, or so help me, I will have your daughters’ heads.” Without another word, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dorian’s face whitened as he turned his gaze to Rusl. His heart raced as he watched Rusl lying on the ground. He was unconscious and his breathing grew shallow, each breath coming further and further apart from the next. Blood pooled around him. Dorian focused on him, his slow, weakening pulse in his ears. He was dying. And though Dorian had fought long and hard to keep himself unaffected by it all, it was the first time in a long time he had been in the same room with Rusl alone, and he allowed himself to break just slightly. He knew Rusl would be unable to endure anymore, and if he didn't die soon, Kohga would kill him himself. He couldn't allow that to happen. This was his chance to finally get him out.

He dropped to his knees beside Rusl and pulled him into his arms. “Stay with me,” he muttered. “I got you.” He worked as quickly as he could to heal him, his wounds deep, severe, and numerous. Dorian would not have enough time to heal him completely without raising suspicions, but he had to stabilize him enough so that the teleportation would not kill him. Not only that, but he had to get them out of the boundaries of the desert so as not to alert the guarding Yiga soldiers. He knew where he wanted to bring Rusl, but the distance would put a strain on him. It would require a lot of energy to do it all; healing and teleporting a great distance in such a short amount of time. If he succeeded, he would likely be out of commission for the rest of the day, which left him no room for error.

“Stop.”

Dorian turned his gaze to Rusl as he stirred. His eyes opened slowly, but it was a pained effort, and he let out a heavy sigh before closing his eyes again.

“Don’t.”

“Shut up,” Dorian growled at him.

Rusl forced another pained breath. “You’ll blow… your cover.”

“I’m getting you out of here.”

“No… Koko… Cottla…”

“Stop arguing with me,” he hissed. “The sooner I get you out of here, the better off we’ll be.”

Rusl sighed again, but spoke no further, slipping into unconsciousness once more. Dorian focused all his efforts on healing Rusl as much as he could, as quickly as he could. His eyes closed as the healing power moved through him, taking with it his own energy, a bit of his own life, and moving down his arms and out of his palms. He pressed the power through him and into Rusl. For a moment, they were connected, Dorian’s life with Rusl’s, and he could feel the power move deeply through Rusl’s body. It worked to heal him internally, first moving to his weak heart, urging it to continue to beat. The rest of the power split to work to cauterized his wounds, stopping the blood that poured out of him.

Time moved by endlessly as he worked, and he practically jumped at every minute sound. It took him all of ten minutes to heal Rusl as thoroughly as he could, but it was still ten minutes too long.  When the worst of his injuries were healed, Dorian withdrew his power, calling back the magic that encouraged Rusl’s heart to beat. The power withdrew slowly at first, and Dorian could feel the strength of Rusl’s heart return, his pulse returning to a strong, normal rhythm. The sensation caused his own heart to leap with relief, and as a result, the rest of his power practically lurched out of Rusl’s body, returning to him fiercely. It sucked back into him sharply and his breath caught in his throat for a moment. He allowed him only a second to recover himself, then scooped Rusl into his arms. He closed his eyes, and the world quickly dissolved around him, then snapped suddenly back into place. 

He dropped to his knees, still clutching Rusl close, gasping for breath as the energy was sucked violently out of him. He waited a moment in an attempt to catch his breath before setting Rusl against the ground.

Rain fell heavily around them, though it was not unusual for the Faron region. Already, he was soaked, and his hair fell in strands over his eyes, sticking against his wet skin. He didn’t have the energy to carry Rusl the rest of the way to the safe house, which meant he had to finish healing him, at least enough to bring him back to consciousness. He leaned over Rusl, staring down at his pale face. The rain dripped off of him and splattered against Rusl’s skin. Rusl’s breathing had returned to a more normal rhythm, though Dorian still fought to control his own. He closed his eyes, then moved his hands over Rusl to begin the healing process once more.

The power flowed out of his palms and back into Rusl. It moved through him, mending each of his broken bones, then rose through his skin to heal his external wounds. New muscle and skin formed and pulled together to close the open wounds, leaving small, faint scars against his skin. It was another ten minutes before Rusl stirred again, but this time, he was more lively. His eyes opened quickly and he stared up at Dorian, who was fading fast. His gaze narrowed on Dorian and he pushed his hands away from him forcefully. In his weakened state, Dorian fell back against the wet ground.

“For fuck’s sake, D,” Rusl growled as he sat up. He moved toward Dorian and slapped him. “Get the fuck up.”

He was not expecting the response he got, however. Dorian’s fist flew into Rusl’s chest, promptly knocking Rusl back to the ground. They lay on the ground for a moment, each blinking up at the sky as the rain continued to fall.

Rusl's mind raced as he tried to piece it all together. The last thing he remembered was the darkness. Dorian's questions. His betrayal. And then, his arms were around him, his voice pleading. In his broken and weary mind, Rusl had convinced himself that Dorian was his enemy. But his enemy would not have risked his life - the life of his daughters - to save him. He knew this so strongly and his heart ached at the internal struggle Dorian must have faced. Still, he could not help but to feel anger toward his loyal friend. Anger for taking such a risk.

“You should have left me there to die,” Rusl snapped. He pushed himself off the ground and stood over Dorian. “The fuck were you thinking?”

Dorian sighed tiredly, his eyes closed. “I dunno.”

Rusl held a hand out. Dorian met his gaze, then took his hand, allowing Rusl to pull him to his feet. He stumbled forward slightly, his knees weak, then fell against Rusl into unconsciousness.

Rusl caught Dorian, muttering to himself as he got to his knees. He let Dorian rest against his lap and he took a moment to look around. Judging by the vast, open landscape, he guessed them to be in the grasslands at the edge of the Faron region, just beyond the mountains that marked the eastern border of the desert. But the rain fell too heavily for him to make out any distinct landmarks, turning the dark, gray sky into a messy watercolor painting that blended into the ground.

He turned his attention back to Dorian and frowned. He didn’t know how long he would be out for and being out in the open like they were made him nervous. He couldn’t be sure if they had gotten out undetected, and even if they had, Kohga would begin to wonder where Dorian was if he took too long. He internally cursed Dorian once more for taking such a huge risk. But his expression softened as he studied his still face and his heart pulled in his chest. He was overwhelmed suddenly by strongly mixed emotions. Fear pushed his earlier anger aside, and as he watched Dorian’s chest rise and fall with each breath, grief washed over him, and he begged Hylia to let Dorian survive. For the first time, he spoke to her - prayed to her for her assistance. To keep Dorian alive. To keep Koko and Cottla safe. He closed his eyes, but the tears slipped down his cheeks, and he let his forehead rest against Dorian’s.

It was some time before Dorian started to come to. Rusl had settled in by then, stretching his legs out from under him and sitting on the ground. The rain had stopped, and the sun was starting to force its way between the dark clouds as they drifted lazily on toward the Faron Sea. A light breeze picked up, bringing with it the scent of the ocean and chilling Rusl, his wet clothes clinging to his body. He turned his gaze to Dorian as he shifted and opened his eyes tiredly.

Rusl’s brows furrowed angrily as Dorian met his gaze. “You could have killed yourself,” Rusl hissed. “Damn it, D.” His voice hardened and his grip on him tightened. “Why didn’t you let me die?!”

Dorian’s brows knit together. He pushed himself up off of Rusl. “I’m not letting you die yet, alright?”

“You’re never going to let me die!”

“No, I’m not!”

Rusl’s face softened as their gazes met. After a moment, he tore his gaze away, then got to his feet. He turned to Dorian, offering a hand, and pulled him up off the ground.

“Link still needs you,” Dorian said. “Don’t you want to see them again?”

Rusl tried desperately to ignore the longing pain in his chest for his children. “You can’t keep saving my life, D,” he said softly. “You’re way ahead, now. I owe you like, ten times.”

Dorian didn’t find him funny, however. He looked out over the grasslands to the distant sea. “Nah,” he said. “You save my life daily.”

Rusl glanced at him, hesitant. He cleared his throat. “Where are you fucking taking me, anyway?”

“There’s an old safe house out this way,” Dorian said. He paused and met Rusl’s gaze. “You will stay there indefinitely.”

“Indefinitely?”

“You’ve been a POW for almost two years.” He hesitated. “I told Link you were killed in action.”

Rusl frowned and turned away. Dorian had no other choice, and he didn’t blame him. Still, it didn’t make the situation any easier. He knew he couldn’t just walk back into their lives. Not without raising questions, and he was sure Link would not stand by as he had agreed to do before.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Two fucking years?” It seemed as if he had just witnessed Cado’s murder yesterday, and yet, it felt as if he had spent an entire lifetime there, waiting for a death that never came. Two years as their captive, and nearly a year before that searching for the final Divine Beast.  Three years since he had seen his children, and who knew how long until he would see them again, if ever. When he left, Link was starting his second year of college and working part time at Talon’s ranch. Aryll was almost in middle school, complaining about a book report that she absolutely hated. Where were they, now? What had their lives been like in those three years?

“Are they okay?”

Dorian hesitated. “They’ve been better.”

Rusl’s brows knit together. “I need to see them.”

Dorian frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rusl cut him off angrily.

“I know, I know. Damn it, I know!” He kicked the toe of his boot into the ground. “For fuck’s sake,” he growled. “I won’t let him fight this battle. He’s done more than enough.” He sighed. “They need me. I just. I wish I could be there.”

“I know,” Dorian said softly. He turned his gaze to the horizon. “You did the best thing you could have done for them.”

“Is it enough, though?”

Dorian was quiet for a moment. “Only time will tell."


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping Me Alive - Bob Moses
> 
> You're my escape. You hide me from the fear that I found. Take me away. Don't give me up cause I'm going down. Won't you come and take me higher? I try to find all the trouble that keeps weighing on my mind. When I'm running through the fire, losing sight, you're the only thing that's keeping me alive.

 

“The house is warded,” Dorian said as they entered. “Do not even think about leaving. Do you understand?”

Rusl put his hands on his hips and looked around. His nose wrinkled. “What if I need something?”

“I will bring it.”

“What about -”

“What part of don’t leave do you not understand?” Dorian snarled.

“Alright, alright,” he said. “But will you at least visit so I don’t get bored?”

“You spent nearly two years in isolation; you can’t handle being alone with everything you need right here?”

Rusl frowned. “That was different,” he said. “I’m not waiting to die here.”

Dorian hesitated. He looked Rusl over carefully. “Are you okay?”

Rusl raised a brow. “Sure,” he said. “Should I not be?”

“Healing you physically is one thing,” he said. “There’s not much more I can do beyond that.”

Rusl blinked at him. “If you are suggesting that I’m going to go crazy -”

“I’m saying what you endured should not be taken lightly,” Dorian said fiercely. “And I know you. You will try to shrug it off like it doesn’t affect you until it eats you away.”

“What do you expect me to do about it?” Rusl growled.

Dorian pulled his gaze away.

“Trauma, death, PTSD - it all comes with the territory, D. I’m prepared for that. What I don’t need is you breathing down my neck about it and waiting for me to snap.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do,” Dorian said. “I’m trying to help you.”

“You can start by leaving it alone.” He looked around the kitchen. “And getting me beer.”

Dorian hesitated and glanced at Rusl.

“I gotta drown my problems somehow,” Rusl said.

“I’m worried about you,” Dorian said softly.

“Don’t be,” Rusl muttered. “I won’t off myself this time.”

Dorian frowned deeply. “I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if something happened to you.”

“Something did happen to me,” he sneered.

Dorian pulled his gaze away. “I know.”

Rusl’s gaze narrowed on him. “What’s this Vehvi group, anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Dorian said. He glanced at him. “You really don’t know about it?”

His brows furrowed. “No.”

“I’m sorry I said what I said,” Dorian said. “I thought you knew something. I thought I could try to get a step ahead of Kohga and find them myself.”

“Does Impa know anything?”

Dorian shook his head. “She said she didn’t.”

“Do you trust her?”

Dorian hesitated. “Yes. For now.” He moved to the door. “I need to check in with her,” he said. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

“While you’re out,” Rusl called to him as he opened the door and stepped outside. “Get me a pack of smokes!” Dorian grunted and the door closed, leaving Rusl alone.

As promised, Dorian returned within a few hours. Night had settled in by then, bringing along with it an unsettling darkness for Rusl. To Dorian’s surprise, every light seemed to be on. Rusl stood in the kitchen with only a towel wrapped around him and a beer in hand. He looked up when Dorian entered, and smiled. “Look who’s bringing home the bacon,” he said teasingly.

Dorian snarled at him, then threw a bag into his arms. “Put some damn clothes on,” he muttered.

“Hey,” Rusl started. “I live here now. If I wanna walk around naked, I will.” Still, he took the bag into the bedroom, and within moments, he reappeared in the kitchen, fully dressed.

Dorian threw a phone at him, and Rusl juggled it in his hands before getting a hold of it.

“Oh, boy, for me?” Rusl grinned. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Answer when I call,” Dorian said simply.

“Yes, sir,” Rusl muttered, then frowned. “Is there even any signal out here?”

“Yes,” Dorian said dryly.

“But enough to get porn?”

Dorian tossed him a pack of cigarettes.

“You know just the way to my heart,” Rusl said.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

“Someone’s grumpy.”

Dorian sneered at him. “I’m not your errand boy.”

“Well, I’m in hiding,” Rusl said thoughtfully. “And you won’t let me leave. So, you kind of are.” He opened another beer. “How long am I stuck here for, anyway?”

Dorian frowned. “I don’t know.” He hesitated. “Until the Yiga Clan are no longer a problem.”

“We could all be dead by then.”

“Could be.”

“I have to see them,” Rusl said softly. “At least one last time.”

“I’m doing everything I can.”

Rusl’s eyes closed. “I know.” He sighed through his nose, then turned his attention to his beer. “Damn, I miss those pains in the ass.”

“They miss you,” Dorian said. “More than you know.”

“Ah,” Rusl said in dismissal. He brought the bottle to his lips and drank. They fell quiet for a moment.

Rusl leaned against the counter and cleared his throat. “If this is going to be my life now,” he started, “can we at least get some cable up in here? Or internet? I can only smoke so many cigarettes before my lungs give out. And if that doesn’t kill me, I might go crazy talking to myself.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Dorian muttered.

“I talk to the trees, now,” Rusl said. “They speak to me.”

“What do they say?” He met Rusl’s gaze, and Rusl grinned.

“They tell me to kill you.”

“Are you eating the shrooms out there?”

“Maybe I am.”

“So, why haven’t you killed me yet?”

Rusl regarded Dorian over his beer as he drank, then shrugged. “Figured I could still get some use out of you.”

“I always knew you were using me.”

“Just like you’ve been using me this whole time,” Rusl said. “Anything to get your hands on the hero.”

“I could have disposed of you a long time ago if I wanted to,” Dorian said.

Rusl raised his hands in defense. “I get it. I’m a pain in your ass and you don’t need me around. You’ve been telling me that since day one.”

“You make my life so much more difficult than it needs to be.”

“But your life would be so empty without me in it.”

“I really don’t think so.”

“Why are you still here, anyway?” Rusl’s gaze narrowed on Dorian. “Between Impa, Roham, Zelda, and Kohga, don’t you have someone to report to?”

Dorian frowned and turned away.

“You’re hiding.” Rusl grinned. “What’s the matter, tough guy? Can’t handle the triple-agent life?”

Dorian sighed. He finished his beer. “I’m exhausted.” He hesitated. “I did not think this would stretch out as long as it has.”

Rusl frowned. He took a moment to finish his own beer, then set the can on the counter. “Me neither.” And who knew how much longer it would continue to stretch.

“Anyway,” Dorain started. “I’ve got nowhere to be tonight.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I’m not babysitting, I’m hiding.”

“Sure. Whatever.” Rusl moved to the living room, dropping onto the couch. He clicked on the tv and flipped through the limited selection of channels disinterestedly. “Can we at least get some WiFi?” he asked again when Dorian sat beside him.

“You’re so needy.”

Rusl grinned. “You didn’t have to rescue me, you know. This is really all on you.”

“I’ll remember that next time,” Dorian muttered.

Rusl turned his gaze to the screen. “I hope there’s no next time.”

Now settled in the protection of the safehouse, Rusl had a chance to relax, the anxiety of their earlier escape fading away. And that was when his exhaustion hit him. He had been running purely on adrenaline, and now that his mind and body had adjusted to the new feeling of safety, it succumbed to the overwhelming exhaustion of the trauma he felt over the last two years. Rusl couldn’t recall a time where he ever felt as tired as he did, even as a POW. This was a different kind of exhaustion. One that he wanted to accept graciously, allowing his body to sleep and recover from it all, but the thought of falling asleep - of being pulled into the darkness once more - was terrifying.

Despite this, he had no control over any of it, simply too exhausted to be able to fight against his heavy eyelids, and sleep quickly overcame him.

 

*****

 

Darkness. Rusl was used to the darkness. He was used to the silence, the sense of being not quite alive, but lost in a void of nothing. He had accepted it as his reality. Everything beyond that was a fleeting memory, a wish from his unconscious, a fantasy. He opened his eyes, but he could not see. He listened, but he could not hear. There were no sounds. He licked his lips, but could not taste the dried blood and dirt on them. He stretched out his arms, but he felt nothing. He felt no warmth, nor cold, not even the breath he exhaled. There was nothing. He was nothing.

But then he felt something he could not quite explain, as if a candle was lit in the darkness, something he could only feel in his gut, if such a thing could be felt. It wasn’t warm or comforting, not a sense of hope as one would think. A warning, perhaps? He felt no emotion toward it. He simply felt it.

And though he could not see, an image flashed in his mind. Then another, and another. Images of Uli, of Dorian, or Link and Aryll. Of his mother. They flashed so quickly, so erratically, it caused him to panic. He reached out in an attempt to grab hold of a memory, but they slipped through his fingertips, swallowed whole by the darkness.

He ran in a desperate attempt to chase them. But the more he ran, the more pain he felt. His lungs burned and it became harder and harder to breathe. His bones cracked and snapped, causing him to stumble, but still, he pushed on. He pushed passed the images of Kohga that seemed to multiply and surround him, stopping only when he saw his son.

But he was dead. Link lay lifeless on the ground. The darkness crept over him, like bony fingers pulling at its prey. Rusl tried to shout, tried to run forward and save his son, but a heavy force kept him back, pulling him further and further away. He watched in horror as the darkness consumed his son completely. He continued to struggle, but the force was stronger, rendering him useless. His knees buckled under him.

He opened his eyes. The room was dark, but not the same darkness he had been accustomed to. There was a soft glow from the window from the full moon outside. It cast shadows along the floor.

“Rusl.”

His voice was soft, his breath against Rusl’s cheek. Rusl fought to focus his mind, clinging to Dorian’s voice. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, grounding himself in reality. His shoulders heaved with each pained breath he took. His heart was racing. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His arms were pinned to his side. He tried to move, leaning back slightly, but something blocked him.

His muscles relaxed and he fell lightly against Dorian. Dorian’s arm loosened slightly, no longer focused on restraining him, but simply holding him, comforting him. Rusl allowed him to do so as he waited for his pulse to slow. Dorian’s arms tightened slightly, and Rusl realized then that he had been shaking.

He felt angry with himself for not being strong enough to overcome. He realized it was an irrational thought, but he couldn’t help it. The life of his children - the safety of Hyrule - rest on his shoulders. He couldn’t waste a second being weak. He pulled out of Dorian’s arms, getting to his feet abruptly. Dorian’s voice whispered his name, and he turned to meet his gaze.

“Are you okay?”

Rusl hesitated. He dropped back onto the couch, dragging his palms down his face and sighed heavily. He stared blankly at his feet. Dorian’s hand pulled at his chin, and he met his gaze. Dorian’s brows furrowed as he watched Rusl. Rusl hesitated, searching his gaze. But Dorian’s hand moved to his forehead, and in an instant, unconsciousness took over.

Dorian caught Rusl in his arms as he fell forward, and he allowed Rusl to sleep soundly against him. He pressed his forehead against him and sighed.


	59. Chapter 59

Rusl’s eyes opened. He blinked in the sunlight that streamed through the window. It was morning. He had slept through the night without further incident. He felt Dorian shift under him, his arm sliding off of Rusl. Rusl sat up and turned his gaze to Dorian, but he was still asleep. Rusl smiled, then pushed himself off the couch. He needed a beer, but figured coffee would suffice. Coffee and a cigarette.

He opted to smoke first, stepping outside and letting the morning sun warm his face. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled the smoke. He had almost completely smoked the entire cigarette by the time Dorian stepped outside, squinting in the sunlight. He yawned loudly.

“Why?” he grunted. “How can you still be smoking?”

Rusl smirked and flicked the butt to the ground, putting it out with the toe of his boot. “Heading out?”

“I guess I should.” He met Rusl’s gaze. “I’ll try to get back tonight.”

Rusl shrugged and turned his gaze to the horizon. “I’ll be fine,” he said. He hesitated. “Thanks.”

“I did what I could,” Dorian said. “Healing the mind is far more complicated.”

“The alcohol will take care of the rest.”

Dorian frowned. “Rusl,” he warned.

Rusl waved him off. “Don’t you have to go suck Kohga’s dick or something?”

Dorian chose to ignore his comment. The stupid, snide remarks had always been his first line of defense, after all. He didn’t push the subject any further, not wanting to upset him anymore than he was. “Please stay out of trouble,” he said before disappearing.

 

*****

 

Dorian stood with Impa and Roham in the large conference room. They looked to him with expectant gazes. Impa’s question hung in the air.  _ Well? How is he? _ It was a more loaded question than she realized, but he knew the answer she wanted.

“He’s alive,” Dorian said. “We got to the safehouse. As far as I know, we were undetected.”

Impa’s shoulders dropped, visibly relieved by his report. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “What you did,” she started slowly, her eyes closed, “was so incredibly  _ stupid! _ ” She opened her eyes and her brows furrowed deeply at Dorian. “You could have blown your cover! You risked countless lives! Yours, Rusl’s, Link’s, your daughters! What the  _ fuck _ were you thinking?!”

“He was going to die!”

Impa stared at him in silence for a moment. Though she hadn’t give Dorian specific orders not to act on the situation, she didn’t think he would be so reckless. Rusl, sure, but Dorian? He was smarter than that. And though she couldn’t afford to lose Rusl, Dorian put them in far greater danger.

Roham’s gaze narrowed on Impa. “What’s your plan moving forward?”

Impa sighed heavily. She pulled her gaze away from Dorian. “Keeping your appearances with Kohga will be especially crucial, now. You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t suspect you. Both you and Rusl are gone, now. How are you going to handle this?”

“Kohga told me to kill him,” Dorian said between his clenched teeth.

“So, you killed him and disposed of the body?”

“Yes.”

Impa held her gaze on him. “You think he will believe that?”

“Let me take care of this,” Dorian said fiercely.

“You’re right,” Roham said. “Let him fix his own mistakes.”

“Saving Rusl’s life was not a mistake,” Dorian snapped.

“Watch it,” Roham hissed.

“Enough,” Imp said sternly. “Both of you. I have had it up to here with you stupid men. Don’t fucking test me.” She waved Dorian off with a hand. “Go. Do what you need to do with Kohga. Report back when you can.”

Dorian didn’t wait a second longer, promptly leaving the office to make his return to the Yiga Clan hideout. He drove out of the city and towards the edge of the desert - his preferred method of travel in order to reserve his energy - then promptly transported himself to the hideout. He made his was through the dark, damp corridors until he found Kohga. The Yiga Clan leader turned to him expectantly, his gaze narrowing.

“Where have you been?”

“Cleaning up,” Dorian said. “Checking in with Impa.”

“And? Did you give her the slate?”

“She has no plans to activate the Divine Beasts yet,” he said. “She is keeping the slate inside the city.”

“Fine,” Kohga said. “Keep up appearances in the city,” he said. “And work on those heroes. Do what you need to do to lure them out.” Kohga turned his back on Dorian, leaving him alone in the room.

Dorian stared at the door as it closed behind Kohga. He turned his gaze to the ground, thinking as quickly as he could. The slate remained hidden under his jacket. Impa had no clue that he was in possession of it. His orders were to bring it to the city, and though Impa expected this and was waiting for it, he was not ready to hand it over just yet.

He promptly left the hideout, setting foot across the desert briefly, then transported himself out of the desert and back to his car. He drove into Central Hyrule, staying clear of the interstates and keeping to the back roads until he found himself north of the city in a rather remote location. He pulled out his phone and texted Koko, and within a few minutes, the air pulled as his daughters apepared at his side. Dorian pulled the slate from out of his jacket and handed it to Cottla.

“This is it?” She turned it over carefully.

“Listen to me,” Dorian hissed. “Rusl is alive.”

They turned their wide gazes to Dorian, staring blankly at him.

“What?” Koko’s gaze narrowed. “You told us -”

“I know what I told you,” Dorian snapped. “I lied. He and Cado were ambushed by the Yiga Clan. Kohga had Rusl captive for the last two years.”

Koko frowned. “And Cado?”

Dorian hesitated, meeting her gaze. “Dead.”

Cottla’s eyes brightened, hopeful. “Uncle Rusl’s alive?”

“You can’t say anything,” Dorian hissed. “Not a word to anyone. Do you understand?”

Cottla’s lips pulled into a childish frown, but she nodded.

“What do you want us to do with the slate?” Koko asked.

“There is a location of a shrine on it,” he explained. “Somewhere in Hyrule. A resurrection shrine. Find it. And see what you can find out about it.”

“A resurrection shrine?” Cottla repeated. She met her father’s gaze. “Why? Why us?”

He hesitated. “Rusl needs me,” he said. “Impa wants me to keep up with the Yiga Clan. Kohga wants me in the city. And right now, Rusl takes precedence. Eventually, I’ll need to return the slate to Impa, but I need you to look into the shrine. I can’t ask anyone else. Impa will want Purah and Robbie to research it, and I’m afraid that any activity from them will draw the attention of the Yiga. I’d like to keep the shrine quiet as long as possible, at least until we know more about it.”

“Does Kohga know about it?” Koko asked.

“Not of its location,” Dorian said.

“Are you going to tell him about it?” Cottla narrowed her gaze on him.

Dorian hesitated. “Yes. Eventually. But not until I know he cannot use it to his advantage.”

“And if he can?” Koko asked.

“I’m sure Impa will have a plan to destroy it. I’ll do everything I can to make sure Kohga can’t access it’s power.”

“Alright,” Cottla said slowly. “But if you ask me, it sounds useful.”

“Not worth the risk of it falling into the wrong hands,” Koko said.

“Can you handle this?” Dorian asked.

Cottla rolled her eyes at him and waved him off. “Can we handle this?” She scoffed. “Please. Who do we look like? Link?” She turned her gaze to her sister. “Can you believe this guy? Like we’re not Sheikah or anything. Like we don’t live and breathe in fucking Sheikah training.”

“Are you done?” Dorian growled to his youngest daughter.

She turned back to him and grinned. “Come on, old man. We’ve got this. Go take care of your boy toy. And tell him I’m kicking his damn ass when I see him again. If he thinks Kohga is scary, wait until he witnesses the wrath of Cottla!”

“Keep it quiet,” Dorian growled.

Cottla made a motion to zip her lips closed, and in a snap, she and Koko disappeared.

 

*****

 

As promised, it was evening when Dorian returned to the safehouse. Rusl was outside smoking a cigarette when Dorian pulled up, and he lifted his chin casually in a wordless greeting as Dorian stepped out of the vehicle.

“Did you have a nice day?” Rusl flicked ash off the end of the cigarette.

“Peachy,” Dorian muttered. “What did you do all day?”

Rusl sighed and turned his gaze to the starlit sky. “Smoked a butt, watched some porn, smoked another, talked to the trees, ate some shrooms, smoked three more.”

“Sounds fulfilling.” Dorian said dryly.

“Well, this is my life now, apparently.” He paused to smoke. “I do puzzles on my phone now like an eighty-year-old.”

“If you had just -”

“Don’t start with me,” Rusl muttered. “I know where you stand and you know where I stand.”

“An impasse?”

“One of us will be right,” Rusl said. “I’m sure we’ll see who soon enough.”

Dorian turned his gaze to the horizon. Silence fell between them for a moment until his spoke. “Cottla says she’s going to kick your ass.”

Rusl smiled. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and put it out with his heel. “She probably will.” He stretched his arms over his head. “She’ll have to get in line, though you might kill me before she gets her chance.”

Dorian watched the twinkle of the stars, giving Rusl no further response. They were quiet for a moment, their gazes on the night sky.

“So,” Rusl started with a sigh. “Your place or mine?” He turned to Dorian and grinned.

“Get a decent night’s sleep in my bed, or stay up here with your dumb ass.” Dorian pretended to consider his options.

“Well, when you put it that way.”

His expression turned serious. “What do you want?”

Rusl turned his back on him, making his way back inside. “I don’t care what you do,” he said over his shoulder. He stood in front of the door, hesitant, then met Dorian’s gaze. “But if you’ve got some magical cure-all, I won’t say no.” In truth, he was terrified of being alone for the night, but he couldn’t put that burden on Dorian.

Dorian frowned. He watched as Rusl opened the door and disappeared over the threshold. He hesitated, then followed him inside, dropping onto the couch beside him. Rusl had his face in his hands and he let out a heavy sigh. Dorian moved toward him, pulling his hands away and meeting his gaze. Rusl’s lips pressed together as Dorian searched his eyes, but he found no reassurance in Dorian’s gaze.

“D-” Rusl started, but Dorian cut him off.

“I’ll do everything I can,” he said.

“You can’t be wasting your energy on me.”

Dorian pressed his palm to Rusl’s head. He closed his eyes and concentrated, willing his power to move through Rusl and targeting his mind. It was not unlike healing the physical body, though it would be far more difficult to find the mental wounds as opposed to the physical wounds. It took far more strength than he was accustomed to, but now was the time to do it before the trauma settled in too deeply. And he was confident that he had bought himself enough time to focus on Rusl, at least while Koko and Cottla looked into the shrine.

It took only a few moments before the effects of his power showed on Rusl. His eyes closed involuntarily, his breathing slowed, and he slipped into a peaceful unconsciousness.


	60. Chapter 60

As the weeks passed, Rusl adjusted to his new life in hiding. It was boring to say the least, but he found comfort in his boredom, no longer living in constant fear, waiting only for death to claim him. Though the Yiga Clan were still a lurking threat to Hyrule, for a while, the world seemed to be at peace. His children were alive, and though he could not be with them, knowing that they were okay was all he needed.

And to his surprise, Dorian was a constant presence at his side, so much so that it seemed he wasn’t working at all. And whether it was from the passing time, or Dorian’s healing powers, the nightmares began to fade, and the nights became a little more tolerable; a little safer for his tortured mind. He didn’t fear the darkness that came with sleep, and for the first time, he was finally able to rest and recover from all that he had endured.

The sun was dipping behind the horizon when the air pulled around Rusl and Dorian appeared. He glanced at him and smiled behind his beer bottle as he took a sip. Dorian helped himself to a bottle in the open case beside Rusl and sat behind him on the old, rock wall at the edge of the woods.

“I’m going to start charging you rent, you know.” Rusl handed him the bottle opener.

“Right,” Dorian started, popping open the cap. “I’ll start paying once you start paying.”

“I’m a victim,” Rusl said. “I’m here against my will.”

“You’re living here for free.”

“Don’t you have your own house?”

Dorian’s nose wrinkled. “Cottla decided to move in for a while after Koko kicked her out.”

Rusl grinned. “I thought she had a place?”

Dorian sighed. “Her landlord kicked her out after she brought home another dozen lizards.”

“Another? _ Dozen? _ ”

“Then she accused him of being racist because she’s a Sheikah, so she locked him out of the building and proceeded to let the lizards loose in the building, then used her power to make them grow and they got stuck in all the doorways.”

“Oh my Goddesses.” Rusl’s grin widened. “That’s awesome.”

Dorian’s gaze narrowed on him. “She told him to fear the power of the Sheikah or suffer the wrath of the lizardfolk.”

Rusl snorted in an attempt to hold back his laughter.

“She’s thirty fucking years old,” Dorian muttered. “She’ll never grow up.”

“I hope she doesn’t.”

“She got rid of all the lizards but one,” Dorian continued. “It’s currently sleeping in my bed because she refuses to return it to normal and his name is Fred.”

“That is so wild.”

“I have no control over her.”

“You never did,” Rusl confirmed. “That’s why I like her. She helped me torment you, and you made it so damn easy.”

Dorian smiled down at his beer. “You know,” he started, “I really should have used Aryll to get back at you.”

“She did a good enough job tormenting me without your help.” He turned his gaze to the horizon. “She used to paint my toenails.”

“Because you liked it.”

Rusl smiled. “She always used to sing to herself.” He hesitated. “She was always happy. And more aware of the world than I wanted her to be. Nothing got by her. But she always knew what to say.” He turned to Dorian. “Is she still like that?”

Dorian turned his gaze to the ground. “She’s snarky and rude, just like you.”

“Well, you can’t blame that on me,” Rusl muttered.

“She’s a teenager,” Dorian said. “It’s to be expected.”

“Link must be having a grand time with that.”

Dorian frowned. “He spends all his time at this dirty bar, drinking and getting high.”

Rusl’s gaze narrowed. “What?”

Dorian hesitated, then met Rusl’s gaze. “He hasn’t exactly had the easiest few years,” he said.

Rusl pulled his gaze away. He finished his beer, then let the empty bottle drop to the ground before fishing through the case for another. “I know.” He drank, then sighed.

“Do I need to be worried about you, too?”

“What else am I supposed to do here? The least you can do is let me get good and drunk.”

Dorian’s lips pressed together.

“Stop worrying,” Rusl said, rolling his eyes. He lifted another bottle from the case and waved it at Dorian, smiling. “Get drunk with me.”

“I’m on duty,” he said.

“Are you, though? Are you really?”

Dorian sighed and took the bottle from him. “At least you’re usually a fun drunk.”

“I can be a fun drunk,” Rusl said with a nod. He quickly finished his beer, then reached for another. “I’ll fuckin’ raise the roof on this place.”

“You and all your friends? The trees?”

“Heck yeah,” Rusl said. “Don’t hate on my good time, man.” He took a moment to drink, then used his bottle to point at Dorian. “I still haven’t seen a drunk Sheikah.”

“And you never will.”

Rusl’s shoulders slumped. “Why not?”

“Because we can hold our liquor better.”

“You heal while you drink, don’t you?”

Dorian grinned.

“That’s not fair,” he whined. “That’s fuckin’ cheating. You and your stupid voodoo.” He reached in and pulled out yet another bottle, handing it to Dorian despite the fact that he hadn’t even finished the one in his hand. Dorian sighed, but took it from Rusl.

“Drink,” Rusl said.

And drink they did.

Rusl was several more bottles in by the time night fell. At some point in his inebriated state, he had found music on his phone, and a rock station was playing loudly. Rusl lurched to his feet, shouted “guitar solo,” and started strumming enthusiastically at his air guitar. Dorian shook his head.

“Why are you so weird?”

“Why do you still hate me?” Rusl barked back at him.

“You’re drunk.”

“Not just yet.” He put his hands on his thighs and caught his breath. “Aw, man. I can’t play like I used to.”

Dorian stood and stretched his arms over his head. He gathered the empty case of beer, then pushed Rusl into the house.

“Why you gotta be a party pooper?” Rusl whined, but he did not resist Dorian.

“Because I know you,” Dorian said. “And you’re one drink away from passing out.”

“You dunno what you’re talkin’ ‘bout,” Rusl said, waving a hand at him.

Dorian dropped the empty case onto the counter. “I think I do.”

“Well, then,” Rusl said, reaching into the fridge. “Let’s test that theory.”

Dorian pulled the bottle out of his hand. “Go to bed.”

Rusl frowned. “Rude.”

“I’m not babysitting your drunk ass tonight.”

“What else are you going to do?” Rusl said. “There’s a lizard on your bed.” He giggled.

Dorian sighed. He turned Rusl around and pointed him toward the bedroom. “Goodbye.”

But Rusl stopped, turning to face him, his expression serious. “Wait.”

“What?”

Rusl’s lips pulled into a smile. He patted Dorian’s head. “Thanks.”

Dorian cocked a brow at him. “Okay.”

“You’re a shitty friend sometimes,” Rusl continued. “But I like you.”

“I - what?” His brow furrowed. “I saved your ass.”

“Yes, but you put me there in the first place.”

“You did that to yourself,” Dorian growled.

“Because I was worried about you!”

Dorian sighed. “Alright,” he said. “But you know I didn’t have a choice.”

Rusl frowned. “I know.” He paused. “Wouldn’t it be weird if we never met?”

“I think you’ve taken years off of my life,” Dorian muttered. “I’d probably be far better off.”

“I probably would have been dead years ago.”

“I don’t think so,” he said softly.

Rusl pulled his gaze away. “I dunno,” he said. But his smile returned. “Minus the Yiga Clan, I think I’m okay with where I ended up.”

“Me too.”

Rusl met his gaze, hesitant. He couldn’t imagine his life without Dorian. Everything he had and everything he was was because of Dorian. And though it may have been his inebriated mind, he couldn’t help how strongly he felt toward Dorian. Dorian - like Link and Aryll - was his world. His reason for living. And he wanted nothing more than to show that to him. Without another thought, he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Dorian’s.

Dorian stiffened, but did not pull away. Their kiss was brief, and Rusl stepped back. He blinked at Dorian for a moment, as if unsure himself of what had just happened, his mind momentarily clearing, and his cheeks warmed.

“Woops.”

Dorian’s gaze narrowed on him. “Woops?” he repeated fiercely. “What the fuck is ‘woops?’”

Rusl hesitated. He held up a finger, as if to say something, then changed his mind. “I’m… going to throw up, now,” he said instead.

Dorian watched, dumbfounded, as he hurried into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. He stared at the door for a moment, unsure of what else to do, then with a huff, turned and stormed angrily out of the house.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't Outrun You - Trace Adkins
> 
> You're in my heart, you're in my mind. Everywhere ahead, everywhere behind. Every turn I take you're right around the bend. It's like your ghost is chasing me. When I'm awake, when I'm asleep, there's a part of you in every part of me. And I can't outrun you. I can't outrun you.

 

Rusl stared up at the ceiling. His brows furrowed, and for a moment, he had no idea where he was. He blinked in the bright light of the morning, then sat up with a pained groan. He looked around, realizing then that he had been on the floor. And right next to the couch, of all places. Had he fallen off the couch during the night? Or just missed it completely?

And then it all came rushing back to him. The kiss. The vomit. The empty house. And a couple more empty beer bottles that finally sealed the deal.

“Oh my Goddess,” he groaned loudly. He pressed a palm against his forehead. “What the fuck.”

“That’s what I said.”

Rusl jumped up suddenly. He thrust his palm out defensively, but the quick movement only caused his head to spin and he stumbled over the couch and back onto the floor. He lay against the floor for a moment, then tapped his head lightly against it. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to check in and make sure you were still alive.”

Rusl rolled over onto his back and tilted his head back, finally seeing Dorian in the kitchen. His brows knit together. “Did you leave?”

“Yes,” Dorian said. “I slept on my own damn couch because I didn’t have the energy to move a fucking lizard off my bed.”

“Lizard?”

Dorian’s voice lowered. “He’s actually kind of mean.”

“You’re afraid of a lizard?”

“I never said that,” Dorian said defensively. 

Rusl pushed himself up right, but remained sitting on the floor. “Goddesses, D. What the fuck.” He sighed heavily. “I am so sorry.”

“For what?”

Rusl met his gaze. Dorian was grinning. 

“Do you think this is funny?” Rusl snapped.

“Little bit.”

Rusl’s lips pulled into a snarl, but then decided he was far too tired and hung over to fight with Dorian. He let himself fall back against the floor.

“Are you going to spend the whole day there?”

“I might,” Rusl said. “Is that a problem?”

“Nope.” Dorian pushed himself off of the counter and headed toward the door. “Bye.”

“Wait.” Rusl paused. “Bring beer.”

Dorian’s gaze narrowed at him. “I don’t think so,” he said sternly. “You’re cut off for a while.”

“I hate you,” Rusl muttered.

Dorian smiled, then let himself out of the house.

Rusl stared up at the ceiling. He turned the events of the night before over in his mind. He couldn’t recall exactly how Dorian had reacted to it, being busy throwing up and all, but Dorian had seemed calm and collected about it just then. He cursed himself internally. What a stupid, stupid thing to do.

But the longer he lay there, the more he thought about it; analyzed it, even. Though the night was a hazy memory, he desperately tried to recall every moment, every reaction. Dorian was angry with him before he left. But he didn’t stop Rusl. He didn’t pull away. Rusl’s brow furrowed as he tried to decipher the short moment. Was it just that he was caught off guard? Or was it something more?

And what in the world possessed him to even do such a thing? With that thought, a wave of unexpected emotions rushed through him, tugging at his heart. His cheeks warmed as he played the kiss over once more. Last night, he would have chalked it up to his drunken state of mind, but now, sober and very hung over, all he could do was think about Dorian and the unsettling feelings that shot forth once more.

He sat up much too quickly, causing his head to spin and his stomach to churn. He needed air. And a smoke. He waited on the floor for the sickness to pass, then got to his feet and trudged to the counter to pull out a cigarette. He was lighting it as he stepped out the door. The morning air cooled his face, sharpening his mind as he inhaled. He blew out smoke in a heavy sigh, his hair fluttering in his face slightly, and he looked out to the north. Somewhere in that general direction was the city, where his children remained. Where Dorian had likely run off to.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. The memory flashed in his mind once more, and his body reacted strongly, aching for him. His cheeks warmed again, and he threw the cigarette to the ground, stomping it angrily out with his foot. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He wanted to forget it ever happened. It was a stupid, meaningless moment.

So why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? Why did it make him so damn flustered?

He tried to focus on something else, but his mind continued to wander, bringing forth memories that were decades old. The first time he saw Dorian when he was just seventeen years old. The moment he met him a year later, and their disdain towards one another. The first time he saved Dorian’s life, and the first time Dorian saved his. He recalled the quiet moments between them, simply talking about life. He saw the pain in his eyes upon Carissa’s death. He felt the reassuring warmth of his body with every hug. He saw the sparkle in his eyes when they laughed and the fear when he thought he would lose Rusl. He recalled his gentle touch on his face when he gave Rusl all his strength to heal his tormented mind and the way Dorian held him when the nights had become too much.

It was impossible not to feel strongly toward Dorian. They had simply endured too much together. Life and loss, heart breaks and triumphs. Dorian was there for every moment, encouraging him on and pulling him up when he did not think he could stand. He couldn’t help but to wonder if Dorian felt similarly. 

Rusl stared at the ground, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. He was just too damn hungover to be able to think straight. He made his way inside, too tired to move the extra few feet into the bedroom, and instead dropped back onto the couch and promptly fell back to sleep.

 

*****

 

Rusl didn’t hear from Dorian for the rest of the day, and he didn’t bother to reach out to him, either. Over the next few days, he managed to push his thoughts of Dorian aside, numbing his mind with cigarettes and what little tv he could get to come through. It wasn’t until the end of the week when Dorian showed up again, and to Rusl’s relief, he had a case of beer in his arms and a grin on his face. He set the case down and pulled our two bottles, promptly opening them and offering one to Rusl. Rusl accepted it wordlessly and they took a moment to drink silence.

“Where have you been? Rusl asked as casually as he could muster.

“Here and there,” Dorian said. “Took care of the damn oversized lizard and kicked Cottla out of the house.”

Rusl smiled. “That’s a relief.”

“Let’s just hope she doesn’t screw up this apartment.” He sighed. “On the plus side, her landlord was too terrified to even considering charging her for the damages.”

“You Sheikah are all the same,” Rusl said, shaking his head.

“Hmph.”

They were quiet for another moment. Rusl’s mind wandered to the drunken kiss and he shifted uncomfortably.

“About the other night,” Rusl started.

“What was the other night?”

Rusl averted his gaze. He cleared his throat. “You know. When I was drunk.”

“Oh.” Dorian paused, then grinned. “You’re still on that?”

“Look,” he muttered. “I’m sorry. It was a stupid mistake.”

“Right.”

He glanced at Dorian. “Can we just forget about it?”

Dorian smiled. “But I already told all my friends.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Rusl sneered at him. Dorian’s grin widened.

“Alright, alright,” Dorian started. “I don’t know why you’re so bothered by it. You realize you always try to spoon me when you’re drunk, right? It was only a matter of time before you tried to pull a move like that. In fact, I’m a little hurt it took you this long. I thought we had something.”

“I will kill you,” Rusl muttered.

“Come on,” Dorian said. “What’s with you?”

“Nothing.”

Dorian frowned. “Alright,” he said softly. “Well, consider it forgotten, then.” He hesitated, searching his mind for something else to talk about, for Rusl’s sake. He cleared his throat. “So, what have you been up to?”

Rusl glanced at him with an annoyed expression. “You know,” he started. “Going out and painting the town red.”

Dorian finished his beer, then helped himself to another, but not without offering a second to Rusl, first. “Drink,” he said, waving the bottle at him. “I’m sick of grumpy Rusl.”

Rusl hesitated, then quickly finished his first beer and took the second that Dorian offered to him.

“Sorry,” Rusl said. “I’m just… tired. I don’t like being stuck here.”

“I know,” Dorian said softly.

“So,” Rusl started. “What happened with the lizard?”

“Cottla returned it to normal and now it lives in a tank in her bedroom.”

Rusl smiled. “Did you spoon with Fred?” He met Dorian’s gaze. “Clearly you miss it when I spoon with you.”

“Yes,” Dorian said dryly. “I spooned with a giant lizard.”

“If you were that lonely and desperate why didn’t you just say something?”

“And what would you do about it?”

“Buy you a hooker?”

“I don’t think I’m that desperate, yet.”

“Desperate enough to want to spoon me,” Rusl pointed out.

Dorian pulled his gaze away and looked into his beer. “I’d have to be pretty drunk for that,” he said.

“Rude,” Rusl responded. “I’m an excellent cuddler.”

Dorian scoffed. “According to whom?”

“You know,” Rusl started. “All the chicks I get with.” He gestured with an open arm. “Can’t you see all the laid I get here?”

Dorian smiled. “Clearly I’m interrupting the three way you have going with Nicotine and Alcohol.”

“They know how to make a man happy.”

Dorian finished his second beer, then placed it on the counter and pulled out two more.

Rusl raised a brow. “I feel like you’re trying to get me trashed again.”

“Why would I do that?”

“To see how far I’ll get with your desperate ass?”

Dorian met his gaze for a moment, then thrust the bottle into his chest. “If I were so desperate, I’d hire a hooker, not try to take advantage of your stupid drunk ass.”

Rusl took the bottle from him, his fingers brushing against Dorian’s, and a chill ran up his spine. He pulled his gaze away. “That’s so considerate,” he said dryly.

Dorian set his open bottle on the counter. “If you’re so concerned, don’t drink.”

Rusl met his gaze and drank. “I’m not,” he said.

Dorian pressed his lips against his, and Rusl stiffened. Dorian pulled back slowly, then met Rusl’s gaze. “Woops.”

Rusl’s gaze narrowed on him. “Are you drunk?”

“That depends,” he said softly. “Do you want me to be?”

Rusl’s gaze softened as he stared at him. “What?” he started, then hesitated. His heart raced in his chest, and he swallowed. “No.” He paused. “Do you?”

“No.”

Rusl’s breath caught in his throat as he searched Dorian’s gaze, very much aware of how close their bodies had become. But for the life of him, he couldn’t read him. His expression was just as hard as it always seemed to be, yet there was a softness in his eyes that he had only seen a few times. There was a sadness to it. A longing, perhaps, of something more.

“D.” It was all he could manage to get out, his voice just a whisper. His heart was racing in his chest as Dorian held his gaze. And then Dorian’s lips were on his again. His eyes closed, hesitant for a moment, but then he pressed back forcefully, satisfying the pull in his chest. He would have felt dizzy from his racing mind, but his own urges won over, pushing all other thoughts aside and pushing him closer to Dorian’s body, deepening their kiss.

But after a moment, Dorian pulled away, hesitant.  “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

Rusl hesitated, biting on his lower lip. “I’m not,” he whispered.

Dorian’s gaze met his, his eyes brightening. 

The bottle dropped from Rusl’s hands, shattering against the floor, but Rusl paid no mind to it. His fingers twisted in Dorian’s shirt, eagerly pulling him back to him, and their lips met forcefully. Dorian’s body pressed against him, pushing Rusl back against the wall, and he became very aware of every part of Dorian’s body against him. His skin reacted to each touch, trailing goosebumps on his arms and sending a light chill up his spine. His blood pulsed through him as naturally as it did, seemingly depriving him completely of the energy his brain needed to function, but he allowed himself to succumb to the pleasure, pressing closer still against Dorian.

His hands remained on Dorian’s chest, and he could feel his heart racing beneath his palms. Dorian’s palm moved to cup at Rusl’s face while his other hand moved around his waist, holding his body against him. Rusl pulled Dorian eagerly along the wall until he found the bedroom door. He reached behind him, his hand searching for the doorknob, and they stumbled into the bedroom together, still caught in their embrace. Rusl fell back against the bed, pulling Dorian with him, but Dorian hesitated, pulling back and meeting his gaze.

Rusl swallowed and searched his eyes. Dorian’s gaze had softened, but still, he could not get a read on him. They stared at one another for a long moment until Rusl twisted his fingers in Dorian’s shirt, pulling him to him, and the fire between them immediately ignited once more. He continued to pull at his shirt, pausing to pull it over his head, and then removed his own. Dorian pushed him back down against the bed, straddling him and pressing his lips forcefully against him. But this time, his kisses trailed away from Rusl’s lips, lingering on his ear for a moment before moving down his neck.

Rusl’s breath was warm against him, though his hands fumbled slightly as they moved over Dorian’s body to tug at his pants. They parted just long enough to remove the rest of their clothing, immediately returning to their embrace. Dorian’s hand moved up the inside of Rusl’s thigh, sending a shiver through his body. His back arched slightly and Dorian pressed against him, kissing him deeply.

Rusl’s heart raced, and with the lack of blood in his brain, his mind clouded. He gave in to the pleasure that shot through his body, leaving him erect in Dorian’s hand. A light moan escaped his lips, begging for more. He pushed aside every other thought that told him to stop and let his own hands wander along Dorian’s body. He allowed himself to forget about all his problems, even if only for the night, and focused only on the fire between them.


	62. Chapter 62

Rusl’s eyes opened. He blinked in the dim light of the early morning. He stretched his legs and groaned softly, waiting for his eyes to adjust. After a moment of lying in the bed, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Movement in the corner of his vision startled him, and he yelped and leapt backwards, promptly falling out of the bed and onto the floor, taking the blanket with him where it twisted around his naked body. He groaned, louder this time, and looked up as Dorian peered over the edge of the bed at him. His brows furrowed.

“What the fuck?” Dorian muttered.

Rusl rubbed the back of his head and averted Dorian’s gaze. “Shut up,” he hissed.

Dorian hesitated, then grinned. He disappeared over the bed, getting to his feet and dressing quickly. Without another word, he left Rusl still sitting on the floor of the bedroom.

Rusl rubbed his temple and sighed before getting to his feet. He dressed more slowly as his mind replayed over the night’s events. He hesitated at the door before emerging, but the house was empty.

He stood dumbly for a moment until he found the cigarettes on the kitchen counter. He sighed, then moved to retrieve them. He stepped outside, his hands cupped together as he lit the cigarette. He inhaled, exhaled, then looked up and watched Dorian pace aimlessly, his phone to his ear. He smoked quietly until Dorian ended the call, and his pacing stopped. He met Rusl’s gaze.

“Problem?” Rusl asked.

Dorian pulled his gaze away. “No,” he said. “Duty calls.”

Rusl brought the cigarette to his lips. He left it between his lips and slid his hands into his pockets. He moved it to the corner of his mouth when he spoke. “Alright. See ya.”

Without another word, Dorian disappeared. Rusl looked down at his feet, removing the cigarette from his lips to flick ash off of it. He sighed, then dropped the remains to the ground, putting it out quickly.

Dorian didn’t return that night. Nor the next day. Nor the day after that. In fact, Rusl hadn’t even heard from him.  _ Three days, _ he told himself. Wasn’t that the rule? He wasn’t amused by his own joke, however. But he didn’t bother to reach out to Dorian, either. Instead, he stayed alone in the safehouse, busying his mind in any way he could so as not to think about him. But from time to time, in the quiet moments, thoughts of Dorian slipped in, and he couldn’t help but to replay their night together over and over in his mind. Not once, but twice they hooked up that night. And after the first time, things were uncomfortable between them.

_ Rusl stared up at the ceiling. Except for the sounds of their heavy breaths, uncomfortable silence fell between them. He waited for his pulse to slow as he turned the events of the night over in his mind. He was painfully aware of Dorian beside him, though there was a noticeable space between them. The silence was too painful, but he didn’t know what he could do or say to ease the tension. _

_ “Welp.” It was more of a sound than a word, and he had nothing to follow that up with. He felt a sudden heat in his cheeks which he wanted to chalk up to their vigorous activity, but he knew too well that it also stemmed from the range of emotions suddenly thrust upon him. There were simply too many to sort through, and he couldn’t, anyway, his blood supply still not allowing him to think straight. _

_ “Yup.” The word was sharp and short from Dorian’s lips. _

_ Rusl screamed at himself internally to say something; anything. But he was at a loss for words. He had no snappy comeback, no snide remark, nothing. His mind was empty. Perhaps if he waited for the blood flow to return to his head and not… “I got nothing.” _

_ A sound came from Dorian, like the brief scoff of a laugh. “Me neither.” _

_ “You’re not gonna tell all your friends, are you?” Rusl turned his gaze toward him. “If you do, can you at least work in somewhere that my coitus skills are above average and satisfactory?” _

_ “I was thinking subpar at best.” _

_ “Your mom’s subpar,” Rusl muttered. _

_ “That’s mature.” _

_ “You’re mature!” _

_ “I see we’ve reached the point of awkward where Rusl resorts to being a child.” _

_ Rusl blew his hair out of his face and turned his gaze back to the ceiling. “Whatever,” he said. “You took advantage of me.” _

_ “Did not,” Dorian growled. “You came on to me.” _

_ “Like hell I did. You fucking jumped me.” _

_ “You liked it.” _

_ “You liked it,” Rusl retorted. _

_ Silence fell between them again. Rusl glanced at Dorian, hesitant. _

_ Dorian’s brow furrowed. “What?” _

_ “You didn’t deny it.” _

_ “Neither did you.” _

_ “Oh.” He turned his gaze back to the ceiling. “Yeah.” _

_ “In my experience,” Dorian started, “this is usually where the spooning happens.” _

_ “Touch me and die,” Rusl muttered. _

_ Dorian sat up, then got to his feet. Rusl glanced at him. _

_ “Where you going?” _

_ “Home.” _

_ “Oh, I see,” Rusl started. “It’s all clear, now.” _

_ Dorian sighed and turned to him. “I can’t win with you, can I?” _

_ “Do what you want,” Rusl said. “I don’t care. In fact, leave me alone so I can rethink all my life choices.” _

_ “Wow,” Dorian started. “It was better when you weren’t talking.” _

_ “For fuck’s sake, I know,” Rusl growled. Then, with a dramatic sigh, he added, “I don’t know how to make it stop!” _

_ Dorian moved toward him, then kissed him for a moment before pulling away. _

_ “Yeah,” Rusl said softly. “Okay. That works, too.” He pulled Dorian toward him, pushing him down onto the bed and deepening their kiss. _

They didn’t spoon after that, but exhaustion did claim them both after that. And they talked no more about it. Should they talk about it? He supposed so. Unless it were just a one time - two time - thing. But then, there was the issue that they hadn’t spoken at all since, and he started to get the gut wrenching feeling that Dorian was avoiding him.

He only realized then the strain it put on their friendship. They had crossed a line, but whether it was a good line or a bad line, he couldn’t be sure. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He could only be sure of how he felt about it. And the truth was, he enjoyed every moment of it. He missed Dorian. He wanted Dorian. He couldn’t see a life without Dorian. And as the realization came to him, his heart ached, a strong combination of emotions that included heartbreak. Dorian was avoiding him. But then again, Rusl wasn’t making any efforts to reach out, either. He wanted to desperately, but he was terrified to know what would become of their friendship. He didn’t know how Dorian felt about it all, but he had to know. It was clear to him that they needed to talk about it, even if it was just to agree that it was a one night thing and never speak of it again. He didn’t particularly care what the outcome of the conversation was, as long as Dorian was still in his life.

It was on the fifth day when Rusl finally texted him.

_ Are you avoiding me? _

It was a few minutes before Dorian’s response came in.  _ No. _

Rusl stared at the text for a moment, his lips pressing together. Considering how much time Dorian had been spending there, Rusl knew it was a lie. And though they were only texting, he could sense the strain of the conversation between them. His stomach knotted and his chest ached. He wanted nothing more than for things to be normal between them again.

The phone vibrated as another message came in.  _ Miss me? _

Rusl’s brows knit together defensively and his response went quickly to Dorian.  _ No. _

But he did. He missed him more than he cared to admit.

It was the evening of the sixth day when Dorian finally returned.

Rusl stood outside, his gaze over Hyrule as he continued to contemplate his feelings. His warm breath billowed out of his nose and dissipated in the night. The chilly air brought goosebumps to his exposed skin, but Rusl did not retreat into the warmth of the house. In truth, the cool air grounded him and made him feel alive as he allowed his mind to wander aimlessly, though most of his thoughts revolved around Dorian. Of all the troubles in the world, it seemed trivial to be so caught up in what had ensued between them. Childish, even, but he had never experienced the kind of drama that would have come with the territory of young romance. Still, he couldn’t help but to feel guilty. There were far more pressing matters to worry about, his children being one. But he knew they were alive and well in the city, which only gave his mind room to dwell on these other matters, bringing with them a kind of pain he wasn’t really familiar with.

But he knew it to be heartbreak. Things between them were tense, and he cursed himself internally for letting the events of that night happen. Despite it, he couldn’t keep his mind off of it, replaying it over and over again and causing his own cheeks to blush at the mere thought of it. He didn’t know what it meant then, or what it meant now, or what it would be in their future. And what should he care? It wasn’t as if they had a relationship. He certainly hadn’t had any kind of relationship after Uli. And why was he even comparing it to a relationship, anyway?

It was nothing. They were nothing. And he didn’t necessarily want them to be anything. But he wanted Dorian. He missed Dorian. His heart ached and pulled at the mere thought of Dorian.

As if in answer to his thoughts, the air pulled, and Dorian appeared a few yards away, but Rusl merely glanced in his direction.

“Hey,” he muttered, immediately pulling his gaze away. His eyes turned to the night sky.

“Hey.” Dorian did not move from where he had appeared.

Rusl shifted on his feet. “What’s up?”

“Same shit,” he replied, a forced and painful reply at that.

“Too busy to hang with me?”

Dorian shrugged with one shoulder. “I thought you didn’t miss me.”

Rusl dared a glance toward him. “Maybe a little.” His pulse quickened with anticipation, wondering if he had said too much already, but to his relief, Dorian smiled.

“I have that effect on people.”

Rusl’s brows furrowed. “Someone’s cocky,” he muttered.

“Thought I’d try the Rusl thing out.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. “It’s not fitting for you.”

“Well,” Dorian started, “Someone’s gotta make the stupid jokes.”

Rusl let out his breath in a brief sigh. It seemed as if Dorian, too, felt awkward about it all. But he didn’t know how to begin such a conversation.

“D,” he started, hesitant. “You… didn’t have to come here if you didn’t want to.”

“I wanted to.”

Rusl glanced at him. His brows knit together. “So, what took you so long?”

“Been busy.”

Rusl’s gaze softened. “Oh.” He pulled his gaze away. “Should we… about the other night… was that… I mean… I don’t…”

“Yeah,” Dorian said. “Look. I don’t want… things to be weird.”

Rusl nodded. “Right.” He cleared his throat. “Me neither.”

“Okay,” Dorian started. “So. Not weird.”

Rusl met his gaze. He bit his lower lip. He stepped toward Dorian, then pressed his lips against him. Rusl felt him kiss him back, and his muscles immediately relaxed. After a moment, Dorian pulled away, hesitant. 

“Not weird,” he said softly.

Rusl met his gaze, then shrugged with one shoulder.

“Alright,” he said simply, then pressed in to meet Dorian’s lips once more.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here With You - Sick Puppies
> 
> I’ll pray for this to never end ‘cause I just couldn’t breathe. And now the feat of losing you is the ghost that haunts my dreams. And if you tell me all is lost then I will give you hope, ‘cause without you I don’t exist and I go cold. I’d give up all my tomorrows to be here with you, walk off the world just to follow, to follow you. You’re every waking hour, you’re all that time devours. I’d give up all my tomorrows to be here with you.

 

The following months went on quietly. While Cottla and Koko were working together in secrecy to learn about the Shrine of Resurrection and Impa and the secrets she may have been hiding, Dorian busied himself in Rusl’s company, eagerly escaping the troubles of the world and his duties, which was all too easy to do when Kohga and Impa both thought he was with the other.

It was late in the morning, but neither of them had bothered to venture out of the room. The world, however, seemed to be determined to keep him from getting laid, in the form of a phone that would not stop ringing.

The first time it was Cottla, and he did not hesitate to ignore it. But no sooner did the phone silence did it ring again, this time flashing Koko’s name on it. With a light sigh, he pulled away from Rusl to answer it.

“What?”

“Is that any way to greet your daughter?” came Cottla’s voice.

“Are you dead or dying?”

“Well, no.”

“Then leave me alone.”

“Hey, we’re running around on your stupid missions,” she hissed. “You can’t take two damn seconds to hear what we have to say?”

Dorian hesitated. “Two seconds.”

“Don’t worry,” she said. “We won’t keep you from your boyfriend.”

“One second,” he growled.

“The shrine works,” Cottla said quickly. “We finally figured it out.”

Dorian’s brow furrowed, quiet for a moment until Cottla spoke again.

“It seems to use some sort of stasis function,” Cottla continued. “But there’s not much more we can figure out from it. I really think Purah would be able to figure this thing out better than we can.”

Dorian sighed. “Alright,” he said simply.

“So, moving on to quest Blow the Shrine to Smithereens?”

“No,” Dorian said.

Cottla hesitated. “What? Why?” Her voice hardened. “If Kohga gets his hands on this -”

“He won’t.”

“You’re not going to tell him?”

Dorian bit his lip. He had to tell Kohga, but he couldn’t help feeling that they would need it. Cottla wasn’t wrong when he first brought it up to them; it could certainly be useful, especially if Rusl was still content to throw his damn life away. But keeping it around came at a great risk. And he did not have the blood supply in his brain to make that decision right then and there.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Just… hold on to the slate for now. I’ll figure something out.”

“You should know,” Cottla added, her voice wary. “We’ve been… slightly slacking in our duties to Impa. And I think she’s suspicious. So. There’s that.”

“What did you do?” Dorian growled, sensing she was hiding something.

“Nothing-gotta-go-bye!” The call abruptly ended.

Dorian sneered at his phone for a moment, but his mood pulled a U-turn when he felt Rusl’s hands against him. He let the phone slip from his fingers onto the bed, then moved to press his lips against Rusl.

A groan escaped his lips as the phone rang again. Without pulling away, he reached behind him, his hand patting the bed until he found the phone, then silenced it. He paused, taking a moment to turn the phone off completely, then turned his attention to Rusl once more.

They had only returned to each other for a few minutes when they were interrupted again. Dorian stiffened suddenly, sensing a pull in the air that could have only meant the presence of a Sheikah, or worse, a Yiga. But the presence was a familiar one, and he fell out of the bed, springing to his feet and dressing quickly as he heard Impa’s angry voice shouting to him outside.

“Dorian, you better fucking be here or so help me!”

Rusl had scurried out in a panic as well, but watching Dorian stumble clumsily out of the room as he pulled on his pants caused him to burst out in laughter.

Dorian snarled at him over his shoulder before leaving Rusl alone to hurry outside. Impa stood outside the door, her nostrils flaring as she fumed at him.

“You turned off your phone?” she shouted at him. “I thought you were fucking dead!” She reached up, her fingers twisting in his shirt and she pulled him down to her level. “Why in the fuck did you -” She stopped suddenly, her gaze moving to his tousled shirt, noticing then that it was inside out and backwards. She raised a brow, then looked up as the door opened. Rusl stood in the doorway, bare chested, lighting a cigarette.

She let go of Dorian’s shirt quickly and brought her gaze back to him. Her lips pulled into a teasing grin. But after a moment, she promptly slapped him and turned angry once more.

“You turned your phone off for that?” she shouted at him. Her voice rose higher. “To get laid?!”

Dorian’s cheeks flushed the brightest red Rusl had ever seen. He backed away slightly, but Impa threw her arms in the air, perfectly content to continue shouting at him.

“For fuck’s sake, Dorian. You’re not a fucking teenager! Sneaking around behind my damn back. What’s the matter with you? I swear to Hylia, I will kill you, you stupid bastard.”

Rusl grinned and flicked ash off his cigarette. “I’m impressed, Impa,” he said. “I’ve never heard so many vulgarities come out of such a little old lady.”

Impa sneered at him, pointing a finger at him. “I’ll get to you.”

“Why am I being punished?” Rusl said with a frown. “I did nothing wrong.”

Impa laughed sharply, then turned her attention back to Dorian. Her face softened, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. When she met Dorian’s gaze again, she smiled and raised a brow. “Well, then,” she started. “I guess you found a way to tolerate one another, hm?”

Dorian’s cheeks ignited once more. “What do you want?” he snarled at her.

“Nothing,” she said, turning away from him. “We can talk later. Why don’t you take the day off to enjoy yourself? I’ll leave you to it, then.” She narrowed her gaze on him over her shoulder. “But keep your damn phone on!” And in a snap, she was gone.

“That was awesome,” Rusl said. “You’re totally grounded.”

Dorian sneered at Rusl over his shoulder.

“Don’t give me that look,” Rusl said. He paused to smoke. “Is that what we’re doing, then? Tolerating each other?”

Dorian’s face softened as he regarded Rusl, but said nothing.

“Since we’re on the topic,” Rusl continued conversationally. “The fuck is this, anyway? Are we exclusive, or can we see other people?”

Dorian pulled his gaze away. “I can. You can’t.”

Rusl frowned. “Well, that’s unfair.”

“You’re dead,” Dorian reminded him.

“Touche.” He inhaled, then blew out smoke with a heavy sigh. “So, I’m just a booty call.”

“Why don’t you ever shut up?” Dorian hissed.

“Because I talk and make stupid fucking jokes when I’m in awkward situations!” He paused to inhale his cigarette once more. “And you’re just a big old grump who would rather stew in silence.”

Dorian glanced at him, but Rusl was looking off into the forest, his cigarette to his lips. “But at least I’m not annoying.”

Rusl smiled. “You wouldn’t want me any other way.”

Dorian hesitated. “Maybe.”

Rusl snorted. “I’m just stress release for you,” he said.

“That’s not true.”

Rusl met his gaze for a moment, then let his cigarette drop to the ground. He turned his attention to it as he put it out with the toe of his boot. “Yeah, I know.” He smiled at the ground. “But for the record, I’m just using you.” Rusl looked up and met Dorian’s hard gaze. “Shit, I’m kidding.”

Dorian’s face softened and he looked away.

Rusl sighed. “Come on, D. Don’t be like this.” He hesitated. “We can stop.”

Dorian glanced at him. “Is that what you want?”

“No. Unless you want to.”

Dorian held his gaze on him. “No.”

“Alright,” Rusl started. “Good talk.” He moved to the door and glanced at Dorian over his shoulder. “Impa did give you the day off.”


	64. Chapter 64

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Impa did not look up from her tablet. Her fingers moved over it carefully, swiping and typing. When Dorian did not answer her, she glanced up at him and grinned. “Oh, stop being such a stick in the mud,” she said. “I’m happy you found someone else to annoy.” She turned back to the screen in her hands. “Is that how you’ve been spending the last six months? Or, did you perhaps send your daughters out to take care of your work for you?”

“Why don’t you just get to the point,” Dorian growled.

Impa placed the tablet down on her desk. Her hands folded in front of her and she met his gaze. “I want to know what they’ve been doing.”

Dorian hesitated. “I asked them to look into the Shrine of Resurrection,” he said.

“Are you in possession of the slate?”

“Yes.”

“So, instead of informing me, or even Purah for that matter, who had the slate in the first place, you decided to take matters into your own hands and run this circus yourself?”

“Kohga was waiting for Purah to find the shrine,” Dorian said, remaining calm with her. “He was expecting her to go, and she would have led him right to it. And I couldn’t go without raising suspicion.”

“Why not hand it to me like I asked?” Her gaze narrowed slightly, her eyes pulling at the corners.

“You would have asked Purah to look into it.”

“Or, you could have advised me against it. Or, we could have sent a team out to destroy it. We could have discussed this.” Her voice hardened. “That’s your job, Dorian. To do as I say.”

Dorian hesitated. He held her gaze on her. “I don’t think it should be destroyed.”

Her eyes widened slightly. She studied him carefully. “What is this about?”

“I’m afraid Rusl will act recklessly,” he said.

“I’m assuming your concern for his life is strictly professional.” Her lips pulled slightly. “I can’t imagine you would propose such a risk just to save the life of your damn boyfriend.”

Dorian’s gaze narrowed. He opened his mouth to argue with her, but she cut him off.

“It is your duty to keep him alive,” she said, a slight edge in her voice. “A task I know you are more than capable of. I will not risk keeping that shrine around just in case you fuck up.”

“You are aware that Link will be unable -”

“Of course I’m aware,” she hissed.

“If Rusl goes through with this, we could use the shrine -”

“You will not let him die, do you understand me?” She hesitated. “With the help of the Divine Beasts, we will be able to stop the Yiga Clan. But they must not have the power of the shrine on their side.”

“They could take the Divine Beasts from us!”

Impa moved her gaze to the tablet. She tapped on the screen and it came to life. Her mouth opened and she hesitated, as if she wanted to say something more to him, but instead, she changed her mind. She looked up, meeting his gaze once more. “Bring the slate back,” she said, her voice hardening again. “That is an order.”

 

*****

 

Dorian wanted to keep the shrine active and in working order. It would have been possible to do if he never told Kohga about it. But Kohga was expecting him to return it to Impa. He knew Impa would have it looked into, and he was waiting for activity from the Sheikah to lead him to it. There was no way he could keep Kohga from finding it, which meant it would be very difficult to keep around, and not worth the resources to defend it from him.

Impa was right, he knew that. He knew it needed to be destroyed. But he just couldn’t help the nagging feeling in his gut that urged him to keep it safe. It would be necessary, and probably sooner than he realized.

Still, he would follow through with Impa’s orders, unwilling to risk further mistrust between them. The situation was delicate enough. And there was the possibility that he could convince Impa otherwise. He didn’t think she would send Purah to look into the shrine, which meant that, at least for now, Kohga would remain unaware of its location. But he would expect Dorian to reveal it to him soon.

Koko and Cottla made their way to him. Cottla slipped the slate out of her jacket pocket, her lips twisted to the side.

“What’s going to happen to the shrine?” Koko asked.

Dorian took it from them and shook his head. “Impa wants it destroyed.”

“We could use it to our advantage,” Koko said.

“So could Kohga,” Dorian argued. “We can’t risk letting it fall into his hands.”

“But we have the slate,” Cottla reminded him. “He can’t do anything without the slate.”

“But we can,” Dorian said pointedly. “And that’s exactly what he wants. He’s waiting for us to do all the work for him. To activate the Divine Beasts, to get the shrine working. And then he’ll take them from us.”

Cottla bit the corner of her lip. “It just seems like a waste,” she said. “The shrine, the Divine Beasts - we could utilize them to give ourselves an advantage.”

This war can only go one of two ways,” he started. “Link is the only one who can stop Kohga, but he cannot do it without the full strength of the Triforce. And as long as Rusl remains alive, he will not be able to gain access to that power.”

“So, what?” Cottla sneered. “Rusl dies and Link defeats Kohga?”

“Or Rusl survives,” Koko finished for her, “and we use the Divine Beasts against Kohga.”

“That’s what Impa is trying to do,” Dorian said in confirmation. “But it won’t work. Kohga will take the Divine Beasts from us and use them against us. There is no solution where everyone survives.”

They were silent for a moment until Cottla spoke. “He knows this, doesn’t he?” Her father didn’t answer, but it was confirmation enough. 

“Impa knows that plan won’t work,” Koko said, her expression hardening. “It’s desperate and reckless and unlike her. Why is she working so hard to keep Rusl alive?”

Cottla glared at her sister. “What are you saying? That he doesn’t deserve life?”

“I’m saying,” she started, her voice hard, “that she is rational and logical. She always has been. She would never come up with such an impossible plan. She is giving them exactly what they want and she knows it.” She turned her gaze to her father. “Why?”

Dorian hesitated. He didn’t have an answer for his daughter. He hadn’t thought anything of it before, but Koko’s suspicion made him wary. “I don’t know,” he said slowly.

“She’s hiding something,” Koko said. “There’s more to this, and we need to figure out what that is before she gets us all killed.”

Dorian held her gaze for a moment, then pulled his shoulders back. She was probably right, though he hated to admit it. He slipped the slate under his jacket. “I won’t give it to her just yet,” he said. “I’ll buy as much time as you need.”

Cottla grinned. “That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout!” She clapped her hands and rubbed them together. “We’ll get to the bottom of this!”

Dorian narrowed his gaze on them. “Do you have a plan?”

“Nope,” Cottla said. “But we’ll think of something. Bug her office, listen in on her phone calls, you know. We got this. We learned from the best.”

“And she’ll be expecting it if you’re not careful,” Dorain pointed out.

“Ah,” Cottla said dismissively, waving him off with a hand. “Leave it to us,” she said. “The last thing she expects is you to tell us the truth. We’ve got that on our side.”

“Alright,” he said slowly. “It’s in your hands.”

 

*****

 

Rusl frowned down at his phone. “Game Over” flashed in red on his screen. He tapped on retry, only to be informed that he was out of lives.

“How dare you,” he said to his phone. “You’re my only source of mind numbing entertainment.”

He sighed, then opted to check social media for the umpteenth time. It was the only connection he had to his children, though Link never posted anything. And while most of Aryll’s profile was private, from time to time, a public post would slip through, usually through the tags of one of her friends. To his surprise, there was a few new images that she was tagged in.

His brow furrowed as he read the post. “Night on the town with the #squad!” There were a few images of Aryll, Cremia, and Anju together. He frowned. Aryll had grown so much in the last few years, but it was the makeup and outfit that he noticed the most. Her eyes were traced in bold, dark lines, and her lips were a deep red. Her shirt was cut low, her skirt too short; he wasn’t prepared for any of this, and yet, there was nothing he could do about it.

His eyes squinted at the background, catching a glimpse of what was clearly a six-pack of wine coolers. The door opened, but his attention was focused on the images of his daughter.

“Please, come in,” Rusl muttered.

Dorian ignored him. He moved to the fridge and helped himself to a beer.

“Can I get you a drink?” He looked up at met his gaze, offering a smile, but Dorian leaned against the counter and drank tiredly.

Rusl turned off the screen to his phone and set it on the counter. “Trouble in paradise?”

“I gave Koko and Cottla the Sheikah Slate,” Dorian said. “I sent them to check out the Shrine of Resurrection.”

“And?”

“They think it’s operational,” he said. “The slate reacted to it, but there’s nothing more they can do with it. Purah will need to look into it.”

“What does that mean?”

Dorian let out a breath. “It means we can’t let Kohga get to it,” he said. “If he does, they will be unstoppable.”

“Of course,” Rusl said in a rather dry tone. This wasn’t exactly shocking information. He waited for Dorian to continue.

“Impa wants it destroyed.”

“Naturally,” Rusl confirmed. “Seems like a completely logical solution.”

Dorian met his gaze, hesitant, then looked away. “Perhaps.”

“Do you think otherwise?”

Dorian’s brow furrowed. “I think she’s hiding something.”

“Why do you think that?”

“She thinks… that Link will be able to defeat Kohga.”

Rusl hesitated. “Do you think he can?”

Dorian met his gaze. “No,” he said softly. “I think that you’re right.” He turned his gaze to his beer, then drank before speaking again. “Impa should know this, too. But she’d rather rely on Link and the Divine Beasts.”

“That’s suicide,” Rusl said, his gaze narrowing on Dorian. “It won’t work.”

“Maybe,” Dorian said.

“I won’t let it come to that,” Rusl said fiercely. “She’s being completely irrational.”

“I know.” Dorian let out a breath. “If it were anyone else, she would have come up with a logical plan and let the cards fall where they may.”

Rusl blinked at him. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t know,” Dorian said. “What she’s planning is risky. It’s unlike her. And I think it’s because there’s something we don’t know.”

“About me?”

Dorian met his gaze. “I don’t know,” he started slowly. “Is there something?”

His gaze narrowed. “What the hell could there be?” he hissed. “I’m fucking no one.”

Dorian looked away and drank. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Rusl stared at him and his expression softened. “You don’t believe me?”

“I do,” Dorian said frankly. He sighed. “But, I’m afraid that whatever it is, she’s hiding it from you, too.”

“What would she have to gain from that?” Rusl asked.

“I don’t know,” he said softly. He didn’t have a clue, and he hated it.


	65. Chapter 65

The next time Rusl saw Dorian, he did not come with good news. Rusl was sitting on the old, rock wall, a cigarette between his lips, when Dorian approached. Rusl grinned at him, but his smile quickly faded when he met Dorian’s fierce gaze. He got to his feet. He removed the cigarette and blew out smoke, his forehead creasing in concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“The Yiga Clan found them,” Dorian said. “Link, Aryll, and Mipha were captured.”

Rusl’s heart dropped and his face whitened. He searched Dorian’s eyes, but the Sheikah held his fierce gaze on him.

“No,” Rusl muttered. He pulled his gaze away. “How?”

“They were ambushed outside of the city,” Dorian explained. “They’re alive. Kohga won’t kill Link. He has plans for him. But…”

Rusl’s eyes darted to Dorian. “But?”

“They will kill Aryll and Mipha.”

His heart raced erratically, seemingly dropping to his stomach and causing him to feel sick. His eyes darted as he grew frantic, his mind moving too quickly for him to even follow any logical train of thought. His mind clouded, darkness threatening the corners of his vision as his anxiety grew. It took him a moment to realize that Dorian was gripping his shoulders in an attempt to shake him out of his panic. He met Dorian’s gaze, grounding himself once more, realizing then that he had started to hyperventilate.

“I will get them out of there,” Dorian said fiercely. “You need to trust me.”

Rusl swallowed as he tried to steady himself and nodded weakly. “This is my fault,” he 

said. “I thought… I couldn’t… I was supposed to keep them safe!”

“This isn’t your fault,” Dorian hissed. “You’ve done everything you could. You would have died for them.”

“I should have,” Rusl snapped. “If I had died, Link would have had a damn fighting  chance!” 

“Stop it,” Dorian hissed.

“My children are going to die!” He started to pace, but Dorian’s hard grip stopped him once more, forcing Rusl to face him.

“They won’t die!”

“I won’t let them,” Rusl said. “I will get them out of there.”

“You will stay here, out of my way, and let me handle this.” Dorian’s gaze narrowed on Rusl.

“No! I need to see them! They need me. There’s no sense lying to them any more.”

“You will stay here out of my way,” Dorian growled. “Do you understand?”

Rusl met his gaze, his face whitening. “You did this.”

Dorian’s gaze softened. “What?”

“You did this,” Rusl sneered. He pulled away from Dorian, his muscles stiff, prepared to attack at a moment’s notice. “You had orders from Kohga to lure them out of the city.”

“They left on their own accord,” Dorian snapped. “How dare you.”

Rusl stared at Dorian, and Dorian’s face softened.

“Do you really believe…”

Rusl pulled his gaze away.

“Rusl!”

Rusl’s shoulders dropped, but he still did not turn his gaze to Dorian. He closed his eyes, unable to keep them from welling. “I need to see them,” he said softly. “Please.”

Dorian hesitated. “You need to let me handle this.”

“I need to see them,” Rusl repeated, his voice hardening. 

“Let me get them out -”

“And what if you don’t?” Rusl snapped. His gaze moved to Dorian’s. “What if you’re too late?”

“Rusl -”

“I need to see them alive.”

Dorian held his gaze on Rusl. There was no getting through to him. What he was asking was almost suicide. Though, not completely. Sure, he could  _ probably _ get Rusl in and out undetected. Though the girls were heavily guarded, Link was in complete isolation, just as Rusl had been. Kohga only made appearances once or twice a day. The hideout was warded, but he could lift the ward temporarily, allowing them to move in and out undetected, presuming they were quick enough. It would be enough to calm Rusl and allow Dorian to focus his efforts on getting the three of them out.

“D.” A single tear escaped his hold.

“For fuck’s sake, Rusl,” Dorian sighed. “You will be the death of me.”

 

*****

 

It was risky. Incredibly risky. And if Kohga were around, or the Yiga foot soldiers any wiser, they would have sensed the ward was gone. They would have sensed Dorian’s abrupt entrance, amd even though they were accustomed to each other snapping in and out as they pleased, surely that, coupled with the disappearance of the ward would have been suspicious enough.

But as it was, Kohga was not in the hideout, and the foot soldiers were none the wiser to Dorian sneaking Rusl into their base. They appeared just in front of the door that contained Link, and he paused before he opened it, turning to Rusl.

“You’ve got five minutes,” Dorian said fiercely. “Do you understand?”

Rusl nodded wordlessly. He waited as Dorian unlocked the door and pushed it open. The dim light from the corridor spilled into the room as they stood in the doorway. They blinked their eyes, allowing them to adjust to the dark room before stepping inside and closing the door behind them. Dorian flipped the switch and the lights hummed as they turned on.

Rusl stayed at the edge of the room, his gaze on his barely conscious son, and his heart sank. He watched as Dorian moved to Link. He sat on his heels, pushing Link back with a hand as he used his others to hold a flashlight to his eyes. Link groaned and turned away in response.

Satisfied with his response, Dorian clicked off the light and pulled Link’s chin up. His eyes met his, but they seemed empty.

“He won’t stay conscious for long,” Dorian warned Rusl as he continued to inspect Link. Link’s brows furrowed slightly, and Dorian frowned. “He’s not even aware of anything right now.”

“What have they done to him?” Rusl growled. He worked up the strength to step forward and met Link’s empty gaze. Link smiled, then laughed, and pulled his chin out of Dorian’s grip.

“Nice try,” he muttered.    


Dorian straightened, keeping his gaze on Link. “I’ll get him back to the city.”    


Rusl’s gaze hardened on Dorian. “They’ll find him,” he hissed.    


“If we don’t get him out,” Dorian said, “Zelda will look for him. I won’t let the Yiga get to her, too.”    


“Your job was to keep them out of the Yiga’s hands,” Rusl growled. “And yet here he is.”    


“Rusl,” Dorian warned. “I’m doing everything I can damn well do.”    


“My son’s on the brink of death because of you!”    


Dorian shook his head. “Nothing I do is good enough for you,” he said with a sigh. “I’ve managed to keep them safe for over twenty damn years. I got you out of  this hell hole. What more do you want from me?”    


“I’m done hiding,” Rusl said. “You’ve had your way. I’m done. I want to go home.”    


“If you go -”    


“He knows, Dorian! He’s not an idiot!”    


“That’s debatable,” Dorian muttered. He turned his gaze back to Link. He got to his knees and peered at him curiously. He pushed his chest back with a finger and  Link turned his gaze to him.    


“How’s it going, kid?”    


Link sighed heavily but did not respond.    


“So, we’re gonna get you outta here.”    


Link smiled, then laughed, but still, he did not respond. 

“Okay,” Dorian said. “Let’s go.”    


“You’re a traitor,” Link muttered. “If I ever get out of here, I’ll kill you.”    


“You’re dense,” Dorian said. “A damn idiot.” He stood once more and stepped away, allowing Rusl to move to his son.

Rusl gripped his shirt, shaking him briefly.  “Snap the fuck out of it.”    


Link smiled and pulled away. “You’re dead,” he spat. “Get the fuck out.”    


Rusl frowned and released his hold on his son. He turned to Dorian. “What’s your plan?” He didn’t wait for a response. “Whether you like it or not, he’s a part of this. He won’t stand down. Not until he’s destroyed the Yiga Clan.” His gaze narrowed. “If you had just told him the truth -”    


“What do you think would have happened?” Dorian snapped. “The same damn thing. He’d walk right into their hands with the stupid idea that he could end it. He’s powerless against him. And before you know it, he and Zelda are team Ganondorf, and everything they’ve done will have been for nothing.” His voice lowered. “If he knew you were alive, he would have gone after you. If he knew they were a threat, he would have gone after them. Either way, he would have been exactly where they wanted him.” Dorian hesitated. There was a tone of regret in his voice when he spoke again. “I kept my promise to you, Rusl. I can’t possibly plan for everything. They still got their hands on him. But he’s here. He’s alive. And I will get him out if you just let me do my job.”    


Rusl pulled his gaze away and turned back to his son. “I’m done,” he said softly. “I can help him. We can finish this.”    


“How do you expect to do that?”    


“The Champions,” Rusl said. “They have a lot more going for them than you like to think. Let them do this. Let them fight.”    


“You were the one that wanted them to have no part of this,” Dorian said.    


“I know,” Rusl hissed. “But they’re all we’ve got.”    


“Let me talk to Impa and Roham,” Dorian said. “I’ll keep Kohga away from him and Zelda as long as I can.”    


Rusl met his gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but Link’s voice interrupted him.    


“Dad.”    


Rusl turned to his son. His head still hung low. His body shuddered with each breath he took. Rusl moved to him, getting to his knees and putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll get you out of here, alright?”    


His head shook slowly. Tears fell onto his lap. Rusl frowned and moved his hand to his son’s head. He pressed his forehead against Link’s.    


“Just hang in there, kay?”    


Link did not respond to him. Rusl returned to his feet, his lips pinched together. He turned to Dorian. There was a bright flash of light and a loud crack split the air.

They were back in Faron, in the grasslands just outside of the desert. They stood just yards from the edge of the cliff, overlooking the sea. A cool breeze came off the waters and blew around them. Rusl had his gaze on the horizon, his brow furrowed slightly.

“I’ll get them out,” Dorian said in hopes of reassuring him. “I promise you, Rusl. I’ll get them out of there.”

Rusl did not respond. He knew he had to trust Dorian - and he did - but he hated standing by doing nothing while his children were in danger. They were helpless against the Yiga. If they didn’t get out soon, they would die.

His heart pulled painfully in his chest. He turned to Dorian, his expression defeated and desperate, and he met Dorian’s gaze. “I can fix this,” he said softly.

Dorian’s brows knit together fiercely. “What are you going to do?” he snapped. “Kill yourself?”

Rusl did not respond. He pulled his gaze away.

When Dorian spoke again, his voice was soft, pleading with him. “Let me take care of this. Please. I need… you need to be here for them.”

Rusl glanced at Dorian. He appeared as desperate as he sounded. His eyes were pained and terrified. Rusl pressed his lips together, then nodded. He knew Dorian would stay true to his promise, even after all these years.


	66. Chapter 66

The following days were the longest Rusl had ever endured. Dorian was absence in those days, and all he could do was pace, smoke, and drink as he fret over the lives of his children. They would not be able to escape on their own, which meant it was up to Dorian to get them out. And Dorian was already in a delicate situation. He trusted Dorian, but the task at hand seemed impossible. He wanted to believe Dorian could do it, but doubt clouded his mind, making him sick to his stomach. It took everything he had to keep himself together. But as each day passed without a word from Dorian, he started to unravel.

A week had passed before Rusl heard from Dorian, and he was just about ready to go on a rescue mission himself. He had smoked an entire pack of cigarettes, and was working on his last one when the air pulled and Dorian appeared suddenly. Rusl glanced at him anxiously.

“For fuck’s sake,” he said as he inhaled the cigarette. “What the fuck -”

“They escaped,” Dorian said.

Rusl coughed and choked on the smoke, then blew out heavily. “What? How?”

Dorian shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said. “But they did. The three of them. They’re back in the city.”

Rusl rubbed his face with his palms and exhaled loudly in an attempt to hide a sob of relief. “Fuck,” he muttered. “Shit. How the fuck?” He shook his head. “That fucking kid.”

Dorian frowned. He turned to Rusl. “He’ll go back.”

Rusl met his gaze. “I know.”

Dorian’s brows furrowed. “Don’t interfere.”

“I have to,” Rusl insisted. “D, he’ll get himself killed. I can stop him.”

“No,” Dorian hissed. “You’re not going back there.”

“I won’t let him die there!” He hesitated. “I can’t lie to him anymore. He needs to know the truth.”

“The whole truth?”

“The important stuff,” Rusl muttered.

“So, you’re going to leave out the fact that he won’t be able to do shit unless you die?”

“Obviously,” he said under his breath.

“Stand down,” Dorian hissed fiercely. “Stay out of my way and let me handle this.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. The cigarette was nearing its end, and he flipped it between his fingers until it dropped to the ground. He shoved his toe into the ground forcefully, promptly putting it out while also taking his frustration out on it. He wouldn’t stand down. He was done hiding. Link would go after the Yiga - go after Kohga - without a second thought. Not only was he unprepared for such a trial, but his power would not even come close to the power Kohga possessed. It was suicide - but did Link realize that?

He had to be stopped. And he knew his son - no one would be able to change his mind. Not Impa, not Dorian. But he could. Rusl could stop him. Or, at the very least, he could better prepare him. If he could just talk to him, they could figure this out together. Rusl would give him every chance to get through this alive, no matter the sacrifice.

Dorian should have known this. Link was no different than Rusl, after all, always determined to take matters into his own hands. But Rusl couldn’t blame Dorian. He was in a difficult position as it was. He couldn’t risk raising any suspicions with Kohga, which meant there was likely little he could do if Link went after Kohga. Dorian knew this, but he was too determined to keep Rusl out of Kohga’s sights. Regardless of what Dorian said, he would not be able to stop Link, and once Link reached the Yiga Clan, there would be nothing Dorian could do to save him.

Rusl knew what had to be done. He didn’t think he would make it to the city in time to stop Link, so instead, he would keep watch on the Yiga Clan hideout and wait for Link’s inevitable return. And if he couldn’t stop Link from entering, well, at least he would have a slightly better chance of surviving with Rusl with him. Surely the two of them would be able to get out… or Rusl would die trying. And Link should have no problem after that.

“Do you understand me?” 

Dorian’s voice was low and deep, a tone he had only heard a few times. Rusl glanced at him. He was sure Dorian knew what he was thinking.

Rusl held his gaze on him. “Yes.”

Dorian’s expression remained hard, unconvinced. Silence fell between them for a moment before Dorian turned his back on Rusl.

“The Sheikah will be watching you,” Dorian said. “I will know if you try to leave. And they have orders to stop you at all cost.”

The corner of Rusl’s lips twitched, pulling into a small snarl. “You can’t hold me hostage forever,” he hissed. “You know what it comes down to in the end.”

“That’s exactly why I’m holding you hostage,” Dorian sneered. “I won’t let you -”

“You can’t -”

“I can’t lose you!”

Silence fell between them once more. Rusl hesitated. His expression softened as he searched Dorian’s gaze. His expression was pained, but only for a moment before it hardened again.

“D.”

“Don’t worry,” he muttered. “If you so much as step a toe out of here, I will end you myself.”

And with that, the air pulled, and he disappeared in a snap. Rusl’s shoulders dropped. He dragged his hands down his face. His chest ached painfully. Even though his children thought he was dead - even though the Yiga Clan was hunting them - for a while, everything seemed okay. And he wanted nothing more than to go back to the days with Dorian.

But the moment he so desperately waited for finally arrived. He wouldn’t stay in hiding any longer. He would find Link, and he would continue to fight to keep him safe. And no damn Sheikah was going to stop him.

He looked around him for a moment, wondering if the Sheikah were already there, watching. He wouldn’t find them no matter how hard he searched. They would remain hidden as long as they wanted to be hidden. Which meant all Rusl had to do was leave. Surely, then they would expose themselves to him and try to stop him.

He didn’t know if he would be able to stand up against a Sheikah ambush, however. Surely it couldn’t be nearly as difficult as being ambushed by the Yiga Clan. If he could handle that, then he could handle this. And he didn’t need to rely on measly weapons to do it, either. Dorin would be alerted, and Dorian would go after him. He needed to act quickly, stopping the Sheikah before they had a chance to alert him. But without knowing just how many he was up against, it was impossible to plan for. He just had to wing it. If his time in the service taught him anything, it was that winging it wasn’t generally a good idea. But desperate times called for desperate measures. And above all else, he was confident in his abilities, though, perhaps a little rusty.

He decided he would leave the following night. No sense throwing himself into a fight without a good night’s sleep. He held up both middle fingers as high as he could.

“How do you feel being reduced to a mere babysitter?” he taunted. He was sure they were out there, watching him, and he wanted nothing more than to get under their skin. “All that power going to waste. Ha!” He turned back toward the house, muttering under his breath. “Rest up, boys. I’m giving you hell tomorrow.”

 

*****

 

Far from the lights of the city and without the presence of the moon, the night was dark. Though the vast sky was dotted with millions of tiny stars, they did not offer him even the slightest amount of light to guide his way. It put him at a disadvantage with the watching Sheikah, but then again, it put them at a disadvantage as well. And once he escaped their watchful eye, he would be free to roam about Hyrule as he pleased.

Armed with a single gun on his hip, Rusl stepped out into the cool night. He paused to look around, allowing his eyes a moment to adjust as best as they could, then he set forth through the forest and towards the grasslands. He made no attempts to move quietly, but listened carefully for any sign of the Sheikah, though he was sure he could not hear them if they wanted to remain silent. He did, however, feel a pull in the air shortly after beginning his journey, and stopped and grinned.

“So, how do you want to play this?” he asked, turning slightly to direct his voice over his shoulder.

“Don’t make this difficult,” the voice said in a rather tired and bored tone.

“And if I do?”

He felt the air pull several more times. His eyes moved around the dark forest. Though he could not see them, he knew the Sheikah were there, surrounding him.

“Well, now,” Rusl started. “That’s not fair. You know I’m not the enemy here.”

“Perhaps,” the voice responded. “But Impa deems you too valuable an asset to let loose in Hyrule.”

“Impa does, hm?”

The voice hardened into a sneer. “If you ask me, you’re nothing more than Dorian’s pet.”

“Ah.” His voice lowered and his gaze narrowed. “You should know; my bite is worse than my bark.” He threw his arm to the side and the ground immediately erupted around him. He felt the air pull as the Sheikah quickly dodged his attack, but when they appeared again, they had to leap out of the way of the falling trees.

One by one they lunged at him, but Rusl was quick on his feet, anticipating their movements. He blocked their blows, fighting them off until he was knocked back briefly. He regained himself quickly, just in time to block the next fist that flew toward him. He grabbed the Sheikah’s wrist, pulling him and twisting him around violently, then kicked at the back of his legs. In one swift movement, he pulled out his weapon as the Sheikah dropped to the ground and he immediately pressed the barrel of the gun into his chest.

The Sheikah froze, and the air fell still as the other Sheikah hesitated. They were circled closely around him now, and he could just make out their dark shapes in the night.

“You won’t kill him,” the first Sheikah said.

Rusl hesitated. He turned his gaze to the voice. “You’re right,” he said. He pushed off against the Sheikah in his hold, getting to his feet, then turned the weapon on himself.

“Don’t be an idiot,” the same Sheikah hissed.

“Follow me,” Rusl warned, “and I pull the trigger. Understood?”

The Sheikah hesitated. Even in the darkness, Rusl could feel the Sheikah’s hard gaze studying him.

“Go ‘head and tell Dorian,” Rusl continued. “You Sheikah don’t scare me.”

The Sheikah did not argue with him. Rusl took a step back, but they did not try to stop him. He lowered his weapon, holding his gaze for a moment before turning around and disappearing in the cover of darkness.


	67. Chapter 67

Finding the Yiga Clan hideout was no easy matter, and would have been impossible if Kohga hadn’t unknowingly revealed their location to Rusl when he gave him the Sheikah Slate. Rusl recalled the coordinates that flashed on the screen when it briefly came to life before promptly disappearing once more. It was all he had to go by, but it was enough. Traveling unprepared through the desert proved to be the most difficult part of his journey (aside from the ambush of Sheikah when he tried to leave), but he moved quickly, stopping as little as possible, making it to the valley within a day’s time.

He kept in the shadows of the cliffs above the valley, keeping a watchful eye for any activity, but the valley seemed desolate. He could not clearly find anything that would suggest a hideout lurked below him - no entrance or exit or any other markers otherwise. This wasn’t a surprise to him, as surely the Yiga were smart enough not to leave any possible clues, but still, it frustrated him. He couldn’t be sure if Link had already been there or not, and all he could do was search and wait.

He was several hours into his watch when activity caught his attention; a small and brief rockslide - pebbles really - that tumbled down a cliff face. The disturbance caused a small cloud of dust to form, blocking his view of any sign of what could have caused it. His gaze narrowed, and he moved quickly and carefully around to that spot. Still seeing no sign of life nor sensing a presence, Rusl took a moment to look around. He followed the trail down the slope, only catching then a shadow that stretched briefly before disappearing completely.

Rusl made his way down the slope, careful not to leave any sign of his approach, and into the valley. He pressed himself against the outer wall of the rock formation, noticing then what could have only been the entrance to the Yiga Clan hideout. He peered carefully around the corner, but there was no sign of life, never mind the presence of whatever had seemingly just entered the hideout.

He moved into the hideout, immediately greeted by the cool, damp air. His eyes scanned the room and he held his breath, waiting and listening. There was only one other doorway across the room, so he moved to it quickly and quietly. When he neared, he kept himself against the wall, listening once more before he turned to peer inside.

Link was oblivious to his presence. He wanted to shout at him for being so careless. So stupid. So rash. So stubborn. For fuck’s sake, Uli was right. He should have told Link about his destiny. He should have better prepared his son, because now he was running around the damn Yiga Clan hideout, unaware that he was even being tracked, and by his father, no less.

His anger toward his son, however, was just an irrational response to the relief he felt as his eyes settled on him. His brow furrowed as watched Link for a moment. He was noticeably older than the last time Rusl had seen him, which was to be expected. But it seemed the years were hard on him, a permanent scowl on his face and rage in his eyes. He was worn and beaten, and Rusl’s heart ached for him.

He wasn’t going to let his son throw everything away, though. He quietly made his way to Link, then gripped his wrist, twisting it behind Link’s back as his other hand moved over to cover his mouth. Before Link had a chance to fight back, Rusl pushed his son forcefully into the wall and kicked at the back of his legs, causing him to stumble.   


“Don’t make a damn sound,” Rusl hissed. He loosened his grip and Link spun around to meet his gaze.

“What the fuck,” Link muttered.    


Rusl’s gaze narrowed on him. “The fuck did I just say?” he hissed.    


Link continued to stare dumbly at him.    


“Idiot,” Rusl spat. He started to pace before his son. “I fucking knew you would be here. I fucking called it. And here you fucking are. This is fucking suicide, you know that, right?”    


Link watched his father pacing, his mouth hanging open.   


“Snap out of it,” Rusl growled. He pushed Link back against the wall. “I would rather not have to drag your ass out of here, got it?”    


Link nodded stupidly, still at a loss for words.

Rusl gripped Link’s shirt and pulled him forward. “Let’s go,” he hissed. “Get your head in the game or we’ll both be dead.” 

Link opened his mouth to speak, but only uttered intangible nonsense.    


“I’ll answer everything later, alright?” Rusl said in a frustrated tone.    


Link swallowed. His gaze hardened on him, and he raised his gun.    


Rusl’s eyes narrowed on his son. “What are you doing?” he hissed.    


“You’re working with them.”    


His gaze softened for a moment. “Don’t be an idiot,” he said. “Why would you think that?”    


Link hesitated, the doubt flashing across his face in a moment of weakness, but he quickly regained himself. “I saw you,” he said through gritted teeth. “This is all you’re doing. You tried to have me killed!”    


Rusl stared blankly at his son, then his gaze narrowed once more. “You really are an idiot. Put the fucking gun down; you’re not gonna kill me.”    


Link’s expression softened as he studied his father. His arm relaxed, and though he lowered his weapon, his expression still showed that he was torn between his decisions.    


“I don’t know what you think you’re doing here,” Rusl continued. He pulled his gaze away and looked around them. “But it’s suicide.”    


“I know.”    


Rusl glanced at his son angrily. “We don’t have time to waste,” he said, stepping forward. “Let’s move.”    


Link followed his father as they ran as quietly as they could, keeping close to the wall and peering around corners as they navigated the Yiga base.    


“Where are we going?” Link hissed.    


Rusl pressed his back against the wall as he heard voices. “We’re getting out of here.”    


Link readied his weapon. “No way,” he whispered. “I’m not done here.”    


“Well I am,” Rusl snapped. “I’m not letting you do something stupid.”    


Link opened his mouth to argue further, but Rusl threw himself against him and they both fell to the floor as a blade rushed passed, striking the wall behind them where it stuck. Rusl pulled his son to his feet and they broke into a sprint to dash across the round room where Link first stumbled in. But as they neared their exit, Yiga foot soldiers flashed before their eyes, blocking their path. They quickly circled around them.    


Rusl and Link stood back to back, their eyes darting around them as the Yiga soldiers closed in. Rusl’s mind raced frantically as he tried to find their escape, but before he could come up with any kind of plan, Link was pushing him down forcefully.

Rusl instinctively ducked down, looking up and catching Link’s gaze as his eyes flashed red. He watched as Link turned his attention to the Yiga soldiers who were no longer pressing in toward them. They stepped back cautiously, and in that moment, Link sprang into action. He thrust his palm to the ground, causing the world to tremble beneath their feet. The ground exploded suddenly, the force of the attack sending the Yiga flying backwards. Many of them, however, were quick to return to their feet, and they lunged at Link with everything they had.

The first few Yiga came at him simultaneously with their weapons. Though he was quicker and stronger in his darkened state, he couldn’t possibly avoid their quick and sudden onslaught. He reached for the closest Yiga as they dropped on him, ripping the blade out of his hand and throwing him into the ground with a great force. He spun on his heels as a few of the other blades sliced across his body, but he brought his own blade with him, slicing upwards at his attackers. The Yiga that took the brunt of his attack dropped to the ground, then quickly sprang backwards as his blade came down once more on the other Yiga that had lunged at him.   


When the first round of Yiga soldiers had cleared out of the way, the rest were quick to step in, relying not on their weapons, but instead resorting to their own powers. They rushed at him with incredible speed, and Link could only manage to avoid the first two before their hidden blades struck him as they rushed around him. Link thrust his palm to the ground once more, but the Yiga were quick to dodge his attack, lunging backwards and throwing their palms out toward him.   


Their unified assault came in the form of tiny, shadow-like daggers that rushed toward Link suddenly. Unable to avoid the attack, the daggers tore through him, bringing him to his knees. But as he stumbled forward, he thrust his arm to the side, and the shadowed daggers came to a sudden stop as if hitting a wall. They dropped to the ground and instantly disappeared. Link pulled himself to his feet, but the darkness was starting to weaken. He thrust his palm out in one last attempt to pull all his power through him, and the Yiga soldiers were sent flying backward against the far wall. With his other arm, he mimicked their shadowed attack, and they dropped to the ground. Those that survived disappeared quickly, leaving Link and Rusl alone for the moment.

  
Rusl watched as the red faded from his son’s eyes and he promptly dropped to the ground, gasping from the pain of the wounds he sustained in the fight. Rusl dropped to his side, pulling him into his arms as Link drifted in and out of consciousness. He groaned as he came to once more, and Rusl pushed Link’s hair out of his face. Link’s gaze met his briefly before his eyes closed and his body fell limp in Rusl’s arms.

  
“No! Come on, kid,” Rusl muttered as he held his son. “Stay with me.” His gaze hardened as Link returned to a conscious state and Rusl dragged him up onto his feet. 

  
“I don’t even want to fucking know right now,” Rusl muttered, allowing Link to balance himself on him. For the moment, it seemed he would stay conscious. Hopefully long enough for them to escape. “Can you move?” 

  
Link nodded weakly and pushed himself away from him. He stumbled slightly, but otherwise moved forward, and Rusl quickly followed. They quickly made their way out of the Yiga hideout and into the valley of the desert, but their escape was cut short once more as several more Yiga soldiers appeared to surround them.   
Rusl pushed Link behind him. His fierce gaze moved around the Yiga soldiers as they began to close in. There was nothing either of them could do to defend themselves, now. Their fate was at its end. 

  
Dorian stood in the shadows of the high walls and mountains that surrounded the Yiga Clan hideout. His brows knit together angrily as he watched the Yiga soldiers surround Rusl and Link. He cursed them under his breath. “Fucking Hylians,” he muttered to himself. “You both will be the death of me.” He raised an arm, his palm out in their direction, and in a snap, they were gone.

Dorian stared at the space they had occupied, watching as the Yiga turned their gazes around quickly in search of them. He pulled his phone out and quickly dialed a number before bringing it to his ear.

“I have the location of the shrine,” he said, his voice even.

“Excellent,” Kohga’s voice hissed. “Bring a team to it. Kill anyone who interferes and take the Sheikah Slate back.”


	68. Chapter 68

The Champions were gathered at the ranch once more, standing outside of the barn. They were in the midst of a heated argument about their next move when the air stirred. There was a loud crack as if lightning split the ground, but there wasn't a storm cloud in sight. They turned to the source of the sound only to see Link on his hands and knees, gasping from the wounds that marked his body. To their surprise, he was not alone. Rusl stood above him, looking down at his son, his face pale. Their silent gazes moved between Rusl and Link before Daruk finally spoke. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered. 

Mipha hurried to Link, dropping to her knees beside him. Link tried his best to push her hands away, but she pushed back harder – easy enough to do in his weakened state – and began to heal him as quickly as possible. 

“Where have you been?” Daruk hissed. 

Link winced as Mipha worked, looking up to briefly meet Daruk's gaze. His eyes narrowed. “Working.” 

Daruk scowled at him. “What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Saving the world,” Link growled. “Kicking Yiga ass.” 

“It looks like you're the one that got your ass kicked,” Kit said. 

Link spat blood at the ground. He pushed Mipha away, getting to his feet before she had finished healing him. She searched his darkened blue eyes, catching flecks of red still in them. When he turned his eyes to her, she tore her gaze away. 

“So,” Revali started. “Are we going to address the giant fucking elephant standing right fucking there?” He gestured a hand to Rusl. 

Their gazes moved back to Rusl. Link stared blankly at him, almost as surprised as the first time he saw him, as if he hadn’t expected him to be there. His face creased in disbelief and confusion. And then, after a moment, anger, as his brows furrowed together. “You,” he hissed. “You lied to me.” It wasn’t a question. His teeth grit together. “You lied to Aryll.” 

“I did what I had to do,” Rusl said sternly. “To keep you both out of this mess.” 

“This mess?” Link sneered. “Aryll was eleven years old. I had to tell her that her father died.” His nostrils flared. “Is this a joke to you?” 

Rusl, too, started to grow angry at his son’s accusations. “Do you think I would have done this if I had a choice?” he hissed. 

Link bit his tongue in an attempt to remain calm. His eyes flashed threateningly dark and he pulled his gaze away from him. “Fuck you,” he hissed before walking away. 

Rusl watched as his son disappeared into the barn, then turned his attention back to Link’s friends. They stared at him with a mix of emotions, though Revali, Daruk, and Kit seemed to regard him with disapproving stares. His brows furrowed angrily, and in a huff, he turned and marched away in the opposite direction. 

Rusl leaned against the paddock fence on the other side of the house. He put out his cigarette on the wood post as Kit approached with two bottles in hand. He stood beside Rusl, popped open one of the bottles, and offered it to Rusl. He took it wordlessly, but offered a nod in thanks. They drank in silence for a moment before Kit finally spoke.

“So, back from the dead,” he said with a grin, but Rusl did not appreciate the joke. Kit’s grin quickly disappeared and he stared into his bottle. “You know,” he said after another moment. “I met Link and those stupid ass friends of his five years ago.” He smiled slightly at the memory, then chuckled. “They came stumblin’ in, barely after noon. The kinda guys I get at that time aren’t the kinda guys I thought they were.” He shook his head and drank his beer. When he finished, he continued. “Nah, these guys were dressed to the nines, lookin’ all fancy in their dumbass suits.” He shrugged. “Figured it was some kinda bachelor party still drunk from the night before, yanno?” He used his bottle to point in front of him, as if he were gesturing to the three men that entered his bar. “But I recognized them almost right away, of course. Who wouldn’t, right? Hyrule’s heroes. Except Link - he didn’t have that same dumb baby face I used to see on the news. Sure, he may have grown up a little bit since then. You know. Definitely not maturity wise.” He snorted and grinned, glancing over at Rusl, but Rusl did not meet his gaze. His eyes were hard as he stared at the ground, listening to Kit ramble on.

“Anyway,” Kit continued. “I was ready to totally exploit the hell outta them, you know? Come to my bar - Hyrule’s Champions drink here! What better way to take in new customers?” He took another sip of his beer. The bottle barely had a chance to leave his lips when he spoke again in a tone that suggested he had heard the most interesting thing in the world. “Turns out,” he started, “they had just left your funeral.” Kit let his words hang in the silence between them for a moment. He stared ahead, but felt Rusl’s gaze on him.

“He never left my bar after that,” Kit said softly. “For five long years, I had his beer cold, open, and waiting for him at his usual seat in the corner. Mostly, he’d just sit and stare at nothing. But sometimes we’d talk. Sometimes, we’d drink. Sometimes, we’d waste the night crawling around the city looking for something to distract us from life.” He paused. “Five years,” he repeated. “Five years I watched him drown.” His brows furrowed and he turned his gaze to Rusl. “That damn kid’s a mess, you know. I think the only thing that kept him going was Aryll. He did everything he damn well could for her. To make her life as normal as possible. Isn’t that what everyone deserves?” He turned his gaze away and finished his beer. “He sure as hell didn’t get that.” 

“Do you think I need to be reminded that I’m a shitty person?” Rusl sneered. 

“Nah,” Kit said, shaking his head. “I’m sure it eats you the fuck up.” He hesitated. “I just hope to hell there was a good fucking reason for putting him through all that shit. He deserves the truth.” 

“I know,” Rusl said softly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then hung his head. 

Kit shrugged. “But I’m just a bartender,” he said. “I bring beer when times are tough, and sometimes offer a little wisdom.” He finished his beer. “If you’re gonna be back from the dead, at least be there. Stick around for a while.” He tipped an imaginary hat at him before leaving Rusl alone once more.

Rusl stayed where he was for a few minutes more, finishing his beer, before finally deciding to find Link, who he had admittedly been trying to avoid since he stormed off. He had hoped he could be reunited with his children again, though this was not the way he had imagined it. He couldn’t blame his son for being so angry with him, however. At the very least, he owed his son an explanation.

It didn’t take him long to find Link. Though it was still daylight, the barn was dim and cool. He shuffled inside without greeting.

Link glanced over his shoulder, but seeing it was only his father, he turned back to the stall where hungry goat eyes looked up at him. He tossed in the flakes of hay and closed the door. “What do you want?” he muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Rusl said. “I know things haven’t seemed fair -”

“Fair?” Link snapped, turning to face his father. “What would you know about fair?”

Rusl sucked in a breath in an attempt to remain calm with his son. “Look,” he started, but Link cut him off.

“No,” he snarled. “You have no idea what we’ve been through. There’s a damn gravestone with your name on it. You don’t get to talk about fair. You were gone. You left us alone. I gave up everything. I took on everything. I raised Aryll. I stayed up with her every night when she cried. I covered her ass when she got suspended from school. I worked a hundred damn hours so she could have a friggin place to live. And you think you can just come back from the fucking dead and everything will be the same?”

“Nothing will ever be the same,” Rusl hissed. “That’s what you don’t get, Link.”

“Then why don’t you enlighten me?” Link snarled.

“The Yiga are hunting you,” Rusl said. “They’ve been hunting you since the day you were born, and they won’t stop until they have you.”

“Well, I hate to break it to ya,” Link started, “but they already got their damn hands on me.”

“I know,” Rusl said through clenched teeth. He turned his gaze down at the ground. “I did everything I could to keep you and Aryll safe,” he said. “That’s why I was gone. I was tracking them down. I was trying to eliminate the problem, following Roham’s orders, but they got to me first.” He hesitated. “As far as anyone knew, I was dead. I should have been dead. I was there for years before I got out.” He pulled his gaze away. “I couldn’t just walk back into your life after that,” he continued. “You were better off believing I was gone.” 

“I was, or you were?” Link hissed. 

“What would you have done?” Rusl snapped. “If I came back?” 

Link narrowed his gaze on his father. “I would have destroyed them.” 

This was exactly the response Rusl expected. His shoulders relaxed slightly. “And that’s why I didn’t come back.”

Link stared at his father. He opened his mouth to speak, but his sister’s voice caught his attention.

“Link?”

Link moved his gaze passed his father to where Aryll stood in the doorway of the barn. Her brows were furrowed as her gaze fell on the man that stood between her and her brother. After a moment, a wave of realization washed over her face.

“Dad?”

Rusl hesitated, meeting Link’s angry gaze. He turned to look at his daughter over his shoulder and smiled at her. “Hey, Ary.”

Aryll ran to her father and jumped into his arms. It didn’t matter how much bigger she was since Rusl had last seen his daughter; he let her jump on him all the same and wrapped his arms around her. Aryll buried her face in her father’s neck and sobbed. Rusl kissed her forehead and she pushed herself away to examine him, as if to make sure he were real. Unlike Link, she didn’t once question her father’s appearance, but simply treasured the fact that he was alive and back in their world.

After a moment, Aryll turned her gaze to her brother, but Link’s hardened expression had softened. Aryll was grinning, wider than he had seen on her in a long time. However, her brows furrowed when her brother did not seem as overjoyed as she was.

“What’s wrong?”

Link shook his head. “Nothing.”

Aryll turned back to Rusl, and he met her teary eyed gaze with his own. He let her hug him tightly again and she cried quietly against him. 

“Damn it, you’re not ten years old anymore,” Rusl said as he kissed her head. 

Aryll laughed lightly. “Yeah, Dad, duh.” 

Rusl pushed her away and this time, he seemed to inspect her. “Goddesses, I missed you grow up.” He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. 

“It wasn’t that exciting,” Aryll said with a grin. 

Rusl frowned. He let his fingers brush her hair out of her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Ary.” 

She hugged him again. “I know,” she said. “I forgive you.” 

They didn’t pull apart until Link stepped around them, and without a word, left them alone in the barn.

Aryll stared out the doorway of the barn and frowned. She sniffed and wiped at her own tears. “Why… what… What’s his damn problem?”

“He has every right to be mad at me,” Rusl said.

Aryll’s brows knit together. “No, he doesn’t. Why can’t he just be happy? He’s a fucking idiot.”

Rusl smiled. “Um. Language.” 

Aryll’s expression turned suddenly guilty, and Rusl laughed. 

“That’s what happens when you leave me with that idiot,” Aryll muttered. 

Rusl frowned. “Why aren’t you mad at me?” 

Aryll met his gaze. “Because I know you didn’t have a choice.” She turned her gaze back out the door. “Just like Link.” She sighed softly and met her father’s gaze again. “He knows that, too. He’ll come around.”

“I’m not so sure,” Rusl said. “I’ve kept a lot of secrets from him.” 

“Link thinks he can save everyone,” Aryll said. Her voice softened. “He’ll die trying.” 

“Yeah,” Rusl muttered. “That’s what I’ve been trying to prevent.” He sighed. “I’m pretty sure the last conversation we had -”

“Was about my summer reading project before I started middle school.”

Rusl smiled. “You hated that book.” 

“I set it on fire.” 

“Link let you play with matches?” 

“Please,” she said. “He didn’t let me do anything.” She shrugged. “You know how that goes. I turned into a rebellious teen.” She grinned. “I think I gave him a few strokes.” 

“No wonder he’s so bitter.” 

Aryll frowned. “Yeah.”

“You can go back to being six years old, now.” 

“I would love nothing more,” she said. “I’d much rather be coloring or something.” 

“Painting my toenails?” 

Aryll grinned. “I’m guessing you didn’t miss that.” 

Rusl hugged his daughter once more. “I even missed the stupid peanut butter and banana sandwiches.”


	69. Chapter 69

Aryll eagerly offered to find Link, though Rusl was sure his son wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn’t necessarily blame him. To Link, it appeared that his father faked his own death and left them to suffer. He knew he had to tell his son the truth, but he also knew that Link would not stand down as long as the Yiga Clan remained a threat. His chest ached for his son and all that he had endured, and he cursed himself for not being able to take care of everything like he hoped.

He found solace in watching the horses graze in the paddock, taking him back to a time when he was a boy. Back then, he would climb onto his favorite steed bareback and take off for the day, running from his problems and finding comfort in being alone. It seemed Thelma was right; he was always running. He couldn’t run any more.

He took to pacing the paddock fencing, a cigarette in his mouth, looking up only when he heard footsteps on gravel. He met Link’s gaze, but said nothing as he approached. He blew out smoke in a long sigh and turned his gaze to the grazing horses.

“I’m done with secrets,” Link said. “I want the truth.”

Rusl glanced at his son. “Do you trust me?”

Link met his gaze. “Yes.”

Rusl’s face remained still. He studied his son as he inhaled his cigarette. “Why?” he said after a moment.

“I don’t know,” Link admitted. “Everyone else does.”

Rusl smiled and turned his gaze to the ground. He watched the ash drop from his cigarette. “You don’t have to trust me,” he said. “Your judgment has gotten you this far. You’re right not to trust me.” He brought the cigarette to his lips once more. “But, I’d hope you’d give me a chance to earn that.” He blew out smoke again and turned his gaze to the pasture. “I can’t tell you everything right now. But the answers will come in time.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Link said.

Rusl nodded. “I know you will.” He flicked the cigarette to the ground and put it out with the toe of his boot. “I can leave if you want.”

Link grunted. “Right. Where you gonna go?”

Rusl shrugged with one shoulder. “I could travel. See the world or something.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Link muttered. “I’m not letting you leave again.”

“I’m sorry,” Rusl said. His brows furrowed as he spoke. “I know that doesn’t fix anything, but it’s all I can say. I’m sorry I put you and Ary through that. And I know I can’t make it up to you. I just hope you can understand that I did what I had to do, and I hope you won’t hate me forever.”

“I don’t hate you,” Link said. He hesitated. “I just hate that you weren’t there. Even if you were dead.”

“Me too.”

“I was barely ready to be a damn adult, never mind raise a damn teenager.”

Rusl smiled. “Seems like you did alright.”

“That’s debatable,” he muttered. “She’s kind of a pain in the ass.”

“Yeah, I know what that’s like.”

Link wrapped his arms around him, and Rusl returned the gesture, holding his son tightly. He closed his eyes and sighed. For a moment, everything felt normal, though Rusl knew that moment would be brief. But he allowed himself to soak up every bit of it anyway. He wanted to hold on to every moment he had left with his children, because he knew too well that they would be ripped apart again soon, forever.

Link and Rusl slowly made their way back to the farmhouse. Rusl listened intently as Link casually chatted about the last few years of their lives. They paused only when they heard a commotion in the house, and they looked up as Revali stepped outside.

“I’ll get answers,” he called over his shoulder. Daruk reached to grab his arm and stop him, but Revali darted out of his reach with a laugh, appearing outside in the drive. Daruk trotted down the front steps, muttering to himself, as Revail strutted toward Link and Rusl.

“And the cat’s in the cradle and the silver spoon,” Revali sang. “Little boy blue and the man in the moon. When ya comin’ home, Dad? I don’t know when, but -” He was cut short suddenly as Daruk attempted to punch him, but Revali was quick to dodge, appearing in a snap at Link’s side.

“How’s it going?” Revali said with a grin. He draped his arm around Link’s shoulders.

“You know just how to get me,” Rusl said dryly. “Right in the feels.”

“All your little issues settled, then?”

“Piss off,” Link muttered. He moved out from under Revali’s arm.

“Great,” Revali said, clapping his hands together. “Now that everything’s all settled, I can tell the girls to quit spying on you and we can get back to business.”

“What business?” Rusl asked. His gaze narrowed on Revali.

“The business of kicking Yiga ass, of course. We’ve got a Sheikah Slate to get our hands on.” He narrowed his gaze on Link. “And we’re gonna be smart about this and not run off on a suicide mission.”

Link rolled his eyes.

“Sheikah Slate?” Rusl repeated. He raised a brow. He hadn’t realized that they had heard of it.

Revali shrugged. “Apparently it works with this healing shrine, which sounds like a load of horse shit if you ask me. But the last thing we need is the Yiga using that with Ganondorf. And if all goes well, maybe we can use it to fix Hulk over here before he goes on another murderous rampage.”

Rusl glanced at his son, but Link crossed his arms and avoided his gaze as Revali continued on. He pulled out his phone as he spoke, dialing a number.

“Speaking of, we should let Zelda know you’re back in one piece.” He brought the phone to his ear and grinned when Zelda answered. “‘Sup, girl?” He frowned. “Oh, relax. You’re less fun as a queen… Yeah, yeah. Quit worrying, he’s back… Yeah, and you’ll never in a million guess who he brought with him… How’d you know?... Yeah, I’m serious… Do I sound like I’m joking, woman?... For fuck’s sake.” He pulled his phone away and fumbled with it. He held it in his outstretched arm, then wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Whatchu doin’ later?”

Zelda’s voice came over the speaker. “Shut up! ”

Revali rolled his eyes and switched the camera. “Say cheese, boys.”

“What in the fuck,” came Zelda’s voice.

Rusl bowed dramatically. “Your Highness.”

“This is so fucked up,” Zelda muttered. “Who knows about this?”

Revali switched the camera back. He eyed Rusl, and Rusl simply shrugged. “I guess just us.” He turned his attention back to Zelda. “We’re gonna get our hands on that slate, now.”

Zelda hushed him sharply. “Forget about it,” she hissed. “Dorian brought it back.”

Link’s gaze narrowed. “Dorian?” He moved to Revali’s side to address Zelda. “What do you mean Dorian brought it back?”

“He brought it back,” she said, her gaze hard. “Impa has it. I saw it myself.”

“Hold up,” Revali said. “I thought he was working with the Yiga?”

Zelda’s eyes moved around warily as she spoke. “I wouldn’t dismiss it entirely,” she said softly. “We don’t know who’s side he’s on, and that’s exactly what he wants. He’ll do what he has to do to make him seem loyal to us. He may have given us the slate, but I’m certain he has alternative motives.”

Link’s gaze moved to Rusl. “You’re awfully quiet,” he said.

“I don’t know anything,” Rusl said simply.

Link held his gaze on him until Revali spoke again.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Paya and Purah are going to bring it to the shrine,” Zelda said. “Sit tight until we know more.”

“Sit tight?” Revali sneered. “You’re kidding.”

“If Purah determines the shrine will be of use to us, then we’ll head directly there. If not, we’ll need to resort to something else. There’s no sense wandering across the damn kingdom; that’s exactly with the Yiga will be expecting, and they will ambush us.”

“Crazy idea,” Revali started. “We could just take them out right now.”

“Don’t test me,” Zelda sneered. “If you so much as step a toe out of Paya’s ward, I will destroy you myself.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

The call ended and the screen darkened. Revali sighed and slipped his phone in his pocket. “You heard the lady,” he said.

Rusl’s gaze narrowed on Link. “What do you want in that shrine?”

“What do you know about the shrine?” Daruk asked carefully.

“The Shrine of Resurrection is a healing shrine,” Rusl said. “What use would it be to you?”

They hesitated. Revali and Daruk turned their gazes to Link, and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“Well,” Revali started. “It’s nice to have around when the Yiga Clan destroy our sorry asses,” he muttered. He quickly changed the subject. “What’s there to fucking do around here, anyway? If we’re waiting around, I at least want to get drunk tonight. Where’s Kit? I’m sending him to the city to stock up on beer.”

Revali made his way back toward the house, calling Kit and whistling as if searching for a dog. Daruk hesitated, his gaze lingering on Link’s, before he too, left them alone.

“Are you going to explain this Hulk shit to me?” Rusl muttered.

“No,” Link said simply. His brows furrowed.

“Keeping secrets, then?” Rusl said. “How ironic of you.”

Link sneered at him. “Sucks, doesn’t it?”

Rusl frowned. “What do you want to know? I’ll explain whatever I can.”

“Everything,” Link snapped.

Rusl shrugged. “Fine.” He paused in thought, carefully planning what he wanted to tell Link. “I was in a special unit tasked with finding the Yiga Clan. There were several of these units over the years, but most of them were completely wiped out. Some of them we simply lost contact with all together and never knew what happened to them. I’m sure the Yiga Clan was behind every single attack. So, naturally, we were ambushed as well.” He lit another cigarette, pausing for a moment to bring it to his lips and he sighed. “Those of us who weren’t killed were brought in for, you know,” he shrugged, “the usual questioning.” He blew out smoke. “I don’t know what happened to any of them. I’m sure they all died. Figured that would come of me, too.” He flicked ash off the cigarette. “But they seemed to have other plans. They weren’t so willing to end my life so quickly. They wanted you, obviously, and I had that information they wanted. I think they planned to use me against you, against Roham and all of Hyrule. Apparently they thought I would be useful enough to keep around. I think I was there for nearly two years before I got out.”

Link’s brows furrowed. He pulled his gaze away. “How did you manage that?”

“I’m just fucking good like that,” Rusl said. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes,” Link said simply.

Rusl didn’t go into any further details, being careful to leave out anything about Dorian. “I got out. I got in contact with Roham. Told him what happened. He filled me in; told me that he told you I died in some attack in Termina. Said I couldn’t return to the city. Too risky. Obviously the Yiga Clan would be looking for me. I couldn’t bring them right to you. But, I had intel Roham needed, and a fairly good idea of where the Yiga Clan hideout was located. I bunkered down in a safe house for the next couple of years, per Roham’s orders. A few more units were sent to infiltrate them, but they had no more luck than anyone else.” He brought the cigarette to his lips once more. “And that’s about when I had enough. Told Roham to go fuck himself and decided I’d destroy the Yiga Clan myself. But I got word what happened to you and Aryll and Mipha, and when I heard you had managed to escape, I just knew you would be back for more. I worked too hard keeping your damn ass alive to let you go in and throw it all away.”

“I still don’t believe you got out on your own,” Link said after a moment. “Your story has a lot of holes in it.”

Rusl smiled. “Perhaps. And those details will come through in time. It doesn’t matter right now. You wanted the truth, there it is.”

Link’s brows furrowed as he processed this information. “Kohga told me he killed you,” he said after a moment.

“Of course he did,” Rusl said, rolling his eyes. “That’s what bad guys do. They fuck with you.”

“Yeah, well.” Link hesitated. “He did a damn good job. He pumped me full of his dark magic shit.”

“Is that what happened?” Rusl studied his son for a moment, taking another moment to puff at his cigarette. “Is that what this Hulk thing is all about?”

“Aryll calls it Dark Link,” he said with a shrug.

“Is he like, the anti-hero?”

“Straight up villain,” Link muttered. “Kohga’s trying to turn me against Hyrule.”

Rusl frowned. “Doesn’t look like he completely succeeded there.”

Link’s lips pressed together and he pulled his gaze away. Rusl studied him carefully, seeing him clearly for the first time since they were in the Yiga Clan hideout. Whatever happened in the desert was clearly attributed to what they all referred to as Hulk or Dark Link. And judging by how they avoided the subject, it was clear to Rusl that they weren’t telling him something. Something happened to Link while he was Kohga’s captive, and Rusl’s stomach knotted nervously. His son was not the same carefree sixteen year old he had known. Life had been hard on him over the last few years; unforgiving. He was changed completely, and it was Rusl’s fault. He could only hope that his mistakes were not dire, and that Link’s life could still be saved, at any cost.


	70. Chapter 70

Rusl bit his lip as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time over the last couple of days. Dorian had been radio silent. No angry call, no threatening text. He knew Dorian was aware of his escape; there was no one else who would have been able to get them out of the Yiga ambush in the desert. But he thought he would have gotten  _ something _ from Dorian.

It seemed, instead, Dorian chose to keep his anger contained, ignoring Rusl completely. Rusl couldn’t help but to feel disappointed. He debated calling to check in, but decided against it, slipping the phone in his pocket. He leaned against the paddock fencing, watching the horses graze.

The world was quiet, though he knew it would not last. Link and Zelda had their own plans to go after the Yiga Clan, and while Rusl didn’t want them to be involved, he knew the Champions were the best ones for the task. He desperately wanted to do more, but the truth was, there was little he could do. For years he had done everything he could to make the war easier on his son. Now, all he could do was let the pieces fall where they may.

He looked over as Link and Aryll approached, and Aryll perched herself on the fence beside him and grinned. 

“So, that’s where Link gets it from,” she said. “You’re a sucker for little fuzzy animals.”

“No,” Rusl started. “Just the ones that could kill you with a single kick.”

“You know.” Aryll straightened proudly. “I could teach ya how to ride. I’m the best. Way better than Link. I win every time we race.”

“Oh, yeah?” Rusl raised a brow at his daughter. “I’d like to see that.”

Aryll hopped down from the fence and made her way over to her favorite horse. She climbed onto the horse’s back and kicked him forward. “Let’s do it!”

Link crossed his arms. “Get down,” he hissed. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Well, you know what?” she said. “You can’t tell me what to do anymore.”

Link sneered at her. “Yes I can. You’re not going out, and that’s final.”

“Hey, fuck you,” she barked. “You’re not my father.”

Link turned a helpless gaze to Rusl and he laughed.

“No, no, you’re doing great,” he said. “You really have the Dad thing down pat.”

“Fuck you,” Link muttered.

Rusl hopped the fence. He patted the horse’s neck, then climbed easily onto it’s back.

“What are you doing?” Aryll asked. “You need a saddle. You don’t even know how to ride.”

Rusl grabbed mane and pressed his heels into the horse’s side. The horse moved forward, and Rusl directed him around in a circle. “Ah, I think I’ll be fine.”

Aryll narrowed her gaze on him. “You can ride?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Rusl leaned over to open the gate, but Link stepped out in front of him.

“Will you quit it?” he hissed.

“Stop being such a party pooper,” Rusl said with a grin. He kicked his horse on and Link had no choice but to step out of the way. As soon as they cleared the gate, Rusl kicked his horse again, and they broke into a gallop with Aryll following close behind.

It had been decades since Rusl last sat on a horse, but he had no problem keeping his balance on the mighty steed as the gelding raced forward, his neck outstretched. The pounding of hooves on dirt and the wind in his face brought back memories he had long forgotten about. But he couldn’t enjoy the memories for long as Aryll quickly caught up to him.

When they reached the tree line, they slowed slightly, and just as Link caught up to them, Aryll pushed ahead. She veered off the path, taking another path around to jump over fallen trees. Rusl followed close behind, and he and his horse easily cleared the logs behind Aryll.

Back on the main path, Rusl caught up to his daughter once more, and the horses galloped neck and neck until they broke out of the tree line and across the meadow. They didn’t stop until they reached the top of the hill, turning the horses as they waited for Link to catch up.

“Wow,” Rusl said aa Link finally reached them. “You weren’t kidding. He does suck.”

Aryll crossed her arms. “Yeah, but not that much,” she said. “He was holding back.”

“So, what’s your excuse?” he said, turning to his daughter.

“Me? My excuse?” She scoffed. “What’s your excuse? How the hell do you know how to ride like that?”

“I grew up on a farm,” Rusl said simply.

“Since when?” Link asked, narrowing his gaze on his father.

“Oh, I dunno,” he started. “Since I was around ten I guess.”

“Your parents had a farm?” Aryll asked eagerly.

“Hell, no,” Rusl said. “My parents were trash. They went to jail when I was eight and I was bounced around in foster homes.”

Aryll frowned. “Really?”

“I was a terrible child,” he continued with a grin. “I stole and crashed a car when I was nine. Among other things.”

“I guess that’s where you get it from,” Link muttered to his sister, but Aryll was not amused.

“I wasn’t the one driving!”

Rusl narrowed his gaze on her. “You crashed a car?”

“N-no,” she stammered. “Cremia did.”

“Because you were all drunk,” Link said.

“You what?” Rusl sneered.

“Hey, shut up, you weren’t there!” She quickly tried to turn the subject back to him. “I’m way more innocent than you were.”

“I would hope so,” Rusl muttered. “That’s how I ended up on the farm. No one wanted me around.” He smiled. “But there was this woman who apparently loved to take on all the trouble kids and put ‘em to work. Her name was Telma. And she didn’t take shit from anyone.”

“I don’t believe it,” she said.

“Not everyone had a perfect childhood like you did,” Rusl pointed out.

“Perfect is a stretch,” Aryll said. “I’m pretty sure the government would have taken me away if they knew I lived on peanut butter and banana sandwiches and pizza.”

“But did you die?”

Aryll smiled. “So, Telma. How come we’ve never met her?”

“She died when I was twenty,” Rusl said.

“Oh.” Aryll hesitated. “So, you were a troubled foster child who lived on a farm with Telma and learned to ride horses.”

“Yup.”

“And then what?”

Rusl sighed. “And then what?”

“Clearly we know nothing about you,” she pointed out. “And I know even less about Mom. I want details.”

Rusl paused to think. “There isn’t anything else to tell,” he said. “I joined the service when I turned eighteen. I met your mother when I was twenty-two. For some reason, she agreed to marry me, and we had two pain in the ass children together.” He grinned. “The end.”

“Wow,” Aryll muttered. “Some life story.”

“It wasn’t that exciting.”

“That can’t be true,” Aryll said. “Something exciting must have happened. Like a top secret mission when you were in the army!”

Rusl hesitated. “There were a few times the Yiga Clan ambushed us,” he said simply. “When we were in Faron.”

“What was in Faron?” Aryll pressed. “A secret Yiga Clan base?”

“No,” Rusl said. “But we lived there for a while. And after Link was born.”

“You did?” Aryll frowned. “Why did you leave?”

“Because the Yiga were after Link,” he said. “Impa promised us she could protect us in the city, so that’s where we went.”

Aryll considered this for a moment. “The Yiga Clan attacked you guys?”

“Yup.”

“But you made it to the city?”

“More or less.”

She narrowed her gaze on him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Your mother made it with Link,” he said.

She narrowed her gaze on him. “What about you?”

“We had a convoy across the kingdom,” he said. “They were with one of the Sheikah and I tailed behind. There were quite a few of us to throw the Yiga off in case they were following us. But they found your mother and Link and tried to drive them off a bridge.”

Aryll’s eyes widened. “No way. You’re full of shit.”

Rusl narrowed his gaze on his daughter. “The Yiga don’t fuck around,” he said. “I’ve told you they’ve been a pain in my ass for years.”

Aryll hesitated. “So, what happened?”

“Your mother got away safely.”

“How?”

Rusl sighed. “I drove my car into them and we flipped off the bridge.”

“And you lived? ”

Rusl laughed. “No.”

Aryll blinked at him. “What?”

“We fucking went into the lake,” Rusl said. “No one lived.”

“But… you’re alive.”

“By some dumb fucking luck,” he muttered. “Dorian saved me.”

“Wait. And the Yiga Clan dropped it? Just like that?”

Rusl shrugged. “Guess they figured we all died. Link included. And in the end, that’s what they wanted.”

“Unless Dorian went back and told them the truth,” Link said. His gaze was narrowed on his father.

Rusl shrugged. “Maybe he did. Maybe he didn’t. Regardless, it kept them quiet for a while. They spent the next few years preparing for Ganondorf and opening the portals around Hyrule.”

“That was them?” Link sneered.

“Well, who else would it be?”

Link hesitated. He pulled his gaze away. “We should have dealt with them ten years ago,” he said. “If I had known -”

“There was nothing you could have done,” Rusl said. “And I certainly wasn’t going to let you try to stop them. Not after you barely survived Ganondorf. The Master Sword needed to be returned before the Yiga Clan could get their hands on it. And that’s the best thing you could have done at the time. You were safe under Impa’s ward; the Yiga Clan weren’t getting their hands on you as long as you remained in the city.”

“That’s how they found us?” Aryll asked softly. “Because we left the city?”

“Yes.”

Aryll hesitated. “So, after everything you did for us, we fucked everything up.”

“It was bound to happen sooner or later,” Rusl said with a shrug. “Link would have eventually found out about the Yiga Clan and he would have gone out to try to stop them. There was nothing I could have done to prevent that. Even faking my own death, apparently.”

“You did that… to stop Link?”

“I was their captive,” Rusl said. “I was MIA. Roham had no choice but to tell you I died. And you were better off believing that. When I got out, I couldn’t go back. I would have brought the Yiga Clan right to you both. And there was no way I could have come back and explained what had happened. Link would have learned the truth, and he would have gone after the Yiga Clan. He would have walked right into their hands, which is exactly what they wanted.” He shrugged. “I don’t even think they bothered to look for me. They wanted me to go back. Anything to lure Link to them. I didn’t have a choice if I wanted to keep you both safe.”

“They got us, anyway,” Aryll muttered.

“Yeah, they did,” Rusl said slowly. “And that’s why I came back. You were in too deep. If I wanted to protect you both, I couldn’t stay in hiding. I knew Link would try to take them on himself, so I had to stop him from getting himself killed, again.” He turned to Link, emphasizing the last bit, but Link rolled his eyes and turned away.

“This is all fucked up,” Aryll said. “No wonder Link doesn’t trust anyone.”

“Welcome to your fucked up family,” Rusl said. He turned his horse around to head back into the forest.

“I don’t know if I’d say you’re fucked up,” Aryll started. “But certainly unique. I don’t think anyone could top a hero brother and a father who came back from the dead.”

“You’d be surprised,” Link muttered. “Give it time. Something else is bound to pop up.”

Rusl grinned over his shoulder. “You really don’t want to get any deeper than you already are.”

Aryll frowned. “How much deeper can we get?”

“Depends on how much of the truth you want to know,” Rusl said. “Hyrule is built on secrets. Hylia even has her own secrets.”

“How so?” Aryll asked, her gaze narrowed on her father. “She’s a Goddess. How can you possibly know she has secrets?”

“It’s our job to know,” Rusl said. “Hylians are the embodiment of Hylia.” He glanced at his daughter. “Maybe you haven’t noticed, but we’re not like everyone else.”

Aryll hesitated. “Well, yeah, I guess.”

“That being said, we’re not exactly like Hylians once were, either. The bloodlines have changed through the generations. There are very few true Hylians left. Even those that remain do not carry the same power that Hylians once had.”

“What are you saying?”

“Hylians are dying out,” Rusl said frankly. “The Sheikah are dying out. And once we do, so will Hylia. No one believes in her like they once did.”

Aryll frowned. “So, what secrets does she have?”

Rusl glanced at his children. “It’s not important,” he said after a moment.

Link narrowed his gaze on him. “It sounds important.”

“It’s not,” Rusl insisted. “The point is, this war gets deeper with every rebirth of the hero. With every generation, Hylia’s powers weaken.”

“What does that mean?” Aryll pressed.

“It means that Hyrule is coming to its end,” Rusl said. “Not in our lifetime, but soon. The Hylians will be extinct, and as a result, the spirits of the hero will not be reborn. Ganondorf will rise and Demise will return to power.”

“So, what’s the point of all of this if he’s going to get his way in the end, anyway?” Aryll sneered.

“That’s not for us to decide,” Rusl said. “Whatever happens in the end is beyond our control. All we can do is buy Hyrule time. We stop Ganondorf every time and hope that somewhere down the line, there is a way to break the curse.”

“You’re leaving the entire future of the world up to chance?” Link sneered.

Rusl turned to him. “What do you think you can do about it?”

“I wouldn’t stand around and do nothing.”

“The Sheikah have been trying for years,” Rusl assured him. “No one is standing around and doing nothing.”

“What in the hell did we do to deserve this damn curse, anyway?” Aryll muttered.

“The Goddesses took everything from Demise,” Rusl explained. “This world belonged to him.”

Aryll blinked at her father. “That’s… that’s not true!”

“It is. Whether you want to believe it or not. He was originally intended to keep the Triforce safe, but he abused that power. That’s when Hylia stepped in to stop him and sealed him away.” __

“Hyrule doesn’t belong to him,” Aryll insisted. “Not if he had evil intent.” 

“You’re right,” Rusl said. “But that’s how it was. That’s why things are this way.” 

“And there’s nothing we can do to prevent this?” Aryll asked softly. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” Rusl said. 

“But we should be worrying about it,” Aryll said, raising her voice. “We should be doing something!” 

“The Sheikah have dedicated their lives to this,” Rusl said. “If there’s a way to change Hyrule’s future, they will find it.” He looked over his shoulder, noticing then that Link had fallen behind. His horse was grazing happily, and Link’s forehead was creased as he stared at the ground, deep in thought. 

“Look,” Rusl started. “I’m sorry I said anything. I wasn’t going to because I knew you would try to make this your problem. But I promised no more secrets.” 

Link looked up and met Rusl’s gaze. He searched Rusl’s eyes, and Rusl hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” 

“You told me this,” Link started. “When I was there.” His brows furrowed and he looked down at the ground. “Except you were working with them. You tried to get me killed.” He hesitated. “If it were just a hallucination, how could I have known that?” 

His father didn’t seem fazed by Link’s words. “It’s part of who we are,” he said. “It’s a subconscious kind of knowledge. Like the power of the Triforce. You really didn’t know it was there until you needed to know.” 

“The voice of Hylia,” Aryll said softly. “That’s what they say, right? That only Hylians can hear her. We just don’t really listen anymore, do we?” She frowned. “We’re responsible for our own demise.” 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Rusl said. “Even the Sheikah can’t know for sure what the future holds. There’s almost always more than what meets the eye.”


	71. Chapter 71

It was late in the evening when the air snapped and Paya appeared in the drive where the Champions had gathered in drink and conversation. They turned to her as she appeared and grew quiet.

“Nice to see you, Paya,” Revali said dryly. “I’m guessing you’re not here to hang out?”

“No,” she started sheepishly. She briefly met Rusl’s gaze, then pulled away uneasily to address the group. “Actually, I’ve got orders from Zelda.”

“Finally,” Daruk said, punching his palm with a fist. “Let’s fuck up some Yigas.”

“You will,” she started. “But we need to get to the shrine, first, and destroy it.”

Daruk’s shoulders slumped, and Paya smiled apologetically.

“Queen’s orders,” she said.

“Destroy the shrine?” Urbosa repeated. “What for?”

“It’s of no use to us,” Paya explained. “It won’t help Link. But it could be useful for the Yiga Clan, and that’s the last thing we need.”

“Then shouldn’t we try the spring?” Riju asked. “I mean, we’re kind of pressed for time here, aren’t we?”

“And if I’m gone before the shrine is destroyed, you’re all fucked,” Link muttered.

Rusl turned his gaze to his son, but Link ignored him. His brow furrowed as Link’s words echoed in his mind.

“We don’t need you to destroy a shrine,” Revali hissed.

“I can’t believe we’re going to destroy a shrine,” Mipha muttered, shaking her head.

“Zelda’s right,” Link insisted. “We do it now. And then we fuck up the Yiga Clan.”

“And how do you expect to destroy this shrine?” Daruk asked with a raised brow.

Link grinned.

“I don’t like that look,” Aryll muttered.

Link moved to the car and threw open the trunk. The Champions gathered behind him, staring at the C4.

“Where the fuck did you get this?” Revali said.

“I know a guy,” Kit said with a grin.

“The fuck does that mean?” Daruk muttered.

“We weren’t interrogating anyone,” Kit said. “We were stocking up.”

“For Link’s suicide mission?” Urbosa said, her eyes narrowed on Kit.

Kit threw his arms in the air defensively. “Hey, I knew nothing about that.”

“You know,” Daruk started. “Roham already wants your ass. You’re not exactly in good standing with the kingdom. This doesn’t help your case.”

Link shrugged. “What have I got to lose?”

“I like it,” Revali said with a grin. “This is the most ballsy thing you’ve ever done. Let’s blow some shit up.”

“From hero to anti-hero,” Riju said excitedly. “Chaotic good. I like it! Kicking ass, escaping the law, and still saving the day!”

“The Yiga Clan will be expecting you,” Paya said. “They’ll be waiting for you. You cannot let your guard down.”

“Even better,” Link said.

“What’s your plan?” Rusl asked, narrowing his gaze on his son. “Waltz right in and hope some meeseley C4 will work?”

“Do you have a better idea?” Link sneered.

“Of course he does,” Daruk said, crossing his arms. “He’s trained for this. We’re not.”

“I’m trained,” Link said. “Trained to kick ass and take names.”

“You swung a sword around and hoped for the best,” Revali said.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“You got gutted twice,” Mipha reminded him.

“Well, obviously,” Riju said. “It wouldn’t make a very good story if there wasn’t a little drama. Just wait until this hits the big screen!”

“Really, Riju?” Urbosa said in an exhausted tone.

“Link needs to get paid!”

Link nodded. “Yeah. I have yet to see any benefits from my heroic actions.” He crossed his arms. “This kingdom is ungrateful. Maybe I should let the Yiga Clan bring Ganondorf back.”

“You’re a wanted criminal,” Daruk said. “You’ll be lucky if you don’t see jail bars for the rest of your life.”

Link rolled his eyes.

“Is this how you idiots work?” Rusl chimed in. “For the love of Hylia, it’s a miracle you were able to stop Ganondorf in the first place.”

Riju nodded. “They do more bickering than anything else,” she said. “It was way worse in high school.”

“Ganondorf would have this world in chaos if it weren’t for us,” Revali said. “Link would have been dead a long time ago without us.”

“That’s not true,” Link muttered.

“Do you know how many times I’ve had to save your ass because you were careless?”

“You think so,” Link started. “But if you weren’t around being a pain in the ass, I bet we could have even taken out the Yiga Clan.”

“And you would have been gutted a third time.”

“No, but I would have let them kill you.”

“And without me to save your ass, you’d be dead. Again.”

“Oh, yeah? Well then why don’t you do all the hero work, then, since you’re so fucking good at it?”

“If I was the hero, we would be far better off. But unfortunately, Hylia didn’t seem to appreciate my worth.”

“Because you have the spirit of an arrogant jackass.”

“At least I don’t go running around on suicide missions and getting gutted!”

“I’m gonna kick your ass!”

“Let’s go, Hulk! I’d like to see you try!”

Urbosa sighed loudly. “Stop it!”

“Holy fuck,” Riju muttered. “You both have big dicks now simmer down.”

“We’re all gonna die,” Rusl muttered.

Mipha turned a helpless gaze to Daruk, and Daruk grinned.

“You mean you didn’t miss this?”

“Are we going to blow shit up or are just keep acting like sixteen year olds?” Kit said.

Link slammed the trunk closed. “Yeah, grow up, Revali.”

Revali grinned but said nothing further.

“So, what’s the plan?” Daruk asked. He turned to Rusl expectantly.

“No way,” Rusl said, putting his hands up. “You fuckers are on your own. I want no part of this messed up group of heroes.”

“Well, that’s encouraging,” Mipha muttered.

“Link will get us all killed if you don’t talk some sense into him,” Revali pointed out.

“What’s your plan, then?” Rusl asked his son.

Link shrugged. “Walk in and blow it up?”

Rusl pinched the bridge of his nose. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered. “I should have been the one staying home and sent you into the army instead. Maybe you’d be a little damn smarter.”

“I certainly wouldn’t have had to fake my own death,” Link muttered.

“No, but we would have had to come rescue you,” Revali said.

Aryll raised a hand in the air. “I did it. I rescued Link from the Yiga. Just putting that out there.”

“Can we not start this again?” Urbosa muttered.

“Look,” Rusl started. “The Yiga Clan will be expecting you. They’ll be waiting for you. You’ll be lucky if you even get near that shrine.”

“So, what?” Daruk asked. “There’s only one way in. There’s no getting around that.”

“Urbosa and Revali will be your best options for the front lines,” Rusl said. He turned his gaze to Daruk. “And you protect your healers. And Hulk. The Yiga Clan may have already gotten their hands on him, but if they see an opportunity to get at him again, they’ll take it.”

What about me?” Riju asked. She jumped up excitedly. “Do I get to be on the front lines, too?”

“No,” Urbosa hissed. Riju frowned.

“Ha, ha,” Kit teased.

“You, too,” Rusl said.

Kit pouted. “What? Why?”

“You’re useless.”

“So are you!” Kit pointed out.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m not getting involved.”

“You’re the only one who knows what the fuck they’re doing,” Revali said. He shook his head. “Nice try. You’re not sitting this out.”

“Link’s useless, too,” Riju said. “Why does he get to go?”

“Because there’s nothing anyone can say to make him stay,” Rusl said with a sigh. “You should know this by now.”

“So, what’s your excuse?” Revali said. He crossed his arms. “Shouldn’t you be willing to fight and defend?”

“The difference between you and I,” Rusl started, “is I use my damn head. I know when I’ll be useful and when I won’t be.”

“And if shit goes south, you’ll have a much better plan to get us out alive than we could,” Daruk said. “Besides. I won’t let your ass get fried. Not this time, anyway.”

Rusl shrugged. “It’s not my call. I don’t run this circus.” He turned his gaze to Link, but he was looking down at the ground, his brow furrowed. He knew his son wouldn’t want him involved, and he was prepared to step aside if that was his call. In truth, he would be useless without his power, and he wasn’t ready to admit to Link what he was capable of, or draw any more attention to himself so closely to the Yiga Clan. He was sure they could handle themselves as long as Kohga didn’t interfere, and if he knew any better, Dorian would be leading the ambush, which meant that they would have a slight advantage. If Rusl were with them, however, he was sure Dorian would be content to leave them to die.

“I don’t care what you do,” Link finally said. He met his father’s gaze. “But if you have no faith in our abilities as heroes, then maybe you should tag along on the fun.”

“Alright,” Revali said, clapping his hands together. “Enough wasting time. Let’s do this!”


	72. Chapter 72

The Shrine of Resurrection slumbered deep within a dense forest, overgrown from hundreds of thousands of years of abandonment. It remained untouched for all those years, completely unnoticed by the growing and changing kingdom that took no notice to the odd shape of mountains that made up the area that was once a plateau. Though significantly smaller in comparison to the other mountain ranges throughout Hyrule, their slightly rounded, barely sloped peaks simply blended in with the rest of the landscape, south of the bustling city the Champions called home. While it would have taken them nearly an entire day to drive to the base of the mountain, Paya agreed to take them herself. They appeared at the edge of the forest, stepping out of the moonlight and into the cover of the trees.

The group of heroes moved through the forest just as Rusl had instructed them to do. Knowing how to get to the shrine, and with the ability to use her own Sheikah powers to provide either an attack or quick defense, Paya took the lead. Behind her, Rusl followed closely. Revali and Urbosa followed next, keeping their attention focused up front, and behind them respectively, with Link and Mipha between them, and Daruk came up behind them, ready to shield them if necessary.

They moved quietly through the forest, watching for any sign of the awaiting Yiga Clan. They were tense and alert, walking for nearly an hour with no sign of any kind of attack.

“I don’t like this,” Revali muttered. He kept an arrow knocked in his bow. “Why aren’t they jumping out of the trees like the ninja-freaks that they are?”

“Stop talking,” Urbosa hissed at him.

Revali rolled his eyes and mocked her silently.

At that moment, Paya stopped, and Rusl held his arm out, stopping the group. They were silent as he looked around them. They were still a ways off from the shrine, but Paya could sense the Yiga were close, keeping a watchful eye out for their arrival.

Rusl gestured to Revali and Urbosa, and they pressed forward to search out any potential hiding Yiga soldiers, leaving the rest of the group behind to wait. Paya positioned herself just ahead of them, ready and waiting for any surprise attack. Rusl and Link both readied their own weapons, and Daruk cracked his knuckles, ready to throw up his shield at a moment’s notice.

They waited in silence, their eyes searching the forest. There was no sign of the Yiga Clan, and no sign of a battle anywhere up ahead. They had no way to know where Urbosa and Revali were, or how much longer until they arrived at the shrine. All they could do was sit and wait as the anxiety stirred in their guts.

Nearly half an hour had passed before Urbosa and Revali returned with uneasy expressions on their faces.

“There’s no one,” Urbosa said. “We searched the entire area.”

“They’re here,” Paya hissed. “I’m sure of it.”

“So, what do we do?” Revali asked.

“They’re probably waiting for us to go in,” Paya said. “They plan to trap us.”

“We can’t play into their plans,” Daruk said.

“Sure we can,” Rusl said. “Make them think they’re plan is working.”

“And then what?” Link hissed. “They corner us and we’re fucked.”

“Hardly,” Rusl said. “Our tactic remains the same. With the utilization of proper roles in the unit, we give ourselves an edge. The only thing that changes is the front line. We cover our front and our back with the best fighters.”

“Tanks and close range fighters,” Daruk said with a grin.

“Sure, nerd.” Rusl grinned. “That means Paya and Urbosa. One up front, one to bring up the rear.”

“What about me?” Revali said with a frown.

“In the middle with us,” Rusl said. “You’re fast. You have range. You can get anywhere you need to get in an instant, wherever you’re needed.” He turned to Daruk. “If you stay centralized, you can provide the best defense for us.”

“But I’m close range,” Daruk said.

“You can cover distance,” Rusl reminded him. “Should they get passed Paya, Urbosa, and Revali, you can send ‘em flying.”

Daruk grinned. “I like this. He’s smart. This was a good idea.”

“Best plan Link ever had,” Revali confirmed.

“You need to get to the deepest point of the shrine,” Rusl reminded them. “If the C4 is going to do its job, you need to implode it from the inside. That being said, it could very well cause a cave in. We need to be far enough away to escape while still being close enough for the detonators.”

“I can get everyone out,” Paya said.

“Unless the Yiga have it warded,” Rusl pointed out. “We need to go in under the assumption that you can’t get us out. If we rely on that, we’re dead men walking.”

“Then let’s get moving,” Link said.

The group pressed onward, moving silently through the forest once more until they reached the entrance to the shrine. Though the overgrowth had certainly covered the shrine completely, it was clear that the shrine had been disturbed, and recently. Brush was cut back and rocks were moved out of the way to reveal the entrance to the shrine. They stood outside of it for a moment, checking their surroundings once more in preparation for a potential attack. When no attack came, they stepped silently into the shrine, immediately greeted by the cool, damp, and musty air.

After walking through the main corridor of the shrine for a few short minutes, their path split, moving further ahead, to their left, and to their right, giving them three options that moved deeper within the shrine. Their gazes moved to Paya, who simply shrugged in response.

“How big is this damn place?” Revali muttered.

“And where do these paths lead?” Urbosa questioned.

“Pick one,” Daruk said. “Process of elimination.”

“Should we split up?” Mipha asked.

Rusl shook his head. “We don’t need to give ourselves any disadvantages by splitting the group. And we don’t have time to be exploring every path. Even if we don’t get to the deepest chamber of the shrine, our best option is to hit the shrine at its weakest points and the places where we will get the best results. By detonating the C4 in the center of the cave, it will weaken the integrity of the entire structure, destroying it completely from all angels, including the two outer paths.”

“Forward it is,” Revali muttered.

They continued on, taking the central path which moved deeper into the shrine. After a few minutes more, their path ended abruptly, dropping down into the darkness. The hole didn’t seem to be too wide, but wide enough that none of them were willing to risk jumping across. A single, narrow plank that seemed to just cover the length of the hole lay on its side against the wall, suggesting that someone had crossed recently. They positioned the plank across the opening, then one by one, they moved slowly across and safely on the other side.

The path then opened slightly, revealing man-made columns along the edges of the wall, suggesting that the walls there were thinner. Link placed the C4 as Rusl instructed, then they continued on. Once more, the path opened, revealing a large, central chamber. There was a path to their left, to their right, and then continuing onward on the other side of the room. They placed more C4 around the edges of chamber before moving on, until finally, the path opened up into a final chamber, bringing them to what they assumed was the end of the shrine.

While the other rooms remained empty, this room held the ancient technology of the Sheikah from an age long ago. It was a technology that, even without any source of electricity or energy, seemed to still be alive, despite its dormant state. Cobwebs and dirt covered the various tubes that moved down the walls and over the ceiling, each coming together in the center of the room. Four tubes moved down like columns, marking what appeared to be a dried up pool of sorts. Ancient Sheikah markings were carved into the walls and along the tubes.

While the Champions looked around them in mistified awe, Rusl moved forward to plant the remaining C4 along the walls and in the center of the chamber.

“This place gives me bad vibes,” Revali muttered. “Can we get out of here?”

“I still think this is a waste,” Mipha said. 

With the C4 strategically placed throughout the shrine, they were free to make their way back to the exit. They retraced their path exactly, taking the middle passageway straight through. But as soon as they stepped foot inside, they could hear the distinct sound of footsteps on the hard ground, coming from what could have only been the left and right passageways, and moving quickly up behind them. 

“Yiga,” Paya hissed, but the Champions didn’t need to be reminded of their presence. They quickly broke into a run, unwilling to confront them in the narrow passageway of the shrine if it could be avoided. 

Their pace, however, slowed suddenly as they reached the gap in the shrine. The narrow board that served as their bridge remained their only way across, and it wobbled and cracked under their weight as they tried to move across as quickly as possible. They stumbled as they picked up speed once more. 

“Up ahead,” Paya said as they neared the central chamber. “There are more waiting for us.” 

Daruk turned to Link. “We’re close enough,” he said. “Detonate the explosives. We’ll be able to get out.” 

Link didn’t hesitate. He pulled out the device, but when he pressed the button, nothing happened. He cursed loudly as he slammed his finger into it repeatedly. They were out of range, and the Yiga were closing in on them from all three of the passageways. Including the Yiga that waited for them at the entrance of the shrine, they would be completely surrounded and heavily outnumbered. They didn’t stand a damn chance. Not unless Link could block the three passages behind them by setting off the C4. He needed to get in range. 

He turned on his heels suddenly and sprinted down the passage and back towards the gap they had crossed. With a little luck, that would put him close enough to set off the C4. It would likely block his path back to the exit, but he didn’t care; it would give his friends a chance to escape. With them alive, they could still finish the Yiga Clan once and for all. They certainly didn’t need him to do it. 

Rusl slid to a stop as soon as he noticed Link’s quick backtrack. One by one, the others stopped, too as he sprinted off into the darkness. They shouted for him, but he ignored them. 

Rusl ran after his son. His heart thudded in his chest, all too certain of what Link was about to do. He neared just as Link threw himself off the ledge, landing hard and tumbling across the ground on the other side. When he turned, he met Rus’s horrified gaze.

“Don’t!” 

Rusl watched in horror as he pressed the trigger, and he stepped forward to throw himself after Link, only to be pulled backward suddenly. He and Revali fell to the ground from the force of the explosion. The passageway began to tremble, and the walls and ceiling began to crack and crumble. Rusl shouted again, desperately getting to his feet. He lunged forward as the ceiling above him began to crumble, blocking him from throwing himself across the gap, and soon cutting off his view completely. His mind grew suddenly empty as he stared at the blockage, oblivious to the rest of the cavern falling apart around him. Revali pulled him backwards, and before he knew it, they were sprinting through the passageway once more and toward the exit. 

The crumbling stone followed on their heels as they dashed back through the central chamber. The left and right passages were already blocked, and the ceiling crumbled around them and moved quickly ahead, threatening to crush them under its rubble. Daruk threw his shield around them in a desperate attempt to shield them from the falling debris as they moved out of the central chamber and back down the first passageway. 

Just as Paya had said, Yiga foot soldiers were waiting for them. They blocked the entrance, eagerly hoping to prevent the Champions from escaping and letting them get crushed alive by the crumbling shrine. Daruk, Paya, and Urbosa quickly moved to the front of the group as they ran. Paya threw her palm out, sending a sudden forcewave at the Yiga soldiers, but they were prepared for her attack. 

They dropped their defenses, and that’s when Urbosa attacked next. Outside, lightning struck the ground violently, sending a few of the soldiers flying through the air. Daruk jumped forward next, slamming his fist into the ground and knocking the rest of them backwards. Another punch with his other fist sent several of them flying further back. Their bodies made contact with various boulders and trees and their bones cracked sickeningly, quickly ending their lives. 

They made it out of the shrine at that moment as it continued to cave in, sealing the entrance completely. Paya and Revali worked quickly to take out the rest of the surviving Yiga soldiers, and almost as quickly as it began, the battle ended. The Yiga that waited to ambush them were defeated. The rumbling of the imploding shrine had ceased completely. Birds scattered through the trees, bursting through the thick undergrowth of the trees in fright. The Champions turned their stunned gazes to the destroyed shrine, and the world fell silent.

Rusl looked desperately back at the shrine, shouting angrily. “No!” His voice bounced off the trees in the eerily silent forest. He fell silent, his eyes searching for some sign of his son, but there was none. 

“Relax,” Revali said. He forced an arrogant grin in an attempt to calm Rusl and the rest of his friends. “He kinda has a knack for somehow escaping inevitable death.” 

Rusl sneered at Revali over his shoulder, but said nothing. He felt oddly comforted by Revali’s words. There seemed to be some truth to them, anyway. Still. It didn’t change the fact that, once again, his son threw himself right into the face of certain death. If he found him alive, he would kill him himself.

  
  
  
  
  



	73. Chapter 73

As if in answer to their growing doubts, the ground began to tremble once more. The Champions hurried through the darkness as best as they could to the source of the trembling, but Rusl, however, stayed behind, sensing a watchful presence who he could only assume was Dorian. He turned around, hesitant, as Dorian dropped to the ground behind him. His gaze was fierce as he regarded Rusl. This was it, Rusl thought. This was where his life would end. He always suspected Dorian would be the one to do it. Still, he held his ground. Dorian did not speak, and Rusl sighed.

“Well? Kill me and get it over with.”

“As much as I’d love to,” Dorian started, his voice hard, “you’re not getting off that easily.”

Rusl offered him a crooked smile. “Come on, D,” he said. “All’s well that ends well, right?”

“This isn’t over,” Dorian sneered.

“I guess I should thank you for saving our asses.”

“Do you know the risk I took doing that?” His voice raised at Rusl. “Do you know the risks I’ve taken for you?”

Rusl frowned. “I know,” he said softly.

“And yet how do you thank me? By disobeying orders. By running head first into the damn Yiga Clan hideout. For fuck’s sake, Rusl -”

“I know!” Rusl met Dorian’s gaze. “D. I’m… I’m sorry. But I did what I had to do.”

Dorian sighed and pulled his gaze away. “Why can’t you just let me fucking take care of things?” He hesitated. “I promised you I would. You’re not in this alone.”

“I know,” Rusl said softly. “But it’s my problem, not yours. You’re involved with enough as it is. You shouldn’t be -”

“Enough,” Dorian said fiercely. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “For the love of Hylia, Rusl. You are so damn reckless.”

Rusl smiled. “Maybe,” he said. “But only because I know you’ll always pull my ass out of any trouble I get in.”

Dorian met his gaze and Rusl continued.

“And for the record,” Rusl started, his gaze narrowing on Dorian. “I don’t know what kinda shit you’re telling those Sheikah, but I am not your damn bitch. Got it?”

Dorian raised a brow at him. But before he could say anything further, the Champions stepped through the trees. They turned their gazes to them, and Link quickly raised his weapon, his lips pulling into a sneer. 

“What is this?” he hissed. “What’s going on?” 

“You survived,” Dorian said in a disinterested tone. He turned back to Rusl, but Rusl held his gaze on Link. 

“I know you’re not an idiot,” Dorian said calmly. He turned to face them. “You know that won’t do you any good here.” 

Link’s gaze hardened as he looked between them. Rusl’s brows furrowed in concern as he watched the emotions fly across his son’s face. 

“What is this?” Link growled, forcing himself to remain steady. He turned to glance over his shoulder when he heard Paya’s voice speaking his name in warning. He turned his gaze to his father. Rusl’s expression was hard, but he made no attempt to clear up any of Link’s confusion. 

“I’ll make it simple for you,” Dorian said simply. “The lies will do you no good, now. I’m working with the Yiga Clan.” 

Except from a small gasp from Paya, the Champions were quiet. 

Dorian's voice dropped and he averted his gaze. “I have been for a very long time. Before the lot of you were even thought of.” 

“Why?” Paya asked softly. “How... how could you?” 

Dorian shook his head. “It wasn't by choice,” he said. “Knowing the legends, they needed someone on the inside to give them an edge in the war. My connection with the Royal Family was just what they needed, and to get me to cooperate, they killed my wife and threatened to take my daughters.”

Rusl met his gaze, his expression softening as he recalled the painful memory Dorian shared with them. He watched as Link lowered his weapon.

“I was to be a spy for the Yiga Clan,” Dorian continued. “But it was because of Impa and your father that my girls were safe. So, I fed them intel on you and Zelda. Most of it false.” 

“Most of it?” Urbosa sneered. 

“I needed to gain Kohga’s trust,” Dorian said. “And in doing so, I needed to seem like they were getting the edge they needed. But nothing I gave him put any of you in any grave danger. Certainly nothing that you couldn’t handle. I owed that to your father, at least. I had no doubt he would kill me himself if I broke the promise I made to him twenty-six years ago.” 

“You didn’t exactly do a good job,” Rusl muttered. 

Dorian snarled over his shoulder and gestured to Link with his hand. “He’s still alive, isn’t he?” 

Rusl grinned at his friend. 

Revali made a disapproving sound. “Uh-uh.  Nope. Don’t buy it. The two of you had murder in your eyes ten years ago.” 

“Being a double agent,” Dorian started, “I had to keep a lot of things from a lot of people. Your father included.” Dorian shrugged. “Can’t say I blame him for not trusting me.” 

“There’s a lot of distrust between us,” Rusl confirmed with a nod. 

“Sounds like a solid friendship,” Daruk muttered. 

“I’ve kept true to my word,” Dorian said. 

“So far,” Rusl added. 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Dorian hissed again over his shoulder. 

Rusl raised his hands in the air defensively. 

“The shrine is warded,” Dorian said. “And I cannot lift it without raising suspicions. You’re on your own. But know that you cannot simply walk into the Yiga Clan’s hideout.” His gaze hardened. “You and Zelda are to stand down.” 

“No way,” Link started, but Dorian interrupted him. 

“That is not a request,” he snarled. “That is an order.” 

Link narrowed his gaze on the Sheikah. “I don’t take orders from you,” he said. “You can’t make me do shit.” 

Dorian made the simple motion of raising his arm, and Link immediately felt paralyzed, unable to move. All he could do was sneer at Dorian. 

“Let me go,” he barked. 

“You and your father have a bad habit of disobeying orders,” he snarled. “As if my job wasn’t difficult enough. I don’t need you useless sacks of flesh running into your deaths. What you did in there was stupid. You’re as stupid as your damn father.” 

Link grinned. “Thank you.” 

“That is not a compliment,” he sneered. He turned his gaze to Rusl. “I’m gettin’ real tired of you damn Hylians,” he muttered. 

Rusl smiled. 

“Oh, you’re real proud, aren’t you?” Dorian snapped. “I should have killed you all when I had the chance. You’ve given me more problems then I needed. And I’m not busting you out of Kohga’s hold again. You and Link will be useless against the Yiga. If I allow anyone to help in this war, it will be restricted to the Champions. They’ll at least have a damn fighting chance.” 

“It’s about time someone recognizes our competence,” Revali said. 

“And what are you going to do to stop me?” Link hissed. 

Dorian grinned. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” He turned to Rusl. “Please don’t make this difficult for me. We never saw each other.” With a snap of his fingers, he was gone. 

They fell silent. Rusl turned to Link, his gaze hard. “What the fuck were you thinking?” 

“I told you he’d be fine,” Revali said, rolling his eyes. 

“How did you get yourself out of that?” Rusl said, his voice hard. 

Link hesitated. “I’m stronger than I look.” 

“He turned,” Revali hissed. “He turned and used his stupid dark voodoo magic to get out and kill everything in his path.” 

Rusl’s face softened as he studied his son, and Link pulled his gaze away. Once more, they fell silent, until Daruk finally spoke. 

“Okay, I’ll say it,” Daruk said. “Can we really trust Dorian?” 

Link hesitated. He turned his gaze to his father. His brows furrowed, but Rusl said nothing. He cursed under his breath and pulled his gaze away. “I’ll kill you both if I have to,” he muttered. 

Rusl grinned. “I’d like to see you try.” 

Link glanced at him, still feeling uneasy, but his gaze narrowed. “Don’t test me,” he hissed. 

Rusl took the weapon out of his holster and held it out toward Link. His brows knit together. “Make your choice.” 

Link’s gaze moved between his father and the weapon. He desperately wanted to trust his father. “I already have,” he said simply. He turned his gaze to the sky at the distant sound of an engine. It moved quickly overhead where two helicopters moved low over the trees. 

“Those are Roham’s,” Rusl said. 

At that moment, Revali’s phone rang, and he answered it quickly. “What?” he snapped. His eyes narrowed on Link as he listened. “Now you tell us? It’s a little too late for your warning… What do you mean you didn’t know?... Zelda doesn’t know? Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He ended the call angrily and pointed a finger at Link.

“Dorian tipped Roham off. Told him we’d be here. He’s sending his fucking guys over here to arrest your stupid ass.” 

Link’s lips pulled at the corners into a sneer. “Bastard,” he hissed. 

“Now what?” Urbosa asked. “Run from the law?” 

“You don’t have a choice,” Rusl said. “Move.” 

The Champions ran through the forest once more. The helicopters continued to circle overhead, their engines fading in and out as they moved closer and further away, searching for Link. When the Champions neared the edge of the forest, however, they were greeted by Roham’s soldiers, armed and ready. They shouted to the Champions, their weapons raised threateningly as they closed in, stopping them in their tracks. 

But the darkness was still pulsing through him, and their ambush only triggered Link to turn once more. No longer self-aware, his body moved automatically, swiftly taking out several of the powerless soldiers with a single pass of his arm. Those that remained standing lunged at him. They fired their weapons, but Link was quicker. He pulled his daggers out and thrust them into the soldiers as they neared, quickly ending their lives. 

It was then that Revali sprang into action, darting to Link and shoving his own blade into Link’s side at the same moment. Link staggered and thrust his arm to the side, but Revali was quick to dodge the attack. He appeared at Link’s other side in an instant and threw a punch toward Link. But Link caught Revali’s wrist and twisted, causing his wrist to snap sickeningly before throwing him forcefully into the ground.

Rusl watched in horror as the darkness unexplainably took over his son, and he hurried to Revali’s aid as he fell to the ground. He drew his weapon, pressing it against Link’s temple in warning, but his body shook and his heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break out of his ribcage. He didn’t know what was happening, or if his son would return to normal, but to his relief, the darkness was extinguished just as quickly as it took over, and Link dropped to his knees as he started to come to. 

When the darkness passed completely, he was staring down at the ground. He felt something cool against his temple, and he closed his eyes, his heart racing. When he dared to open them again, he looked up to the sight that awaited him. Revali was getting back to his feet, his angry eyes bearing into Link. He wiped blood off his face with the back of one hand, while the other dangled broken at his side. Hyrulean soldiers lay scattered around him, most of whom were motionless, dead or unconscious, all at his own hands. His stomach twisted sickeningly and he had to pull his gaze away from the sight. He bit his lower lip as his eyes squeezed shut.

“Link.” Rusl’s voice was barely audible, shaking. Link looked up and met his gaze and his brow furrowed fiercely.

“Fucking do it!” he shouted. 

But Rusl did not respond. He stared down at link, his vision blurring. What had happened to his son? Why wasn’t he telling him? 

Link pulled his gaze away. His chest ached painfully for the destruction he had caused. Innocent lives lost because of him. 

Rusl removed the weapon from his son’s head and pocketed it without a word. He dropped to his knees and pulled his son to him, wrapping his arms around him, but Link pulled away. The darkness still clouded his eyes, but for a moment, he was very much aware of the world around him. 

They looked up as the helicopters approached and landed not more than twenty yards away from them. Heavily armored soldiers and Sheikah alike jumped out before it even landed on the ground. They shouted at the Champions, their weapons drawn as they hurried toward Link.

“Go,” Rusl hissed at him. He grabbed his son’s arm, pulling him back. “Get out of here. We’ll take care of this.” 

But Link pulled away from his father. He stepped forward, raising his arms slightly to show he would not fight. But as he moved and the rest of the darkness faded away, the pain from his stab wound seared through him, and he nearly doubled over, gasping. 

Rusl watched as they circled in around him, then closed in. One of the soldiers pulled Link’s arms behind his back while the others took his weapons from him. Cuffs clasp around his wrist and they pushed him forward to the awaiting helicopter. Link glanced at his friends over his shoulder one last time before he was pushed inside, and the helicopter took flight once more. 

The Champions watched in silence as the helicopter disappeared over the horizon. Revali was the first to speak. 

“Can we just let him rot in jail?” he muttered as Mipha moved to his side to heal him. “I’m sick of saving his ass. All I get in return is a damn broken wrist.” 

“You did stab him first,” Mipha muttered. 

“He deserved it,” Revali muttered. He turned his wrist over when Mipha finished. “Don’t worry, the Sheikah won’t let him bleed out. Not yet, anyway.” 

But Mipha was not amused. 

“The fuck do we do now?” Daruk grunted. 

“We should have gone to the spring first,” Urbosa said regretfully. 

“He’ll turn again,” Paya warned. “And if he doesn’t turn back… they’ll kill him.” 

“Dorian won’t let them,” Mipha said slowly. She checked Rusl’s expression, but could not read him. He was staring toward the horizon where the helicopter disappeared. “Right?” 

“So, we’re trusting the double agent?” Revali sneered. 

“I think he’s a triple agent,” Daruk pointed out. 

“Come on, Rusl,” Revali barked, growing irritated. “What’s the damn plan?” 

“I thought you wanted to let him rot,” he said dryly. He turned his attention back to the group. “Breaking laws isn’t exactly your forte, anyway.” 

Urbosa snorted and put a hand on her hip. “You don’t know what he does for a living.” 

Revali rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored her. “And it’s yours?” 

“Let’s just say Roham won’t waste his resources on trying to throw my ass in jail.” 

“We need to get him out of there before he turns again,” Urbosa said. 

“Breaking him out won’t be so easy,” Daruk said. “We don’t even know where they’re taking him.” 

Revali promptly pulled his phone out and dialed. He brought it to his ear and waited. “Teba. Small problem. Roham’s got Link.” 

They fell silent as Revali nodded, then after a few more short words, he ended the call. 

“They’re taking him to maximum security,” he said. “In the middle of nowhere in Tabantha.” 

Urbosa turned to Paya. “Can you get us there?” 

“I’m out,” Rusl said. “That place will be crawling with Sheikah. I’ll just get in the way.” 

“Good,” Revali said smugly. “Leave the rescuing to the competent heroes.”


	74. Chapter 74

Back at the ranch, Rusl paced anxiously, a cigarette in his mouth, as he waited for the return of the Champions. Aryll approached him hesitantly, and he tried to offer her a reassuring smile, but the concern was written deep in the lines in her face.

Rusl moved the cigarette from his lips, breathing out smoke as he spoke. “Can I ask you something?”

Aryll nodded. She suspected what he would ask her.

His brows knit together. “What happened to Link?”

Aryll hesitated. She pulled her gaze away, staring down at the ground as she spoke. “Kohga did something to him,” she said softly. “Injected him with something… I don’t know. But it makes him turn… dark. He said Kohga wanted to turn him against Hyrule and use the power to darken the Triforce so that it could be used by Ganondorf without shattering.” She paused, biting her lip. “When he turns, he has no control over what happens, and no memory of it, either.” She turned her gaze to her father and her brow furrowed. “Do you know anything about it? Do you know how to fix it?”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. All he knew was that Kohga had been working on something to bring back the dead, though he couldn’t be sure if there was any correlation. A pain in his chest ripped through him. “No,” he said softly. He replayed Link’s words in his mind.  _ And if I’m gone before the shrine is destroyed, you’re all fucked.  _ Was it possible that eventually, he would turn completely? Would the darkness kill him?

The air pulled around them, bringing Rusl out of his thoughts. They turned their gazes to the empty space that was suddenly occupied by the six Champions and Paya. Link was leaning against Daruk. But before anyone else could think to speak, Zelda turned back to Paya. 

“You need to go back for Teba,” she said, her gaze fierce. 

Paya nodded. Revali and Daruk joined her. 

“We’ll come with you,” Daruk said. “You could use the help.” 

Without wasting a moment more, the three of them promptly disappeared into thin air. 

Zelda turned to Link, her brows furrowed. “Are you alright?” she asked carefully. 

“Oh, yeah,” Link said dryly. “In the past four hours, I took on an entire army of Yiga bastards, I went on a murderous rampage, I was stabbed by Revali, then dragged to a maximum security prison, where I was then attacked by you, and zipped through time and space back here. I’m fucking swell.” 

“The fuck?” 

Hearing Aryll’s voice, Link turned to his sister, but his expression was still hard. “Did I stutter?” he barked at her. 

“Enough,” Rusl growled. 

“Yikes,” Kit muttered. “What the hell did I miss?”

Link sighed heavily and dragged his palms down his face.

“Why do I have to miss all the action?” Riju whined.

“Yeah,” Kit agreed, crossing his arms. “You take my C4 and don’t even include me in the hero business? What gives?”

“This isn’t a business,” Zelda sneered at him. “Why are you even still around?”

“Aw, come on, Zelds,” Kit said with a wink. “Don’t you enjoy my company?”

“No,” she snapped.

“Well,” he started. “See if I serve your royal ass booze.”

Her lips pulled into a snarl. “You don’t tell people I’ve been to that dump, do you?”

Kit grinned. “Oh, Zelda, your excellency. How pathetic would you look in a dive bar like mine? Of course I tell people. I tell everyone! It’s why my bar has become so popular over the years.”

“I’ll kill you,” Zelda said between her teeth.

“Now, now,” Riju said. “I could cut the sexual tension here with a knife.”

“There’s no sexual tension!” Zelda snapped at her, and Riju giggled.

“Why do you always feel the need to egg them on?” Urbosa said to her sister.

“It’s what I do best,” Riju said proudly. “You know, if it weren’t for me, Link and Mipha would have never gotten together.”

Mipha turned her gaze to Link. “Really?”

“No,” Link muttered. His arms folded over his chest. “Shut up, Riju.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Kit said.

“Face it,” Riju said. “I’ve been a part of this group since the beginning. You might as well just name me Champion. I could kick so much ass.”

Riju balanced on one foot in an attempt to imitate some form of an ancient fighting technique. She narrowed her eyes on Link and beckoned to him with her fingers, her arm raised. Link rolled his eyes at her and turned away. 

“Looks like I need to brush up on my fighting skills,” Riju said. “Come on, Link, fight me!” She jumped onto her other foot, catching her balance. “I will destroy you with my power!” 

“Yeah,” Urbosa said. “You look real threatening with those made up movie-styled karate moves.” 

“Remember when we all thought Link was doing karate?” Riju dropped her pose, standing on both feet, and laughed. “What a joke that was.” 

“My karate saved your ass,” Link snarled. 

Riju rolled her eyes. “Right. I'm still convinced it was pure, dumb luck.” 

Link's expression softened and he shrugged. “Probably.” 

They all turned as a flash of light interrupted the conversation. Just yards away, Paya, Daruk, Revali, and Teba appeared out of nowhere. Teba was on his hands and knees, gasping. Revali fell backwards, pulling Daruk with him, leaving Paya the only one standing. She fought to catch her breath for a moment, turning to look at the three men on the ground around her. She shook her head as she turned her attention to Teba, who was still on the ground groaning, clutching at his shoulder. Blood seeped through his fingers. 

Mipha rushed forward, dropping to her knees at his side. “You were shot!” 

“Oh, for real?” Teba muttered. “I had no idea.” 

Mipha frowned at him. “I can't heal you with the bullet inside. I need to take it out.” 

Teba squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah. Alright.” 

“I'm sorry, Teba,” Mipha said with regret in her eyes. 

“Just do it,” he snarled. 

Mipha sucked in a breath, not anymore thrilled to do it than Teba was, but she had no choice. She hesitated as Teba pulled his hand away, then dug her fingers into the wound. Teba pulled backwards, screaming and cursing at her, but Mipha ignored him and tried again. 

“I'll fucking kill you, I swear to Hylia,” he barked at her. But by the time he was finished speaking, the bullet was out of his shoulder and in Mipha's fingers.

Mipha let the bullet drop to the ground and moved her hand over the wound once more, this time to heal him. Within a few moments, the wound was closed.

“There,” she said softly. She offered him a smile. “Better?” 

Teba still had a snarl on his face. He met her gaze but said nothing. 

Mipha rolled her eyes. “I saved your life. You're welcome.” 

“Yeah,” Teba muttered, getting to his feet. He wiped at the wet blood on his arm, but all he did was smear it against his skin. He sighed and looked up as Link approached. Link inspected his shoulder for a moment, then punched him hard. 

“The fuck was that for?” Teba barked at him. 

“For getting shot!” 

Teba grinned. “The things I do for you,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Stop it,” Link hissed. 

“You're just mad that you're not the big shot hero this time around.” 

Link wrinkled his nose and turned away from him. “Whatever.” 

“You know,” Revali started, turning to Zelda. “I’m getting real tired of your father’s shit. He’s a fucking child.” 

Zelda sighed, but otherwise ignored him. She turned her attention to Paya. “Thank you for getting him out of there.” 

“And you,” Revali growled at Link. He pointed a finger at him. “You broke my damn wrist!” 

“You stabbed me!” 

“You went Hulk!” 

Rusl studied his son carefully. Something was off, and it seemed Revali had caught on to it, too. Revali’s gaze narrowed on him, and he quickly drew his bow. 

“Paya,” he snarled in warning. 

Link’s eyes flashed red once more. But before he had a chance to strike, Paya stepped forward, her arm outstretched. The force of her attack sent Link flying backwards, crashing into the outerwall of the barn. The air snapped as she disappeared, then appeared once more at his side as Link moved to get to his feet. She thrust her arm out again, using her power to pin Link against the wall. He snarled inhumanly at her and struggled against the force, but she had him, and his power - at least for the moment - completely immobilized. 

Her eyes narrowed on him as she concentrated her power into keeping him pinned against the wall. She said nothing as the group slowly made their way over to them. 

“Bastard,” Revali hissed. 

“How long can you hold him back?” Zelda asked. 

“I don’t know,” Paya admitted. “Few hours, maybe.” 

“We’re out of time,” Daruk growled. “If we’re going to save him, we need to do it now.” 

Zelda nodded slowly. “Right,” she started. “As soon as he’s back to normal, we’ll go to the spring.” 

But no one knew how long that would take. Doubt clouded Rusl’s mind as he watched Link finally quiet, realizing that he could not escape Paya’s hold on him. What if it was too late for Link? What if this time, he wouldn’t change back at all?

Rusl had given his daughter strict orders not to go near him, but still, she lingered just as he did, watching with a broken heart as her brother began to disappear in front of her eyes. Though he hadn’t been straightforward once with her since their kidnapping, she knew she was losing him, and there was a strong chance he would succumb to the darkness that grew inside of him. 


	75. Chapter 75

The afternoon turned to evening, though the world grew uncharacteristically dark as storm clouds began to roll in. The Champions, plus Riju, Rusl, Teba, and Kit, gathered inside the farmhouse to discuss their plans to go to the spring. 

“There’s a good chance the Yiga will be waiting for us there,” Zelda said. “But for this, we will be better off in a smaller group. Daruk and Revali will go with me.” 

“Why don't we get to go out adventuring?” Riju whined. 

“It's hardly adventuring,” Teba muttered. “If anyone should be complaining, it's me for being stuck here with you.” 

“Let the tough guys think they need to protect us here,” Urbosa said. “It makes them feel good.” 

Riju rolled her eyes. “Right, like this guy could protect us.” She thrust a thumb in Kit’s direction. 

“Rude,” Kit said simply. 

“What happens if it doesn’t work?” Rusl asked. 

Revali met Rusl’s gaze. “What has he told you?” he asked carefully. 

“Next to nothing,” Rusl said. 

“Then let me fill you in,” he said. “Every time he turns, it gets worse and worse, and it lasts longer and longer, until he just won’t turn back. He’ll be gone, and there will be nothing we can do about it.” 

Rusl bit his lip. “There has to be something.”

“There isn’t,” Revali snapped. He hesitated, meeting Rusl’s gaze. “And when that happens, we need to take him out.” Rusl opened his mouth to argue further, but Revali cut him off. “That’s what he wants,” he said sharply. 

“No!” 

Rusl turned to see his daughter in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Her brows furrowed angrily, and before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the house and towards the barn. Picking the gun up from the counter, Revali ran after her, and Rusl and Daruk quickly followed suit. 

Despite their shouts behind her, Aryll threw herself at her brother, still pinned against the wall by Paya’s power. She wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging desperately to him and sobbing into his chest. 

“You promised!” she shouted at him between sobs. Her voice softened. “It was just us. Just me and you. You promised we would be okay. You promised you would be there. You said you’d always be there.” She cried harder when her brother did not respond. “That hasn’t changed! You can’t give up! You promised, Link! You promised!” 

“Aryll,” Revali warned. He raised the weapon in his hand, but his hand shook and his vision blurred. 

“No,” she sobbed. “No. Please. Link, please. You promised. You promised.” Her voice trailed off as she cried softly. 

Rusl turned away. He couldn’t bear the sight of his broken children, the ones he had abandoned. In that moment, it didn’t matter why he did it, even if it was to protect them. He had abandoned them, left them alone with no one but each other, and it seemed very likely that Aryll would soon lose her brother. He would lose his son. He screamed and cursed at himself internally. All he wanted to do was make things right again, but there was nothing he could do. Everything he had done in his life was for nothing.

“Ary.” 

At the sound of his son’s voice, Rusl turned around quickly. He watched as his son returned to his normal self, the red in his eyes fading, and he sighed softly in relief. Aryll broke into tears once more and fell against him. Link wrapped his arms loosely around her, but said nothing further as she sobbed.

When her crying finally lessened, Link spoke. “Get out.” 

Aryll pulled back and regarded her brother with confusion. “What?” 

“Get out,” he snarled, not meeting her gaze. 

“Come on,” Paya said softly, pulling Aryll to her feet. Aryll held her gaze on her brother, fear in her eyes, as Paya pushed her out of the barn.

Rusl hesitated, his forehead creased with worry. He called to his son, but a pained groaned escaped his lips before he slipped into unconsciousness. 

Rusl, Revali, and Daruk hurried toward him, dropping to his side. It was only a moment before he came to again, and he looked up at the men hovering over him. They backed away slightly as he sat up and his hand rushed to his forehead in an attempt to stop the world from spinning. When he looked up, Revali and Daruk were on their feet, and his father held a hand out, pulling him to his own feet once he took his hand. 

“How long?” Link asked. When no one answered, he asked again, his voice fierce. 

“Since this morning,” Daruk said. 

Link met Revali’s gaze. “When it happens again,” he said, “you need to pull the damn trigger.”

“Link -” Revali started, but Link cut him off. 

“Next time I won’t come back!” 

They fell silent for a moment. 

“How can you be so sure?” Daruk asked. 

“I just know,” Link hissed. “Alright? I’m done. End it.” 

“I’m not doing it,” Revali sneered. 

“You promised you would,” Link barked. 

“Because I didn’t think it would come down to that!” 

“Come on,” Link muttered. “You hate me. It should be easy.” 

Revali pushed his shoulder hard. “This isn’t funny!” 

“Revali, your soft side is showing.” 

“Idiot,” he hissed. 

He pulled a gun out from under his jacket. He shoved the weapon into Revali's chest. Link met his gaze, his expression serious. “Don't miss.” 

“Fuck off, man.” 

Link stepped out of the barn leaving them alone for a moment, standing in stunned silence. Revali stared at the weapon in his hand, then his brows knit fiercely together. He kicked angrily at a hay bale, muttering curses under his breath.

Rusl met Daruk’s gaze, but only found pained remorse as they came to the realization that they could be too late.

Rusl’s heart dropped, then anger rushed through him. He turned and left the barn, quickly catching up with Link. Link turned to face him as he approached.

“How long were you going to keep this from me?” Rusl snapped.

“It doesn’t matter,” Link hissed. “If this doesn’t work, that’s it. I don’t come back. There’s nothing you or anyone can do about it.” 

“It doesn’t matter?” Rusl sneered. “I’ve been fighting to keep you alive since before you were fucking born, and you think your death doesn’t fucking matter?” 

“There’s nothing you can do!” 

Rusl stared at his son; his face softened. He had done everything for Link. Almost everything. But was it too late for him? Could he still be saved?

“I’ve already accepted it,” he said. “It’s time everyone else does.” 

“No,” Rusl muttered. His face hardened once more as he grew angry. “Absolutely not. You don’t get to tell me what I have to accept. I’ve accepted every damn thing up to this point. I worked too damn hard to keep your stupid ass alive to let you throw it all away.” 

“The hell do you think you’re gonna do about it?” Link snapped. 

Rusl hesitated. He pulled his gaze away from Link and pinched his lips together. He knew exactly what he could do. Despite how desperately Dorian tried to keep him alive, this was his time. If he didn’t act quickly, he would lose his son.

Link narrowed his gaze on him. “What else are you hiding?” he hissed. When Rusl didn’t speak, he raised his voice. “Whatever you think you’re planning, forget it. I won’t allow it.” 

Rusl winced slightly. “Look,” he started. “I have to do what I have to do. It’s just another thing I’ve had to accept.” 

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

Rusl met his gaze, his brows kit together. “It means you can’t fucking die. Or all of this will have been for nothing.” 

“If I turn,” Link started, “all of this will have been for nothing. Everything Zelda and I have done to keep Hyrule safe. Just stay out of this. You have no part in this.” 

Rusl laughed sharply. “Yeah. You know what? Fuck you. You don’t know shit. I’m more a part of this than you are.” 

“Well, then, why don’t you enlighten me?” 

“Forget it,” Rusl muttered. “You’re a fucking idiot.” 

“I’m sick of your shit,” Link hissed. “You think you can just take care of everything yourself. Look how that has worked out for you so far. All your actions - those were your choices. And we suffered the consequences. I don’t have a choice here, but you do. I’m gone, Dad. And I promised Aryll she wouldn’t be alone. You don’t get to do something stupid and leave her alone like that.” 

“You’re not -” 

“She can’t lose us both!” 

“Stop fighting!” 

Rusl and Link turned suddenly to the voice. Aryll stood in the rain, her hair plastered to her face. They had no clue how long she had been there, not even noticing her approach. Though the rain ran down her face, it was clear that she was crying. Her body shook and her shoulders shuddered with each forced breath. 

“Why the fuck are you always fighting?” she yelled at them. 

Rusl pinched the bridge of his nose, his back turned slightly to them. He turned his eyes to the sky, desperate for an answer.

“For the love of… fuck! No one’s going anywhere, alright?” Aryll’s voice lowered, and her shoulders dropped. “No one’s going anywhere, right?” 

He heard her. Rusl hadn’t heard her in a long time. His brow furrowed as he tried to make out her words. It had been too long, but a wave of hope washed through him. It wasn’t too late. Link could be saved. Hylia assured him of that.

“What is she -” 

“We’re not fighting,” Rusl said in an exhausted tone, cutting Aryll off. He met Link’s gaze. “And no one’s going anywhere.” 

Link held his gaze, his expression softening for a moment, but then his brow furrowed fiercely once more. Without another word, he pushed passed his sister, ignoring the puddles that soaked his feet, and made his way into the house.


	76. Chapter 76

“She’s not a damn dog,” Dorian growled at Rusl. “You can’t whistle for her and expect her to show.”

Rusl ignored him. His fingers bled slightly as he ripped thrown the thorns and overgrown brush that blocked the entrance to an old spring in Lanayru.

Dorian’s brow furrowed, angered that Rusl was acting so irrationally, yet also concerned for the desperation he exhibited. He grabbed Rusl’s wrist, but Rusl ripped himself out of Dorian’s grip, turning on his heels to sneer at him.

“She spoke to me!” he snapped.

Dorian hesitated. “But you couldn’t hear her.” Rusl’s shoulders dropped, his expression sullen, and Dorian continued. “Her power is weakening. If she can’t even speak to you, what makes you think she will come?”

“You said so yourself,” Rusl hissed.

“I said maybe,” Dorian said with an edge in his voice. “Maybe a place of great power… but you can’t… if she doesn’t…”

Rusl turned back to his task of clearing the entrance. “She’ll come,” he said, his voice steady and even. The life of his son depended on Hylia. She spoke to him; he had to have hope that she could make things right.

To his relief, the entrance was finally cleared, and he hurried through the dark tunnel, his boots splashing in the light stream that trickled through. Dorian followed closely on his heels, and after a moment, the tunnel opened to reveal the spring to them. They stopped in the center of the spring, looking up with awed gazes at the Goddess Statue that stood tall before them. The statue began to glow softly, then a dim, golden light flashed through the spring. When it subsided, there was a soft, golden orb lowering itself to the ground, and as it neared the water, a foot stepped down as a dim figure emerged, as if stepping off a step.

Though her features were translucent, they knew it could have only been Hylia who stood before them. Her voice was faint, but still, it echoed with eerie, celestial tones when she spoke.

“He can be saved,” she said to them. “They are right to seek out the power of the spring in Faron. Farore will be able to do more than I can for him.” The light that shrouded her turned to static, and she disappeared for a split second. “The safety of Hyrule hangs in the valance. You know what needs to be done.” She fell forward before disappearing completely, casting the spring in darkness.

Dorian frowned deeply, lines creasing his forehead.

Rusl stared at the ground where the Goddess stood, untouched despite her presence. Without a word, he turned to make his way out of the spring.

Dorian hesitated, watching as Rusl walked away, before finally following him. His brows were knit together and his voice raised in concern. “What do you think you’re going to do?”

“I’m going to save my children,” Rusl said frankly. “I’m going to make sure my son survives this.”

“At what cost?” Dorian sneered.

“My life.” Rusl stopped walking when they stepped back into the forest and regarded Dorian over his shoulder. “Unless you’d like to take it now.”

Dorian’s expression softened and he stopped walking.

“It may even fair better for everyone if you do that,” Rusl said. “The sooner he can utilize his full power, the better.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Dorian said between clenched teeth.

Rusl shrugged and continued walking. “My life will save thousands,” he said. “Can you really be that selfish?”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Dorian insisted as he caught up to his friend.

“I’m really not,” Rusl said. “You and I both knew it would come down to this.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Dorian muttered.

“You heard what she said.”

Dorian grabbed his wrist, stopping him, and Rusl turned to meet his gaze. But his expression, Dorian noted, was less confident than it had been. His eyes were pained and regretful. His grip loosened on Rusl, and his arm dropped to his side. They stared at each other in silence for a moment until Rusl finally spoke.

“There was a time you would have given anything to kill me.” He forced a smile.

Dorian pulled his gaze away. “There was a time when you didn’t believe all this.”

“I’m an open minded man,” Rusl said.

“Are you?” Dorian’s brow furrowed. “If you were, you wouldn’t be so quick to throw your damn life away.”

Rusl frowned. “D-”

But his gaze hardened on Rusl. “I won’t help you anymore. As long as you are set on this, then my deal to you is off.”

“D-”

“This is over,” Dorian snapped. “Do not ask me for help.”

The air pulled, and he was gone.

 

*****

 

It was early in the morning when Rusl returned to the ranch. Dorian had ignored all of his calls and texts, and though Rusl tried desperately to search from him, he was nowhere to be found. It had been almost a full forty-eight hours since he had slept, and he knew the Champions would be leaving soon to get to the spring. He had to his see his son before he left, though he could not ignore the nagging feeling in his gut that it could very well be the last time he saw him alive.

Rusl was lighting a cigarette when Link found him, standing at the gate of the back pasture. He looked up briefly over his cupped hands to regard his son, then back at the ground as he returned the lighter to his pocket. He was busy destroying an ant hill with the toe of his boot when Link reached his side. He put his cigarette to his lips before he spoke. 

“Heading out?” 

“I guess so,” Link said. 

His brows furrowed and he sighed through his nose. “Do you remember when you broke your arm?” he asked after a moment. 

Link watched as he continued to flatten the ant hill. “Barely.” 

Rusl smiled. He took a moment to inhale his cigarette. “It happened shortly after your mother died. Knocked yourself out cold.” He flicked the tip and ash fell to the ground. “I never expected to win any father of the year awards, but I figured I was doing good if I could at least keep you alive.” His brows furrowed again. “Two damn seconds I looked away and I thought you were dead.” He glanced at Link. “Unfortunately, you didn’t come with an instruction manual, and I was too stupid to know how do it alone.” But he laughed lightly. “Dorian was around so much, I’m pretty sure people thought he was my husband.” 

“Like you could land a Sheikah,” Link muttered. 

“I don’t even know how I landed your mother,” he said. He inhaled his cigarette. “I swore to myself - I swore to you - that you’d have as normal a life as possible. But after that, I realized I couldn’t avoid it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t prevent your future. I couldn’t even keep you safe when you decided to climb a damn tree. Unless I wrapped you up in bubble wrap and stuck you in a bunker underground, you were going to get yourself into trouble.” He hesitated. “All I wanted to do was keep as much of the pressure off your shoulders as possible. I couldn’t lock you away in a bunker, but I could at least prevent trouble from finding you. I at least owed you that.” His voice softened regretfully. “But I looked away again. And this time, you won’t walk away with a cast for Aryll to draw all over. You won’t walk away from it at all.” 

Link shrugged. “Then I crawl.” 

Rusl glanced at him. 

“Hell, Daruk and Revali will drag me out if it comes down to it. Either way, I’m getting out.” 

“You weren’t so confident earlier.” 

“Yeah, well.” He hesitated. “Can’t let all your efforts go to waste.” 

Rusl dropped his cigarette and put it out with his toe. “I fucked up,” he said. “It’s my fault this happened.” 

“Shut up,” Link growled. “It’s no one’s fault.” 

“I did everything -” 

“I know!” 

Rusl pressed his lips together and glanced at his son. He put a hand on his shoulder, then pulled him into a hug. “I love you, Kid.” 

Link wrapped his arms around his father. “Yeah. I… I love you, too.” He sighed. “I’m coming back,” he said in an attempt to reassure not only his father, but himself as well. 

Rusl pushed away and squeezed his shoulder. He forced a smile. “Yeah. I know. I’ll see you later, then.” 

They made their way back to the driveway where the others waited beside Daruk’s SUV. Daruk was leaning against the driver’s side door, shaking his keys impatiently. 

“Let’s go already,” Revali sneered at Link. 

“Shotgun,” Link called as he made his way around the vehicle. 

“Bitch,” Revali muttered. He stepped after Link, freezing when Mipha gripped his arm. 

“If you don't bring him back alive,” she hissed. “I will kill you.” 

Revali pulled his arm out of her grip. “Yeah, I know,” he grunted. “Don’t worry, I won’t put up a fight.” 

Rusl watched as they piled in to the vehicle, then they turned down the driveway and out of sight. It was a moment before Mipha turned around, a deep frown on her face, and she met Rusl’s gaze with worried eyes. Rusl did his best to offer her a reassuring smile, but it did not seem to ease her worries as she turned her gaze back to the road.

Rusl fished his keys out of his pocket. He had a plan; a plan to give the Champions as much of an advantage as he could in their war against the Yiga Clan. Strong as they were, the six of them would be no match against the entire Yiga army, never mind Kohga. There was still business for him to conduct before he gave himself up completely to his fate.

“Where are you going?” Aryll hissed as he moved to the car.

Rusl slipped in and started the ignition. “Taking care of business,” he said simply.

Aryll’s expression fell, and Rusl’s lips pulled into a crooked smile.

“I’ll be back,” he said. “Promise.”

As he pulled into the road, he dialed Dorian’s number on his phone, bringing it to his ear. He knew Dorian would not answer, but he left a message anyway, certain that he would listen to it. Despite it all, Dorian would not leave Rusl hanging dry.

“I’m asking for help,” he said. “Let’s cut the bullshit and skip to the part where you help me. And I promise, D. I promise you that I will fight until the end. Just do it with me, one more time.”


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crawling in the Dark - Hoobastank
> 
> I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything for just a second’s worth of how my story's ending. And I wish I could know if the directions that I take, and all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing. Show me what it's for. Make me understand it. I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer. Is there something more than what I've been handed? I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer. Help me carry on, assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes to navigate the darkness. Will the ending be ever coming suddenly? Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?

 

Rusl was leaning on the hood of his car when Dorian appeared before him. They held their gazes on one another for a moment. Their relationship was tense, to say the least, and it reflected in their hesitance toward one another. The only thing Rusl knew was that Dorian had heard his message, and he had come. Whether he would continue to cooperate, however, Rusl couldn’t be sure.

“What do you need?” Dorian asked calmly.

Rusl hesitated. “The Champions need all the help they can get,” he started. “They’ll go after the Yiga Clan by themselves. But I won’t let it come down to that. We can’t stop them, so the least we can do is give them a damn fighting chance.”

“You’re right,” Dorian said. “They aren’t in this alone. They’ll fare much better with the Sheikah on their side.”

“You’ll help?”

“I can’t give you all of my men,” Dorian started.

“Like, maybe ten?” Rusl grinned.

A smile pulled at his lips. “Eleven.”

“Gee,” Rusl said dryly. “That’s real swell of ya.”

Dorian slipped his hands in his pockets and pulled his gaze away. “It’s the least I can do,” he said. “I haven’t exactly been doing well keeping my promise to you.”

Rusl frowned. “No, I should never have asked anything of you,” he said. “Link and Aryll, their safety is my responsibility, not yours.” He sighed softly. “You’ve had way too much on your plate, D. I’m sorry. This isn’t your job.”

“You’re right,” Dorian said. “My job is to protect the royal family and the chosen heroes. And that’s my job just because I’m a Sheikah.” He hesitated, his brows knit together. “I didn’t get to choose any of this. It’s just expected of me. But protecting you and Link and Aryll… that’s not a job. That’s a choice. It’s the one choice I’ve been able to make. So, don’t apologize. At the end of the day, everything I do is for you and them.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away. “I know I haven’t made things easy for you,” he said. “But… I know I won’t come out of this alive.” He hesitated. “I won’t throw it away but… Just promise me… just one more favor.” He looked up and met Dorian’s gaze. “Make sure it’s not for nothing. They need to survive this. That’s all I ask.”

Dorian looked away. He wanted to argue with him. He wanted to find another way. But time was not on their side. And despite all this, he couldn’t bring any words out even if he wanted to, his throat seemingly closing up completely as he faced the reality of the situation. He was right; Hylia had said so herself. All these years, he knew it would come to this. And now, that time was here. Time. Time was all he wanted. Just a little more time.

His gaze moved to the horizon; there were still a few hours before the sun would begin to light the sky. He had an army to assemble, and a clan of rogue Sheikah to destroy. A world to save. A friend to watch die.

He glanced at Rusl and met his gaze, then moved toward him.

Rusl’s breath caught in his throat as Dorian stood before him. Their eyes locked, and Rusl instinctively reached for Dorian, pulling him closer. Their lips met, softly at first as the fire sparked inside of them. Dorian pressed against him, deepening their kiss. After a moment, Rusl pulled away slightly. Their foreheads touched as they stood together in a silent moment, and Rusl sighed softly.

He couldn’t bring himself to pull away from Dorian. But they no longer had the nights they once had. Dawn would come in just a few short hours, and they needed all the time they had to prepare the Champions for their war against the Yiga. He pushed against Dorian’s chest, ignoring the sharp pain in his heart as Dorian stepped back.

Rusl stood and pulled his gaze away, walking around the car toward the driver’s side door. He opened it and hesitated, meeting Dorian’s gaze again. His heart broke for the pain he caused Dorian, the pain that reflected in his eyes. But the air pulled, and in a snap, Dorian was gone. Rusl slid in behind the wheel, turning the key in the ignition and peeling away back onto the road.

 

*****

 

Jini’s gaze was focused on his phone when the door opened, though he heard the footsteps outside just shortly before. His ears twitched slightly, but he did not look up as his unexpected visitor stepped inside.

“Appointments only,” he said in a disinterested tone. “That goes for pigs, too.”

“That’s cute.”

Jini looked up from his phone, recognizing the voice, and peered into the shadow by the doorway. His eyes widened as Rusl stepped out of the shadows, then a wicked grin split his face. He crossed his arms.

“Well I’ll be fuckin’ damned,” he said. “And here I thought you were dead.”

Rusl stopped at the table in front of Jini, his hands in his pockets. His lips pulled into a crooked smile. “Keeping yourself busy I hear?”

“That depends,” Jini said. “Definitely haven’t been giving that kid of yours stolen, illegal weapons.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“He’s got balls, just like you.” He pulled a dagger out of the table and inspected it. “No one comes knocking on my door for that shit without a good reason.” He narrowed his gaze on Rusl. “What have you been up to?”

“Me?” Rusl responded in feigned defense, and his grin widened.

Jini made a sound of disapproval. “Guess they know better than to fuck with you.” He pointed the sharp end of the dagger at Rusl. “I’m guessing you’re not here to reminisce on old times.” He spread his arms out. “Can I interest you in some of my goods?”

“I’m not here for your shit,” Rusl said.

Jini raised a questioning brow. “If you think you can bust me -”

“I have a proposition,” Rusl said simply.

Jini held his gaze on Rusl for a moment, then his smile returned. “Do you?”

“It’s a suicide mission.”

“You know those are my favorite kind.” He twisted the dagger into the table. “And I guess I would be an idiot to say no to you.” He glanced at Rusl. “Still got those moves?”

Rusl chose not to answer him. “I need an army.”

Jini pulled his gaze away. He rubbed at his chin thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. “You must really be desperate to come to me.” He cocked a brow at Rusl. “Gone rogue, have we?”

“Are you in or out?”

“I forgot you don’t enjoy foreplay,” Jini said. A pleased grin split his face when Rusl’s nose wrinkled. “Alright, alright,” he said. “You know I’ll hook you up. Just tell me who we’re fucking up.”

“The Yiga Clan.”

“You know just how to pleasure a man, Rusl. I’ve got a boner just thinking about Yiga heads rolling.”

“What do you know?”

He crossed his arms and inspected the blade. “Not much,” he said. “A source told me your son was trying to fuck up their day.”

“Who’s your source?”

Jini glanced at him, then shrugged. “A washed up bartender who helps me smuggle my goods to some clients.”

“Kit,” Rusl growled.

Jini’s brow raised. “You know him?”

Rusl’s brow furrowed. “What else?” he pressed.

Jini grinned. “What do you want, Rusl?”

“Everything.”

“Well, I don’t -”

“Don’t fuck with me,” Rusl snapped. “I know you know something.”

“What are you willing to pay for my information?”

Rusl lunged at Jini, grabbing the collar of his shirt and slamming him down onto the table. Jini grabbed at Rusl just as quickly, pulling him hard against him and flinging him over and off of him, but as he moved to return to his feet, he was greeted by Rusl’s outstretched palm, and he froze. He studied Rusl carefully, then grinned.

“There it is,” he said softly. “You’ll get your answers just as soon as you teach me that.”

Rusl held his hard gaze on Jini. “Tell me and maybe I won’t tip off the Sheikah to your location.”

Jini frowned. “Why do you have to take the fun out of everything?”

Rusl’s gaze hardened and Jini sighed.

“Alright,” he said in an annoyed tone. “I’m doing this because I find you tolerable, Rusl. Not because I fucking give a shit who your connections are.”

“The feeling is not mutual,” Rusl said, keeping his hand raised toward him.

Jini smiled. “Well, I’m afraid my information might not be that useful to you.” His expression turned serious. “There was a blonde women who would contact me from time to time. She was interested in my biggest customer. But I’ve never met him or spoken to him.”

“Who is he?”

Jini shrugged. “Couldn’t tell ya,” he said. “But this woman suspected he was working with the Yiga Clan. She was a Hylian woman. She gave me a card once, but all it had was a number on it. I never called, and she never called me.”

Rusl’s heart leapt in his throat. His arm lowered and he held his gaze on Jini. He watched as Jini moved to a bookshelf. He flipped through a few notebooks and containers until he pulled out an image, then moved back toward Rusl and handed it to him. It was a black and white image taken from security footage. Though it was grainy, Rusl immediately recognized the woman as the same woman that approached him in Tabantha.

His heart stopped as he stared at the image in his hands and his mind flooded with questions as he tried to piece Jini’s information together. He didn’t think Kohga would reach out to a measly arms dealer when his own power would do far more damage than even a nuclear bomb. So, who could have been doing business with Jini? And what did this woman know about the Yiga Clan?

There seemed to be so much more to this war than he realized, just when he thought he finally had a handle on it all. Maybe Dorian was right; maybe he wasn’t meant to die just yet. Not now while there were still so many unanswered questions. He had to get to the bottom of it before it was too late.

He let the photo drop onto the table and he turned back to Jini, his brows furrowed fiercely. “Find her,” he hissed.

Jini grinned. “Still want that army?”

Rusl turned his back on him. “Everyone you can get,” he said. “I want her alive.”


	78. Chapter 78

Rusl was genuinely surprised at how quickly Jini was able to gather a small army together. Within just a few hours, a hundred men had gathered at the meeting point in Akkala, armed and eager to join the fight against the Yiga Clan, Jini among them.

“I thought I gave you orders?” Rusl hissed.

Jini let his AR rest on his hip and grinned at Rusl. “Sure, sure,” he said. “Just as soon as I have my fun.”

Rusl’s jaw clenched in aggrivation, but otherwise, he ignored Jini, turning his back on him and dropping into his car. He lead the convoy through Hyrule to their next checkpoint, meeting up with both Dorian and Teba, who had each collected their own army of men; men who had broken their sworn duties to instead take up arms with the Champions and the hero that was not in such good standing with Roham, despite Zelda’s efforts.

It was a modest team, to say the least. He didn’t know how their size would compare to the Yiga Clan, but he hoped that their army of nearly two hundred would at least give the Champions a fighting chance. With a little luck, the Divine Beasts would be ready to fulfill their purpose, and maybe, just maybe, both Link and Rusl could come out of this alive.

Rusl kept the information Jini had given him to himself. At first, he wanted to tell Dorian, and he was sure he would have to eventually. But he had a feeling Dorian didn’t have any additional intel on the situation. If he had, he would have informed Rusl of it by now. It was far more likely that whatever Kohga was involved with, he was keeping it even from Dorian. Rusl hoped that defeating the Yiga Clan would take care of the problem all together. Or, at the very least, it would eliminate further distraction and allow them to look into this mysterious blonde Hylian woman.

The Champions hurried outside when they finally reached the ranch The convoy of black vehicles made their way up the dirt road and turned into the drive. They pulled in one by one, lining up side by side and filling the driveway and spilling out onto the sides of the road. 

Hyrulean and Sheikah soldiers spilled out around the vehicles as Rusl, Dorian, and Teba stepped out in front. A bullet proof vest protected Teba. One hand rested on the butt of the gun on his hip, while the other was tucked into the pocket of his pants. He slouched enough to show an appearance of his usual, casual disinterest, yet his eyes were fierce with determination. Rusl lacked the bullet proof vest, but was equally equipped with weapons on his body. He brought a cigarette away from his lips with a smug grin and flicked the ash to the ground. Dorian stood beside him, his arms crossed, and he regarded his friend with a look of only slight annoyance. 

“Well, shit,” Daruk said. 

Link narrowed his gaze on Rusl. “What’s this?” 

“An army,” he said proudly. “You lot sure as shit can’t do this with just the few of you.” 

Link raised a questionable brow. “Roham just let you take his men?” 

“Goddesses, no,” Rusl said with a laugh, then shrugged. “But we didn’t bother ask.” He gestured with his chin toward Teba. “Those are Teba’s guys. They’re on team Zelda.” He then gestured to Dorian. “Dorian’s guys. Also team Zelda.” He stepped aside, then turned to look over the men that stood behind him. “Those are my boys.” 

“How does a dead guy get the biggest team?” Revali asked. 

“I know people,” Rusl said simply. “And people like a good back from the dead story.” 

“And you know, I gave his son stolen blackmarket weapons,” Jini said, stepping forward. “It was this, or do more time behind damn bars.” 

At that moment, the air snapped, and Impa and Purah appeared before the convoy.  Impa held what looked to be brown pieces of material in her arms. They seemed to be mid-argument when they appeared, but Purah stopped abruptly as her gaze landed on Link. The old Sheikah squealed with delight, then waved off her sister as she made her way to Link. 

“I can’t believe you were keeping this good looking man from me,” she said. She stopped in front of him and reached up to pinch his cheeks. She stood on her tiptoes and looked passed him, smiling at Rusl over her shoulder. “He’s almost as handsome as you, Russy-boy.” 

“How dare you compare us,” Rusl said. “You said I was your favorite.” 

“Oh, Russy,” Purah said. She grinned widely. “You’ve been trying to get with me for years.” 

“That’s weird,” Revali muttered. 

Purah patted Link’s cheek. “You might have a chance if you play your cards right.” 

Link looked to Impa helplessly. 

Impa sighed and pressed a finger to her temple. “Please leave him alone.” 

Purah moved her hands to pull at his ears and giggled. “That’s some strong Hylian bloodline. She picked a good one.” 

“That’s debatable,” Impa muttered. 

Purah waved her younger sister off with a hand. “It was probably for the best,” Purah said, stepping away to look him over. “Impa has that tough love thing going on. I would have coddled you.” 

“She beat me with a stick,” Link muttered. 

Purah grinned. “That’s so Impa. I see why she likes you.” 

“I don’t think she does,” Link said slowly. He met Impa’s gaze and the old Sheikah grinned. 

“Atta boy,” she said simply. 

Purah put her hands on her hips and smiled. “Well, enough chit-chat, then. Looks like everyone’s all here. It’s time to put this plan into motion.” 

“There’s a plan?” Daruk asked. 

“Of course there’s a plan,” Purah said. “Haven’t you fought a war before?” 

“Yes,” Revali sneered. “By our damn selves.” 

“That’s not true,” Impa hissed. 

“It didn’t seem likely we’d have anyone on our side,” Urbosa said. 

“Oh, come now,” Purah said, waving them off with a hand. “You always have the Sheikah on your side.” She turned and narrowed her gaze on Impa and Dorian. “Even if it seems like they’re against you at times.” 

“Purah,” Impa warned. 

Purah ignored her and turned her attention back to the Champions. “Impa and I work very differently. Regardless.” She moved her arm to the side, gesturing to the team behind her. “You’re not alone in this fight. In fact, I’ve been doing a little extra research myself, and I think I found just the thing to give you an edge.” She pulled the Sheikah Slate out from under her jacket and waved it in the air. 

“That’s the Sheikah Slate,” Zelda said. 

“See - it does a lot more than activate shrines.” 

“My daughters have uncovered the four Divine Beasts that were used thousands of years ago,” Dorian explained. 

Purah’s fingers flew across the screen of the slate. “They were used against the Great Calamity. Robbie has been able to activate them with the Sheikah Slate. You will be able to use them to easily take out the Yiga Clan’s hideout.” 

“The Divine Beasts,” Urbosa mumbled. “They’re still functioning?” 

“You know of them?” Mipha asked. 

“Just legends,” Urbosa said. 

“We’ll need each of you Champions to man one of these machines,” Purah continued. “The Sheikah can get you each to your respective Divine Beasts to blow up the Yiga Clan hideout, then back in a flash to finish them off.” She looked up at them, her shoulders pulled back, and smiled. “Questions, comments, complaints, grievances, or anything else I don’t care about?” 

“Yeah,” Daruk said with a grunt. “We need a raise.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t offer that,” Pura started. “But I did come with a plan, didn’t I? And a team?” 

“We brought the team,” Rusl said. 

But Purah ignored him. “And, I didn’t come without gifts.” She took the brown pieces of material from Impa’s arms. “Take these.” She threw them at each of them and, upon opening them, Link realized they were long cloaks. 

“Oh, swell,” he said with false enthusiasm. “These will be so useful to us in that wasteland of a desert where it's going to be so damn cold.” 

Impa did not hesitate to smack him upside the head. “Boy, I'da killed you a long time ago if I could have,” she snarled at him. “Don't test me.” 

Urbosa frowned at the cloak. “These are the least fashionable things I've ever seen.” 

“Fine,” Impa said with a grunt. “Die out there.” She turned away from them and sucked in a deep breath. “You will not be able to fight off the heat of the desert,” she attempted to explain to them. “That being said, you will not stand a chance in the cold nights, either.” 

Purah grinned and anxiously offered to finish explaining for Impa. “Listen up, Linky boy. Those cloaks have been reinforced with Sheikah magic and will keep you cool during the day, and warm at night. Without it, you will freeze to death on the first night.” She leaned in toward him. “And we definitely don’t want that to happen. Because you’re just too cute to die!” 

Link hesitated, blinking blankly at her. “Thank… you?” 

“I'm going to go ahead and assume you expect us to walk that damned desert,” Revali said. 

“Of course,” Impa said. She turned back to face the group. “The outskirts of the desert is one thing, but nothing will survive the sandstorms in the wastelands.” 

“Us included,” Daruk muttered. 

“I suppose the army may have some nice equipment that you could borrow,” Purah started, but she shook her head. “but you'll only draw more attention to yourselves.” She shook her head. “Your safest bet is to go on foot.” 

“Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, Mipha; you will each man one of the Divine Beasts, while Link and Zelda make their way to the Yiga Clan. On Teba’s command, you will each use the control panels on the Divine Beasts to fire at their hideout. The Sheikah there will be able to assist you and get you back to the desert to join the fight.” 

“What about Thing One and Thing Two?” Revali threw his thumb toward Link and Zelda. “You’re leaving them powerless.” His brows furrowed. “No offense, but you’ll both just get in the way.” 

Zelda hesitated. “We’re not staying behind.” 

“They will have the Sheikah with them,” Purah said. “They will be safe until you all return.” 

“Your power is not gone, Zelda,” Impa said. She patted the back of her hand. “The Triforce is still a part of you, even though Hylia used all of its energy. You are Hylian, and like all Hylian’s, that power sleeps inside of you. You’ve always had the power of the Triforce to enhance your abilities, but they are still there, as they are in all Hylians.” She smiled. “You just have to work a little harder to find that power and bring it out.” 

“What about Link?” Riju chimed in. “Does he have it, too?” 

Impa hesitated. She met Link’s gaze and her eyes narrowed on him. “He’s too stupid to be able to access any power he might have.” She turned her back on them. “While all Hylians have the power, that doesn’t mean they have the ability to bring it forth.” She met Rusl’s hard gaze. 

“Always a loser,” Revali said. He turned to Link with a smug grin. 

“Bite me,” Link muttered. 

Impa turned back to the Champions. “Prepare yourselves. You’ll set out tonight.” She smiled. “May Hylia keep your sorry asses from frying.”


	79. Chapter 79

When night fell, Cottla and Koko were the final two to join the team of heroes. Much like Impa and Purah, they seemed to be mid-argument when they appeared suddenly before them, but they cast their chatter aside when their gazes fell upon Link. 

“Look who it is,” Cottla said cheerfully. She strode over to Link and pinched his cheek. “Little Linky.” She flicked his ear. “Looks like you didn’t turn out half bad afterall.” 

“Cottla,” Koko warned. 

Link rubbed his ear and frowned. “I thought I got rid of you.” 

Cottla put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. “Miss me?” 

“No.” 

“Aw, yes you did,” she said, rustling his hair with her hand. “But I missed Aryll more. Did you ruin her like we all thought you would?” 

“Yes,” Link muttered. “She’s just as weird as you.” 

“Hey,” Aryll snapped at him. “Screw you, man.” Her gaze turned to the two Sheikah with a raised brow. “Who are they?” 

“It’s been too long,” Cottla said. 

“Not long enough,” Link muttered. 

Cottla ignored him. “Koko and I used to take care of you all the time when you were a baby.” She glanced at Rusl over her shoulder and grinned. “Because the men in your life were way too incapable to handle a baby.” 

“Oh.” Aryll paused as she tried to recall them, but nothing came to mind. She shrugged. “Well, I guess I owe you my thanks for keeping me alive. Why’d you stop coming around? I could have used you for a lot longer, you know.” 

Cottla grinned and folded her arms across her chest and straightened. “We’ve been keeping pretty busy, you know. Doing Sheikah things.” 

Koko stepped forward and thrust a thumb over her shoulder. “Dad’s had us doing everything else but actually fighting in this damn war,” she said. 

“Dads, right?” Aryll said. “Mine faked his death.” She grinned at her father, who gave her an exasperated look. He was never going to live that down.

“Don’t worry,” Koko started, sneering at her own father over her shoulder. “We’ve been kept in the dark, too.” She turned back to Link and offered him a smile. “But we weren’t standing around doing nothing. We’ve been helping Robbie prepare the Divine Beasts for ya’ll. They’re in tip-top shape and ready to demolish a Yiga Clan hideout!” 

“And we’re assigning team captains,” Cottla exclaimed. She looked the Champions over carefully for a moment, then one by one, selected the teams. 

“The hot one,” she started, pointing at Revali first. 

“Here we go,” Urbosa muttered. 

Revali narrowed his eyes at her. “How old are you? I can never tell with you Sheikah.” 

“Hey,” Cottla barked. “Rude! I’m not like a hundred years old!” 

Revali shrugged. “Just deciding if there’s gonna be a thing here.” 

“I’ll kill you,” Dorian sneered. 

Revali put his hands in the air. “Right, right. Almost forgot your dad’s crazy.” 

Cottla grinned. “You get Vah Medoh.” 

“Vah-what?” 

“Vah Medoh,” Koko said. “The Divine Beast.” 

“They have names?” Daruk asked with a raised brow. 

Cottla continued. “Vah Medoh with Koko.” 

Revali shrugged in response, and Cottla chose her next target. 

“The other hot one.” She pointed to Urbosa. 

“Urbosa,” she said dryly. 

“Vah Naboris with me.” 

Revali wiggled his eyebrows at Urbosa, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Muscles.” Cottla pointed at Daruk. “You’re on Vah Rudania with Purah.” She turned to Mipha and smiled. “That leaves you, Red, with Impa and Vah Ruta.” 

“Red?” Mipha said quietly. 

“Because you have red hair,” Revali said in an obvious tone. 

“She’s so clever with her nicknames,” Aryll said with a roll of her eyes. 

“We good, then?” Cottla said, her hands on her hips. 

“What exactly are we supposed to be doing with these Divine Beast things?” Daruk asked. 

“We’ll show you,” Koko said. “We all know how to control the Divine Beasts. And we’re each getting a team of Sheikah to assist us.” 

“That’s that, then,” Cottla said, clapping her hands together. She turned on her heels and saluted her father. “Move ‘em out.” 

Dorian sighed, and Rusl grinned. 

“Don’t ever change,” Rusl said. 

Cottla winked at him. “Finally, some real action!” 

Dorian barked his orders, and soon the teams were split. The Champions glanced hesitantly at each other one last time before one by one, the teams disappeared with four loud cracks, leaving Zelda and Link with the rest of their makeshift army. 

“This is weird,” Zelda said. “I don’t think we’ve ever been split like this before.” 

“They’ll be fine,” Dorian assured her. “They’ve got a lot more going for them than the two of you right now.” 

“He’s right,” Aryll said, crossing her arms. “What do you think you’re gonna do against a bunch of Yiga?” 

“Kick their asses,” Link said. 

Aryll frowned. “You can’t do shit.” 

Link pressed a finger against her nose and smiled. “Watch me.” 

Aryll’s nose wrinkled and her brows furrowed angrily. “You’re an idiot,” she sneered. She turned her gaze to her father. “You both are!” 

“Well, it’s worked out so far,” Rusl said with a shrug. 

Aryll sighed and wrapped her arms around her brother. “Whatever. Just come back.” 

Link hugged her back. “I always do.” 

He pulled away, and Aryll watched as he joined Zelda with the rest of their army. She turned her gaze to her father as he approached. 

“Behave,” he said simply. 

Aryll rolled her eyes. “You’re stupid,” she said, her voice cracking slightly. 

Rusl hugged his daughter. “I love you.” 

Aryll let her head rest against him. “I love you too, Dad.” 

“Don’t you worry,” Riju said, pulling her shoulders back. “I’ll babysit - again!” 

Rusl winked at Riju. “I know she’s safe with you.” 

Aryll wiped at her eyes when he pulled away, and when they were gathered together, the air snapped, and they were gone.

 

*****

 

When the world snapped back into focus, they were standing in the vast desert. Though it was late in the night, the sky was clear, offering them the light of the large, full mood to guide their way. A cold breeze blew around them, and they pulled their cloaks over their heads. Just as Impa had promised, the cloaks offered protection from the cold night. Within a few hours, they would soon see if it held up against the heat of the desert during the daytime hours. 

There were a handful of other Sheikah already there when they appeared, as if waiting for their arrival. Dorian moved to them quickly, their voices low as they spoke to one another. When they were finished, Dorian nodded to them, and they disappeared in a snap. Dorian turned back to Zelda and Link. 

“It seems the Yiga are not yet aware of our approach,” he said to them. “However, they are aware of the activation of the Divine Beasts, and many of them have been dispatched to stop the attack.” 

“How do they know?” Zelda asked. 

“They’re just aware of the Divine Beasts as we are,” Dorian said. “That’s why they’ve had the Sheikah Slate in their possession; to keep you from gaining control of the machines. Naturally, after the slate went missing, they sought out the Divine Beasts. We were able to get them activated before the Yiga could stop us, but now they may be there waiting for the Champions. I have no doubt that they will be able to take care of the Yiga, though. Only a handful have been dispersed to each of the Divine Beasts. You’ve dealt a lot of damage to their forces already. They cannot afford to thin their army here any further. But that being said, they will be searching for any sign of us, and they will be ready for us. My men are doing everything they can to keep an eye out for them and will alert us to any movements they make.” 

“This is nice,” Link said. “Having someone else do all the planning for once.” 

“Better than any planning you’ve ever done,” Rusl said. 

“That’s kinda my thing,” Link said. “I just wing it and hope for the best.” 

“Let’s get going, then,” Zelda said. “We might have a very long walk ahead of us.” 

The night was uneventful as they moved seemingly undetected across the large desert. While they had a general idea of where the Yiga Clan hideout was and what direction to go in, it was impossible to tell just how far out they were, with no path or landmark to show the way. They walked through the night, stopping only once just before dawn to rest in the protection of the darkness. 

When the sun rose over the horizon, it brought along with it a scorching heat that their cloaks easily warded off, thanks to Impa’s magic. They stood atop one of the dunes, pausing for a moment to take in their surroundings. The desert seemed endless. The yellow sands of the desert blurred into the pale blue sky, the horizon line barely discernible in the wave of the heat. The barren landscape offered nothing to them; not even a trace of the Yiga Clan hideout. The heat of the sun seemed to bounce off the desert sands, intensifying immensely, but their cloaks continued to offer unexplainable protection, and they didn't feel nearly as hot as they should have. 

Rusl and Dorian took to leading the group, keeping a few paces ahead of them, lost in their own conversation.

“What exactly are we up against?” Rusl asked.

Dorian frowned. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

“An army of the dead?”

Dorian shook his head. “I can’t be sure how far Kohga got with that,” he said. “He kept it quiet even from me.”

Rusl looked out over the desert as they walked. “Well,” Rusl started. I’m sure a couple of dead guys will be child’s play compared to the Yiga.”

Dorian hesitated. “Perhaps,” he said. “Unless they’re not merely back from the dead.”

Rusl glanced at him. “What do you mean?”

“I believe what Kohga used on Link was also used in his experiments,” Dorian explained, his brow furrowing. “We could be talking about some fucked up dead guys.”

“Dead guys on steroids,” Rusl muttered.

“If that’s the case,” Dorian started slowly. “The Yiga Clan may be the least of our worries.”

“Do you think this undead army could be stronger than the Yiga?”

“I know.”

Rusl pulled his gaze away and bit his lower lip. He hadn’t planned for that. Kohga, the Yiga, an undead army, Jini and the mysterious blonde woman… there was still so much he didn’t know, and they were out of time. He felt overwhelmed and under prepared. It seemed like the entire world was against their success. Perhaps, then, it would be best if Link could utilize his full power. It seemed Hylia thought so, anyway. And if she did, who was Rusl to doubt her?

He cursed himself for letting himself believe he would be able to get out of this alive. He had known almost his entire life that that was not the case; that he was born to die. That his son’s fate - the fate of Hyrule - depended on his death. He had lasted this long; that should have been enough.

But it wasn’t. It was never enough. He wanted more time. With Link and Aryll. With Dorian. Now that death was on his doorstep, he felt desperate. Damn it, he just wanted more to this life than the shit he was given.

“Rusl.”

He met Dorian’s gaze. It seemed these thoughts had shown on his face. Dorian’s forehead creased in concern, and Rusl pulled his gaze away. Dorian’s gaze hardened as he spoke again.

“Don’t be reckless,” he said. “We don’t know what we’re up against. There could be a way out of this.”

“We already discussed this,” Rusl said through his teeth. “There’s no other way.” 

“It might not need to come down to that, anyway,” Dorian said. “You’re rushing to conclusions.” 

“I’m considering the worst possible scenario.” 

“You’re not considering it. You’re acting on it.” 

Rusl stopped walking, and Dorian turned to face him. 

“What else am I supposed to do?” Rusl hissed. 

Dorian hesitated, then glanced in the direction of Link. His brows furrowed, and with a wave of his hand, they disappeared. 

Rusl was still glaring at him, unfazed at their sudden transportation. Their surroundings, however, seemed to have gone unchanged; just another area in the vast desert. The only difference was that they were far away from anyone hearing their discussion. 

“You’re supposed to survive!” Dorian barked. 

“Look,” Rusl started. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” 

“I’m on the side where you live.” 

“You know that can’t happen.” 

“You don’t know what will happen.” Dorian’s voice softened. “We could just as well be able to take care of this without him.” 

“Perhaps,” Rusl said. “But if not, you know as well as I that this is what needs to be done. And I will do it.” 

“The difference is that you’ve already planned to throw your life away.” 

“I’m prepared for the worst.” 

“What you need to do is stay alive. They've already lost you once. You can’t do that to them again. You can’t do that to me.” His brows furrowed. “Don’t you think we’ve all lost enough?” 

Rusl pulled his gaze away. “Nothing would change,” he said. “If not now, I would have done it then. For Carissa. For Uli. For Koko and Cottla.” He glanced back at Dorian, but his expression was torn. “Come on, D,” Rusl muttered. “Don’t give me that look. I’m not dead yet.” 

Dorian’s gaze hardened. “I hate you.” 

Rusl grinned. “No, you don’t.” He pushed Dorian’s shoulder. “Come on. Is that what you’re last words are going to be to me?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re a stubborn, tight ass son of a bitch, you know that?” 

“I’ve hated you since the day I was forced to work with you,” Dorian muttered.

“I love you too, D.” 

“Shut up.” 

Rusl spread his arms, gesturing with his fingers. “Bring in it, man. 

Dorian shook his head, but he stepped forward regardless and hugged his friend. 

“If Kohga doesn’t kill you,” Dorian started. “I will.” 

Rusl smiled. “Yeah, I know.” 

Dorian pulled away quickly, stiffening as he felt the air pull somewhere close by. “Yiga,” he hissed.

The air snapped as Dorian brought them back, and Rusl saw then that the Yiga had them surrounded. 

“Rusl!” 

Rusl didn’t have a chance to react as a hard blow forced him down. When he landed on the ground, he hurried for the blade at his side, but when he looked up, Dorian was in front of him, his power knocking the Yiga that had sprung up backward. But just as quickly, two more sprung up, and though Rusl jumped to Dorian’s defense, the blade of the second Yiga still clipped Dorian’s side before he sprung back and disappeared again. 

“D!” 

“I’m fine,” Dorian muttered as his hand moved to his side, and he quickly began to heal himself. 

“Don’t even try to save my life,” Rusl hissed at him. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dorian said. “Just stay out of the way.” The air snapped, and he disappeared. 

“What did you do?” 

Rusl’s gaze turned to Link as he stood before him. His hand hovered over the gun at his side. 

“Nothing,” Rusl said through his teeth. 

“You two disappear and we get ambushed,” Link hissed. “That’s not nothing!” 

Rusl held his composure as he regarded his son. “You think I did this?” 

Link hesitated, holding his gaze on his father. His hand moved to the blade on his hip, and he lunged at him. 

Rusl was quick to block the blow, pushing back against Link and causing him to stumble backwards. Link regained his footing, jumping to the side as his father pressed in to attack with his own dagger. He swung his leg around, momentarily tripping Rusl and catching his arm, pulling him forward and bringing his blade down in the process. Rusl pulled back, narrowly missing Link’s attack, but Link did not hesitate to throw his fist toward him. 

Rusl caught his fist and twisted his wrist, throwing him backwards once more and charging at Link with his blade again. Link blocked the attack with his blade, pushing forcefully against Rusl, then swinging the blade around to dislodge him. He ducked as Rusl swung the blade back around, and as he rolled out of the way, he grabbed his gun from his holster, spinning around to point it at his father. He stopped suddenly as Rusl, too, had his own gun pointed at Link. 

They breathed heavily, but neither moved any further as they stared each other down. It was Rusl who spoke first, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Do it,” he said. “Kill me.” 

Link’s gaze hardened on him. “What’s stopping you?” 

Rusl’s expression softened. He hesitated as he regarded his son. His arm lowered, and he let the clip drop from the gun. Link watched as it fell to the ground, then turned his gaze back to his father. His arm lowered slightly, but he did not give up so easily. 

“Don’t you think if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now?” Rusl said. “For the love of Hylia, I know you have trust issues, but make up your fucking mind.” 

“What the hell am I supposed to think?” Link said. “I don’t even know who you are.” 

“I’m your father,” Rusl snapped. “Alright? Nothing has fucking changed.” 

Link held his gaze on him. Rusl’s expression softened and he pulled his gaze away. He looked over the desert where the war had already begun just below them.

“I’m sorry,” Rusl said. “For everything. I’ve made mistakes. And I know you have no reason to trust me. But everything I did was for you and Aryll. Everything.” His expression hardened. “Not for the sake of some damned destiny.” He hesitated. “You and Aryll… you weren’t mistakes. For the love of Hylia, you were all that kept me going. And I wouldn’t change any of it. Not if it meant losing you both.” Het met Link’s gaze once more, his brows knit together, hardening his expression. “You have enough damn sense to know what you need to do. And if that means you don’t trust me, then so be it. I haven’t exactly done anything to earn it.” His gaze softened again.

Link pulled his gaze away. “Why are you saying this?” 

Rusl smiled. “Just in case a damn Yiga finally kills me,” he said. “I want you to know I’m proud of you. And I’m sorry things ended up this way.” 

“I’m going to kill you before a Yiga does,” Link muttered. “You’re really trying my patience.” 

Rusl grinned. “Yeah. Dorian might beat you to that, though.” 

Link glanced at his father, then at the war raging below them as Sheikah and Yiga soldiers clashed together. The air snapped, and Dorian appeared once more with Zelda and Teba. Teba was shouting into his radio for the other Champions, but there was no response from anyone. 

Teba’s face whitened as he stared at the radio. “Do it! Now!” 

They turned their gazes to the sky, waiting for a sign of the Divine Beasts to prove that the Champions were still alive.


	80. Chapter 80

One after another, the Divine Beast shot their deadly blasts, dragging four red tails behind them as they fired at the Yiga Clan hideout. Though the hideout was hidden in the valley just at the edge of the desert, Link could clearly see the eruption from the blast. Smoke, sand, and debris clouded the area around the hideout, and at their distance, they could even feel the tremor from the attack as it stretched across the desert just ahead of the sound of the blast. 

Just moments after the blast subsided, the air snapped as one by one, the Champions returned. After a moment of taking in their surroundings, they turned their gazes to the blast where a cloud of sand still hung over the valley. 

“Bullseye,” Revali said. He brushed his hands together. “Champs: one. Yiga: zip.” He turned his gaze to Link. “What are you hanging around here for?” He grinned. “Oh. Right. Silly me.” And in another snap, he was gone, only to appear in an instant on the battlefield below, bow drawn as he plunged into the battle. 

“Idiot,” Urbosa hissed. 

“I’d say he’s going to get killed,” Mipha started. “But I think that’s wishful thinking.” 

Urbosa grinned. She cracked her knuckles, winked at Link, then followed after Revali with Daruk on her heels. 

Before Link could think to argue with them, they suddenly found themselves surrounded as several Yiga soldiers appeared before them suddenly. They sprung into the air with their blades raised, then plunged down toward them.

Rusl worked quickly to defend them against the Yiga as best as he could without utilizing his power, fearful that it would only cause Link to further distrust him. But as he engaged in battle, he found that they were quickly separated from one another, and searching for his son only proved to be a distraction he could not afford. He tried to focus on the Yiga that surrounded him, trying to convince himself that Link could handle himself. And from time to time, he caught a glimpse of Link, dislodging a Yiga and easily defending against their attacks, and he felt reassured - even impressed - by his son’s capabilities.

It didn’t take long, however, for Rusl to notice a change in the pace of the battle. The Yiga came at Link quickly, moving faster than before, even moving their focus from Rusl to Link completely in an attempt to overwhelm him. Link had no choice but to move back to his defensive stance, moving quickly to block and dislodged their blows. Within moments, Link was completely surrounded, and they closed in quickly, eagerly.

Rusl worked as quickly as he could to dislodge the remaining Yiga soldiers that kept him engaged in battle. He quickly knocked them off their feet, bringing his blade down across the neck of one first and letting his arm continue swiftly over to plunge into the chest of the second and final one. He spun on his heels just as the Yiga lunged at Link, knocking him down and plunging his blade into Link’s side. The Yiga stood over him, gripping the blade in his hand, and Rusl did the only thing he knew to do.

He threw himself in front of his son and thrust his palm forward. A light sprung forth from his palm, promptly piercing the Yiga soldier before he had a chance to escape. The blast seared his chest, creating a clear hole that singed and burned, the scent of burnt flesh filling their noses. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground lifeless.

Rusl’s gaze narrowed on the remaining Yiga. He held his ground as they lunged at him. He crossed his arms and they were immediately pushed backwards with a wicked force as an invisible shield erected around them. Rusl grunted under the impact and stepped backwards, but otherwise, remained standing. As they landed on the ground, Rusl thrust his palm out, and a sudden forcewave shot forward, sending them flying violently further back, their bones snapping from the impact of the blast before they even dropped to the ground.

Rusl paused to catch his breath, then turned to face Link, studying him for a moment with concerned eyes. “You’re alive.”

“Not dead yet,” Link muttered, wincing at the pain. 

Rusl stepped back as Mipha rushed to his side, dropping to her knees and working quickly to heal him. When she was finished, Rusl pulled Link to his feet. With the wave of Yiga that had ambushed them cleared, they had a moment to examine the rest of the battle field. The Champions continued to fight strongly against the opposing Yiga, and for the first time in a long time, they felt a glimmer of hope.

“Are you going to explain that stunt you pulled?” Link asked. His gaze narrowed on Rusl. “How long have you been hiding that?”

“Years,” Rusl said simply. “All Hylian’s are capable of wielding that sort of power. I don’t compare to Dorian’s strength, but it comes in handy.” He turned and met Link’s gaze, his eyes fierce. “If you want a damn chance at winning this and coming out alive, you need to find that power.”

Link hesitated. “That seems like the kind of thing that takes a lot of training,” he muttered.

“For most, yes,” Rusl started. “But you’re the Chosen Hero. You’re not most.”

Link turned his gaze away. He cracked his knuckles absentmindedly. “Alright,” he said. “Guess it’s time to join the Superheroes Club.” He hesitated, then glanced at his father. “Any tips?”

Rusl held his gaze on Link for a moment, then shrugged. “Don’t die.”

Link’s brows furrowed. “I mean on this Hylian voodoo you expect me to use.”

Rusl’s lips pulled into a small smile. He pulled his gaze away and sighed. “No.”

Link pinched his lips together, then focused his attention on the battle waging below them. His tongue stuck out between his lips slightly as he focused his attention, then thrust his palm out like he had seen his father do.

But nothing happened.

Rusl snorted, and Link scowled at him.

“I don’t see you helping!”

“Hyrule is doomed,” Rusl said, shaking his head.

“Shut up,” Link growled. “I don’t need your stupid Hylian shit.” He exhaled angrily, then left Rusl alone on top of the dune, sliding on the sand to quickly join his friends in the battle.

The battle between the Yiga and Hyrule continued on. Hylians, Sheikah, and Hyruleans alike fought side by side against their enemy, and though Link could not find the power within him, he pressed on, determined to do whatever he could to stop the Yiga Clan once and for all. He fought beside his friends, he fought beside his father, and he fought beside comrades who gave their lives to support Link, despite all that had happened in the last few weeks; despite the lives he, himself, had ended. But as he fought, he didn’t think of any of it. He focused only on doing what he did best; what he was born to do. He focused on saving Hyrule and preserving the kingdom’s future.

It wasn’t long before he found himself overlooking the battlefield once more, another wave of Yiga soldiers cleared. Teba had managed to find Link, Zelda, Rusl, and Dorian in the chaos and pulled them aside. His gaze was fierce as he regarded them.

“I lost contact with the Divine Beasts,” he said.

“What do you mean you lost contact?” Dorian sneered. “What’s going on?”

“The last person I spoke with was Purah,” Teba explained. “She said they fought off the last of the Yiga that ambushed them. But that was almost half an hour ago.”

Dorian pressed in closer to Teba, getting into his face angrily as he spoke. “Where the fuck are my daughters?”

Teba hesitated. “I don’t know.”

“Dorian,” Rusl warned, but Dorian was too busy shouting profanities at Teba to listen.

At that moment, however, the radio crackled to life, and Cottla’s panicked voice came over in broken pieces.

“... back-up... Teba… he’s here… Kohga… here...”

Dorian didn’t wait a second longer. The moment Cottla mentioned Kohga, Dorian was gone in a snap. Rusl looked at the space where Dorian once stood, his lips pinched together nervously. He turned his gaze back to Link.

“Fuck,” Teba muttered under his breath. “Fucking shit.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it now,” Rusl said. “Dorian will take care of it.”

Teba turned his gaze to Zelda. “We’re getting slaughtered out there,” he said. “The Sheikah can hold their own, but right now, they’re working twice as hard to fight and hold up defenses. My guys are taking a beating. They won’t last much longer.”

Zelda’s brows furrowed and her frown deepened as she looked over the battlefield. “I know,” she said softly.

“You knew they wouldn’t stand a chance,” Link growled. “You shouldn’t have dragged them into this.”

“I didn’t,” Teba snapped. “They offered. The least you can do is be a little more grateful for their sacrifices.”

Link’s face softened as he regarded Teba, though his stomach knotted sickeningly. He never wanted anyone to do this for him. He pulled his gaze away and bit his lip.

“Pull them back.”

The three men turned their gazes to Zelda.

“What?” Rusl sneered.

“I said pull them back,” Zelda snapped. “We’re done here.”

“Right,” Link started. “Because the Yiga will just let us retreat. They’ll still be a damn problem we need to stop!”

“We’re at a stalemate,” Zelda said, narrowing her gaze on him. “At this rate, they’ll only exhaust themselves. As soon as that happens, we’ll lose. We need to regroup and consider our options. We’ve already dealt a great deal of damage. Their hideout has been destroyed. They’ll be an easier target next time. When we’re better prepared, we’ll make our move.”

“They won’t wait for you,” Rusl reminded her. “If you leave, you’ll leave Hyrule without a defense. Impa is the only thing keeping them out of the city. They’ll go after her. They will kill her. The ward will drop, and the city will be exposed. If you pull them back, the war will be lost.”

Zelda hesitated. Her forehead creased in worry as she watched the battle wage on. After a moment, she turned to Teba.

“The choice is yours,” Teba said.

“I want your professional opinion,” she said simply.

Teba held his gaze on her for a moment. “Rusl’s right,” he finally said. “Pulling back will only seal our fate.”

“But you said so yourself -”

“People die in war,” Teba growled. “It’s a few of our men, or it’s all of Hyrule. It’s not the most ideal way to look at the situation, but…” He hesitated. “Hyrule is what we’re fighting for. Let them defend their kingdom.”

Zelda turned her gaze back to the battle. “I liked it better when we were the only ones doing the fighting,” she said softly.

“This has become more than you can handle alone,” Teba said. He glanced at Link, his gaze narrowing. “Both of you.”

“Why are you looking at me?” Link hissed.

“Because I know you have a habit of running in blind thinking you can take care of everything yourself.”

“That’s my job.”

“Your job is to keep Hyrule safe,” he snapped. “Not be an idiot.”

“Well you just take the fun out of everything.”

“Someone has to control this fucking circus you call heroes.”

“I’m the ringleader,” Link said, thrusting his thumb into his chest.

“You’re the idiot that wants to get shot out of a canon.”

Link smirked and shrugged a shoulder. “Someone has to do the shit no one else wants to do.”

“Alright,” Zelda growled at them. She sighed. “We stay put then.”

“I guess I can’t convince you to go back to the city?” Teba said.

“Of course not,” Zelda hissed. “I won’t run and hide and leave them -”

“Running and hiding is usually the best option when you’re the one they want,” Teba said, narrowing his eyes on her. “If Kohga gets his hands on either of you, we’re just as fucked.”

“Look,” Zelda said. “Either we all run, or we stay put. It’s one or the other. Pick your poison.”

“There’s no reasoning with you,” Teba muttered.

“Are you so surprised?” Link said.

“Look who’s talking,” Zelda snapped at him. “I’m just trying to keep up with you.”

“You’re supposed to be the reasonable one,” Link said.

“Well, what good does that do if no one ever listens to me?” She turned her nose up at him. “Have you forgotten that I am the queen?"

“Here we go,” Link said. “It’s highschool all over again.”

“You know,” Zelda sneered. “I’ve really had it with you. I should have just let you turn and killed you myself.”

“That’s the Zelda I used to know,” Link grinned. “I preferred it when you hated my guts.”

Rusl sighed loudly. “Are you done?”

“She started it,” Link muttered.

Rusl glanced at Link. “That’s real mature.”

Link grinned at his father. He opened his mouth, prepared with a snappy comeback, but a snap in the air caught their attention, and they quickly turned their gazes back to the battle below, which appeared to be temporarily disrupted. Rusl’s gaze narrowed suspiciously as the two armies parted, a distinct space of desert sand between the Yiga army and the Hyrulean army. A man stepped forward from the Yiga army. He took a few steps into the empty space before turning his gaze to the dunes where Link and Zelda stood. A wicked grin split his face.

Kohga.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See You Again - Wiz Khalifa
> 
> First you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong and what's small turn to a friendship. A friendship turn into a bond and that bond will never be broken and the love will never get lost… Everything I went through you were standing there by my side. And now you gonna be with me for the last ride. So let the light guide your way. Hold every memory as you go. And every road you take will always lead you home. It's been a long day without you, my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again.

 

Rusl’s heart dropped in his chest. He felt frozen in place, stirring only when Link and Zelda lurched forward. Teba shouted at them, but they ignored him, sliding down the sandy dunes until they stood just yards away from Kohga. They held their ground as Kohga faced them.

“There they are,” he said with a light sigh. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

Kohga regarded his army over his shoulder, nodding his head slightly. At his command, Yiga soldiers sprung toward the Sheikah, and one by one, they disappeared, until only the Hyrulean army remained to fight off the other approaching Yiga soldiers. Unmatched to their power, however, the soldiers quickly fell at the hands of the Yiga. The Champions moved quickly in an attempt to fight off the Yiga, but in the chaos of the fight, they soon found themselves at the mercy of the Yiga. A Yiga soldier stood behind each of them, an arm wrapped around each of their neck’s, blades pressed against their skin. But the threat was just for show, for their own power was far greater and more destructive. The deaths they would suffer by a mere blade would have been a far kinder fate.

Through it all, Kohga hadn’t moved an inch. A pleased smile split his face and he turned his attention to Link and Zelda once more. “Now, I’m sure I don’t have to say this,” he started, “but if you so much as blink, I will have their heads.”

“Let them go,” Link growled. “And you can have me.”

Kohga laughed. “It seems you still don’t understand,” he said. “I will take what I want and destroy anyone and anything that stands in my way. There is no negotiating here.” He raised his arm, his palm out toward Link.

But Rusl lunged toward Link, throwing himself against him and pushing him down against the ground. Just as he did so, Revali sprang into action, moving at speeds faster than he ever had before, oblivious to the Yiga soldiers that held him and his friends at knife point. In one motion, he broke free of the Yiga’s grasp and grabbed the blade, slicing it immediately across the soldier’s neck. Before the Yiga soldier even dropped to his knees, he had the others free, bringing the blade across their captives’ necks as well. 

  
Without hesitation, he moved to Kohga, but to his surprise, Kohga was seemingly just as fast, and the moment Revali appeared behind him, the Yiga Clan leader thrust a palm out towards him, sending him sliding across the desert sands. The force of it stunned him, and the speed at which he was knocked back caused road rash on his body from the sand.   


Rusl quickly returned to his feet as Kohga turned his attention back to them, crossing his arms as Kohga hurled an explosive attack towards them. The attack exploded against Rusl’s defense instead, the force of it causing the wind to be knocked out of him and bringing him to his knees. The shield around them dropped immediately, and Kohga took advantage, stepping forward and grabbing Rusl, pulling him up violently. 

Rusl gasped as his lungs tried desperately to fill with air and he found himself looking into Kohga’s wicked eyes. Before he could react, he felt the unmistakable pain of a blade being thrust into his torso, slicing through his skin and being thrust up into his rib cage where it snagged against his bones.

Rusl’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. The pain was unlike anything he had felt before, ripping through his body. He quickly felt his mind darken, shutting down completely to block his conscious self from the pain. Time moved slowly, endlessly, as Kohga’s grip loosened, and he dropped to the ground. Link’s screams echoed in his empty mind. The air pulled and cracked, but everything felt and sounded muffled. His vision blurred, and he couldn’t make sense of anything happening around him.

He clutched at the knife still lodged in him, gasping desperately for air, but his lungs were punctured. He looked up briefly and recognized Dorian’s shape standing before him, and he fell back against the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer.

His mind came in and out of focus. His eyes squinted as they attempted to focus in on the world around him. Link came into his view, desperation in his eyes. Rusl closed his eyes, straining his ears to try to hear his voice. Their words were muffled for a moment, then Mipha’s voice came in.   


“...he will bleed out as soon as it is removed. It will be too quick for anyone to heal.”   


Rusl started to laugh, but choked and winced in pain instead. One lung had failed completely and the other struggled on its own.   


“No,” Link started. He sneered at Rusl. “You think this is fucking funny?”   


“Little bit,” Rusl managed to choke out.   


“I don’t!” Link’s voice cracked slightly.   


Rusl’s eyes closed. “It was me or you, Kid.”   


“You’re an idiot,” Link said, his voice hard.   


“Yeah, well.” His breath shuddered as he exhaled. He put his hand on Link’s. “Don’t let that bastard win.”   


“Dad.” His voice softened and broke as his father squeezed his hand. “Don’t.”   


He felt Link’s tears against his skin. He had said all he needed to say to his son, but it still didn’t feel like enough. There had to be more. There was so much more, and he wanted to be there for all of it. But he couldn’t. He had known that for a long time. He had accepted his fate, and he would have given his life for his children again and again and again. A shaky sigh left his body, and he felt himself drifting into a final unconsciousness, but not without watching them grow before his eyes one last time. The four of them were together again, laughing. Link. Aryll. And Uli.  _ I told you I could handle it. _ They were happy. They were whole. 

Her voice… he could hear her again. He knew then, in those final moments, that his sacrifice was not in vain. Everything would be alright. And he felt at peace.

 

*********

 

It was done. Link had found his power and used it to defeat Kohga. The Yiga Clan was no more. The war was won. Though, it did not feel like a victory with so many lives lost. The survivors were tasked with the duty of collecting the casualties to return them home where they belonged. It was a long and daunting task, and they mostly worked in silence. But only one casualty mattered to Dorian.

He watched as the helicopter took off over the desert with Hyrule’s Champions on board until it disappeared over the horizon. They were worn, tired, and defeated. They didn’t need to be there any longer. Their job was done. Dorian only wished he could say the same for himself. He didn’t pull his gaze away until he felt a presence, and he turned his attention to his daughters as they approached him. Their gazes were hard, much like their father’s, as they regarded him seriously.

“What do you need us to do?” Koko asked.

Dorian hesitated as he regarded them. Most of the bodies had already been collected, and many of the survivors were healed and ready to return home. There was not much left, and as eager as they were to help, he didn’t want his daughters to be a part of any of it. He did not answer them, unable to find any words. He felt a pull in the air as more Sheikah appeared behind him, but he did not regard them. He watched as his daughters’ faces paled as they looked passed him.

“Sir.”

Dorian’s stomach twisted at the voice, and he regarded the two Sheikah over his shoulder. One of them held Rusl’s body, carefully laying it on the ground. They bowed their heads slightly to Dorian, then disappeared.

Koko gasped and her hand flew over her mouth in an attempt to bite back a sob.

“No!” Cottla rushed forward, but her older sister pulled her back suddenly, and Cottla fell against her as she cried.

Dorian closed his eyes, then turned his gaze back to his daughters. Cottla was wrapped in Koko’s arms, but Koko’s tears fell down her cheeks as her gaze met his. Cottla pulled away slightly to regard her father, then moved toward him and let herself fall against him. In that moment, she felt like a child again, seeing her mother’s lifeless body on the ground, and she sobbed against him.

Dorian let his head rest against her. When Koko joined her sister’s side, Dorian wrapped his arms around them both, and for a moment, he allowed his own tears to escape their hold. He didn’t let them go until Cottla had quieted, then he pushed them away from him, averting his gaze.

“Go home,” he said, his voice stern. “You’ve done enough.”

Koko opened her mouth to argue with him, but Dorian shot her a glare, and she swallowed and nodded, wiping her hand across her eyes. She pulled at Cottla’s wrist, who was staring at Rusl, and in a snap, they disappeared.

Dorian turned his gaze back to Rusl’s body, hesitant. His lips pinched together as he forced each breath through the blockage that formed in his throat. His chest seared, but still, his legs brought him toward Rusl’s body, and he dropped to his knees. His hands hovered over his body for a moment, then gripped at the tags that marked him, snapping the chain from around his neck. His fingers curled around the tags as he sat back on his legs. He pulled Rusl onto his lap and let his forehead rest against his, and he cried.

 

*****

 

Impa stared at him. It was all she could do, her lips parted slightly in disbelief, but she knew Dorian would not make something like that up. The pain on his face was too real; the face of a broken and defeated man. Her chest ached painfully and she swallowed passed the tightness in her throat in an attempt to remind herself to breathe. She screamed internally at him, cursed his name. She had done everything -  _ everything -  _ to keep that man alive. She knew him before he was even born. In a sense she had only just realized, he was like a son to her.

And he was gone. Rusl was dead.

She finally pulled her gaze away, staring down at the ground as she blinked back her tears. Her brows knit together fiercely as she tried to steady herself. She nodded once, slowly, to acknowledge that she had heard him; she was not about to make him repeat himself, his voice already shaking when he spoke to her the first time.

“And Link?” she asked softly. She glanced at him, meeting his pained gaze.

“He’s fine,” he confirmed. “Everyone is fine.”

She cursed, this time out loud, both relieved and grief stricken with the news. She cursed herself - blamed herself - for Rusl’s death. But there was nothing she could do about it now. It was too late.

Her palms pressed against her desk as she held herself up, but she was too tired to fight back her emotions any longer. The tears fell from her eyes silently, dropping onto the scattered pages on her desk. Her fingers curled, her nails dragging into the wood. But, at least it was over. It was all finally over.

“Dorian,” she started softly. There was nothing she could say to him, and yet everything. He had lost so much, sacrificed so much. The war was long, and it had taken a toll on him. Her heart broke for him and all he had to endure. There was nothing that she could say that would change that, nothing to convey the mixed emotions she felt in that moment. There was a long pause before she finally did speak. “I’m sorry.”

His brows knit together. “Impa.”

She shook her head and closed her eyes. “As of today, I hereby grant you honorable discharge from active duty to the royal army.”

Dorian’s gaze turned fierce. “Impa -”

She looked up and met his gaze. “Dismissed, soldier.” Her gaze softened. “Thank you.”

Dorian stared blankly at her. She waved him off with hand, then turned her back to him. Dorian pulled his gaze away, then left her alone in her office. He stood alone in the corridor, staring down at the floor, and his brows furrowed as his mind worked. Though the war was over, there were still so many unanswered questions. The one that nerved him the most was of the woman who had approached Rusl in Tabantha. There was some significance to her, enough to cause Kohga to question him. But both Rusl and Kohga were gone, and Dorian didn’t have a single lead onto who this woman was or the role she played in the war with the Yiga. And he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that their war wasn’t truly over. Not just yet.

 

*****

 

Jini leaned against his car, his arms folded across his chest. He stayed in the shadows of the trees on the side of the road. Just across the way, Queen Zelda was giving a speech in front of the palace. Her voice echoed faintly from the media van nearby, and he listened disinterestedly. All over the city, and likely far across Hyrule, her voice was being broadcasted on television screens and radios as she addressed the end of the war and paid respects to the soldiers who had lost their lives.

His brow furrowed. He had always suspected, and though neither Zelda nor Roham had been forthcoming about the war with the Yiga Clan over the years, it seemed his sources proved true. Hyrule had been at war for decades, though most of it was kept relatively quiet until Link came into the picture. He realized now just how deep Rusl had been involved.

He held the black and white security photo in his fingers, and his forehead creased as his eyes studied the woman in it. No, it seemed that only the battle had been won, but a great war still waged on. And he had a job to do. Not that he particularly felt close enough to Rusl to honor his final wish, but his own curiosity got the best of him. He had been in contact with this mysterious woman for long enough. It was time to get to the truth of who she was and what her involvement was in it all.

Jini tucked the photo into the inner pocket of his jacket. He pulled it around him, then, concealing the weapon that was holstered on his hip. He slipped into the vehicle, then pulled out into the road, navigating the streets out of the city and into Hyrule.


	82. Epilogue

**One year later...**

 

Dorian pressed himself against the wall, hesitant. Impa’s door was opened just a crack and he could hear her speaking softly. He strained his ears to listen to her conversation.

“I’m afraid it’s true,” she said, her voice softening. “He’s dead… Yes, a year ago… Well, what did you expect? You’ve been gone for -...” Her voice hardened. “What do you think you’re going to do?” Silence. “What you’re proposing is -... Bring him back?... I did everything I -... You’ll never get out of there alive… He wouldn’t want that… You didn’t know him like I did… I know.” She sighed. “I understand… Vehvi will have my support. Be careful.”

Dorian stared at the floor, his eyes searching as his mind raced. Vehvi. What was Impa’s connection to Vehvi? It seemed she hadn’t been completely truthful with him. Was Rusl somehow involved with Vehvi? And what was it that they were going to do? Bring him back… bring him back… from the dead?

Dorian’s heart leapt in his throat. Kohga had plans to bring back the dead with the intent of turning the souls of the deceased against Hyrule, creating an army for himself. Was Vehvi working with Kohga?

His stomach churned sickeningly. There were too many unanswered questions, and it was clear he couldn’t count on Impa to be truthful with him. His brow furrowed fiercely. He had to get to the bottom of Vehvi and their connection to it all. And he had to stop them at any cost.

 


End file.
